Foreshadow
by Despoina01
Summary: AU. Albus Dumbledore has always been a clever man who used the art of manipulation to his advantage, however nothing prepared him for The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts with little knowledge of the truth that has been hidden from him all these years. How long can Dumbledore keep hiding behind his mask? Evil Dumbledore. Role Reversal. Good Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : So hi, this is my first proper fanficton I've done after I attempted one a while back but it didn't really go according to plan and didn't have a solid plot. This FanFic I'm pretty sure has been done before but I wanted to do my own. Will include Dark Dumbledore and characters will be quite OOC though I will try my best to keep them as much in character as possible. A bit of Weasley bashing but not Dark Weaslys. AU. This will be partly cannon at first as it will follow the plot but obviously have it's twists and I want it to seem although its something that could have happened.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be rich and the most amazing Author in the world...

* * *

~•0•~

Prologue

1981

 _Albus Dumbledore arrived on Privet Drive in a silent wisp of smoke, the crickets chirped in the cool night air and the moon shone over the quiet residences where not a single person stirred._

 _Busy rummaging around in his cloak, Dumbledore made his way to the street lamp clad streets at the end of the road. If the man had not been so consumed in darkness one may have noticed the small specs of blood that lay on the bottom of the elder wizards robes and the somewhat messy look of his long beard._

 _He pulled out something that looked in comparison to a silver lighter and flicked the lid open before extinguishing all the lights in the streets and and bringing them into his little object, snapping the lid tight._

 _A small meow sounded from behind him and he forced a smile at the dark tabby cat looking up at him through darkly marked eyes._

 _"I might have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall."_

 _The black tabby that was once sitting silently on the ground began to grow and shape to morph a fully grown woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her greying hair was drawn into a tight bun and a pointed witches hat lay atop her head._

 _"Albus," She greeted. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _"I presume it was Hagrid who told you of my whereabouts?" He asked silently wanting to kill the large oaf._

 _"Yes," She said in a constricted voice, the news of the Potters deaths had taken a rather large toll on her and she had been no where near prepared for the news about The Dark Lord._

 _"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're_ here _, of all places?" She asked._

 _"I've come to bring Harry to his Aunt and Uncle. They're the only family he has left now."_

 _"You don't mean —you can't mean the people who live here?" She cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't! I've been watching them all day. Their vile muggles. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter can't live here!"_

 _"It is what is best for him Minerva, Petunia is Lily's sister, I'm sure it is what she would have wanted"_

 _"B-but they're horrid! Albus he won't be treated the same-"_

 _"Harry deserves to be with his relatives. No body else is capable of taking him."_

 _McGonagall opened and closed her mouth, she knew that Dumbledore had made his decision and there was no changing that._

 _"Is it true then?" She asked "Harry is alive? The Dark Lord gone - defeated by a mere infant no older than a year?" There was an element of disbelief in her tone "What on earth happened?"_

 _"The Potters were in hiding for weeks." Dumbledore began, his words planned carefully and well rehearsed "They were betrayed by Sirius Black who gave their location away."_

 _McGonagall's face morphed into horror "No," She gasped "that can't be! Sirius...he was their friend. The godfather to their son!"_

 _"Peter saw the dark Mark branded into his skin with his own eyes. He was lucky that he wasn't caught in the murder as well." Dumbledore said and quickly cut in when McGonagall looked although she was about to protest. "You know as well as I do that he was very close with his cousin Minerva. And his family history would certainly have a large influence on his decisions."_

 _"I...just...can't believe it..." McGonagall was at a loss for words. It wasn't true. It couldn't have been. What kind of monster would sell their friend and child? They trusted him._

 _McGonagall sniffed and wiped her nose "But, how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly having noticed a small tear on the bottom and a smear of dirt very carefully hidden by the folds of his robes_

 _"Hagrid's bringing him." Dumbledore said, unaware of her eyes on him._

 _"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall quickly changed the subject and averted her eyes._

 _"Ah professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore._

 _"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said McGonagall coldly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"_

 _A sound of something flying sounded from the sky. Both professors looked up for the source of the noise when a large man on a broom came into view and landed on two ginormous feet on the ground skidding to a halt. His body was the size of a truck and his hands like the paws of a bear, a long beard and scruffy mess of hair surrounded a large face with kind and gentle eyes. Strapped around his body, almost concealed by the bushiness of his beard lay a bundle wrapped in blankets._

 _"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that broom?"_

 _"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," The giants voice was a thick Londoners accent. He climbed carefully off the broom as he spoke. "Young Peter Pettigrew lent it to me. I've got him, sir."_

 _"No problems, were there?"_

 _"No, sir - th' house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. Try not to wake 'im." He added tenderly handing the baby over._

 _Dumbledore supressed a grimace as the child was laid in his arms. Inside, just visible, was a pale skinned baby boy with jet black hair and a peculiar cut over his forehead as his little eyes lay closed and fast asleep._

 _"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

 _"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. " The wizard turned toward the Dursley's home._

 _"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over the child and gave him a tiny kiss on the head. Suddenly, Hagrid let out a loud wail of despair._

 _"Shhh!" hissed McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"_

 _"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, sniffing loudly. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"_

 _"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Dumbledore whispered harshly._

 _Hagrid felt a little hurt at the professors cold attitude and McGonagall gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as she watched Dumbledore carry the baby to the door marked Number Four and laid the child gently on the doorstep, he put a letter inside the blankets and then came back to the other two._

 _For a while the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook from his low cries and Professor McGonagall blinked back her tears furiously._

 _"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

 _"Yeah," said Hagrid quietly, "I'd best get this broom away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."_

 _Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid jumped back on the broom and kicked off raising high into the air and into the dark of the night._

 _"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said_ _Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall nodded silently in reply and changed back into her cat figure before disappearing into the tree's, her long tail swishing behind her._

 _Dumbledore waited until she was completely out of sight and far from earshot before he moved back to the sleeping baby. His face grew hard and his eyes narrowed sinisterly as he bared down on the innocent child, almost touching his nose with his face._

 _The baby, whether by chance, or sensing the mans burning hatred began stirring in the blankets and Dumbledore watched as two little eyes opened._

 _Those eyes._

 _He had seen them before. He knew them all too well._

 _Dumbledore took his wand from his robes and waved it over the boy, muttering quietly until he appeared satisfied with his work on the child._

 _He exhaled sharply and stood from the house, his elder wand clasped firmly into his hand as he began to make his way down Private Drive._

 _Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. His robes ruffled in the cold night air as he turned to glance one more time at the child on the doorstep._

 _He knew that the boy would grow one day to have amazing skills and magic like his father. Such talents could be useful and needed for his ranks. He just hoped to Merlin that he would be easy enough to corrupt._

 _His eyes raised to the bright moon before he disappeared in an apparition of smoke and fled from Private Drive._

 _The baby wriggled in his blanket and the scar burned raw on his head. He had no idea of the dark years that would transpire._


	2. The Trip To The Zoo

A/N: So hi, this is my first proper fanficton I've done after I attempted one a while back but it didn't really go according to plan and didn't have a solid plot. This FanFic I'm pretty sure has been done before but I wanted to do my own. Will include Dark/Evil Dumbledore and role reversal of light and Dark and will be an Alternate Universe while it won't seem like it at first...

A bit of Weasley bashing but not Dark Weaslys. Good Tom Riddle and Malfoys. AU although it won't seem like it at first.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter

 **WARNING** : Abuse. Its nothing too graphic but I wouldn't want to upset anyone.

* * *

"Get up FREAK!" A large fist pounded on the small cupboard. "Make us some breakfast!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

The dark haired, ten year old boy fluttered his tired eyes open and rubbed them. Harry Potter was accustomed to receiving such wake up calls. In fact he was thankful that this time it didn't involve his uncle throwing the door open and dragging him out by the scruff of his neck like last time.

The boy reached for his circular spectacles and absentmindedly rubbed the lightning bolt star upon his head. Harry had never known the true meaning of why it was there. But it was the only feature about him that he thought was interesting - save for the fact he was a freak that is...

He sat up and rubbed his arms as a shiver ran down his spine. He had had that dream again. The same dream he had been having for the past few years- only this time it was longer and a lot more frightening. It started the sound of someone crying far away. Broken,despairingsobs. Then there had been a flash of green light and the sound of someone laughing.

"BOY!"

Harry quickly snapped from his thoughts and opened the door to his cupboard. Stepping out on his skinny and frail little legs, he wandered into the living room and kitchen and was ordered by his Aunt and Uncle to begin cooking their breakfast right away.

A few moments had passed and Harry was slaving over the cooker frying sausage and bacon, his mouth watering at the sight of food that he had not been given since his little 'escapade' two nights ago.

His cousin had broken a vase by accident and instantly blamed him for it. His uncle was furious and said that if he didn't fix it he would be in severe trouble. Harry was completely terrified, there was no way he could fix the vase without making it look like a mess and he had begun to cry. Suddenly when he had finally looked up from his hands - the vase was fixed. Vernon had not believed his eyes when the fully intact vase was presented to him and decided to him and beat him anyway.

"Mum? Mum?" A fat blob of a boy ran into the room excitedly.

Petunia dropped her paper and opened her arms for him, cupping his face "There's my little duddykins." She said planting big wet kisses on his cheeks "My birthday boy."

Urgh, Harry made a small grimace at the slopping sounds of his aunts lips and was for once glad that he wasn't Dudley.

Vernon raised form his chair and engulfed him in a large bear hug "My boy, happy birthday." He smiled proudly "Now come, you have lots of gifts to open young man."

He gestured to the large, wide and somewhat ridiculously big wrapped boxes and parcels in the corner of the room by the fire. Dudley instantly let out a squeal and began tearing the nearest present to shreds. The larger ones where gone in an instant and Dudley seemed to find something wrong with every single one. His toys were not the ones he wanted, his cars were not big enough and the games his parents got him were not the ones he wanted anymore.

"Where are the rest?" He growled. Harry watched with the spatula still raised as he whipped up the breakfast.

"Well that's all there is, thirty six there was - counted them myself." Vernon said.

"Thirty six" Dudley's face fell "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." Petunia said weakly.

"Alright, thirty-seven then." Dudley's face grew red and Harry felt the pressure building like a shaken cola bottle and quickly lowered his eyes back to the bacon.

Petunia turned him towards her with a sickly sweet smile on her face, having sensed the nearing tantrum "And we'll buy youtwonew presents while we go out. Hows that popkin?"

"Alright," Dudley grumbled and moved to take his seat at the head of the table.

"Little tyke wants his money worth," Vernon chuckled "Just like his father."

"Where's my breakfast?" Dudley demanded.

"Boy!" Vernon snapped "Bring the food!"

Harry quickly sped up his pace and finished with the glasses of orange juice he was pouring and the pancakes on the side. He didn't need to bother spreading the toast, for whenever he was too busy with the other food and worried he wouldn't have time, the butter always found itself able to spread on its own or the tea to stir by itself.

He took all three plates, resting them on his arms and carried them over to the chatting family like a little waiter. He set them down and shrunk back in his place by the wall as the family tucked in but Dudley eyed it warily. His dark cold eyes raised briefly to meet with Harrys and a cruel smile curled his lips.

"Jealous freak?" He sneered "All those presents and cake for me but you won't get anything."

"No." Petunia agreed with a squeeze to her boys hand "Only good boys get presents darling. Just like you."

"Daddy's taking me to the zoo." Dudley said to his cousin, his gob full with greasy bacon. "We'll get to see all the animals and you'll stay with Mrs Figgs and her stinky cats."

"We will be taking you over after breakfast." Vernon said with a swift glare to his nephew. "And I have made it clear that there will be no issues haven't I boy?"

"Yes sir." Harry said submissively.

"Maybe we should take him so we can leave him with the pigs." Dudley suggested with a laugh.

"Or the chimps." Vernon added.

Harry felt his face flush when all the table laughed at him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He really did try to be a good boy. He did. All he wanted was to be loved and cared for – even if it meant doing everything his Aunt and Uncle asked he would do it a thousand times over just to have one of them show him some affection.

"Boy, go upstairs and vacuum the stairs and hall. Then come down and make sandwiches for us."

"Yes sir." He bolted out the door to the hallway, hoping that none of his guardians caught the tears that were swelling in his eyes.

Harry carried the vacuum from upstairs and hoovered in silence. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong here. That there something someplace that he needed to be. He wasn't like other children and he knew he was a freak, but that didn't mean he wasn't special.

Harrys attention snapped elsewhere when the distant sound of the telephone ringing could be heard over the loud vacuum. He heard his Aunts muffled voice on the phone and decided to switch it off incase she yelled at him for being too noisy.

The telephone was put back down and Harry heard his Aunts voice filled with anger and worry as she spoke to her husband.

"Bad news Vernon. Mrs Figgs has broken her leg. She cant takehim." She referred to Harry. "Now what?"

Harry felt his ears prick up and he stopped to listen.

"We could phone Marge." Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy." Petunia snapped. Harry made his way over to the living room door and peered in to see Dudley still opening his endless presents and his Aunt and Uncle standing by the phone. Petunia had her arms firmly crossed and glowered at Harrys small form.

"I-I've finished hoovering." He said quietly.

"You can washthem." She gestured to the dirty breakfast dishes on the table and Harry took them obediently to the sink while listening to his Aunt and Uncle bickering.

"What about that friend of yours?" Vernon said "What's her name – Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca." She responded indignantly. Petunia thought for a moment before finally turning to look at Harry "I suppose we could take him to the zoo." She forced the words out "If we leave him in the car."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"

Dudley began to cry loudly. Petunia came to his aid quickly and fell for the fake tears.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley sobbed. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a smug grin through the gap in his mother's arms and Harry tried not to wince.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang – "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss walked in with his mother. Piers was not unknown to Harry, far from it. He was usually the one who held his or other youngsters arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. He had been victim to their entertainment plenty of times.

Dudely quickly stopped crying and The Dursley's grudgingly agreed to bring Harry.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His Aunt and Uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Vernon had taken him aside and whispered dangerously in his ear.

I'm warning you," he had growled menacingly "anyfunnybusiness,anythingat all — and you'll have no meals for aweek."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, he was desperate to go to the zoo and feel like part of the family, even though he knew it was never going to happen "honestly…"

But his Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. And really he didn't blame them. Strange and magical things would always happen to Harry when ever he was angry or sad - things he could never explain.

One time his hair had grown back when his Aunt Petunia had cut it to the point of almost bald patches and Dudley had been crying with laughter at his mortification. But, to Harry's sheer bewilderment his hair had grown back exactly in place the next morning. Another time when Dudley and his gang had been chasing him at school he had somehow managed to get up on the roof of the school kitchens without even realising that his feet had left the ground.

While Uncle Vernon drove he moaned to his wife about pretty much anything. All of the complaints usually lead back to Harry somehow or the Loonies living about town. His annoyance was soon turned to Harry when he said that he couldn't get enough sleep with him whimpering and crying through the night. Harry doubted that his Uncle could even hear him all the way up the stairs and in the second bedroom, but he knew better than to comment.

"I...I...had a bad dream." Harry said quietly in the back "There was someone crying, and then I was flying on a Broomstick."

Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car at Harrys words and turned to bellow in his face, spit flying from his rancid mouth "BROOMS DON'T FLY!"

Harry shrunk back in his seat while Dudley and Piers sniggered at him. For the rest of the car journey he remained silent and gazed at the passing houses and buildings.

~•0•~

The zoo was probably the most amazing place Harry had ever seen in a long time. His guardians had never bothered to take him anywhere and if they did he certainly wasn't allowed to have fun like they did.

But he was enjoying this. The beautiful birds and animals were quite a wonderful sight and he had never seen monkeys so up-close before. One had peeked curiously but then decided to go back to eating his banana in piece. Harry almost felt sorry for the poor creature. There was nothing to do, it must have been very bored watching random faces peering in and gawking at him.

Dudley and Piers were running around like an animals themselves. They'd run over to the different animals and then become bored within half a second and move onto something else. Harry made sure to edge away slightly in case they turned to him for their source of entertainment.

Harrys biggest interest was by far, the reptile house. He had always quite liked snakes. The smooth scales and silky bodies were always mesmerizingly hypnotic to him. The snake Dudley had decided to intrude on was the biggest snake Harry had ever seen. A Boa Constrictor from Burma.

Dudley pressed himself to the glass staring in on the curled up snake.

"Make it move." He commanded Vernon.

Vernon moved to tap the windows with his nuckles "Move!"

"MOVE!" Dudley banged harder on the glass making Vernon cringe.

The snake remained motionless and simply lay still.

"He's boring." Dudley moaned and moved onto the next animal with his parents and Piers. Harry sighed and turned back to the snake. The poor thing was probably dying from boredom, endless hours confined to a tiny pen when it should have been in the wild with other snakes.

Suddenly, the snakes eyes snapped open and its large head raised up to meet eye to eye with Harry – and winked.

Harry jumped back slightly, gawking. He shot a quick glance around him to see if anyone was watching what was happening and soon came to realise that there wasn't. He turned back and a moments hesitation winked too.

The snake jerked its head toward Piers and Dudley. It gave what must have been the closet thing to a glare.

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake bobbed its head in a nod.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked bemused.

The snake pointed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry read the large black letters.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" He asked pleasantly. "Do you miss your family?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head.

A large shout sounded behind Harry and made him jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley and Piers came storming towards the glass.

"Out of the way, you," Dudley said, punching Harry in the ribs. Harry fell hard on the floor. He managed to sit himself up on his elbows and glared at the two boys who stood by the glass.

The next second something very strange happened - Piers and Dudley were right up close to the glass, then suddenly, they had fell straight through with a shriek of terror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished - and Piers and Dudley had gone straight through and into the pen landing in the little moat of water with a splash. The great snake was uncoiling itself and slithering out onto the floor beneath.

The snake stopped by Harry and said in a low hissing voice "Thank you masster."

"A-any time." Harry said incredulously. Harry was sure that if the snake had lips it would have grinned there and then before slithering off out of the reptile house past all the screaming people attempting to make a quick escape from the Zoo.

Harry sat on his hands and watched the snake go by. Dudley and Piers re-stood, tears in their eyes when Piers reached out his hand expecting for it to go straight through when it suddenly met with the glass. Dudley banged hard on it, his eyes bulging as he began to scream along with Piers.

Petunia let out a wail at seeing the two distraught boys behind the glass and tried frantically to claw her way through the panel to Dudley, screaming more loudly than the two of them.

Harry felt his mouth twitch into a smile and he giggled at the the family. His smile quickly faded however when his Uncles monstrous eyes met his. He looked although he was restraining himself from murdering him. Harry felt a wash of dread. There was going to be hell to pay when he got back.

~•0•~

Harry stood by the door of the kitchen in silence. Closing his eyes sadly as the yells of Mrs Polkiss at the door with the Dursely's reached a crescendo.

"ACCIDENT! MY POOR BOY COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT DO YOU IMBICILES THINK YOUR PLAYING AT?!"

"We did not mean to scare him so much." Harry heard his Aunt say frantically "Our Dudley was in there too. Please, except our apologies, w-we will make up for it. Why don't you and the family come round later and have some tea?"

Harry knew it was a pathetic attempt and the harsh 'Ha!' that followed confirmed it. Their trip to the Zoo had been a disaster because of him. Not even the zookeepers could calm his Aunt and Uncle down. Now Mrs Polkiss was in the long line.

"IF YOU THINK I WILL EVER HAVE MY BOY ANYWHERE NEAR YOU LOT YOU CAN THINK AGAIN! I WANT YOU ALL TO STAY AWAY FROM US!" The mad woman screamed "Come on Piers, we are leaving." She added.

"Mrs Polkiss please!" Petunia pleaded as the sound of hurried footsteps sounded from the door and out onto the drive. Petunia's yelling trailed off, unable to find a suitable excuse.

Silence sounded throughout the residence apart from Vernon's heavy breathing and Dudley's loud cries from upstairs.

Harrys heart gripped when the sound of his Uncles thunderous feet headed straight down the hall for him. Harry clenched his eyes shut and was well prepared for the blow that came hard across his face.

Vernon's fist collided with Harrys head and he fell straight down to the floor and just lay still.

He could ear his Uncles angry shouts but couldn't make out what he was saying. And so he took kick after punch and punch after kick while trying to cover his head from his Uncle's massive boots in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

By the time the blackness had consumed him and the hurt was too much too bare, Harrys mind wandered and he felt himself slip into a world of darkness and pain that he knew all to well as his dream world.

And once again, he was confronted with that same dream that had haunted him for years.

Heavy breathing and muffled coughing could be heard through the misty felt tiny, like a little kitten. He knew he couldn't have been him - this was a dream. Was he even him at all? Or was he some sort of small animal? Watching from afar?

A woman cried softly and almost helplessly - as if they could sense nearing danger but could do nothing to stop it. He heard soft singing, like the sound of a woman trying to sooth a scared child.

A loud bang erupted and the singing suddenly a woman's high pitched scream sounded in his ears making them ring and a bright green light flashed like an emerald exploding.

Then there was a laugh. The coldest, cruellest laugh he had ever heard.

Everything fell. Down, down down he tumbled...


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter...blah blah

* * *

xXx

Vernon Dursley belched loudly and patted his humongous stomach while waddling over to the cupboard under the stairs.

It had been four days since he had beaten Harry for his little 'fiasco' at the zoo. And Harry neither had the strength nor the will to come out of his cupboard for fear he would collapse. He was used to working with fatal injuries but never ones like this.

At least three of his ribs were cracked via his uncle Vernon's boot and he had many open wounds from his fists that were still taking their time to heal over and crust. His nose was freshly bleeding onto his hand again when he had sneezed and disturbed the blood clots.

Vernon had no compassion in his cruel heart as he opened the door and pulled Harry out by his limp arm, hissing in pain from the contact, Harry bent his head low and drooped giving him the resemblance of a corpse.

"Freak." His Uncle hissed "I want you to mow the lawn and collect the mail" He threw him to the floor and Harry bit back a scream of agony as his freshly bruised body hit the ground.

Nevertheless in a large amount of pain, he clutched his hand to his side and dragged himself to his feet gasping in horror at the stabbing pain in his ribs and feeling tears spring to his eyes.

He tried so hard to mow the lawn, he tried very hard, but he couldn't for the life of him push it a few steps without his ribs screaming out in suffering. He lay on the grass with tears streaming down his green eyes.

He longed for someone to hold him. To comfort him - just like the person in his dream. His thoughts had often wandered back to her crying. So full of sadness and grief that it almost brought a fresh batch of tears to his eyes.

He had been thinking about the dream for a while now. Why did it seem to real to all the rest? Why did he feel that somehow he was a part of it?

Harry gritted his teeth and continued to try and mow the lawn. Luckily for him that the front garden was not so big and he was done in a few hours with fresh sweat over his brow and an urge to fall to the ground on his knees.

He clutched his side for fear his stomach would fall out and made his way over to the mailbox. The sun was just beginning to break over Private Drive when he pulled out a few letters and his eyes skimmed over the writing. One caught his eye.

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry read the writing over and over again. It was addressed to his name alright, and the cupboard under the stairs too. Harry turned over the letter to see a large coat of arms sealed the letter. Four animals littered around it with a large bold font saying 'Hogwarts.'

Harry raised his eyes to look around and realised that nobody was around who had given him the letter. He decided to make his way inside with the letter in hand.

Who on earth would be writing to him? He didn't have family members that ever bothered their arses to write. And as he was often reminded by Dudley, he had no friends either.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were sitting drinking and eating their supper inside when Harry came in and handed the bunch of letters to Vernon but not his own.

"Boy!" Vernon hissed, reaching a large hand out to snatch the paper from his fingers "What's this?"

"Its mine." Harry said, reaching for it lightly.

Vernon belted out a laugh "Yours? Who would ever write to someone like you?"

He turned the letter over and his smile seemed to fade at the coat of arms. He eyed Petunia who looked just as intensely as him.

The large mans eyes wandered back up to Harry's terrified ones and he felt his heart drop to his stomach when Vernon raised from his chair and bent down to be eye level with him.

" _Where_ did you get this?" Harry was never sure he had ever heard such anger in someone's voice before.

"I-I got it...in the mail..." He stuttered. "I-It was for me."

Vernon's face was as read as a tomato. He drew in a large breath and looked one more time at Harry before ripping the letter to shreds and letting it fall onto the ground.

"Not anymore." He smirked.

Harry bent down to pick up the torn pieces but was stopped mid way when his Uncles hand shot up and smacked him hard across the face.

"Did I say you could pick it up?" He yelled.

Harry held his stinging cheek and shook his head.

Vernon growled and took his arm, dragging him out of the living room and chucking him back in the cupboard under the stairs and locking the door with a slam.

Harry lay in complete darkness and heard his Uncle talking to Petunia through the wall. He shuffled forward and put his face towards the little gaps in the door. His small fingers curled over the vents as he listened.

"...won't have him being like those freaks your sister hung around with."

"He will not be going!" She hissed back. Harry pricked up his ears. _Going to what?_

"This is your doing!" Vernon yelled back.

"My doing?" She snarled "I did not ask to have a freak of a sister and have her spawn be thrown onto my doorstep! You think I ever wanted him! He is nothing but a constant reminder of her and her evil ways!"

"You should have told me before I married you what kind of people you were dealing with."

Harry shuffled closer. He knew they were talking about his mother. His mother was his Aunt's sister and he knew very well that they never got along. He couldn't imagine why...

"We should have given him to an orphanage when we had the chance." She growled loudly. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We carry on." Vernon stated "He will not be like them and we will not encourage anything. I am not paying to have him go to some wacko's school just so he can spell us all into frogs."

Harry's eye brows knitted together. He couldn't have been anymore confused. School? Frogs? Them? Who and what were they talking about? Magic was the stuff of fairy tales. He knew that. His Uncle often reminded him whenever he got the chance.

"Don't be silly Vernon." Petunia said "They can't do that..."

~•0•~

The next few days had passed quickly for Harry. His ribs were healing and he was finally able to get something to eat so he could start work again and gain his Uncles approval.

However each morning a new letter arrived at the doorstep with the exact same name written neatly in black ink addressed to one person and one person only: Harry Potter.

His Uncle had became more and more annoyed with each passing letter and had taken to nailing a piece of wood to the letter box stopping any from slipping through. He burnt all the others in the fire and fixed them through his shredder.

No matter how many times they were sent, Harry could never get his hands on one without his Uncle knowing and ripping it from his hands. He longed to know who would send him a letter and what strange things lay behind the mysterious coat of arms.

By the fifth morning Harry did not bother to get excited. He swept, cleaned and dusted without complaint. However this morning was unlike any other he had ever received. It was the morning of his eleventh birthday and Harry couldn't help but feel strange when he first woke up. There was a certain atmosphere in the air that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He put it down to the fact that he was now eleven, perhaps he just _wanted_ to feel like there was something different about him. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

The day began normally, he made breakfast and avoided a lashing from his Uncle by doing his chores on time and not making any sort of mess or breaking anything. The sun was shining over Private Drive and The Dursley's had decided to sit in the garden drinking lemonade and enjoying the rare sun.

Harry was busy scrubbing away at the greasy oven door with his brush and bright yellow gloves when a knock sounded from the door. Harry stopped scrubbing an listened, thinking he had misheard it. Another knock sounded and his Uncles deep voice yelled with a mouthful of freshly baked biscuit's.

"BOY! Get the door and tell who ever it is to bugger off!"

Harry sighed and dropped his brush to the ground and began making his way to the door, pulling his gloves off as he went. He pushed his glasses up his nose and moved to open the door.

Harry couldn't help but gape at the man who stood before him. He was the strangest looking person he had ever seen.

He was a tall elderly man with a long white beard and hair that came way past his shoulders and the large beard fell down to his waist. In front of icy blue eyes a pair of Half-moon glasses lay across his nose and he gave a warm affectionate smile.

"You must be Harry Potter." He said with a forced smile.

Harry continued to stare at the man. His eyes wandered down to the velvet dress like robes he was wearing and the thin piece of wood that lay tucked by his side.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore," The wizards eyes couldn't help but trace over the small boys faded bruises on his face and the skinniness of his figure. It confirmed his theory. "I need to talk to your guardians, I don't suppose you could let me in?"

Harry stole a glance back down the hallway and through the glass door of the garden where his family was laughing. He looked up to Dumbledore with nervous eyes before moving away from the door and letting him through.

"Thank you." Dumbledore stepped in and closed the door behind him, following Harry as they made their way down the hallway and towards the garden.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia" Harry started as they stepped over the screen door and into the garden "a man wants to speak to you."

Petunia and Vernon's laughter cut short and they both simultaneously turned towards Dumbledore and Harry.

Vernon's pink lemonade was soon sprayed all over a disgusted Dudley and Petunia nearly choked on her biscuit in shock.

"You - " Vernon gasped shooting up in his deck chair "What are you doing here in my house?!"

"Perhaps it would be better," Dumbledore replied calmly over Dudley's crying "to take this matter inside, I do love biscuits myself."

Vernon, for the first time in Harry's life actually looked quite fearful of the man. Petunia looked just as weary and soon took control when her husband looked like he was about to retort as she said in a constricted voice "Go and make the man a drink Harry, and fetch him a plate of biscuits."

Harry stood for a few moments in confusion before moving back to the kitchen. His Aunt _never_ called him Harry. Something was very wrong.

The wizard moved back into the living room and took a seat.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, sitting back in the couch. His eyes moved to the Dursley's tense figures as they stood by the garden door. "Please do sit, I don't bite."

"I demand that you leave this house at once!" Vernon yelled, unable to supress his anger.

"Dudley go upstairs." Petunia quickly commanded to a whining Dudley.

"But Mummy my biscuits - "

"Now!" She snapped.

Harry bit back a laugh as he loaded the sweets onto a plate and poured a glass of orange squash. The look on his cousins face was to die for. Pure shock that someone, his _Aunt_ , had actually shouted at him. He scampered off seemingly in shock and ran up the stairs.

"You have no business here!" Vernon continued "This is our home! You are to leave!"

"I have every intention of leaving once I get down to business with young Harry here." He nodded over to him as he carried over his plate of biscuits and drink "I believe a happy birthday is also in order."

Harry nearly dropped the plate "H-how did you know it was my birthday?"

"I know lots of things." Dumbledore smiled "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, but I remember it well – oh and that reminds me." He reached into a tiny purse strung to his robes and pulled out a large shiny box. Harrys eyes widened at how such a large thing could come from such a tiny bag.

"Here you are, made especially from a good friend of mine. Asked me to deliver it to you personally." He handed Harry the box who took it with trembling fingers, opening the box. Inside was a small and slightly squashed chocolate cake with sticky icing and writing saying 'Happy Birthday Harry' in lime green icing.

Harry gawked open mouthed at the wizard taking and tried to speak. The words 'thank you' meant to come out from his mouth but instead he asked "Who are you?"

Dumbledore smiled, sipping his drink "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School. But then of course you will know all about Hogwarts..."

Harry shook his head, feeling slightly stupid "Er – no."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but kept his face passive and stole a glance at the Dursley's "No? Didn't you ever wonder where it was your parents learnt it all?"

"Learnt what?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He knew the Dursley's would most likely mistreat him. It was one of the reasons he sent him there in the first place – to be weakened. However he didn't quite bank that the family would not tell him about magic.

Harry watched his lips part "Your a wizard, Harry."

It seemed although timed stopped itself. The Dursley's cringed and Harry's eyes widened, his words came out shakily "I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard." Dumbledore repeated and added reluctantly "A wizard just like your father."

"M-my father?" He stuttered. "No, you must have made a mistake. I can't be a...a wizard. I'm just –ordinary"

"Mmm," Dumbledore murmured "but you can do things can't you Harry? Things that other boys can't." For the briefest of moments, Dumbledore was brought back to the very same conversation he had years ago with the very same boy who had caused this whole mess. "Have you ever made anything happen? Anything unusual when you were angry or scared?"

Harry didn't answer. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in response to the boys thoughts, clearly indication that he knew what he was talking about.

"Enough!" Vernon snapped, finally having braved the courage to find his voice "I forbid you to tell the boy anymore!"

Dumbledore eyed the Dursley's with what Harry was sure looked like a large intent of disapproval "I see now why we have not received your letter Mr Potter," He reached into the purse one last time and handed the envelope to Harry "here you are."

At last, Harry took the letter and tore it open, pulling out the neatly written words in ink and read them.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

 _Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

 _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

 _necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions began to fill Harry's head to the brim "A School of Magic?" He asked in somewhat awe.

Vernon stood beside him "He will _not_ be going!"

Dumbledore grunted and stood "Well with all due respect Mr Dursley, I'm not sure a muggle like yourself has any right to stop him."

"Muggle?" Harry cocked his head.

"People who are non-magic." Dumbledore explained.

"We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to this rubbish!" Vernon growled "Swore we'd stamp it out of him!"

Harry's head snapped from the letter. He looked at his Aunt and Uncle in shock. " _You knew?_ You knew this whole time and you never told me?"

"Knew?" Petunia's shrill voice suddenly shrieked. "Of course we knew. How could we not have?" She glared at Harry with a hatred he had seen all too often "My Perfect little sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_ -and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a _freak_! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. Like she had wanted to do it for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as _strange_ , just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself _blown up_ and we got landed with you!"

Harry felt the blood rush from his face. He felt a hatred of his own rise in his heart " _Blown up_? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"A car crash?" Dumbledore shouted. He was angry now. This was certainly not how he expected things to be at all. "A car crashed killed the Potters!? Its obscene what you've been telling this child!" He pointed to Harry.

The Dursley's remained silent from fear and Dumbledore turned back to Harry, his voice softer "I had no idea that they wouldn't tell you all of this. Oh, this is a terrible inconvenience. I suppose you deserve to know before you leave. You may want to sit down my boy, this may take a while."

Harry slowly sunk onto the seat opposite and leaned forward eagerly as Dumbledore threw a nasty look at the Dursley's and drew in a breath.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. You see, in our world there are light and dark wizards - good and evil. And in our times there was one wizard who came to be one of the darkest and evil wizards ever known. People don't speak his name if they can help it."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Lord Voldemort..." Dumbledore said, his tone thick and deep.

Harry felt a small chill run from the nape of his neck. The name had a somewhat strange effect on him that he couldn't quite place.

"Well this wizard," Dumbledore continued "was very powerful. Around twenty years ago he started to gather followers to bring them onto his side. He gained many witches and wizards, sort to take over. Those who stood against him were myself along with others...including your parents."

"I knew James and Lily well. They were very powerful witches and wizards. Lord Voldemort tried to persuade them to join his side. He turned up at the village your parents were staying in – you were only a year old. A duel broke out when your parents refused. He killed them, and tried to do the same to you."

Harry felt something stick in his throat. His eyes filled with emotion as he willed Dumbledore to go on.

"But one of the most mysterious things about it, was that you – a child – survived that night. Have you ever wondered why you have that scar?" He pointed to his forehead "You see this isn't any ordinary scar. It is a mark that only appears when one is touched with a powerful dark curse – it was the same one responsible for taking your parents, but not you. It is why you are so famous, and everyone in the wizarding world knows your name. Lord Voldemort killed may powerful people, yet you were a child...and you lived."

Harry sat in silence. Something painful was going on inside his mind as he let the information process in his head. Something clicked, he suddenly remembered the dreams he had, the one where a flash of light came and someone laughed cruelly.

"Now, this school is a place where people like you learn to use magic. You'll be able to go every term and learn about our world with other students. You won't ever have to use a muggle way of living again." He raked over Harrys still form with his eyes "That is, of you want to go..."

Harry briefly let his eyes wander to the Dursley's and then back to Dumbledore's. He nodded.

Dumbledore smiled "Good. You've got only a few days to be ready with all your things. Best start your packing now."

"Now?" Harry gawked.

"No!" Vernon suddenly bellowed, making Harry jump. He almost forgot that the pair were even in the room.

"I forbid it!" He was glaring at Dumbledore and his fists were clenched tightly.

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

"SHUT UP!" Harry suddenly screamed, he didn't know where the surge of courage had come from. He had never quite felt such loathing for a person before in his life. "You lied to me my whole life! My parents we're not weirdo's! They were no different than me!"

Dumbledore almost took a step back. The power surging form the boy was immensely strong. The whole room grew thick and Dumbledore sensed that this boy was a great deal powerful than he had first thought, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it.

Vernon's face was as red as a tomato and Harry knew very well that had Dumbledore not have been there, he would be lying on the floor battered to bits right now.

"Now...you look here..." Vernon gritted, his urge to strangle the child was becoming very tempting if the magical buffoon wasn't watching them "We have took care of you since we were a baby and given you shelter and food out of the goodness of our hearts. You should think yourself a little more grateful to us by not running off to some - loonies school of hooligans"

"While this is all very touching." Dumbledore said overly calmly, he didn't appreciate being called a hooligan "I believe it is _Harry's_ decision whether he wishes to go or not..." He looked down towards him imploringly. Harry looked between the letter in his hand and The Dursley's - he didn't take long to decide at all.

"I want to go." He said eagerly.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together "Well, that's settled then. Harry why don't you get some things ready. I'll be getting my old friend by to drop you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, he'll take you there to collect your school things..."

Dumbledore cast one more warning look towards the Dursleys "Oh and I wouldn't be one to anger Hagrid Mr and Mrs Dursley." He said smugly "See, Hagrid much like me, is a man with a short nerve, and we wont take to kindly to your... _attitudes_. Bare that in mind tomorrow morning."

Vernon and Petunia said nothing but kept their angry faces still on. Vernon's jaw was clenched tightly in place and he looked although he wanted to rip the wizard to shreds.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and turned to Harry "I will be seeing you soon Mr Potter."

Harry nodded and then watched in sheer bewilderment as Dumbledore raised his wand from his pocket and suddenly disappeared in a wisp of white smoke.

He watched the spot he had disappeared from for a long time, with a soft smile over his features and clutched the letter in his hand protectively.

* * *

Well what do you think? What is Dumbledore hiding? What is it about Harry that he hates so much? Reviews appreciated.

~C


	4. Diagon Alley

"Daddy this is my room!" Dudley whined against the doorframe of the second bedroom as his father moved boxes in and out of it, placing them on the hall.

"I know," He gritted "but the boy needs to sleep here now."

"No!" Dudley stomped loudly on his foot, hoping that a tantrum would get him his own way like his mother. "I don't want him to have this room! Its MY room!"

"Oh be quiet Dudley!" Vernon growled. "These people are too powerful, if they see where the boy was originally sleeping we'll all be cooked into a broth."

Dudley said no more and quietly sulked in the corner until his father was finished. Vernon moved the spare boxes into the attic and changed the bed sheets to crisp, clean white ones.

Harry shuffled up the stairs with the little things he had in his cupboard and quickly moved in. He didn't question his Uncle and Aunts strange acts of kindness because he knew perfectly why they were doing it. They were afraid of the people Harry was now becoming part of - or rather what he _was_.

At least now he knew why his Aunt despised his mother so much. She was a witch who possessed magic just like him.

His mother.

His thoughts flew back to her as he sat himself down on the end of the bed. He was sure the dream he had four nights ago was her. The one crying and singing softly to him.

Was she the one who screamed when this Lord Voldy something murdered her? The laugh must have been him. The deep and cruelly mocking laugh that was completely empty of emotions, it sent shivers up his spine.

Harry held the letter tightly in his hand and lay down. The bed was beautifully comfortable compared to the cupboard under the stairs. He actually had pillows and sheets to keep him warm rather than the cold hard floors and the stairs above him that usually lay the blame for lumps on his head whenever he woke up.

Harry felt his eyes begin shut, it had been a long day and he was positively drained. Slowly he drifted off into a fairly pleasant sleep with a small smile in his face.

He had an amazing dream that night. He dreamt he was flying on a broom and waved a wand to magic all his relatives into big ugly toads while he flew away grinning wildly.

His dream however, soon faded, and was replaced once again by the same nightmare that had plagued him so many times before.

~•0•~

The next morning, Harry woke up on a comfy knew bed and the letter still in his hand. He had been so sure that what he had seen yesterday was a dream. But the letter proved that it was perfectly real.

He was a wizard. A real life wizard - and he was going to learn magic!

Harry got up and dressed quickly. His Uncle and Dudley had quickly scarpered out that Sunday morning and left Petunia to deal with confronting the man who was collecting him. Vernon was tempted to make Harry pay for his words the day before but quickly turned against it when he knew how little good it would do. He couldn't harm a head on the boys pitiful head while those freaks would be coming for him - he knew not to cross with them.

As the minutes passed on, Harry was given a new set of clothes by a furious looking Petunia and was allowed to cook himself a full breakfast which he ate a little too fast for his own good. He attempted to tidy his unruly hair and clean up his glasses. He had done as the professor asked and packed a small bag of his things (which relatively wasn't much) and stuffed his letter into his trouser pocket.

It was around 10am when the doorbell finally rang. Petunia couldn't have been more glad to be rid of the boy when Dumbledore arrived for him, a pleasant smile over his elderly features.

"Good morning Harry, you've got your things?" He asked.

Harry looked to the small bag slunk over his shoulder "Yeah."

"Good, lets be pressing on."

The two made their way down private drive and boarded the nearest bus together. Dumbledore ignored the odd looks from the muggles and proceeded to talk about Hogwarts and what it would be like there. He informed him on the four different Houses of Hogwarts and explained what each one represented.

"There's Ravenclaw house which has the symbol of an eagle, they value intelligence and knowledge. There's Hufflepuff, their symbol is a badger. They value patience and loyalty..."

"Which house were my parents in?" Harry asked, he partly hoped they were in the house who's symbol was a snake. He had always loved the colour green and taken a particularly strong liking to snakes ever since the incident at the zoo.

Dumbledore forced a smile "They were in Gryffindor house. No doubt the one you will be in. Gryffindor's are strong, brave and ambitious. Their symbol is the valiant lion."

"Oh," Harry nodded. He couldn't help but smile slightly. His parents certainly were brave if they stood against the man that killed them, he only wished they had gotten out in time. He also sensed that the wizard before him was also a part of the same House given the way he spoke so passionately about it.

"And then there's Slytherins, their symbol is a snake." Dumbledore said slowly "You should be wary of this house Harry. Not all of the students at the school are good. Many of them side with Voldemort and wouldn't hesitate to hold a grudge against you. Be careful of Slytherins in particular - they have a reputation for going dark, what's also worse is that they are also rather clever and sly."

Harry only nodded. It was clear to him that the professor had his favourite Houses already - and his least favourite.

The bus finally came to a stop at a busy street filled with shops and bars. Dumbledore avoided an elderly woman's peculiar look as he got of the bus in his long robes, Harry soon followed and they made their way down the street past all the shops until they came face to face with the most ginormous man Harry had ever laid eyes on.

The man was around six feet tall and Harry had to lift his head high to meet eye to eye with him. He wore a long dark green overcoat with a thick brown belt surrounding a round belly. His face was almost concealed by a dark bushy beard.

"Mornin' Professor Dumbledore, Sir." Hagrid greeted, he looked down towards Harry and smiled "An' Harry o'course."

"Morning Hagrid." Dumbledore replied "Harry, this is Reubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. He'll be taking you around to get your school things."

"H-hi Sir." Harry said meekly.

"Oh no need for Sir," The giant waved his hand "Jus' Hagrid will do..."

"Well now, I best be off Harry." Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence. He turned and looked at a small pocket watch attached to his robes "Time is of the essence. I will enjoying seeing you next in our Great Hall at Hogwarts for our Sorting. Goodbye Hagrid." He nodded.

"Bye Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid gave a swift wave as Dumbledore made his way down the street and into a safe alley where he could disappear without the muggles noticing.

"Well now Harry," Hagrid said "I 'ear the Muggles you was wiv weren't entirely good to ya. Didn't tell ya the truth."

 _That's an understatement_ , Harry thought bitterly.

"But I want ye ter know, that now your 'ere things will all change." He said with a bit of remorse in his tone "If it was up ta me I'd be goin' straight over there an' givin' that lard of a cousin o'yours a tail - but strictly speaking we ain't allowed ta use magic outside of School."

This made Harry crack a smile. The image of Dudley running around scared silly with a donkeys tail out the back of his rear was a very pleasing to the eye. He was quickly warming to this man as they made their way down the busy streets once again.

"You got yer letter Harry? Its got all yer things to get on it."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the slightly crumpled piece of parchment. He turned it over and read the thick black writing.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry blinked at the letter and turned to gaze up at Hagrid incredulously "Can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said quietly.

The two continued down the streets for a few more minutes before finally they stooped at a small, dusty looking pub that Harry noticed the Muggles were completely oblivious to. He had a distinct feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's quite famous - much like you"

Hagrid gestured Harry inside and Harry's eyes widened at the large room filled with chattering men and women all dressed with pointed hats and long cloaks. The room was dimly lit with a large medieval chandelier hanging above the room filled with lit candles. Smoke drifted around the room from some of the customers pipes and a few greeted Hagrid with friendly looks or pleasant waves.

The elderly looking bartender smiled at Hagrid and the chatter lowered in volume as they entered the pub.

"Ah Hagrid," He smiled "he usual?"

"Can't Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business," He declined politely, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder "jus' helpin' young Harry here with his supplies."

The bartenders yes lowered to Harry and he seemed utterly entranced "Well bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!"

Harry's eyes bulged as the mans gasp brought the room to complete silence, every single head turned in his direction and all eyes were on him.

A tiny looking man with curly grey hair and a quivering voice shuffled over to him and shook his hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry was speechless. Everyone was looking at him. An old woman with a pipe shuffled towards him and seized his hand, shaking it hard.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

Harry smiled nervously and soon found himself in a crowd of folk shaking his hand and patting him on the back, proud smiles over their faces. The same small woman Doris Crockford kept coming back and shaking his hand as many times as she possibly could.

Once Harry managed to get through most of the crowds with Hagrid's help, he noticed a young pale man dressed in scarlet robes and a turban wrapped around his head looking at him intently. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but the look on the wizards face almost looked more astonished and shocked than all the people in the room put together.

He approached nervously, his eyes bored into Harry's in a way that almost made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh 'ello professor Quirrell! Didn't see ye there" said Hagrid. "Harry, this is Professor Quirrell, he will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"H-harry P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, taking Harry's hand, a look of awe upon his face "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand.

"D-Defense Against the D-Dark Arts, is a very f-f-fascinating subject" He said "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He smiled nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

Harry forced a smile back, there was something a little unnerving about the Professor. Hagrid placed his hand back on Harry's shoulder and said "Yes well, we should be going now - lots to buy."

"Bye," Harry said as they began to walk towards the back of the room. Harry could still feel Professor Quirrell's eyes on him as they opened a door to an outside area where wooden crates sat in corners beside a large brick wall.

"Told yeh you was famous." Hagrid smiled "Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' about meetin' ya - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Now, where's me umbrella? - Ah!, 'ere we are."

Hagrid pulled out a long handled umbrella and pointed it at the brick wall, tapping loudly a few times on certain bricks.

"Might wanna stand back Harry," He said as a rumbling began to sound from the wall.

The bricks he had touched shook and wriggled - then they began to draw apart creating a gaping hole that got wider and wider until it was large enough to create an arch way for both Harry and Hagrid to fit through. In front of them now stood a large cobbled street crowded with shops and all things magical.

"Welcome Harry," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Harry's mouth dropped amazement.

The sun shone brightly over the streets, lighting up the alley in all its glory. Cauldrons stacked up high in the front of shops while stalls of all manners of amazing objects sat with witches and wizards crowded amongst them. A low hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. He saw a herd boys of about his age with their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Cor, look at it," Harry heard one of them say as he passed, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - the fastest model yet!"

There were shops selling robes, books, telescopes, quills and rolls of parchments, potions bottles and half a dozen things Harry had never seen before.

They continued to walk for a long time before finally reaching Gringot's Bank. Out of all the strange things he had come across so far, nothing was in comparison to the goblins. They were odd looking beasts that Harry was not quite sure if he was fond of. The pointed noses and ears along with the long narrowed faces were rather creepy.

Hagrid took the longest. Once Harry had been given his supply of coins Hagrid made a trip to Vault 713 where he pocketed a small package no bigger than an apple. Harry dared not ask what it was as Hagrid specifically said it was top secret orders for Dumbledore. A few moments later they were back in Diagon alley and Harry had bought most of his school equipment. Harry crossed off all things he had bought as they walked back down the cobbles.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Harry noticed he did look rather sickly so he entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in lilac.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

At the back of the shop, a blonde boy with a pale face was standing on a footstool while a another witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over his head, muttering to herself and pinning it in place.

"Hello," said the boy cheerily, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," said Harry, he was a little nervous about meeting other students - he had never had proper friends before and he certainly didn't know much about socialising.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," he said. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He continued with a small smile.

Harry was partly reminded of Dudley - however this boy seemed perfectly harmless and a lot more friendlier than Dudley would ever be.

"Have you got your own broom?" He went on.

"Er - No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?" He asked.

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could possibly be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No, not really" said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in slytherin - all my family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting and look a little cool.

"So erm," Harry started "You love Slytherin?"

"Only the best house ever!" The boy grinned mischievously, happy that the boy was finally talking "Not got the best reputation mind you. People always associate us with evil and Dark stuff - snakes and all."

"I quite like snakes." Harry added "I think their a bit misunderstood..."

"Don't go telling Professor Dumbledore that. He hates us." The boy said nonchalantly.

Harry watched with a small frown over his forehead. There was a lot to take in about the mysterious Professor who came to rescue him. He was a peculiar man, however he owed his freedom to the wizard and that was more than he could ever ask for.

The boy stuck out his hand "I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry shook his hand and sure enough, just like in the Leaky Cauldron, Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Y-your Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, his mouth open wide enough to catch flies "Merlin's socks! My dad's told me all about you! Your one of the most famous wizards ever!"

Harry was once again lost for words. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not that a complete strangers father was talking about him to this boy. Should he be flattered? He liked this boy anyway, he was the first student in this world he had actually spoken to - he didn't want to have no friends.

"Er- thanks." Was all he replied with.

Draco let go of his hand and still looked completely flabbergasted. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment when Draco's head suddenly turned to the shop window.

"Hey," He nudged Harry "I think that man wants your attention."

Harry turned to gaze out the window where he saw Hagrid grinning wildly with two ice-creams in hand.

"That's Hagrid." Harry said lowering his head slightly in amusement at the giants stupid grin plastered over his face.

Draco sniggered slightly and watched as Madam Malakiin raised from her bent position at Harrys side and put away her measurements.

"That's you done, my dear," She said.

Harry hopped down from the footstool and turned to Draco "I'd better go..."

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts," He said. "Bye Harry"

"Bye," He waved before walking out the shop, the bell jingling loudly above his head.

Hagrid and Harry walked silently as they ate their ice creams. Harry tried not to wolf it down so as not to be rude - he was still starving from his last punishment.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked after a moment when they stooped to buy some quills and parchment "what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin'about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," muttured Harry. He told Hagrid about the boy in the shop asking him if he had a broom.

"It's our sport." Hagrid explained "Wizard sport. It's like - like football in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"He mentioned about Slytherin, and how he hoped he wasn't in Hufflepuff." Harry went on.

"Ah well, everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Harry felt a little taken aback. He didn't know what was going on with the whole Slytherin thing. It seemed almost everyone except Draco had a grudge against them. Surely they couldn't be all bad? Draco seemed pleasant enough.

"You Know Who?" He asked.

"Lord...You know..." Hagrid trailed off uncomfortably. Harry clicked who he was talking about and and lowered his head slightly.

He felt a little different now that he knew his parents murderer was in the house he wanted to be in. No wonder the Professor had warned him about Slytherin house. Suffice to say that it didn't mean they were all bad however. He couldn't judge an entire group of people on past House members could he? That didn't seem particularly fair.

"Vol - You Know Who was at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. "I once knew 'im I did - well, thought I did anyway."

Harry sensed Hagrid didn't want to continue on with the conversation and spoke nothing more about it. They continued on with their shopping, buying all the books to the point they were completely loaded with shopping.

"I still need...a wand." Harry said reading his letter.

"Just yer wand left - An yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Hagird said.

Harry blushed. He hadn't received a birthday present for years "You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls. Their dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. Tell ye what, I'll get ya an owl an' you can go to Ollivanders - best wand makers there ever was Ollivanders. An' ye have to have the best wand..."

Only a few moment later Harry was walking by himself up to a small shop in the corner with golden letters above the top reading _Ollivanders; Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382 BC ._

Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the lonely shop. Small boxes littered long shelves behind a counter, all waiting to be bought.

"Hello?" He called quietly. "Hello?" He called a bit louder.

A man on a sliding ladder suddenly appeared before him making Harry gasp. The man was a frail looking wizard with long pale grey hair and silver eyes. His face morphed into a smile as he looked down at Harry.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr Potter." He climbed down off the ladder and ran his fingers over the different boxes of wands, toying with which one to give him "Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands - ah." He exclaimed, taking one of the wands from its box and handing it to him.

Harry took the wand in his hand and stood still, wondering it something was meant to be happening.

"Well go on, give it a wave." Ollivander said simply.

Harry flicked around the wand, feeling stupid and waved it around until it was snatched back by Ollivander. He was given another one, and another, and another. Each wand was thrown to the side and a pile was beginning to form.

Ollivander was scratching his head, one hand on his hip as he puzzled over which wand to try next. Harry watched with interest as some kind of thought seemed to click in the old mans mind. He moved over to take out a long box and held it in his hand, his back towards Harry.

"I wonder..." Harry heard him mutter. He watched curiously as Ollivander approached him and passed him the new choice of wand in his hand.

As Harry took the wand, he felt a warm breeze pass over his body. Something connected deep within him and as he waved it a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand, creating vibrant glowing patterns against the walls of the shop.

"Curious," Ollivander mused as he looked around the room "Very curious..."

"Sorry," Harry said "But what's curious?"

Ollivander took the wand back with a quizzical looks across his features "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter. It also happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is curious to me that you should be destined for this wand - when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry felt the familiar chill run down his spine and he swallowed hard.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter," Ollivander said, almost purring "I think we will be seeing great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great thing. While some were terrible things- yes, but _great_ things."

Harry supressed a shudder. He wasn't sure if he liked Mr Ollivander. Once he'd paid seven gold coins for his wand he was greeted by Hagrid outside who stood carrying a cage with a beautiful snow owl.

"Happy Birthday," He smiled.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes thanking Harry continuously as they took the bus to the train station. Hagrid helped Harry onto his train to take him back to the Dursley's and gave him an envelope.

"Yer ticket for Hogwarts," He said "Your train leaves on the first o'september at Kings Cross station - says it all on the ticket. Very important that you stick to your ticket Harry. I'll see you soon..."

Harry watched as the train sounded and pulled from the station. He moved to watch Hagrid out the window but soon found that at the precise moment he blinked, Hagrid disappeared from the platform.


	5. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER** ; Still don't own Harry Potter, although I do have a wand...

* * *

xXx

When September the first finally arrived Harry awoke buzzing with excitement. His last month with the Dursley's wasn't pleasant but it was certainly a great deal better than it was before.

The Dursley's were completely terrified of him. A part of his Uncle looked like it was tempted to rip his head off but was too frightened to do it. It didn't mean that he didn't get out of doing chores though. But since his new bed granted him a better nights sleep he had much more energy than usual.

He'd named his new new owl Hedwig, after one of the names of his A History Of Magic book. He had become quite accustomed to reading most of his school things under his sheet with a dim torch in hand, while he wished the days away. He dreamt of all the things he pictured Hogwarts was like - a grand school full of teachers with long beards and women with pointed hats on broomsticks.

When the morning arrived his Uncle was not particularly happy about driving Harry to Kings Cross station, and he made it plainly obvious with his thunderous expression over his plump face all through the long drive.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross Harry got out of the car with his Owl and trunk. No sooner had he shut the door did his Uncle Vernon speed off, eager to be away from him.

Harry shrugged and pushed his trunk into the station until he came to the platform, Hedwig screeched loudly over the bumpiness of the trunk. Harry brought his trunk to a halt and pulled out his ticket. His eyebrows knitted together when he read the platform number written very clearly in bold letters.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" He asked aloud. There must have been a some mistake, the print must have been wrong. But it was there. And it was as plain as the nose on his face.

Harry looked around. He moved to find Platform nine and found it directly by a wall with a sign that read 9 and 10 either side of it. Harry stood by the brick wall, almost begging it to come alive and help him.

The people around the station were beginning to look strangely at him because of Hedwig and Harry began pushing his trunk to the nearest guard.

"Um, excuse me." He called as the man just finished directing a woman with a small child "Could you please tell me where I can find platform nine and three quarters?"

"Nine and three quarters?" The guard scoffed "Think your being funny do ya?" He said muttering lowly to himself about children.

Just as the guard moved away from him, Harry caught the voice of a passing plump woman with her family "...same every year packed full of muggles."

 _Muggles_. Harry clicked. He pushed his trunk after the family of redheads that followed the woman with their own trunks and pets. Four boys, of different ages made their way behind the woman who Harry presumed was their mother as they moved to the wall Harry was standing by only moments ago.

"Right," The woman said. Harry noticed a small girl with flaming hair as well, clutching her hand. "Percy you first."

She gestured to the tallest of the boys and clearly the eldest. The boy moved his trunk in line with the wall and Harry watched with wide eyes as he broke into a run and ran head on at the wall and - straight through it?

Harry shook his head. Maybe he really was seeing things.

"Alright Fred you next." The woman said to a boy who stood with an exact copy of himself.

"He's not Fred I am!" The redhead said defiantly. His twin shook his head.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."

"Oh, sorry George." She said as he moved in line with the wall.

"Only joking, I am Fred." The twin said as he ran through the wall and his brother soon followed. It was as if the wall was made out of a hologram projector, it passed over the boys like a thin apparition.

Harry couldn't stay silent any longer. He moved towards the woman. "Excuse me!"

The woman looked at him curiously "Hello dear,"

"Could you please tell me - how to - I don't know how to-"

"How to get on the platform?" She finished kindly."Oh not to worry dear. Its Ron's first time at Hogwarts too." She looked towards the youngest red-haired boy who gave a small nod.

"Now all you have to do," The woman continued "is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten - best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous" She added casually.

"Good luck." The small girl piped in.

Harry moved to face the large brick wall and lined up his trunk so it was straight in front of him. The wall looked completely solid to the touch.

Harry drew in a deep breath and began to pick up speed. He ran hard at the wall and braced himself for a crash - but it didn't come. Instead Harry felt a woosh around him and soon found himself standing directly on a crowded platform whereupon a scarlet train sat, its steam hovering over the masses of people.

Harry read the sign on the train and above it. _Hogwarts Express, Platform 9¾._ Harrys face curved into a small smile. He was finally going. He was off to a School to learn magic.

~•0•~

Harry sat comfortably in his compartment as the train speeded along past the different houses and towards the countryside. His stomach felt although a thousand butterflies had need released inside his stomach and fluttering about. He didn't know exactly what he was going to - but it had to be better than what he was now leaving.

The door of the compartment slid open and Harry recognised the youngest boy of the red-haired family he had met on the Platform.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked, pointing to the seat opposite "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy moved to place his small bag above the seat on the rack and flop down opposite Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way," He said "Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry, Potter." Harry answered. Ron gasped.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted. "Really _Harry Potter_?"

Harry nodded.

"And have you really got - you know the..." He pointed to Harry's forehead.

Harry ruffled back his fringe to reveal the lightning bolt scar atop his head. Ron stared goggle eyed and swallowed.

"So that's where You Know Who - ?"

"Yes," He answered, hoping he would drop the subject and stop staring at him "But I don't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well - I remember a flash of green light, but that's all."

"Wow." Ron breathed. They spent the next few moments in awkward silence, Harry would occasionally look across to see Ron staring at him and then he would quickly turn to look out the window acting although he wasn't looking at him.

"So what House do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked after a while.

Harry shrugged "I dunno, I don't mind really - how do they put you in Houses anyway?"

"Its a thing called a sorting ceremony. They look at your traits and personalities and put you in the House that best suits them. Your parents were both Gryffindor's like mine so you'll probably be there."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He gave a small shrug "Just so long as its not Slytherin I'm happy..."

Harry bit his lip, he remembered Professor Dumbledore's words 'Be wary of the Slytherins in particular Harry, what's also worse is that they are also rather clever and sly.' There was also Hagrids voice 'You Know Who Was One.'

Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew he trusted Dumbledore about the people here and that he was only looking out for him.

"I think my parents would expect me to be in Gryffindor." Ron continued, oblivious to Harrys thoughts "Years an' years back we had an old great Aunt who was in Ravenclaw, but the rest were Gryffindor. Fred and George are there too."

"Fred and George?"

"My brothers. Apparently their known as the twin terrors at Hogwarts - give the teachers a nightmare."

"Oh," Harry registered that these boys must have been the identical twins he saw on the platform. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a furry brown creature wriggling by Ron's side with a long wormy tail "What's that?"

"Oh this is Scabbers - my rat. He's useless. Mum and dad got Percy an Owl, an I got stuck with this." He said gloomily.

Harry spent the next few moments in silence again and looked out towards the window. They were now in luscious green hillsides and passing winding rivers trailing down moors. Dark woods were beginning to become more apparent and the sky was turning a shade of red.

A knock sounded on the compartment door and a round faced boy Harry recognised passing on the platform poked his head in.

"Sorry," He said sadly "But have you seen a toad at all?"

Both Harry and Ron simultaneously shook their heads and the boy looked on the verge of bursting into tears. He stood by the compartment door crying that his toad was gone and his grandmother was going to kill him.

"He'll turn up," said Harry encouragingly.

"Yes," the boy sniffed. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron with a small eye roll. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Who brings toad to a place like this anyway?"

Harry bit his lip again. He didn't know what it was about Ron, he just wasn't quite sure if he liked him that much.

Scabbers made a large squeak that made Ron almost jump out of his skin and Harry supressed a small snigger.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, Fred taught me it. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wand. He cleared his throat loudly and placed his wand on Scabbers furry back.

"Sunshine-"

"Excuse me?" The compartment door slid open again and boys turned to see a girl dressed in her school robes with bushy brown hair by the compartment door, peering inside.

"Has anyone seen a toad? - A boy called Neville's lost one." She asked.

"No." Said Ron, annoyed that someone had interrupted him about that blasted toad once again. Harry shook his head.

The girls eyes were drawn to Ron's wand "Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see then."

Ron looked a little taken back but cleared his throat again and raised his wand, tapping the rat lightly "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed completely normal.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Ron gave Harry a look and he simply shrugged.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me." The girl strolled into the compartment and took a seat opposite Harry, pointing her wand straight between his eyes "For example; _Oculus Reparo_ "

Something flashed between Harrys eyes and he jumped back. He took his glasses off his face and stared bewildered at the now completely fixed pair of spectacles in his hands, the middle was repaired and the tape holding them together was now gone.

"That's better isn't it?" The girl asked proudly, before her eyes were suddenly drawn to the scar that had become exposed on Harry's forehead.

"Holy cricket!" She exclaimed "Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger - and you are?" She turned to ron with a small frown at his dirt smeared face.

"Ron Weasley." He murmured.

"Pleasure," She said sarcastically. "You three better change into your robes - I expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood from her seat and made her way to the compartment door before turning back to Ron "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there."

Ron rubbed his nose infuriatingly and glared at Hermione's back as she left the compartment. Ron made a snide comment and placed his wand back into his jacket pocket, his pride hurt.

Ron did most of the talking half the way. Harry was only half listening, but when Ron started talking about Quidditch he pricked up his ears slightly. Suffice to say it seemed like the most complicated of games Harry had ever heard of, brooms and all kinds of different balls that had different people to hit them or chase them.

He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when someone appeared behind the compartment door and peered in again, but it wasn't the toadless boy Neville or Hermione Granger this time. Harry recognised the blonde boy Draco he had met in Diagon Alley, his eyes scanned the inside of the compartment and when his eyes set on Harry he smiled and slid open he door.

"Oh," The smile faded when he noticed Ron with Harry "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron responded just as coldly. It was clear to Harry that the two were some what acquainted - and not in friendly way.

Draco ignored Ron and turned back to Harry, leaning against the compartment door.

"I've been looking around on the train for you," He said "Wanted to know if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends."

Harry felt a little stuck. While he wanted to agree and sit by anyone besides Ron, a nagging voice in his ear kept reminding him that he shouldn't be hanging around him when it was clear that the boy was very likely to be a Slytherin. But before he could even politely decline Ron jumped in straight away.

"He doesn't want to go with you, Malfoy." He hissed.

Draco turned on Ron "And since when do you make his decisions for him?"

"As if he'd want to hang around with snakes." Ron spat, oblivious to Harry's glare. "You'll probably hex him to pieces before he even arrives at Hogwarts."

"I'd much rather hex someone else in this compartment - but why bother wasting my magic?" Draco said simply.

Ron turned back to Harry with flushed cheeks "Don't worry, you'll soon gather that wizarding families like these aren't to be trusted. You don't want to go being friends with the wrong people, Harry."

Draco opened his mouth to retort right back when Harry's beat him to it.

"I'm sure I can tell who the wrong people are for myself, thank you." He said coolly.

Draco smirked as Ron's face turned a bright shade of red, just like his hair. Ron was utterly speechless. Harry Potter was sticking up for a Malfoy? Did he not know that they helped the man who killed his parents?

"Oi, you wanna watch these sorts of people." He said to Harry with a small growl "This lot were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they were bewitched into helping him. Well everyone knows its not true," He sneered looking to Draco who was growing more angry with every passing second.

"Your father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side," Ron continued " - all liars the lot of you. All your dad did was lick You Know Who's boots-"

"You say that again!" Draco growled sinisterly, drawing himself up to tower over Ron who also shot up out of his seat and reached for his wand.

Harry quickly stood up between them, he could sense that things would get ugly very soon unless he stepped in.

"Both of you stop," He said calmly, before turning to Draco apologetically "Thanks for asking, I'll see you at the sorting though, maybe I can meet your friends then..."

Draco looked a little more relaxed, he backed away from Ron and drew in a breath "I'll see you round Potter,"

With one last final good hard glare at Ron he slammed the compartment door shut and made off down the train.

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief and slunk back into his seat, he looked to see Ron's piercing gaze directed at him as he turned to look out the window and spent the rest of the journey in silence.

He couldn't believe Harry Potter, _of all the people_ , stuck up for Draco Malfoy. He knew perfectly well what all the Slytherin's were like. Nasty, vile and dark. He knew he would never be one. His ambition was to get in Gryffindor, make friends with Harry Potter and become popular. This however certainly wasn't going to plan. He'd heard that Harry had stayed with Muggles for most his life - maybe he just needed some time to adjust.

Yes, that was it, He just needed to give it some time. He'd make Harry Potter see what Malfoy was like. They'd end up great friends and together be insufferable like his brothers who would go on endless adventures. He just had to be patient. Hogwarts was only a step away, many things could change in the space of a term...

~•0•~

The train gave a loud hoot before finally it slowed down and stopped. Students littered out onto the dark Platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air and shuffled around until Hagrid's large form carrying a lantern suddenly cam into view.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" He added.

"Hi Hagrid," He responded.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He called

The children made their way down a wet, dark pathway that dipped down into the ever darkness of the trees. Ron stumbled a few times and Harry almost slipped as they came to a pebbled shore where upon a pair of boats lay near a black lake.

And there right across the lake, perched on a black mountain, stood a magnificent castle. Its towers and turrets stretched high into the moonlight heavens and its windows sparkled from the candlelight rooms inside. Harry couldn't help but gasp. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen - and he was going to be spending the next seven years here.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yeled, pointing the a fleet of little boats as both Harry and Ron clambered into one followed by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, in his own little boat. "Right then - FORWARD!"

All at once the little boats moved off the shore simultaneously and started gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood and in through a thick layer of reeds which revealed a small little harbour.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them into the harbour.

"Hey," Ron whispered to Harry "About what happened on the train, Malfoy was just being a prat, he really isn't as good as you think he is - he would have thumped me"

"You shouldn't have said that about his father. I think I would have had the same reaction if you said that about mine..."

Ron kept his head down and breathed heavily as they moved through the curtain of reeds. "We got off on the wrong foot, I didn't mean to annoy you. Friends?" He asked hopefully.

Harry kept his head bowed for a few moments before nodding. Ron perked up instantly and smiled. The boat came to an abrupt halt and the students climbed out onto the small shore. Harry spotted Draco climbing out of a boat with two boys and a dark haired girl, he gave him a small wave and Harry returned it back.

"Right," Hagrid said "On we go..." They followed him up a long passageway and into the castle where upon a tall stern looking woman cloaked with emerald green robes stood on a marble staircase waiting for them, her long fingers tapping on the marble banisters as the chatting students made their way towards her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said as the students crowded in front of her "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you are to take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family," McGonagall said "Your triumphs shall earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup-"

"Trevor!" Neville yelled. He raced to pick up the croaking toad by McGonagall's feet and raised his eyes to meet her reproachable look.

"Sorry," He muttered over the low giggles from his class mates. He shuffled back into his spot and hung his head down.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She finished "Follow me."

The crowds of students walked up the remainder of the staircase and followed the professor through two large double doors and into a full Great Hall. Students littered up and down the four tables that lay down the room and the professor guided them down the small aisle where upon a head table lay across at the front of the Great Hall and the teachers sat. Dumbledore sat directly in the middle of the table in a large high backed chair was he watched Harry eagerly.

The crowds of first years gathered near the front of the head table where a long stool stood and a floppy looking pointed hat lay atop it.

McGonagall turned around sharply making all the students stop in their tracks "Now, when I call your name you will put on the hat and sit to be sorted" She brought out a long scroll and read loudly " - Hermione Granger!"

Harry watched as Hermione stood rigid for a few moments before finally moving up to the stool, muttering quietly to herself as she hopped on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat over her bushy head of hair.

Harry wondered what on earth was supposed to happen, the Hall lay in silence until suddenly a tare in the hat opened up wide revealing a large mouth and cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to Harry's right clapped loudly as a smiling Hermione made her way to sit down next to the few other Gryffindor's.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall yelled.

Draco stood for a few moments before finally stepping up to sit on the stool, not even a little hint of nervousness across his features. What he had told Harry at Madam Malakins had been right, the sorting hat had barely been set upon his head when it called "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smiled happily as he made his way to the cheering Slytherin table and shook hands with the closest people to him and began making conversation, it was clear that he was already rather friendly with most people on the table.

"Susan Bones!"

Harry watched as a short ginger haired girl with a pink face walked towards the stool and let McGonagall drape the dirty hat over her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry continued to watch in silence. Another Hufflepuff, A Ravenclaw, two Gryffindor's. Harry watched as a dark skinned boy and dark haired girl joined Slytherin table with Draco and the boy he had met on the train, Neville join the Gryffindor's.

"Ronald Weasly!"

Ron visibly froze beside Harry. He gulped loudly and began dragging his feet as slowly as possible until he reached the stool and the hat plopped upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Ron sighed in relief and ran over to the whooping Gryffindor table beside his twin brothers and Hermione "Budge up you lot," He said "Make some room for Harry."

When the clapping died down McGonagall raised the scroll again and read the next name "Harry Potter!"

Harry's stomach clenched. He noticed Professor Dumbledore shift forward slightly on his seat and Quirrels gaze was on him as well as another greasy haired teacher that Harry didn't recognise.

He made his way towards the stool and hiked himself up, he felt the heaviness of the hat place upon his head and took in a few deep breaths.

He shouldn't be nervous, he had nothing to be nervous about. Perhaps it was the low whispers amongst the crowds of tables about his name that was bothering him. He waited. But he didn't wait for long.

Dumbledore took a sip of his goblet as he prepared to clap along with the fellow houses. The hat opened its mouth wide and shouted loudly;

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Who saw that coming? *cough* Anyway let me know what you think. How should Dumbledore react? We all know he's shifty...


	6. Professor Snape

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update but unfortunately things will be going a bit slower for the rest of the week until I get my exams out of the way. I've already done four and I have another three to go when I can finally not stress. My thanks to those who've already reviewed and liked the story it really gives me confidence to keep writing.

 **DISCLAIMER** ; All rights go to JK Rowling

* * *

xXx

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry felt although a bomb exploded. Dumbledore froze, along with half the other wide eyed students as only the Slytherin table began to clap along with Professor Quirrell who clapped the loudest amongst the relatively startled teachers.

Harry felt his legs move of his own accord. He could still hear the gasps being drowned out by the Slytherin tables cheers as he approached them and sat next to an unfamiliar boy opposite Draco who was clapping loudly and whooping.

"Well done Harry!" Draco clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the team!"

Harry sat down utterly speechless. His eyes wandered over to Ron on the opposite table, he looked at Harry with malice and he suppressed a wince.

His fears were only more pronounced as he moved to look at the head table towards Dumbledore. He could have sworn that the Professors face darkened with anger and it chilled him to the bone.

"Sup Potter," A rather eccentric looking sixth year shook Harry's hand "Marcus Flint, I'm Slytherins prefect. Can't say I was bankin' on you coming here, but welcome to Slytherin all the same."

"Uh, n-nice to meet you." He said, finally managing his voice.

"I'd better introduce you to the crew," He smiled "You already know Draco," He nodded over to the blonde boy and then worked his way down the table.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to two plump boys who looked like a pair of young wrestlers, they both had dark hair while one was short and the other was tall with a long face. "And this is Blaise and Pansy."

He pointed to the boy and girl Harry had watched being sorted and they shook his hand. Blaise was the dark skinned boy with shiny brown eyes and black hair, the girl; Pansy was a pale pretty looking girl with a short bob of dark brown hair. Her face still looked stunned as she shook Harry's hand.

"Wow," She breathed "Harry Potter in Slytherin - this has made history! My parents said you'd almost certainly be a Gryffindor."

"Well they were wrong weren't they?" Blaise said "Besides I'm thrilled to have him with us. We have the most famous person of the decade in our house."

"Not to mention this will likely be splashed all over the Daily Prophet," She continued "We might just get our picture at the front!"

"Don't count on it Parkinson." Flint grumbled.

"Tell you what does deserve a picture on the front," Draco murmured amusedly "Weasley's face..."

The others followed in turning to gaze at Ron across the tables and sniggered. Harry couldn't help agree that his face was quite the picture.

 _So much for friends_...Harry thought.

"What's up his arse?" Marcus asked Harry.

"I think he expected me to be in Gryffindor, wanted to be my friend." Harry mumbled.

"Thank god your here then," Blaise said "I don't think I could stand hanging around with Weasley for a whole seven years."

"Yeah I tried to find Harry on the train," Draco chipped in "And Weasel insulted my Father and made Harry's decisions for him. That was till he gave him the hard shoulder and stood up for me." He added smugly.

Pansy and Blaise raised their eyebrows, along with Flint.

"Wow, standing up for a Slytherin?" Pansy grinned "I already like this guy."

Harry tried not to blush slightly and was relieved when Blaise changed the subject. "What did he say about your dad, Draco?"

"Just the usual," Draco growled, "the fact that we were liars and that we're You Know Who's servants and this and that..."

"Git," He responded.

"Should have punched him." Pansy murmured into her goblet.

A loud sound of a glass goblet being struck with a spoon drew everyone's gaze to the head of the table as McGonagall called for silence.

"Your attention please!"

The hall quieted down and everyone was silenced as Dumbledore stood from his chair and addressed the students.

"I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce," He said "First years please note that the Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden to all. Also, our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the Third Floor Corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to all those who does not wish to die a most painful death..."

Draco and Harry exchanged odd looks before turning back to the professor as he continued.

"I wish you all a very big Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow you Prefects to your common rooms after you have finished eating and prepare yourselves for classes tomorrow - let the feast begin."

In an instant the empty goblets and tables filled themselves up with deliciously hot food. The tables gasped and began tucking in immediately. Harry tried not to wolf down his food so as to appear more polite and but found himself loading his plate like a mountain.

"Steady on," Draco said "I thought _I_ was quite hungry..."

"The fame gives me an appetite," Harry smirked slightly. He bit it his chicken leg and absentmindedly drew his eyes back up to the head table where he watched the tall dark haired professor he had seen gazing at him talk with Professor Quirrell.

"Say, Marcus," Harry said "Who's that man talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House."

"He's really good," Draco butted in "He's my godfather, my Mother said that he was really good at potions and the Dark Arts."

"He's your Godfather?" Harry asked nonplussed. The mean looking man didn't have the 'Liker of children' type look. If anything he appeared rather dull and stern.

"Mmhmm," Draco mumbled "My Mother and Father were fairly good friends with him - save for my Aunt, they didn't really get on..."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions," Marcus answered "But everyone knows its the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years..."

"Is he...nice...?" Harry trailed.

Marcus smiled "Yeah - but only really to us. Everyone else is scared of him. He favours the Slytherin's and gives us points when ever he can."

"Hey!" Pansy suddenly said mischievously "Anyone up for going up to the Third Floor corridor later on?"

"No!" Blaise cut in "I'd rather not die on my first day of School thank you."

"Oh come on," She encouraged "Where's your sense of adventure? Do you not all want to know what's down there?"

"No," They all chorused, except Harry.

"If its got anything to do with Dumbledore then I'm not going near it," Draco said lowly "Who knows what the old coots got locked up there."

"You don't like him?" Harry asked carefully. The others stared at him like he was insane.

Pansy scoffed "Of course we don't like him."

"W-why?" He asked.

"Is he for real?" Pansy asked looking to Draco.

"Pansy don't be mean." He responded. Pansy closed her mouth and Draco turned back to Harry who was waiting for an answer.

"Its past stuff," He said "Things to do with our families..."

"Oh," He mumbled. Not satisfied at all. "So, your parents don't get along?"

"Its complicated." He said, and that was that. Harry continued to eat with the others when suddenly Blaise's shriek made them all jump.

A gaunt looking ghost suddenly floated up from the table in long dress robes, his clothing covered in blood and a musketeer's sword in his hand.

"Boo!" He smiled.

Harry and Draco jumped as the ghost moved next to Draco and put an arm around him. Draco visibly cringed in horror, too scared to move at the entertained apparition.

"Barron," Marcus scolded "Enough. Leave the poor first years alone."

"Just having a little fun." He replied in a scratchy voice, filled with amusement.

"Go and bother Peeves, just stop scaring Draco."

The ghost groaned in annoyance and to Draco's relief floated away in a huff to the Ravenclaw table to bother some fourth year girls.

"What was that thing?" Draco asked breathless.

"The Bloody Barron," Marcus answered simply "Our House ghost - there's all kinds around here. Best start getting used to them."

Harry said no more on the matter and continued eating when there was a loud scream from the Gryffindor table. All Slytherins turned to see a pale faced Ron Gawking at the head of a ghost who poked his head up through the top of the table, grinning happily.

" _Hello_! Welcome to Hogwarts!" He nodded and floated high above the tables.

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He stated.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" They heard Hermione ask.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge with a sickening sound.

"Urgh!" Ron exclaimed in disgust, making the Slytherin table snigger.

"Wonder what happened to him?" Pansy asked.

"I don't wanna know," Draco said, still looking sickly. Harry smirked into his food and continued the rest of the meal talking and getting to know the other Slytherins. They really were not as bad as Harry had been made out to believe. They were indeed a cunning bunch and they didn't hesitate to say what they were thinking. Perhaps that was what he liked about them. Somewhere, in a little part of him reflected with them well, like he was a part of them.

Dumbledore watched from afar at his table while Harry giggled and chatted away. He stayed with the teachers and staff members as the House Prefects led them to there common rooms and Harry walked with the Malfoy boy,

The wizard didn't touch his food. His piercing stare was directed permanently on Harry as he left and would have made any self respecting person shudder in fear.

"Albus?" McGonagall noticed the stiffness of her friend and nudged him "Are you alright? You've barely eaten anything."

"I'm fine Minerva," He answered simply, his eyes never leaving the students leaving the hall "Just fine."

That night Harry slept happily in his dormitory with the other boys. A small smile over his face. For once he had friends. People who didn't call him a freak or make him feel although he was worthless like his family. For the first time Harry drifted into a peaceful sleep, completely at ease for the next day. His lesson

~•0•~

"There, look."

"Next to the Malfoy boy."

"With their gang?"

"In Slytherin, of all the houses!"

"He should have been in Gryffindor like his parents."

Harry, Draco and Blaise all sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfasts, trying to block out the snide remarks of the houses all around since they'd entered and sat down.

"Ignore them," Draco said to Harry.

Harry gave him a look "Why is it so hard to believe that I was put in Slytherin? Why can't they just accept it?"

"People never have and never will accept Slytherins Potter." Blaise said "They have this picture painted about all of us no matter who we are, whether we're nice or mean we'll always be the dark ones who are no good. Its why we keep to ourselves."

"It shouldn't have to be like that." He growled "What their so freaked out about is the fact Voldemort was here and they-"

Draco and Blaise gasped.

"What?"

"You said his name." Draco pointed out "You actually said his name. I don't think I've heard anyone actually say his name before."

"Well I'm not afraid to say it." Harry said brusquely.

"It's not that anyone's afraid to say it." Blaise said "Well - it kinda is, but not the main reason. People just don't say it because they don't want to be reminded of the days of the Wizarding War."

"There was a Wizarding War?" Harry asked curiously.

"Galloping Goblins Potter!" Blaise exclaimed "Do you not know anything of our world?"

Harry lowered his eyes feeling a little hurt. "No," He said sadly "My Aunt and Uncle raised me, they weren't magical. They never told me anything."

"Oh," Blaise looked little guilty "Hey, I'm sorry I just thought you knew..."

"Good one," Draco commented with a hiss.

"It's fine," Harry defended "I'd take you guys over them any day."

Blaise felt a little better and smiled when a tired looking Pansy and messy haired Crabbe and Goyle joined their table.

"Anyone know what we've got?" She asked.

"Double transfiguration then potions with the Gryffindor's." Blaise answered. "Then the rest is with Ravenclaw until out flying lessons which are with the Gryffindor's again."

Pansy gave him a disparaging look "Did you study the timetable Blaise?"

"No." He said, though unconvincingly "I'm not that sad..."

"Uh huh," Pansy responded biting into a large piece of toast. "Well, lets hope that Professor Snape docks some points from the Gryffindor's today. We're winning that House cup."

~•0•~

The transfiguration class talked quietly as they strode in and sat at their seats, taking out their quills and books. Professor McGonagall stood by the board in her long cloak, her hair tied back into a tight bun and her features as stern as ever.

"Now, I want you all to take your quills and copy down all these rules and safety regarding transfiguration onto your pieces of parchments – I'd like you to do it quietly." She added matter if factly.

"Say you haven't got a spare quill have you?" Blaise asked Pansy.

She rolled her eyes and dug her hands into her robe pockets, pulling out a feathery quill. "Here. Hey where'd that cat come from?" She asked suddenly.

Harry turned to see a dark cat perched on the oak desk in front of the board, his brow creased.

"Must be the Professor's," Draco said next to him.

They silently began copying down the description on the board onto their papers while the lonesome cat sat observing the working class.

After what was around five minutes of copying, the door opened with a loud bang, and a pair of frantic footsteps sounded as Ron and a boy Harry recognised as Seamus Finnigan from the Sorting entered the classroom breathless. Hermione shook her head at the two late boys and rolled her eyes despairingly.

"We made it." Ron sighed. The pair made their way towards the front of the classroom by the desk where the cat raised her head higher.

"Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to Seamus.

The black tabby jumped sharply from the desk and morphed into the tall form of McGonagall as she approached the open mouth boys with a disapproving glare. The whole class gasped.

"That was brilliant!" Draco jeered.

Harry and the others giggled and McGonagall turned her eyes to Draco for a moment.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy ," she glared back at Ron and Seamus, tapping her foot "Perhaps, it would be more appropriate for me to transfigure both you and Mr Finnigan into a pocket watch? That way maybe one of you may be on time?"

"We got lost." Ron explained grudgingly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

She turned her back on the boys and walked back to her desk while Ron and Seamus took their seats grumbling. Ron gave Harry a hard glare as he sat down, Harry supposed it was still from the sorting yesterday.

It seemed Ronald Weasley had not been very accustomed to his friends new 'look'. Especially considering he was a Slytherin. If it was Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff he probably wouldn't have been too miffed, but Slytherin had been the least thing he was expecting by a million years - and he wasn't the only one.

He had spent the whole night up complaining to Seamus and the other boys about Harry - much to their displeasure and Neville's annoyance. The poor boy had even once spoke in defence, saying that it didn't matter what house Harry potter was in, but he was quickly rebuked and shut his mouth immediately when the boys turned on him.

"Now, I want you all to take out Your Transfiguration books and turn to page 74, you are to look at all stages of the transfiguring and the incantation pronunciation - well chop chop!" She added to the students who were siting and staring like idiots.

They quickly began opening their books and flipping through the pages while McGonagall wrote safety on the board and ran through the dangers of Transfiguration.

"I'm really looking forward to this class," Harry heard Pansy whisper next to Blaise beside him and Draco "Could you imagine transfiguring an animal or object into anything you wanted?"

"Its not that simple," Blaise said "My mum says this class was the hardest, she said that it took you ages to transfigure something actually cool."

"In second year I heard we'll be transfiguring animals into water goblets," A small voice sounded from behind. All four Slytherin's simultaneously turned around to see Hermione sitting with Neville, her quill moving quickly in her hands.

"Sorry," She muttered after the looks she was getting from Harry's friends "I just couldn't help overhearing..."

"Who are you?" Pansy asked, trying to work her out with her eyes.

"This is Hermione," Harry added, hoping they'd be more likely to befriend her if he introduced her to them "Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Draco, Blaise and Pansy."

"Hi," Hermione smiled nervously.

"Granger?" Blaise thought about the name for a moment "Your a Muggleborn aren't you - Ow!" Blaise was cut off by Pansy's sharp elbow to his side.

Harry furrowed his brow at Pansy's death stare to Blaise and Hermione's uncomfortable eyes shifting down to her piece of parchment. He didn't know what a Muggleborn was. He knew that a Muggle was someone who possessed no magic. Was a Muggleborn just the same thing?

"Blaise," Pansy gritted.

Blaise turned to Hermione with an apologetic look "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Foot in mouth disease again?" Draco smirked, making Hermione crack a smile. "What he meant to say was 'Hello, and nice to meet you..."

"Ahem,"

The foursome turned sharply to a impatient McGonagall with her arms firmly folded "I apologise for interrupting your conversation, how rude of me. I'll be expecting at least two full pages by the end of this lesson you four - or, unless you want homework..." She watched as the four eagerly began writing and with a triumphant smirk returned to her diagram on the board.

For rest of the lesson they took down endless notes on how to transfigure a needle to a match. Blaise's mother had been completely right - it was long and rather boring for a first lesson. Their second period was no different and seemed to drag on even longer. They paired with groups of Gryffindor's and all studied how to transfigure a needle into a match which barely worked for anyone.

Neville's had turned into a very odd looking match with a large head and Harry's looked like a match however it was still made out of the metal from the pin. The only one who's results looked the most like a match was Hermione's and it earned her five juicy points from an impressed McGonagall.

The period ended and the group made their way down the school corridors chatting loudly as they made their way to potions. Pansy talked to Hermione with Neville about how she had transfigured the pin properly and ended up in a rather long conversation.

Ron, Seamus and a boy called Dean Thomas all stuck together as they walked into the classroom and took their seats on the long benches. Upon their desks lay a cauldron between two of an already bubbling potion.

"What do you think that is?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Harry mumbled.

The chattering of the class was abruptly cut of when the door to the classroom burst open and made nearly everybody jump out of their skins. The tall and darked haired man Harry recognised as Professor Snape strode into the room and to the front of his class, his robes trailing behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said coldly, leaning on the desk with his elbow and surveying the class with a hardened expression.

"As such," He spoke slimly "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. However, for those select few," His gaze moved to Draco "who possess the predisposition..."

He moved to stand straighter and fold his robed arms across his chest, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death..."

Draco couldn't help but look at the man in wonder, he had always loved potions and he was confident that there was no better teacher out there to help him succeed.

"And them again," Snape's face hardened as he looked at Harry, his head down as he noted down all the things he said with his quill, unaware of the professor's impatient gaze.

"...perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts of possessions so formidable that you feel confident...to not pay attention."

Draco gave him a nudge and inclined his head over to the professor as Harry quickly dropped his quill and raised his eyes. Snape was brought a painful flash back when Harry met eyes with him. It was although he was staring into the eyes of his school arch enemy James Potter himself.

"Mr Potter," He breathed, swishing his cloak and shuffling closer to him "Our new celebrity..."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he surveyed the man watching him intently. If he didn't know any better it appeared that the Professor was judging him on the very spot with the most intense eyes.

"Tell me," Snape drawled "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormood?"

Harry watched as Hermione's hand shot up straight into the air on the opposite Gryffindor seats the other side of the room. He wished for once that he could read someone's mind.

"I...I don't know sir," He said.

Snape raised his head, his expression remained completely stoned faced as he drew in a breath "Pity...clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it Mr Potter?"

Draco and his fellow friends watched the exchange with a creased brow. Snape was never supposed to be mean to his own house, just the other ones. And Harry was a Slytherin, there was no reason for targeting him.

Ron sniggered slightly with Dean Thomas at Harry's clear humiliation but his smirk quickly faded when Snape turned on him, his eyes narrowing.

"Something you find amusing?"

Ron swallowed hard "No sir,"

Snape's moved down from his desk closer to Ron who had turned a little pale. Snape gave a mocking sneer as he surveyed the ginger boy.

"Perhaps you could answer me a question then, Mr Weasley..." He said. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a beazor?"

Once again Hermione's hand shot up and it was Harry's turn to smirk at the struggling boy. Ron didn't answer, and Snape read him like a book.

"You don't know?" He said "Well, lets try again shall we? What is the different between Monkswood and Wolfbane?"

Hermione's hand stood straight up and she looked although she was ready to burst from her seat and fly through the castle roof. Ron looked at her with irritation and glanced desperately at some of his Housemates who looked just as clueless.

"I don't know Sir," He said fearfully.

"Mmm," Snape turned back to the row of Slytherins "Mr Malfoy?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Ron's "Perhaps you could answer one of those questions for me?"

Draco thought hard before answering "Erm, well a beazor is found in the stomach of a goat...and it can cure most dangerous poisons, Sir."

"Good," Snape's eyes moved around the bench again "Miss Parkinson, perhaps you could answer me about Monskwood and Wolfsbane?"

Pansy shuffled in her seat "Well, they're both from the same plant," she said, for the first time Harry was sure he heard a small hint of nervousness in her voice "Which is called aconite..."

Snape nodded his head in approval and Hermione lowered her hand in disappointment that she wasn't picked to answer.

"Well," He snapped "Why aren't you all copying this down?"

The students quickly began scribbling away with their quills into their notebooks while Snape turned back to his desk and wrote down something of his own.

"I thought you said he was nice to us." Harry whispered beside Draco, both their heads lowered as they wrote quickly.

"He usually is," Draco whispered with a frown.

"Gryffindor's," Snape sneered over the soft murmurs "Note that five points will be taken from House due to your classmates arrogance..." He threw a particularly nasty look to an ashen faced Ron. "And Potter, I expect you to learn a little from your housemates in the future."

Harry raised his eyes and cast a fearful glance to Pansy and Blaise who simply shrugged and continued writing. Harry couldn't concentrate on what he was writing anymore. He felt nervous and rather scared of his head of House. He wasn't so sure he if quite liked Slytherin anymore. If he had this kind of man as head of his House then how was he about to deal with him for the next six years?

The rest of the period continued painfully slow for Harry and his fear grew with each passing moment. Professor Snape was a stern, cold faced man who swept about the room to glance at the occasional potions on how to cure boils while adding his own remarks here and there. One thing for sure was that his friends had been right, Snape certainly favoured his own House and neither bothered to hide it. He insulted or made sneers at the Gryffindors every chance he got and commented proudly on the Slytherin's potions as if they were utterly perfect - which Harry knew they all were not.

He didn't concentrate on the cauldron he was working on as he feared that if it wasn't up to scratch when Snape came around he would end up loosing points for them like Ron. In the end it was Draco who did most of the work and Harry was thankful that he was at least paired with him. Draco no doubt was also Snape's favourite. When it came to their cauldron Harry automatically tensed up, but Draco seemed completely at ease and Harry noticed Snape regard him with a small smile.

He peered into the cauldron and smirked at the brewing purple smoke "Good, very good. A perfect potion Mr Malfoy, Potter." He added with a small hiss and Harry inwardly winced.

"The best I've seen so far... Five points to Slytherin I think will suffice "

Draco gave a small shy smile but looked all the more happy when he realised he had just earned his House points on the first day. Pansy and Blaise exchanged happy grins behind them.

Harry noticed behind Snape Ron's glower at the pair, his hand still over the cauldron as he worked with Seamus next to Hermione who was working with an auburn haired girl and Neville. beside them with a short freckled boy.

"If any of you want to know how to make a proper potion," He drawled "This is the one you will do well to learn from. Perhaps you should have Mr Malfoy give you help if you are struggling with-"

A loud hissing suddenly filled the class and made everyone turn and gawk. Neville had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob and their mixture dripped across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes, the class became an uproar as people clambered onto their stools to get away from the foul smelling potion.

Neville let out loud yelps of pain when angry, red boils began to break out over his pale face and over his arms and legs. Snape growled and quickly whipped out his wand.

"Idiot boy!" In a brazen flick of his wand the mixture cleared completely from the marble floor and the students let out a sigh of relief as they began to climb down from their stools. Snape gave the poor boy a glower

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville said nothing, only whimpered louder as more boils broke across his face and on his whirled on the boy he was working with who appeared unharmed but positively terrified of the angered professor before him.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing," He spat. The boy nodded and helped Neville up and let him lean against him for support as he sniffed and hobbled away.

At last the period drew to a close and they climbed the steps out of the dungeon out of the classroom and into the corridors. Harry's mind was in turmoil and his hopes were dashed. Why did Snape hate him so much?

"Hey, cheer up Harry," Blaise said as the four began walking down the corridor "Snape shouldn't always be like that, maybe he was having a bad day."

"At least he made Weasel tuck his tail between his legs. Did you see his face? Brilliant it was!" Pansy added with a grin.

Harry kept his head lowered and shrugged "I just don't get why he hates me, It's not like I've ever met him before. What's his problem with me?"

Draco shrugged "Dunno. But he's gonna have to get used to you whether he likes it or not."

* * *

 **A/N** : Woah that was a long chapter. Reviews appreciated greatly and thanks to those who are reading Review answers:

 **CaseLC** : Thank you so much for your review and feedback. I do have a general backbone to my story and I have a few rough ideas for the ending and the direction it will go. I will be rewriting the books and sticking to the timeline of events, however I will definetely be throwing in my own twists and turns here and there but I can assure you that the mystery will likely be solved way before the ending. -C

 **Maya Poltergeist** : Thank you, I'm glad to hear that your so interested. Don't worry, I could never make Hermione bad, or Neville. they're just too good hearted. -C


	7. The Flying Lesson

**A/N** : I'm sorry it took me such a while to update. I actually had this chapter all ready and typed to go when it got deleted by accident and I had to rewrite it all over again. I've probably had the most stressful week ever with these exams, I just finished my last one a couple of days ago so I am feeling so happy and relaxed - updates should also be coming in a little more quicker now that I haven't got any more exams until May next year. Anyways, on with the show! My thanks to all those reading and all those kind enough to leave me feedback and reviews.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I still do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

The lessons continued on for Harry and he found himself to be enjoying the company of his fellow housemates more and more. Crabbe and Goyle, while a little simple and sidetracked happened to be a lot friendlier than he first anticipated and Draco while a little over confident was a joy to be around and the same went for Blaise.

Pansy meanwhile, had made friends with a girl called Millecent Bulstride who was just as bold and endearing as herself. The two would sit together in Defense Against The Dark Arts Class and quite happily chatting away while Proffesor Quirrell would stutter on with his teachings.

Harry still didn't quite know what it was about Professor Quirrell that unnerved him so much. He assumed it was the way he would quietly mumble to himself or occasionally stared at the wall that made everyone shudder a little in ther seats, but what unnerved him the most was they way his eyes always seemed to linger on him for a little longer than the average student. Very discreetly.

However, nothing had prepared Harry for the large fifteen points he had been rewarded by the Professor after answering a question on defensive spells.

Harry had previously read the answer in his book and decided for once he was going to put his hand up and have a bash at answering a question. Though Professor Quirrell's response was not what he expected.

Suffice to say Draco and the others were thrilled. Harry along with a jealous batch of Ravenclaws were the only ones who seemed to think otherwise.

When the class finally came to an end, Harry packed up his things and moved to walk out the class with Draco when the shaky voice of Professor Quirrell called out behind him.

"M-mr Potter, you s-stay."

Harry made a small frown and turned to Draco "Well, I'll see you in the Hall then,"

"Alright," He made off down the corridor, catching up with Pansy and Blaise while Harry moved back over to the Professor who was standing in front of his desk, giving a feeble attempt at a smile.

"S-s-so," He said nervously "You c-certainly had a i-impressive first lesson, Mr Potter."

Harry shifted on his feet and bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He couldn't help but notice the Professor didn't stutter quite as much as usual, perhaps it was because they were alone.

"Yes Sir,"

"D-defense Against the D-dark Arts is c-clearly a subject you e-enjoy," Quirrell continued.

"Well, I suppose it is one of my favourites," He said meekly. He wondered where the conversation was going, the Professor had been kind enough to give him fifteen points for his answer, he wasn't sure what more there was to it.

"I know a s-student with a h-healthy interest in t-the Dark Arts when I s-see one." He smiled pleasantly.

Professor Quirrell looked round to the front of his desk and took off a small piece of paper, handing it to him.

"I-I noted down a f-few decent books to r-read if your i-interested." He handed him the list. "You can r-read them in your s-spare time."

"Oh," Harry took the paper "Er – thank you."

"A-and if you e-ever need any h-help with a-anything – k-know that you can always c-come to s-see me."

"T-thank you Sir," Harry was beginning to feel although he had a stutter himself.

The Professor smiled and looked upon the clock on the wall.

"Well," He said "You b-best be off for your l-lunch then. W-wouldn't want to k-keep your friends w-waiting."

"Right – bye Professor,"

Harry folded the paper into his pocket and moved out the class, he was halfway out the door when a very soft, low, whispering voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What was that Sir?" He turned.

Professor Quirrell stood with his head bowed, his hands clasped almost in a little prayer.

"Oh," He came "N-nothing Mr Potter."

~•0•~

Harry bit into his sandwich happily in the Great Hall, Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat with him while Pansy read the list of novels Professor Quirrell had given him only moments ago.

The room was full of chattering students and anxious first years, enjoying their lunch and talking about their first day of classes.

"Your a total teachers pet by the way Harry," Blaise said.

"Yeah why do you get special treatment?" Pansy said in mock anger, flipping over the parchment.

"I don't know," Harry took the paper "He must really like the fact that I was the only one who answered the question."

"It's quite creepy though, wouldn't you say?" Draco asked "I mean no offence here but Quirrell's a bit of an oddball don't you think?"

"He just stands there _staring at the wall_." Pansy said harshly "It creeps me out."

"Well he might seem a little strange yes, but he was nice enough – and he did give us Fifteen Points."

"I suppose..." She said.

"Hey Harry mind if I borrow these books after you?" Blaise asked.

"Sure,"

"Anyone know what we have next?" Pansy asked into her goblet.

"Yeah," Draco chirped "Its flying practice next with the Gryffindor's."

"Oh," Harry said a little nervously.

"Aren't you all excited?"

The less enthusiastic grunts from the others made made him groan.

"Merlin you lot are dull," He exasperated.

"I don't know anything about flying," Harry said "I'll just crash and fall off."

"No you won't," He protested "You'll be a natural. We... – well _I_ – can help you."

"I can help." Blaise interjected.

Draco gave him a look "Blaise, the last time you got on a broom was at Christmas when we were eight and you flew the broom into my Mum's French crystal chandelier."

"What?" Harry came with a smile.

"It was _not_ my fault," Blaise declared "Your Dad's stupid peacocks were in my way."

"Your Dad had peacocks?" Pansy asked with an odd look.

"Don't ask." He grumbled.

"So..." Harry came "Is it easy to fly?"

"Its not hard, you have to get used to it for a while before you can play Quiditch and stuff – its why first years never make team try outs." Said Draco.

"Yeah and its a death trap," Pansy added.

"But don't you love the idea of being able to fly and play for our House? Maybe even winning the Cup?" He said dreamily.

"You and I both know that the chances of Slytherin winning the Quiditch cup are just as high as our chances of winning the House cup." Pansy said.

"That's why no one will expect it," He gave Harry another nudge. "We'll be great us two. You'll be a natural Harry, apparently your Dad was the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had."

"Really?" Harry asked, moved by his words.

"Yeah, he helped them win four Quiditch cups in a row."

Harry sat silent for a moment. He imagined his father, flying on a broom, his cape billowing out behind him as the crowds cheered his name. Could that happen to him?

"Yeah," He sounded, putting his hand on the table "What chances do we have of winning the Quiditch cup if we're all so miserable and negative?"

Draco smirked victoriously at Harrys change of attitude as Pansy shuffled forward on her seat.

"Do you know how many people get hurt during Quidditch?" She stated rather than asked.

"So what?" Draco fired "I love flying! My dad showed me all about it. He was the best Beater for Slytherin ever."

"Your dad was a Beater?" Blaise asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Draco's eyes narrowed "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," He sniggered "I just can't picture your dad flying on a broom – was he never worried about his hair being ruined?"

"My Father was brilliant," He said passionately "Him and his friends were one of the best team Slytherin had here – with exception of me and Harry of course." He added smugly.

"No way am I playing Quiditch," Blaise said "My Grandma ended up in a wheelchair on her first lesson."

"What!?" Came Harry and Pansy.

"Load of Hogwash, she probably just forgot to hold on." Draco said. "We'll be fine won't we?" He looked to Harry.

"Er – yeah, course we will," He said.

"See?" Draco stated simply.

"But what if the quaffle hits my head?" Blaise asked fearfully.

"Then you'll just be more stupid then you already are," Draco said with an eyeroll "Don't be such a wuss Blaise."

"I'm not saying I'm scared!" He retorted "Just a bit... _nervous_."

"That's the same thing Halfwit." Pansy said.

"Oh yeah?" He said angrily "And what was it you were just saying to me the day before?" He began imitating a high pitched, girlish voice. " _Oh Blaise I'm so nervous. Oh Blaise what if I fall off and break my neck?"_

Over the boys laughter Blaise managed to duck in time as Pansy's peanut butter sandwich flew over his head and hit the wall behind. This earned her a swift glare from McGonagall who was walking back from her table. And with a flick of her wand she cleared the mess and continued on her way.

"You don't think Professor Snape will be teaching us do you?" Harry uttered to Draco.

"What flying?" He gave a small snort "Uncle Sev? No. Don't you worry about that."

Harry nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could handle Professor Snape teaching him flying, particularly when he had never done it before and was likely to be a complete fail at it.

Loud screeches suddenly sounded from above, and all students raised their heads as a swarm of Owls flew from the castle windows and began flying into the large hall, flapping their wings and descending on the students.

Packages began to fall and letters dropped into the hands of students and onto the tables. Harry seemed to be the only one not to receive anything as both Pansy and Blaise got letters and Draco's black Owl came with a paper and small package.

"Could I borrow this?" He pointed to the paper.

Draco nodded and Harry pulled the string from around the paper, letting it flap open and exspose the various headings to his eyes.

Upon the other table, Neville opened a parcel from his Grandmother and held up a peculiar looking glass orb and began in a long lecture from Hermione about Rememball's.

"Hey," Pansy sounded "Just got this from Mum – and look what she gave me." She held up a thin book with cover of a young man grinning happily on a flying broom. Above read the title ' _The Five Steps To Mastering Quiditch,'_

"Gimme it!" Blaise reached for it.

"Get lost Blaise find your own book," She said, holding it from his reach and flipping throught the pages.

"Oh come on," He grappled with the book, pulling it so they could both look at it "sharing is caring."

"And since when do I care?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey," Harry interupted "It says that someone broke into Gringott's."

"What?" Pansy frowned.

"Here in the paper," He pointed to a large heading where upon a picture of a crowd of goblins shuffled around a vault looking agitated and flustered.

" _Believed to the the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown, investigations are still underway to the break in of Gringotts bank in the late hours of July 31st. Gringott's goblins later today insisted that nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been opened earlier that day."_ He read.

Harry raised his head to meet with the eyes of his befuddled friends.

"That's odd..." He said aloud. "That was the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"What was in it?" Draco asked.

"I...I don't know, it was some tiny little package,"

"Well whatever it was, somebody must have been looking for it." Pansy said.

"Who?" Blaise frowned. The others shrugged and exchanged suspicious looks across the table.

Harry knew that whatever had been taken from that vault would no longer be there had Hagrid not removed it. But who would really risk breaking into a wizarding bank for just some grubby little package?

~•0•~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought. He was stressed. And the cause for his worry was none other than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself.

Fawks made a loud screech and Dumbledore moved to stroke him with a bony finger, caressing his feathers tenderly.

A knock sounded from the door and Dumbledore shuffled forward in his seat.

"Come in,"

The door opened and the dark robed figure of Severus Snape stepped inside, a small frown on his face "You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Indeed my boy. Come – sit." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

Severus kept a wary eye on Dumbledore and moved to sink into the seat opposite. It felt although he was almost back in his school years again, sitting in front of the Headmaster for being naughty.

"Lemon drop?" He offered.

"No thank you," Snape barely suppressed a sneer at the belittling offer "May I ask why it is you requested me?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a long time before he finally clasped his hands on his desk and spoke.

"I presume you aware of our newest student who is the cause for many whispers lately,"

"I'm assuming your referring to Harry Potter?"

"Of course I am Severus, who else could there possibly be?" Said Dumbledore.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I am worried for his welfare." He said "With all due respect Severus you cannot call your House a particularly innocent one. I worry that his Housemates may corrupt him."

"The times of the Wizarding War are over Albus, I don't think we need to worry about such matters anymore." He said smoothly.

Fawks screeched loudly at Snape and Dumbledore gave him a soft pet on the head. Snape barely resisted the urge to hex the insufferable bird, he'd never liked it – although he didn't like many things.

"I'm concerned that some students may wish to harm him. You and I both know that The Dark Lord's followers are likely to press their opinions onto their children. The ones Harry is friends with – particularly the Malfoy boy."

"Draco is a good child." Snape said firmly "And he seems to be getting on with Potter very well – not that I can know what he sees in the boy, he is positively deplorable."

"The same cannot be said for the Malfoy boy's father Severus," Dumbledore said "Who knows what the family may do to keep their ungodly ways and beliefs. I myself am not foolish enough to believe the falsehood of the families claims to be under the influence of curses – Lucius along with his sister in law were in top command, he has enough motive and reason to wish to do the boy harm."

"While this is all very absorbing," Snape muttered "What has this got to do with me?"

Dumbledore sat straighter "I need you to be his keeper. I want you to keep a close eye on him and make sure no harm comes to him from the likes of your students."

"I have no interest in the boys safety." He said harshly.

An amused smile worked it's way over his lips "Still hold past grudges I see?"

Snape's face hardened "He possesses no measurable talent and his arrogance rivals even that of his own father. He is a disappointment and stain to Slytherin House and will never amount to anything."

"Harsh words Severus,"

"The truthful words are alwsy the harshest, and Harry Potter will soon come to know it."

"Then you are unwilling to do this bidding for me Severus? Even after the agreement we made ten years ago? What you promised to do for me to avenge Lily?" He asked carefully, knowing that he was hitting the man's weak spot.

Snape's face unshielded slightly, and for a moment he looked vulnerable "I do not go back on my word Albus, you should know that."

"I am well aware of your ambitions Severus, I have known you for the half of your life my friend. You are like a second son to me." He said.

Snape felt a small burn of guilt and pride at the same time. He had not been a good man in his youth. He had become a death Eater when he was in his seventh year and fought along side the Death Eaters thinking that their work was the right choice. Yet when Voldemort had slain Lily, the only woman he had ever loved, he had immediately changed sides and made a pact with Dumbledore to be his spy, his puppet. He had thought he had deserved many things, yet Dumbledore's protection and guidance had not been one of them.

"That means a great deal to me, Albus." He said truthfully .

"We all deserve sympathy," He said rather snidely "And your a prime example. Do this for me Severus and it will keep me at ease and a happy man."

Snape seemed to think for a moment, the Professor's comment had stung a little, yet he was not about say so. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll watch him. But don't expect me to be friendly with him Albus."

"Of course not Severus," He smiled, his eyes twinkling "I know you."

Snape gave a half attempt at a smile and stood "I should probably be getting back to my class."

"Yes, yes don't want to keep the students waiting." Dumbledore uttered.

Snape gave him a nod and moved from the Headmasters desk down the steps. He exited out the door and began to make his way down the long steps of the stone Gargoyle. When the rumbling of the staircase ceased and Snape was far from his office Dumbledore breathed a sigh.

At least he still had Severus wrapped around his finger.

The elder wizard slouched back in his chair, absentmindedly caressing his fingers over the elder wand, his prized procession along with his cloak that had once belonged to the deceased James Potter. No doubt it would come in handy these next few years.

Fawks nuzzled his masters hand and Dumbledore stroked his head with long bony fingers, his mind racing.

"Whatever shall we do Fawks?"

~•0•~

The afternoon sun shone over the lush greenery of the Hogwarts grounds. Students stood together in a straight line in the centre of the grounds, broomsticks laid out at their feet as a tall slender woman with short grey hair made her way to the front, fixing her cuffs as she went.

"Good afternoon class," She sounded.

"Good afternoon Madame Pooch," They replied in synchrony.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," She spun round, her vibrant gold eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Well what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Step up to the left side of your brooms."

The students all complied, Crabbe nearly tripping over Goyle as they scrambled in place.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say _up_."

"Up!" All students yelled at once. As soon as the words left Harry's mouth his broom shot from the ground and into his outstretched hand.

His emerald eyes widened and he looked around to see if anyone else had gotten the same reaction.

"Up! Up! Up!"

Harry noticed Draco's broom fly into his hand upon the second call and he smiled happily.

"With feeling," Madame Hooch said over the ruckus.

"Up!" Hermione yelled almost scoldingly "Up! Up!"

"Say it like you know it will obey." Harry said to a defeated looking Pansy. She gave a small nod and puffed her chest

"Up!" She demanded firmly. The broom flew into her hand and she smiled, giving him a gracious look "Thanks Harry,"

" _Up_!" Came a loud whine from Ron. The broom shot up high in the air and the handle hit him square in the face. He groaned loudly and held his nose.

"Shut up you slimy snakes," He snarled to a sniggering Draco and Harry.

"Now," Madame Pooch came, "Once you've all got hold of your broom I want you to mount it – and grip it _tight_ – you don't want to be sliding off the end."

Harry swung his leg over the broom and gripped the handle with sweaty fingers, he could feel his chest thumping in his ribs, whether from fear or excitement he didn't know – perhaps both.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off from the ground. Keep your brooms steady – hover for a moment. Then lean forward and touch back down. Alright, Ready?"

Before she could blow the whistle a broom began to levitate from the ground, holding a very wide eyed and pale faced Neville.

"Mr Longbottom," Madame Hooch growled.

"Neville what are you doing?" Hermione sounded beside him.

Neville looked utterly scared out of his wits and whimpered loudly as the broom began to go higher in the air.

"M-Mr Longbottom," Madame Hooch was cut short as Neville's broom suddenly shot off at top speed in the air, his screams trailing behind him.

"Neville!" Cries sounded after him.

"Come back down this instant!" Madame Pooch placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Neville spun, twisted and jerked widely in the air. He scraped along the side of the castle walls, looped in circles and spinning at top speed before turning and heading straight for the crowd of students.

"Mr Longbottom!" Madame Hooch pulled out her wand before having to throw herself to the ground.

"Duck!" Harry yelled. He and his friends all ducked low as Neville zoomed off past them, heading towards the tops of the towers when suddenly his cloak caught on one of the statues spikes and he was yanked from his broom, hanging weakly by his robes.

The students crowded at the bottom of the building. Neville heard the sound of his cloak shredding before he fell to the ground hard, landing on his wrist with a groan of pain.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Pooch pushed her way through the crowds and kneeled beside Neville as he lay on the ground limply.

"Do you think he's alright?" Harry came.

"Merlin knows how he even survived that fall." Draco replied.

"Ow!" Neville's cried when Madame Pooch held his wrist.

"Oh dear, Its a broken wrist – no matter – come on, its alright up you get," She uttered. helping him to his feet.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air; the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch," She said, before making off with Neville.

The students dispersed and began talking quietly to themselves.

"I told you Quidditch was dangerous!" Pansy whispered as they all watched the two leave the grounds "Poor Neville,"

"I don't think Longbottom will be playing Quidditch anytime soon do you?" Draco said.

"Doesn't look like it," Harry responded.

"Did you see the great lumps face?" Harry heard Dean Thomas snigger with Seamus "The baby peed himself."

"Hey," Sounded a voice "Check it out."

All four Slytherins turned to see Ron bending down and scooping up a small circular glass ball.

Ron showed the ball off to his friends, throwing it up and then catching it "This should come in handy."

"Hey that's Neville's!" Hermione shouted angrily.

Ron turned round to her "Well finders keepers, its mine now."

"You give that back!" She yelled, reaching for it "Or I'll tell!"

"Ooh I'm scared," He quivered. His friends sniggered and so did a few fellow Slytherins. "Had no idea you liked Longbottom so much Granger."

"She fancies him," Came Padma Patil, a Gryffindor near Ron.

"The Know It All and the Cry Baby," Ron jeered cruelly.

Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson that was when Harry decided he'd had enough.

"Give it here Weasley."

Ron turned round to face the voice and his eyes narrowed "Or what?"

"Or," Harry's face darkened "I'll make you..."

" _Ooooh_ ," Mocked the students around them.

"You want to fight me Potter?" Ron asked, trying to appear a lot more confident than he felt.

"No of course he doesn't," Blaise said, trying to diffuse the problem.

"I would," Draco said.

"Just, come on give the Remembrall back Weasle. Longbottom will be looking for it." Said Blaise.

" _Excuse me?"_ Ron's mouth fell open "What did you just call me?"

Blaise swallowed. That hadn't meant to slip out.

"He said Weasle." Draco said simply, making the situation worse. "Which, in fact, you are."

"You stay out of this Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Give it back _now_ ," Harry threatened.

"No." Ron huffed, like a child "I think I'll play a few games with it first, after all Longbottom was very rude to me the other night." He chucked the ball up and then caught it inti his hand, mounting his broom and flying off "How about hide and seek?" He jeered.

Harry and the others glared up at Ron's form as he hovered above them, holding the rememrall tauntingly in his hand.

"What's the matter Potter?" He sneered "Cat got your tongue, or should I say _snake_?"

Harry clenched his jaw before moving to mount his broom. Hermione rushed over, her eyes fearful.

"Harry no way! You heard what Madame Pooch said – besides you don't even know how to-"

But Harry was already off. Soaring high into the air and holding his broom tightly as he hovered only a few feet away from Ron.

"Give it here Weasley or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Will you now?" said Ron, trying to sneer but looking worried. He had underistmated Harry's flying skills, he was hovering without barely any effort, like he had been plying Quidditch for years.

"Fine," He said "Let's see how fast you can catch Potter!" He drew back his arm and launched the ball high into the air.

Harry gasped and sped off after it, leaning his broom forward and gripping it with white knuckles, his eyes full of determination.

~•0•~

Severus Snape paced idly down the corridors from the Headmasters office, his cloak trailing behind him. He passed the windows and just turned the corner when he saw Professor Quirrell heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, S-severus," Quirrell stuttered.

"Quirinus," Snape greeted him rather coldly. "What are you doing out here?"

"O-oh, I h-have a f-free class, I was j-just picking up s-some books from the library." He fumbled with the stack of novels, frowning from where Snape hand entered from. "W-where you just w-with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, disscusing a private matter that is between myself and the Headmaster." He said simply.

Quirrell nodded quickly, his eyes wandered out the window "I-I believe your f-first years are h-having their f-first flying l-lesson today."

"Indeed," He drawled.

"I'm s-sure they w-will be v-very skilled."

"Hopefully this batch can be whipped into shape. Merlin knows we need the House points." Snape sighed. For six years straight Slytherin had never won a House cup and, that honor had always gone to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Quirrell's brow suddenly furrowed when he noticed two figures flying on their brooms "W-what are they doing?"

Snape's eyes wandered out the window with Quirrell's when suddenly, out of of the blue, the figure of Harry on his broomstick zoomed straight for the window, stopping just in time before hitting the glass and catching something in his hand.

Both Professors jumped back, Quirrell squeaked in fright and dropped his pile of books.

Harry hovered beside the window for a moment, unaware of the teachers behind him as he threw and caught the remembrall triumphantly.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" Snape gritted. "What does he think he is doing?!"

"Gosh," Quirrell uttered. He had not seen the likes of such flying skills in seventh years, let alone first years.

Harry gradually descended from the top of the tower and was met by the running crowd of his students who cheered loudly.

Harry's feet touched the ground and he nearly rammed into his fellow housemates, clapping and complementing him along with his friends.

"That was amazing Harry!" Draco met him, too stunned to be jealous.

"Did you see him? Did you see him?" Pansy was babbling "He caught it mid air!"

Harry blushed slightly and held the remembrall out to Hermione who took it with a smile full of gratitude.

"That was wicked Harry!" A random Slytherin jeered.

"HARRY POTTER!" The sound sent shivers down Harry's spine as he turned to see Professor Snape storming towards him across the grounds, his face twisted in anger.

The Professor stopped in his tracks and bared down on him with venom.

"Follow me," He gritted, turning on his heels and heading back towards the castle.

Harry exchanged a fearful glance with Draco and gulped, following after the man reluctantly.

Just as he passed the others he was able to catch sight of the nasty smile painted across Ron's smug face.


	8. Surprises and Detention

**A/N:** So I know Ron was a little OOC in the last chapter but I'm afraid it was necessary. Harry needs a rivalry with a student and Ron seemed like a good choice. Don't get me wrong I love Ron, but he will be bashed quite a bit in this story. Sorry for the wait again, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but hey, I'm hoping the next one will be a little better.

* * *

"Absolutely despicable, inexcusable, appalling behaviour!" Snape ranted aimlessly as they both made their way down the marble stairs and through the corridors to Snape's office.

Harry followed obediantly behind, his head hung low and his broom still in his hand. He was brought to a halt when Professor Snape turned around abruptly, glowering down on the boy menacingly.

"I have a good mind to report you to the Headmaster and have you expelled." He spat.

Harry's face drained of colour. The Professor looked so much like his uncle when he was angry. He stood rigid, expecting a slap or blow to the head any time soon.

Snape turned again and slammed open the door to his office, moving behind his oak desk and flicking the hair from his face.

Harry dragged his feet inside, he stood in front of the Professor's desk and tried to swallow the feeling of nausea that was beginning to surface in his throat.

"Never in all my years have I seen such idiocy boy!" Snape gripped the desk with white knuckles, looking down on Harry's frightened form "Howdareyou!"

Harry felt his hands begin to shake, he prayed desperately that the Professor did not notice. He found it hard to draw in breath, all the oxygen was thick and sticky in his throat.

Snape slouched back in his chair, the glare not leaving his cold eyes as he scrutinized him with a sneer.

"I am not above taking points from my own House – especially when we are doing so well." He said. "No. I believe a punishment shall suffice. That will teach you to go flaunting off to other students won't it Potter?"

Harry felt his body freeze. He really did feel like he was going to be sick now. Tears burned his eyes but the Professor didn't seem to be aware of this as he raised from the desk and moved to the back of the room.

He opened one of his cupboards and took out a set of keys to his storage cupboard next to his classroom. He would make the boy scrub all the dirty cauldrons,the muggleway. Or he'd make him scrape off all the gum and food underneath the House tables in the Great Hall – yes that would do quite nicely.

With a growl Snape moved to the door and turned around to glower at Harry who didn't move. He was too scared, and he felt himself begin to grow dizzy.

"Well come on then!" The Professor snapped "Or shall I have to drag you?"

Harry couldn't breath. It was although the room was spinning around him and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Black spots danced began to appear in his vision.

His eyes rolled back in his head as his feet collapsed under him and he fell to the carpeted floor with a hard thud. Everything around him went black.

Snape's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the child collapse in front of him.

He quickly bent to kneel down beside him. "Potter!"

Snape gave him a shake. Harry remained unresponsive, his eyes closed and his pale face peaceful and innocencent like a little angels and white as a ghost's.

"Potter!" His voice was harsh but carried an underlayer of concern to it "Potter?"

He tapped Harry's face with his fingers rather roughly. For the first time now that he was close up, he realised how small the boy actually was. For a boy who was just starting school he had the body of an eight or nine year old and he was thin, very thin.

Snape gave an irritable sigh and looked over to the velvet couch to his left. He didn't particularly want to touch the spawn of his school arch enemy but he saw no other option as to what to do.

Reaching his arms under Harry's legs with a grimace he lifted Harry into his arms and was a little shocked at how little he weighed. The boy was no lighter than a sack of potatoes – something that seemed unnaturally light for a boy of eleven.

Placing him on the couch with little tenderness, Snape laid him out flat and reached into the pocket of his robes for his wand.

"Enervate," He waved it over the boys unconscious body.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room confused for a moment when they quickly clouded with fear as he noticed the figure of Snape leaning over him.

"Potter," Snape's voice was not as harsh as usual, but more puzzled and a small frown had appeared on his brow "What's wrong with you?"

"P-please don't punish me Sir," Harry whimpered pitifully.

Severus felt an odd emotion at the sound of the boys voice. He knew that tone all too well and the sound triggered a painful flashback of his own younger self begging the exact same words to his drunkard brute of a Father.

"I'm not going to punish you," He said. "I intended to punish you by making you clean under all the tables in the Hall, or scrubbing all the dirty cauldrons in my classroom."

Harry's eyes filled with disbeleif. "But, I thought..."

"What did you think I was going to do?" He asked sharply "Take you to the dungeons and whip you? I'm not a monster, boy."

This gave little comfort to Harry. He had been whipped plenty of times before by his uncle. Mainly by his belt, but one time with the chain of Aunt Marge's dog leash when he incorrectly completed a chore to his Uncle's standard. The pain had been excruciating and he hadn't been able to move from his cupboard for days.

"What's wrong with you?" Snape asked again.

"I...don't...feel very well," He said timidly "I-I'm sorry for breaking the rules Sir," reaching into his robes he pulled out the remembrall "I was only trying to save this."

Snape stared at the object "What's that?"

"It was Neville's, W-weasley took it and was going to hide it somewhere where neville wouldn't be able to find it, he tried throw it against the wall but I chased after it and caught it before it smashed."

Snape nodded his head up to show that he understood however the harshness returned to his tone.

"You should never have got on that broom." He stated "When a student is being picked on you tell a teacher, not justrushinto situations. You could have been killed or injured a student, behavior like that is unacceptable in this School."

Harry winced at the Professors tone and inwardly cringed. Snape drew in a breath before raising from where he was kneeling, his thoughts racing.

"Forget the punishment for now." He said "Go back to your class – and you haven't heard the last of this. You will be joining me in my classroom with Mr Weasley after lessons for detention. If your late I will not hesitate to make your punishment harsher Potter."

"Yes, Sir." Harry pushed himself off the couch and walked on his wobbly legs. Reaching down to take his broom with him as he shuffled out the door quietly.

Snape watched him with a furrowed brow, his hand placed on his hip. Perhaps he was going soft. This wasn't good...

~•0•~

Harry walked down the hallways silently, his broomstick hitting against his hip as he went. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Of all the people he could have had a meltdown in front of it had to be Professor Snape didn't it? Why was fate so cruel to him? Now the man was likely to think that he was some pathetic waste of space who fainted because he was so scared at being scolded by a teacher.

It was painfully humiliating – not something hewasn'tused to thanks to the likes of his Aunt and Uncle – but stung more. The fact that he had already felt although he had friends and was getting along with so many of the people here was enough to build up his self esteem. The same couldn't be said for Snape...and now Weasley for that matter.

Heaving a sigh Harry continued to walk down the corridor when he was met by Professor McGonagall. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked straight into her.

"Mr Potter," She said sternly, her arms crossed.

Harry stared up at the tall woman with apprehension.

"After all my years of working,neverhave I seen the stunt you have just pulled today." She glowered. Harry then realised that she was talking about the Flying Practice. How could he have been so stupid? Of course other people would have seen him, he was flying in the courtyard, below all the working classes.

"I was just-" He began.

"Be _quiet_ Mr Potter," She said firmly "Now for whatever reason you are doing out here and not sitting in detention – you will follow me."

She turned around and began walking down the corridor. Harry felt no other option other than to follow. Now what was going to happen to him?

Professor McGonagall swept along the hallways without so much as a second glance at him and Harry had to jog to keep up with the woman. She marched her way up the marble staircase and stopped just outside the door to a working classroom.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrell," She poked her head in "could I borrow Mr Flint for a moment?"

Flint? Harry wondered. Wasn't he the Slytherin Prefect who had first introduced him to his Housmates on the day of the sorting?

Marcus Flint appeared from the class. It was the same boy Harry had met at the sorting, he gave harry a small smile but otherwise looked confused.

"Potter I'm presuming you have already met Flint, Slytherins Prefect and Quidditch captain." She turned to Marcus "Flint. I believe I might have found you a future seeker."

Marcus's expression turned from puzzlement to delight, and he stared at the Professor, gawking.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," She said. "The boy's a natural, I've never seen anything like it before. Was that your first time on a broom Potter?"

Harry was now utterly confused and he stuttered over his words, unsure of the right things he should say so he nodded silently.

McGonagall turned back to Wood "I saw him catch the thing thirty feet in the air after a high speed plunged towards a brick wall. Didn't end up with a single scratch, not even the likes of charlie Weasley could have done it."

"You ever seen a Quidditch game before Harry?" He asked eagerly.

He shook his head.

"You will in time. That is if can have a persuasive talk with Professor Snape." She added a little grimly.

"He's got the build of a Chaser too, you'll be lightning quick on a broom Potter, we need people who are agile and flighty" said Marcus, "He'll need a broom Professor."

"I'm sure I can arrange something with Professor Dumbledore. Merlin knows you need a better team this year. Flattened by Gryffindor last year the Slytherins – poor Mr Flint couldn't look me in the eye for weeks." She hid a small smile.

Professor McGonagall moved to stand by Harry, her face hardening to a stern frown.

"I want to hear that your training hard Potter, or I may change my mind about arranging my own punishment for you."

Suddenly she smiled, a light, soft one tracing her lips "Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Harry stared up at the Witch with wide eyes, his words clogging in his throat. "H-he was?"

She gave a nod.

"You have the same natural skills and talents as your father did on his first flying lesson. It was like I was looking at an eleven year old James Potter once again." She gave a sad smile.

"Your letting me on the team?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Unless you wish to be serving detention this very hour, yes I am."

"Professor, we'll need Snapes approval before we can let him on." Flint came "You know how tight he is on students – particularly if their first years."

"I'll be sure to deal with the matter Flint,"

Harry gave her a warning look "But Proffesor McGonagall, Snape will never let-"

"I am sure after a long chat he will come to his senses if he knows what's good for him. Unless he wants his pride hurt he will take you into consideration."

Harry stood still, this day was happening too fast. First the odd behaviour of Professor Quirrell, then the whole incident with Weasley and Snape, now he was on the Quidditch team? What else did this day have in store for him?

~•0•~

"You cannot be serious!" Was the first sentence that escaped Draco's mouth.

It was now five in the evening and all students sat in the Great Hall for their dinner, eating away happily as the day of school drew to a close and the sun began to set over the dark moors.

Harry had just finished telling Draco, Pansy and Blaise about what had happened when he had left the grounds and his run in with Professor McGonagall.

Neither three other Slytherins had been able to finish their food. Draco wasn't quite sure whether he was extremely envious or impressed – perhaps a bit of both.

"Hang on," Blaise came "How did you get out of punishment with Professor Snape? I thought he was about to bloody kill you myself."

"Well I didn't exactly get out of it." He said carefully "I have detention with him after this."

"Bad luck mate," Draco commented, shoving a forkful of steak and kidney pie into his mouth.

"And to think though!" Pansy piped up "On the Slytherin Quidditch team in first year. You've got to be one of the youngest Quidditch players in–"

"–A century," He finished with a nod "According to Flint."

The others just gawked at him, too amazed and impressed to even comment.

"I start training next week," Said Harry "only don't tell anyone, Flint wants to keep it a secret."

"Hey congratulations Potter, Flints just told us," Came a voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see two older boys both with dark hair and light skin in their emerald Slytherin robes as they stood right beside him.

"Adrian Pucey," The tallest of the two with sharp features held out his hand "Slytherin Chaser. This is my pal Terrence Higgs our Keeper – we'll be your teammates for Quidditch."

"Nice to meet you," Harry shook their hands.

"I tell you we're going to win that Quidditch Cup this year," Said Terrence smoothly. he was a handsome boy with dazzling blue eyes "We haven't been able to win a game in ages – all our players seem to get badly injured..."

"But this team will be great though," Adrian said "Flint was practically beaming when he told us about you. And we know that whenever Flint's excited its for good reason."

"Oh thanks," said Harry.

"Well we best be off," He continued, patting his accomplices back "Terrence here has a date with Haley Jackson."

Terrence visibly blushed and gave his friend an elbow in the ribs before the two made off down the hall.

Adrian and Terrence had barely been gone for a moment when someone else approached the table, someone a lot less welcoming.

"Uh oh, trouble approaching," Pansy warned to both Harry and Draco who had their backs turned to the table behind them where Ron, Seamus and Dean stood together as a gang. Ron's eyes flashed angrily as Harry turned to face him.

"You dirty little snitch!" He hissed at Harry.

"What do you want Weasley?" Harry said irritably.

"You went and grassed to Professor Snape about me, now McGonagall's taken ten points from Gryffindor when they should be from _Slytherin_!"

"I didn't get you in trouble with anyone Weasley," Harry spat "You did it to yourself when you took Neville's remembrall and got on that broom."

"Since when do snakes care about little wuss's like Longbottom?" He scoffed "Don't act although you really care, your only interested in yourself."

"Neville's in your own House!" Harry said disbelievingly "Why are you so mean to him?"

"Longbottom's a slimeball," He said "And we don't like cowardly slimballs in our House." He looked to Dean and Seamus who gave nods of approval.

"Your a lot braver when you've got Tweedledum and Tweedledee at your heels aren't you?" Pansy asked coolly, not even the slightest form of intimidation across her features.

Seamus scowled at her hatefully. "Shut up you little nit!"

"Don't call her that!" Blaise growled.

"I'd take you on any day Potter, you don't scare me." Ron continued confidently.

"Liar," Came Draco "Your afriad of your own shadow, I bet you even have a teddy in bed."

Ron's face flushed pink "You better watch your mouth Malfoy,"

"Or what?" He retorted. "You gonna set your rat on me?"

Blaise let out a humorous snort but quickly wiped the smile from his face when Ron glared at him, before his eyes moved back to Draco.

"You think your so cool don't you?" Ron spat "Friends with Harry Potter, the most famous person of the century – does he even know about your family yet Malfoy? What they did?"

Harry gave a small frown at Draco who looked although he was restraining himself from ripping the Gryffindor's head off.

"You shut up!" He snapped, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Did I hit a nerve blondie?," Ron jeered mockingly.

Draco hit his hands on the table and stood straight up, his wand out. Harry did too and Ron quickly staggered back in fright, almost banging into Dean and Seamus.

"You wouldn't dare," He looked to Draco.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked back.

" _What's all this_?" Came a cold, impatient voice to the boys right.

Ron turned and felt his insides freeze at the figure of Snape standing behind him, scrutinizing himself and the others coldly.

"You seem to be causing a little show with my fellow Slytherins Weasley," He said "Perhaps you would like to explain to me why you and your gang are hounding my students?"

Ron swallowed hard "I- we were just-"

"Lest you forget your little stunt earlier this afternoon with Mr Potter – I would have thought that loosing those points for Gryffindor would have given you enough of a warning not to cause trouble,yetapparently not..." He drawled.

Ron gulped and parted his lips as if trying to say something but the words became stuck in his throat.

"I thought it perfectly clear that I instructed you both to attend detention with me after class." Snape looked to both Harry and Ron, Harry noticed with some dejection that Snape looked at him the same way he had since he had first started School; contemptuous and scornful, all trace of how he had shown a little form of understanding in his office gone.

"B-but we haven't eaten-" Ron was cut short by the swift glare Snape sent him and quickly shut his mouth.

"Consider yourself lucky that isn't another ten points from Gryffindor, I doubt Professor McGonagall will be too pleased to hear that your already causing trouble before you have even arrived in detention, wouldn't you think boy?" He continued.

"N-no Sir," He gulped.

"And you," Snape turned to Harry "You try my patience Potter, I leave you with only a detention because of your sorry excuse of a meltdown and now your fighting." He spat.

Harry inwardly cringed at the Professor's words and prayed that neither Draco, Pansy or Blaise had fully taken it in.

"But it wasn't his fault, honestly Sev- er, Professor," Draco protested. "Weasley started it – he came over here with those two and tried to pick a fight."

"I did not!" Ron exclaimed fearfully, pointing at Draco "he was going to curse me! And so was he!"

"Both of you quiet," He hissed, his eyes moving back to Harry's for a brief moment before he raised his head "The pair of you having successfully proved yourselves as irresponsible and incapable first years will be following me to detention _now_ , do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," They both mumbled. Harry had his head hung low and and his cheeks still flushed a cherry pink from the Professors words.

"But Professor-"

"Don't argue with me Mr Malfoy, or I may be forced to take you with them – and you know I don't wish to do that." Snape's voice was considerably softer whilst speaking to Draco but still held a strong firmness that made it clear to him that he was not going to change the man's decision.

"Follow me," Snape swept past them and Harry knew better from earlier that day not to hesitate in following.

Ron followed in suit as well, making sure to barge into Draco's shoulder hard as he passed.

They made their way from the Great Hall and turned a left down the corridors. Harry made no attempt to meet eyes with Ron and walked down the corridors in silence.

The two were directed down the halls until they came to a stop outside Snape's classroom. He opened the door and glided over to his desk, motioning over to the corner of the room.

"Those cauldrons are filthy, I want you to take five each and clean them spotless, you will not have wands and will use no magic – the more marks I see the longer I'll keep you here do you understand?"

"Yes Sir,"

Ron gave a small nod and a low grumbling _yes_ under under his breath. The two made their way over to a wooden worktop where cleaning supplies and piles of cauldrons lay covered in grime and dirt inside and out.

Harry scooped his arms around five and Ron followed with a grimace. They moved to opposite desks while Snape sat behind his own, taking out papers and marking a stack of parchments.

The young Slytherin breathed a heavy sigh. He had scrubbed, washed, cleaned and polished everything back at the Dursleys. Washing dishes had become a routine since he was about four years old – and this was no different, he just needed to put his back in it and be patient, then he could go back to his friends.

"Your not scrubbing," Came a sneer.

Harry quickly lowered his eyes from Snape's piercing gaze and began working on the cauldrons, he took the cleaning supplies and squirted a dollop of soapy substance into the cauldron, using the tattered brush to begin scraping the grime off.

He must have stood there for the longest time, scrubbing away at those blasted cauldrons. His neck ached and his arms were sore but he kept his head down and worked, his years of serving the Dursley's were used to his advantage and the conditions upon which he was cleaning them with were a lot easier than what he was accustomed to. He was not as hungry or tired as he usually was, and he had no recent injuries to slow him down and make the work harder. The last time he had done the dishes he had nearly collapsed onto the kitchen floor in agony from having to reach up so high for the cupboards with his bruised and cracked ribs. He wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to do it in the end. It had taken a lot of will power and inner strength that he never knew he had.

His dark green eyes moved to take a quick glance at Snape, his eyes moving from left to right as he deftly scribbled on his paperwork, a firm line set over his mouth and a frown down his forehead.

After what felt like a long and painfully slow amount if time, Harry suddenly became aware that he was finishing up his last cauldron. There were no others left for him to clean.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was six thirty, he had been there for just under an hour, a lot less time than he had originally thought he would spend there.

Dinner had ended almost half an hour ago and his friends had most likely left by now for the common room without him. Harry felt his tummy grumble loudly and he clutched at his stomach tightly.

He took a quick look to his right and saw that Ron had only just finished his third cauldron and was wiping the sweat off his brow and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Harry raised his hand timidly "Erm - Sir?"

"What Potter?" Snape snapped, fully engrossed in his marking, only halfway through his stack of essays and paperwork.

"I'm...finished Sir."

Ron gawked at him from across the room, almost dropping his brush. He couldn't be finished already...

Snape finally raised his head, the frown more prominent upon his face "You cannot be done Potter – wash those cauldronsproperlyor I'll give you another five." He warned.

Harry swallowed hard "There clean Sir – all of them,"

Snape sat back upon his chair, his eyes intriguingly tracing over Harry who felt as small as a kitten. Snape took his wand in his hand and pointed it in Harry's direction.

"Accio,"

A cauldron flew from his desk and zoomed to the Professors outstretched hand. Snape caught the cauldron and gave Harry one last harsh look before turning his eyes to scrutinizing the object and looking for various faults or places he had missed.

There were none. The cauldron was practically spotless, almost brand new.

Snape sat back, his eyes darkening "Did you use your wand Potter?"

"No sir." He shook his head quickly "My wands here – in front of me." He took his wand in his hand and waved it up to the Professor, expressing his innocence.

"You certainly did that fast..." He eyed him suspiciously. "Mr Weasley, how many have you done?"

"U-uh five now, Sir." Ron stuttered, hurrying his cleaning. "Almost done."

"I should think so." He said coolly. "Mr Potter, stand still and keep your mouth shut – you can wait here until Mr Weasley finishes."

Harry sighed and leant against the desk, happy to relieve the aching in his arms and relax.

The clock on the wall had just read six forty when Ron finally finished his last cauldron and the two of them were given permission to leave by Snape after another quick lecture on behaviour.

When Harry finally exited the class he was pleasantly surprised to see all his friends standing silently waiting for him.

"Guys!" He exclaimed happily "What are you doing here?"

"We were going to wait for you." Draco smiled "We couldn't very well leave you alone when Weasles friends had waited behind could we?"

Harry turned to look in the direction behind him. Dean and Seamus were indeed waiting for Ron – and they didn't look to happy about it as they clearly grumbled to one another.

"I saved you some dinner Harry," Pansy said "tucked it away in my personal picnic box." She pulled out what looked to be one of the smallest picnic baskets Harry had ever seen, the handle alone could only fit through her two fingers.

"In...that?" He asked nonplussed.

"Its enchanted," Came a female voice.

The group turned to find to their surprise that Hermione and Neville stood only a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked a little harshly.

"Nothing," She said quickly "It was Neville who wanted to come. He wants to speak to Harry..."

Harry looked at Neville who took a step closer, his eyes filled with what looked to be immense gratitude.

"Erm, thanks for giving me back my remembrall Harry, Hermione said that Weasley tried to throw it and you caught it."

"Did more than that," Draco commented from the side. "Brilliant he was – put all the Weasley players to shame."

"Oi," Came an angry growl from Weasley "What's that your saying about my family Malfoy?"

"Oh just the fact that Harry's flying skills topped even the best of your families Quidditch players put together." He smiled sweetly.

Ron clenched his jaw "You don't say anything about my family Malfoy, I mean it."

"You never do it to him do you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

There was a tense silence in the corridor. Ron stood silently with his two friends while the Slytherin's held their ground and Hermione and Neville looked a little nervous.

"You know what Potter" Ron started "Maybe we should settle this down to a duel tonight at midnight if you want – no contact. What's the matter Potter? Never heard of a wizard's duel?"

"Of course he has." Draco stepped to Harry's side "I'll be his second. Who's yours? Rat face or Looney?" He nodded to Seamus and Dean who eyed him dangerously.

Ron thought for a moment "Seamus," He finally said "We'll meet you in the trophy room – Filch never locks it. Don't be late."

"Oh we won't be," Draco said passionately.

"Good," Ron gave a smirk "See you there then."

When the three had finally left Harry turned to Draco, confusion plain across his face.

"What did you just do? What's a wizard's duel and what does a second mean?"

"A seconds just someone to take over if you die." Draco said casually.

"What?!"

"Oh relax," He rolled his eyes "No ones died in ages, and beside we're first years – the most we can do is a few scratches and bruises."

"And what if I don't know enough spells?"

"Throw your wand away and punch him in the nose?" Blaise suggested.

Draco put his hands in the air "Problem solved. Come on let's go back to the common room – were gonna need a lot of rest for tonight."

"Your not actually going to do it are you?" Hermione came suddenly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Draco eyes her irritably, and gave Harry a pat on the back "Of course we are aren't we Harry?"

"Course," He muttered.

"You really shouldn't go wandering the school at night you know – its against the rules?"

Draco gave a scoff and looked to Blaise "Is she for real?"

"She's just trying to help." Neville said timidly.

"Well maybe its not her business." He replied.

Hermione ignored him and continued to glare at Harry although she was chastising him on the spot like an angry mother.

"Think of all points you could loose for Slytherin. Its really quite selfish of you."

"I really don't think its any of your business." Harry said simply.

"Bye," Said Draco snidely.

They began to make their way down the corridor, leaving an aggravated Hermione with her arms crossed.

"C'mon Hermione," Neville tugged on her sleeve "Let's go..."

Further down the coriddor, Harry and his group of friends began to make their way towards the dungeons, their thoughts racing.

"Can't wait to see this," Pansy said to Blaise they uttered their password and stepped through the brickwall passageway into the green-lit common room.

"I know, that'll be a laugh." He replied as the two made their way down the steps.

Once fully inside, Harry pulled Draco aside from the others and kept his voice low.

"Let's not take Pansy and Blaise with us." He said.

"What, Why?" Draco asked.

"Because Hermione's right. The more Slytherin's there the more chances we have of loosing ourselves points." He said "And I don't want to get them into trouble, you want to win this house cup don't you?"

Draco stood still for a moment, contemplating Harry's words.

"Fine," He finally said "Just us – but they'll still probably come."

"We'll go earlier." He suggested "Maybe around half an hour before midnight and wait in the corridor by the trophy room. They won't expect us going early."

"Good idea. Blaise will probably be asleep anyway." He said.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Pansy called from the couch with Blaise.

"Nothing," They chorused.

"Don't sound like nothing to me." Blaise eyed them suspiciously "You wouldn't be keeping anything from us now would you?"

"Honestly Blaise what kind of Wizard do you think I am," Draco scoffed and gave a large yawn "Well you know what I think I'm gonna call it a day and get some rest."

"Yeah me too." Harry said "Don't want to fall asleep while duelling Weasley..."

* * *

Reviews appreciated...


	9. The Third Floor

**A/N; S** o my apologies for the long update, I'll try not to be as long as this and try to make it roughly one chapter each week or two at the most. Christmas was busy and I had the honour of going on holiday with my dad and my story was at the back of my mind for most of it but now I'm pressing on. My thanks to all those who are still reading and a bigger thanks to those who've reviewed, I really appreciate it. I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so I'll do one now.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The moon was just beginning to shine over the vast mountains of Hogwarts when eleven o'clock finally came, illuminating the grand castle in an etheral glow.

Harry and Draco lay wide awake in their beds, forcing their eyes to stay open and keep themselves awake.

The rest of their dorm mates lay asleep in their beds, breathing heavily and drooling onto their pillows, exhausted from their long day of lessons.

"Psst,"

Harry turned his head in to the bed next to him. Draco lay turned on his side, facing Harry. He moved his finger to tap at the watch that lay on his wrist.

Harry nodded and threw his covers off. Both their robes and school uniforms lay under their pjamas and Draco followed in pursuit. They tiptoed around the room, pulling on their shoes and grabbing their wands. Harry pulled on his glasses and tucked his wand safely into his robe pocket.

Draco yawned and looked over to Blaise who was sleeping soundly in his bed, the quilt tucked around him and pulled over his head, breathing heavily.

"Poor Blaise is looking a little nackard isn't he?" He drawled.

"Shhh," Harry suppressed a giggle "Don't wake the others."

Draco shrugged and reached over to his bedside table for his wand. But as he gripped it his hand brushed a pile of his books and sent them cluttering to the floor.

Draco and Harry froze. The boy next to Draco's bed stirred slightly and murmured something in his sleep before rolling over and continuing to snore loudly.

"Phew," Draco sighed.

"I said try not to wake them up Draco," Harry whispered sharply.

"Can I help it if I'm clumsy?"

"Shhh!"

Draco rolled his eyes and tucked his wand in his sleeve, slipping on his shoes and shuffling his way quietly over to Harry.

"So now what?"

"We go to the trophy room corridor and wait until we see Ron and those dunderheads go in. We can hide behind that statue of the wizard while we wait."

"Good idea," Draco said softly. "Let's hope these bloody doors aren't creaky for Salazar's sake."

Draco made his way past the beds and over to the far side of the room by the door. Harry looked to Blaise's sleeping form as he passed.

"Sorry Blaise," He mumbled.

"Why?" Came a voice under his duvet.

Harry gasped and staggard back in fright, knocking into Draco.

"Merlin's beard!" Exclaimed Draco.

Thin fingers crawled over the top of the duvet and the small head of Blaise poked out from the underneath, glaring at them as he sat up.

"Oh I knew it!" He hissed, throwing the covers off and standing fully in his Slytherin robes "You were gonna go without me!"

"Blaise, what makes you think that?" Draco asked innocently. "Why on earth would we do such a thing?'

"I dunno," He drawled "maybe the fact I've been awake the whole time and listening to you lot talking."

"Well I should think that's rather rude," Draco said poignantly.

"Hey," A sleepy voice murmured from the bed next to Blaise's. "What you lot doing? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly "Our friend just had a nightmare – go back to sleep."

The boy remained sitting up for a moment before he grumbled loudly and lay back down. The three stood still in complete silence for what felt like the longest of time until the boy finally began to let out soft snores.

"Oh well done!" Draco spat quietly.

"Me?" Blaise gaped "Your the one who woke him up!"

"Both of you quiet." Harry hissed "Look, let's just take him with us he's not going to go back to sleep." He said to Draco.

"Fine – but I swear Blaise if you get us caught I'm going to throw you to the giant squid in the black lake."

Blaise nodded "Promise,"

"Alright," He said "Now let's go before anyoneelsewakes up."

Blaise nodded and the three began to make their way out the door, shutting it silently and heading down the steps, their hearts racing.

The common room lay eerily dark and empty. The only source of light being the small green glow from the dim lights that floated above the ground like glowing emeralds.

"This way,"

They crept past the furniture and bookcases, heading up the small steps and towards the dark brick wall.

As the three boys made their way slowly across the room, neither noticed the sleepy figure of Pansy exit the bathrooms, a violet robe wrapped around her pjamas and her feet clad in big fluffy slippers.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, shutting the bathroom door quietly and taking a step out into the common room before she stopped dead.

Harry, Blaise and Draco all stood at the far side of the room, seemingly having not noticed her presence, and were moving to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, whispering quietly.

Pansy's mouth fell open and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She couldn't believe they were going without her. How come they'd take Blaise and not her?

"Pureblood," Draco uttered the password and the brick wall grumbled before moving to the side and opening fully. The boys stepped through and the wall closed behind them.

Pansy took a quick look around. There was no one about and she certainly wasn't going to let the boys have all the adventure to themselves. Where would the fun in that be?

Taking a glance around one final time, Pansy tiptoed across the room to the wall, a mischievous glint in her eye "Pureblood."

With that the wall opened and she followed after them, making sure that no one was following behind her.

~•0•~

"This place is creepy at night, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Don't be chicken Blaise," Draco drawled as they turned a corner.

"I'm not a chicken!" He protested.

Harry led on, stopping to gain his bearings "Where's the trophy room?"

"Its on the third floor. The last door at the end of the corridor," Draco said.

"Right,"

They made their way down the hall when Blaise put his arm out, blocking them.

"Shh,"

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I just heard something," He said.

"Okay now youarebeing chicken..." Draco stated irritably.

"No – I just heard someone behind us!" He argued. "listen.."

The three stood still and listened. Neither boy's heard anything for a long time and Draco was just about to open his mouth to say something when a shuffle sounded from around the corner. The sound of the pitter patter of feet drew nearer and nearer, heading round the corner straight for them. The boy's stood frozen – too scared to move and knowing that it was too late to make a run for it now.

The footspeps finally grew louder and louder when finally the figure of Pansy appeared before them clad in her robe and big slippers, her eyes narrowed.

"Pansy!" Blaise cried. The boys gave a sigh in relief "I thought you were Filch!"

"I will take that as a massive insult,Blaise" She growled.

The three took a small step back from the angry witch as Pansy stormed her way towards them, her eyes set on Draco who stood closest to her. She walked her way over to him and raised her hand, giving him a good hard smack on the head.

"Ow! What the ruddy hell was that for?!"

"You deceitful little leech Draco Malfoy!" She hissed "You three hapilly just toddled off and didn't even bother taking me with you! We agreed we'd go together."

"What was I supposed to do?" He rubbed his head "Waltz into the girls dormitories at Midnight 'Oh hey Pansy, not that I'm a pervert watching you sleep or anything, but can you come with us to the trophy room for that duel?'"

"You knew perfectly well I wanted to come with you. How come Blaise got to go?"

"Well actually Blaise wasn't originally coming," Harry said "He sort of tagged along."

"Andyoudidn't think to go back for me?" She turned the spotlight on Blaise who held his hands up in defense.

"Look I was just wanted to get there alright? Plus duels are a littleviolentdon't you think?"

"I think we can agree that Pansy is pretty violent enough anyway." said Harry.

Pansy shot them a triumphant look and raised her chin "Nowifyou don't mind, I will be coming along with you to the Trophy room, okay?"

"Alright fine," Draco grumbled "But if we get caught, Slytherin is going to be bottom of the list for winning that House Cup."

"We won't," She said firmly. "Not in a million years,"

"Now let's go before someone hears us." Harry said urgently.

The three crept their way silently up the the staircase, making sure to keep their feet light and their breathing low. The made their way up one of the rounded staircases and to the corner of the second floor corridor where the set of marble stairs leading to the third floor stood.

They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a voice made them freeze: "I can't believe your actually doing this Harry."

Two small figures stepped from around the corner. It was Hermione, wearing a pink dressing gown and a very nervous looking neville behind her in his blue polka dot pjamas.

"You two!" Draco said furiously "What are you doing here? Go back to bed!"

"I almost didn't come," Hermione huffed "I had a good mind to get our Prefect."

"Great now there's six of us," Blaise said sardonically.

"Would you quit it Blaise!" Draco snapped. He turned back to Hermione, "The both of you go back. I mean it."

"I'm not leaving until you go back to your common room!" She replied firmly.

"Come on Draco, let's just go." Harry pulled on his arm and gave Hermione a distasteful look. He had never met anyone quite so interfering before. He began to walk up the steps.

"Wait!" Hermione ran after them, unwilling to give up, Neville close on her heels, not wanting to betherein the first place let alone by himself "we're coming with you!"

"We are?" Neville asked her shakily.

"No, you most certainly arenot," Draco said as they began to make their way up the stone staircase.

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all six of us I'll tell him the truth, that we were trying to stop you and you can back us up." said Hermione.

"You've got some nerve–" Draco snarled.

"Shhh!" Pansy hissed "Your making too much noise! Do you want Filch to catch us?"

"Well she started it!" Draco pointed at her.

Hermione glared "If you even had a brain in that thick head of yours you would have realised that coming here was the wrong thing to do in the first place. Clearly intelligence isn't something some Slytherin's value."

"Why you little-" Draco moved to go down some of the steps when Harry angrily grabbed his robes and pulled him up with him.

The others followed along with Hermione and Neville up the stairs and onto the third floor, they sped down the corridor and made their way into the trophy room, closing the door and making their way inside.

Ron and his fellow friends were not there yet, and so Harry and Draco decided to sit quietly on the floor in waiting while Hermione sat sulkingly beside Neville and muttered to him, glancing at Draco occasionally while she did so.

It was clear to the four Slytherin's that the pair were not likely to be leaving any time soon. If they were caught going back to their common room they would almost certainly loose half a dozen points and Hermione would never stand for that. She, unlike the group of Slytherins actually cared about loosing points for Gryffindor and had only come so she didn't have to see Slytherin loosing so many. She did after all owe Harry the debt of sticking up for her when Ron was making fun of her.

"Here," Draco nudged his friend, nodding to Hermione who was occasionally glaring at him from across the room "You think she's having a go at me to Longbottom?"

"It would seem so," He looked to him "Another nemisis to add to the list?"

"Well at least she's better than Weasley," Draco grumbled. "I don't think anyone can be as bad as him."

"Blaise!" Pansy said sharply whilst sitting in one of the battered thrones, her eyes on a curious looking Blaise who looked around the artifacts like a child in a sweet shop. "For the love of Merlin do not touch anything." She pleaded.

Blaise removed his hand from the delicate silver statue and gave a small huff, moving to look around the other objects while muttering lowly to himself.

Harry and Draco gave a soft snigger before returning to silence, waiting patiently for Ron to arrive.

They sat close to one another, Draco glancing at his wrist watch and Harry gently rocking back and forth with his knees close to his chest, his wand in his other hand in waiting.

"So, what's the deal with you and Weasley then, how come you hate each other so bad?" Harry decided to break the silence, between them.

Draco shrugged "Its past stuff I guess – my Father is distantly related to the Weasleys. They had different views to ours and they just never really got on. We were very different in our own ways, and I guess we just clashed."

"You really look up to you Father don't you?" Harry asked "You mention him a lot."

He gave a small smile and another shrug "I suppose I just miss him a lot. I guess he's the reason I'm the person I am now."

"Well then that is a reason to look up to him," He said, giving him a friendly nudge.

"And what about you?" Draco raised his head "Do you remember yours?"

"Not really," He said. Harry had thought about his father often, he felt him in every breath, every heartbeat. A feeling that had comforted him since he was a small child, enduring the freezing days in the cupboard or living through the abuse and hunger with his relatives.

"There is...something," He said after a moment of thinking "Like a memory, something that's deep in the back of my mind."

"What's it of?" Draco asked gently.

"A face," He replied lightly "Someone watching over me. And talking, just talking to me. I think it was my Dad, though sometimes I don't know if its real or not – or maybe just something I might have made up in my head..."

Draco gave Harry a sympathetic look "I can't imagine what it must be like growing up without a Mother or Father. I don't know what I'd do without my Mother sometimes..."

"There's something about her as well – my Mum," Harry said.

"A memory?"

"No, like a dream – or rather a nightmare." He shuddered at the thought. Those horrible sounds of the woman crying and singing softly, then a flash of light and a scream.

"Is it the night she was killed?" Draco asked carefully.

"I'm not sure." He frowned "It's strange...like a blurr. In the dream she wasn't being killed, it was like she was trapped...knowing something was coming and that she was helpless."

Draco swallowed hard "That must be horrible, knowing that feeling..."

"I know. She was terrified..." He lowered his eyes to the floor. "But I think she was a very brave person. She died while protecting me – and I'm sure she put up a fight while doing it."

"Never underestimate a Mother's love for her child," Draco said.

Harry looked at him curiously and Draco gave a small chuckle before continuing "It's what my Mum always told me, guess I never really understood it until now."

"Well I think your Mum was right." Harry said.

"And what about that family of yours?" Draco raised his head "What are they like?"

"What?" Harry asked a little fearful.

"Well it's just, you said they never told you about Magic. So that can't mean they were entirely honest with you. I just wondered if they you know, accepted you. Most Muggles are afraid of Magic."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He heard his Uncle's deep threatening voice in his head over the sounds of his own pitiful cries.

 _"Not a word to anyone boy."_ He would growl in his ear " _You tell a soul and I'll make you wish you were never born."_

"Of course they accepted me. They're my family after all." He said. He always had been good at lying, his teachers would often ask him about the bruises and peculiar marks on his body when Vernon was stupid enough to make them visible. He'd tripped down the stairs, he'd fallen off his bed, he'd ran into the door...this list went on.

"Say, it's Christmas term after Halloween," said Draco "perhaps I could get you over if your Aunt and Uncle don't mind. You could meet my Mum and Dad and we could practice Quidditch and stuff. Blaise will be there, his family let's him come every Christmas and Pansy's Mother is close with my Mum – we could probably work something out."

Harry smiled "I'd like that,"

"Maybe I could see your folks sometime, I would quite like to meet them" Draco said innocently. Harry tensed hard as stone.

"No you wouldn't," He blurted before stopping himself.

"Why not?" Draco looked at him oddly.

"Well," He shuffled uncomfortably "their not exactly...the most welcoming of people. My Uncle's got a bit of a temper sometimes..."

Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. He was letting his walls down and he knew that while being undoubtedly cunning and a little bold, Draco was not stupid.

"Temper?"

"Yeah but, just over small things that normal people get angry over. He's just quite easily irritated by things. Your dad must get angry sometimes?" He turned the conversation around.

Draco scoffed "No. Not that often. He's more of a grouchy old man than an angry Father. Though whenever he does get angry it's for good reason. Its how I can tell how serious something is."

Harry nodded and the pair were back to silence. Draco glanced at Harry when he thought he wasn't looking. There was a thought niggling at him like a woodworm, an instinct that told him Harry was hiding something from him.

"You know," He said after a moment "some people would never think that me and you would ever be friends. We're quite different you and I, and a lot of people are too quick to judge others before they get to know them."

Harry listened somewhat absentmindedly, not looking at him fully for fear he would say something he would later regret.

"But I like you Harry Potter – you're nice. You don't judge me by reputation or my family. You'll talk and listen to me, making up your own mind on what I'm like personality wise. I'm glad I met you at Madame Malkin's, I've never really made any friends that easily," He admitted.

Draco glanced across the room, Hermione and Draco were in a deep conversation and Pansy and Blaise were quietly talking beside one another.

"If something's bothering you, you can always tell me if you want." He pushed gently.

Harry chewed his lip. His eyes finally met Draco's kind ones and he was so tempted to talk to him about everything. He was desperate to tell someone and finally have the weight removed from his shoulders that had been placed on him for years.

"Well..." He swallowed back a lump and looked back down at his hands. He couldn't really tell him could he?

"Yeah?" Draco looked at him expectantly.

Harry drew in a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. His eyes came dangerously close to filling with tears.

"I-"

"Blaise! Put the cup down!"

"I'm only looking Pansy,"

"You don't need your hands for that," Pansy stormed over from the throne and ripped the small, gold goblet from his hands "If you knock any of these over you'll wake the whole of the castle up."

She placed the cup back in it's place gently and sent him a glare "I swear I will physically tie you to this chair if you don't stop messing with everything."

"Yes Mother," He spat.

Pansy shook her head and sat back on her throne, as haughty as the Queen herself and Blaise sat forced to the confines of the floor in front of her like a humble servant.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry looking apologetic "Sorry, what were you saying again?"

Harry quickly snapped himself back into his senses and shook his head "Nothing – doesn't matter."

Draco gave a small frown "You sure?"

He nodded and smiled "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Harry relaxed a little when Draco seemed to brush it off and said no more. He couldn't tell anyone. What was he thinking? It was his fault his Uncle would hurt him in the first place because of his magic.

"Where is this guy anyway? Shouldn't he have come here by now?" Blaise asked.

"Yes what time is it? We've been sitting here for far too long, and I would much rather be in my bed asleep" Hermione tutted.

"Well no one asked you to come in the first place, did they?" Draco said simply.

She glared at him across the floor "Well I didn't anticipate having to wait like this, how much longer do you expect us to stay out here in the dead of night?"

"Its quarter past twelve Granger he's probably chickened out – we'll give it a few more minute's and then we'll leave," He said "Happy?"

"Fine," She grumbled, turning her head away and her nose in the air.

"Is that it?" Pansy said disappointedly. "I came all this way and no fighting?" She slouched in the chair with a sigh "Boring."

"You are really twisted sometimes, you know that?" Blaise came from the floor.

She shrugged and gave a flick of her hair "I'm a Parkinson, what can I say?"

"Your a bloody nutcase is what you are."

"And what's wrong with being a little mad?" She smirked "We're all a bit mad aren't we? How about you Granger? Do you have a crazy side under all those books and literature?"

"Me?" Hermione blinked her big dark eyes in surprise "No – I'm completely sane."

"She's completely bonkers," Draco said quietly to Harry.

"I heard that," She growled.

"Heard what?" He asked kindly. Hermione glowered at him with intense dislike, she couldn't stand this snotty little urchin. His head was as big as his opinion of himself and she could not for the life of her fathom why someone as kindhearted as Harry was so friendly with him.

A sudden noise from the room next to them made them all jump. Harry and Draco quickly raised from the floor including Hermione and Neville who bit his nails nervously.

"Bout time, thought he'd given us the slip." said Draco.

The four Slytherin's moved slightly closer to one another, Pansy's arms firmly crossed around her robed body.

"Alright Weasley," She said with a sly smile "We're ready for you."

However the voice that sounded behind the door was not Ron's, but in instead the most horrifying and repulsive voice that sent chills down their spines.

"Sniff around my sweet, they're lurking somewhere."

It was Filch, speaking to Mrs Norris and beginning to jiggle the door handle to the trophy room.

Horror-struck, the children backed away in terror and all ran to hide behind the covers of the glass cabinets and artifacts. The end of Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner in time when the beastly figure of Filch slipped into the room carrying an orange lantern, the small cat at his ankles.

"They're in here somewhere," The six heard him mumble "probably hiding."

'Go back,'Harry mouthed, swatting his hand. They all huddled together as a group, holding onto one another petrified. Even Hermione clutched at the back of Draco's robes as they began to back up to the other side of the room where a row of glistening knights armour stood in a line near the back entrance.

They heard Filch growing nearer, the sounds of his foot steps and the squeaking of the lanter swinging made them terrified. Neville suddenly let put a fearful squeak and made a dash for the door – he tripped and grabbed hold of the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be Pansy, and went crashing to the ground in a pile.

Like a domino effect, each suit of armour fell into one another and crashed to the ground, the sounds and vibrations loud enough to wake the whole of Hogwarts.

"Get off me!" Pansy shoved Neville off her

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

The six off them bolted, none of them daring to look behind for fear if Filch was right on their heels. They ran out the large doors and sprinted down the long corridor, their feet pounding and the blood rushing in their ears.

When Harry reached the first door in the corridor he quickly tried the handle, but it didn't open.

"Its locked!" He cried.

"That's it we're done for," Draco said and Neville let out a loud whimper.

"Oh move over!" Hermione snapped, She shoved Harry to the side and brandished her wand "Alohamora."

A small spark of light emitted from her wand and the door swung open. The group crowded in and shut the door quickly. Draco and Hermione leaned against the door, listening for sounds of Filch on the other side.

"Alohamora?" Draco asked her incredulously.

"Standard book of spells chapter seven," She informed. He rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the door.

"Let me see," She tried to move him away.

"Get off," He hissed, swatting her hands away. The two grappled to see through the door and eventually managed to find a space. They both peeked down the corridor through the crack and spotted Filch running down with his lantern, his face twisted in fury.

He ran straight past their door and down the hallway, completely unaware of their presence. They waited in silence until Filch's footsteps could no longer be heard anymore.

"Flich is gone," Hermione sighed and the pair stood from the door.

"Well good thing this door wasn't locked," Draco said.

"It _was_ locked," She said.

"And for a good reason," Harry said shakily.

All children froze in pure horror. In front of them lay a monstrous three headed dog. Around ten feet tall, its large black eyes blinked in surprise as it stood fully almost touching the ceiling. Drool hung from its mouth where a set of sharp white teeth lay ready to sink in to the nearest thing they could find. The only reason the dog had not yet moved was because the sudden arrival of Harry and his accomplices was unexpected, however it Harry knew perfectly well that it wouldn't stay still for long and it's jaw opened as it gave a loud snarl.

In perfect synchrony, the six opened their mouths let out ear shattering screams, turning and opening the door as the dog began to growl loudly and bark at the intruders.

They flung the door open and all poured out trying to close the door against the dog.

"Push!" Harry groaned against the door. The others pushed against the door with all their might and finally the door slamed shut and the latch came down.

They ran from the third floor.

"What kind of a school is this!?" Draco said as they reached the quiet confines of the Castle dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. "Keeping a monstrous thing like that in there!"

"I-It..w-was..." Neville could scarcely breath and he looked positively sickly.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack," Blaise said, clutching his chest and panting.

"You Slytherin's don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at the feet!" Draco whirled on her "I was a bit more concerned by thethree headsthat almost ripped my face off!"

"It was standing on a trap door," She ignored him "which means it's not there by accident – it's guarding something."

Harry stopped for a moment, thinking about Hermione's words "Guarding something?"

"Yes," She said sharply "Now _if_ you four don't mind Neville and I are going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed orworseexpelled."

With that she took a pale-faced Neville's arm and stormed around the corner, out of sight and towards the north tower, her bathrobe billowing out behind her.

"What kind of priority isthat? Death before expelled?" Draco said unbelievably "What a weirdo."

"Why the hell did you take me with you?" Blaise exclaimed "I'll be having nightmares for weeks."

"Excuse me you wanted to come!" Draco fired.

"Yeah for the fight not to meet some massive Cerberus!" Blaise spun round and quickly uttered the password, egar to get into bed and hope that he'd wake up thinking the events of that night were a dream.

"What's a Cerberus?" Harry asked.

"Oh a Cerberus is just the name of the three headed dog." Pansy said "Blaise has always liked his Magical creatures."

"Oh,"

Pansy gave sigh "Well I'm off to bed – I think I've had enough adventures to last me the rest of the term. Goodnight."

"Night," Both Draco and Harry watched as Pansy made her way up the steps to the girls dormitory marked number one.

"Come on," Said Draco "We best get to bed too – Merlin's knows how much sleep we'll get tonight."

Harry nodded and the two made their way back to bed. Blaise was already in bed when the two entered and his eyes were already starting to droop. The three boys were tired and Draco's head had barely hit the pillow when he began to feel his eyes closing.

Harry, however lay awake. He couldn't help but hear Hermione's words running through his head.' _It wasn't there by accident, its guarding something.'_

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Mm?" He muttered.

"I think we know where that package Hagrid took is."

"Mm?" He muttered again, half asleep.

Harry turned over, looking across to Draco's bed as he forced his eyes open to look at Harry.

"I said I think we know where that package Hagrid took is."

Draco blinked. "It must be important. That massive Dog just for some dirty package."

"Mmm," He agreed. "Wonder what it could be?"

Draco yawned loudly before sighing "Well, we know why the third floor corridor is out of bounds now right?"

Harry chuckled "Yes we do. Goodnight Draco."

"Night," He mumbled. Within only a few moments of snuggling under the sheets, Draco was fast asleep.

Harry turned over in his bed, his mind racing. That night he dreamt about Ron Weasley and his friends, they morphed as one body with three heads that growled and snarled at him, using their large jaws to try and bite his head off as he ran down a long hallway that seemed endless without any chance of escape.

As the dream ended he was brought back to Private Drive in his cupboard. He could hear boots thundering towards him and the large beefy hand of his Uncle reached in and dragged him out. However when Harry looked up from the floor the face was no longer his Uncles, but morphed into the sneering face of his Potions teacher Professor Snape.

* * *

R&r appreciated. Have a happy new year everyone!


	10. Quidditch Practice

When the next morning arrived Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan could barely believe their eyes when a tired but otherwise hapy Harry and Draco made their way over to the Slytherin table with Blaise, eager to discuss their midnight adventure with Pansy all morning. Harry had decided to fill each and every one of his friends on the package from Gringotts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need so much heavy protection.

Hermione had decided not to talk to them and between both Draco and her throwing each other hateful looks between classes, she avoided all four Slytherins the whole day and dragged Neville around with her. It was clear to Harry that unlike himself and his friends, Neville and Hermione had no interest in what lay beneath the mysterious three headed dog on the third floor corridor.

The group had established that the object was one of two theories. One being it was extremely dangerous or two; It was very valuable.

"It must be valuable," Pansy concluded during their lunch break "no one would dare break into Gringotts unless for good reason."

"She's right." said Harry "That package must have been what the theif was looking for."

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed "No wonder that vault was broken into, they thought the package was still there when you and Hagrid came and took it."

"Exactly,"

"I hope they don't come here." Blaise said fearfully "What if they're still looking for it?"

There was a silence, none of the four had ever considered this. It was a frightful thought to think that someone who clearly would go as far as to breaking into a bank to get what they want, was seeking an object that lay only a few floors up from where they slept.

"I think they'll have a job getting it, Merlin knows how you could get past a beast like that." Said Draco.

"A Cerberus," Blaise corrected.

"Whatever," He sneered. "Point is that thing is vicious."

"There must be a way to get past it or calm it down." Blaise said thoughtfully "There's always a way to tame most magical creatures."

"Why don't you just go in there with a nice juicy bone – maybe it'll give you the package in exchange." Pansy spat.

"There is no need to be sarcastic," said Blaise. "And a bone wouldn't work."

"I was joking Blaise!" Pansy sighed "Merlin If you had a brain you'd be dangerous sometimes."

"What if we for look for a book?" Came Harry suddenly "A book on magical creatures and see if we can find out more about that kind of animal?"

"Why do we _want_ to know?" Draco challenged "For all I care that thing can stay there – I'm not going near it. All I want to know is how we can get back at Weasley for giving us the slip last night!"

"We'll think of something." Harry answered.

As if Merlin himself was listening to the children's words, the very next week their answer came along with the morning mail one cold autumn morning. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's eyes were drawn to a long, thin package carried by six large screeching owls.

Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls swooped down to the Slytherin table down and dropped the parcel right in front of him, knocking his fellow classmates food to the floor and across the table. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

"Is this...for me?" Came Harry.

"Well it isn't exactly for the bloody Barron is it?" said Draco with a smile "Open it."

Harry did just that, and ripped open the letter first. Pansy and Blaise stepped to the other side of the table, the four crowding around him and looking at the letter Harry pulled out.

 _DO NOT OPEN PARCEL AT THE TABLE It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. You may practice later today on the grounds, I have arranged with Professor Dumbledore that you will be allowed to make team try outs as a first year._

 _Professor McGonagall_

At once the four pulled back, amazed and mesmerized all at once.

"My own broomstick." Harry breathed.

"Not just any broomstick – A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Draco moaned "That's the fastest model broomstick in the world, not even a Comet Two Sixty can touch that thing."

"Jealous Draco?" Pansy and Blaise took their seats again.

"No," He said defiantly "... _Maybe_. I've never even held one of those things."

"You can have a go at it sometime if you like." Harry said kindly "I'm not going to be using it all the time."

Draco gawked at him happily "Really? Thanks Harry!"

"Your welcome." He answered.

"Hey tell you what," Pansy said eagerly "this will be the perfect revenge tactic to get back at Weasley for stiffing us the other night." The three boys grinned.

"Good idea Pansy," said Draco "he'll be so jealous."

"Mr Potter," Came a voice.

Harry turned and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall behind him, her usual stern look still upon her features as she regarded the four sitting at the table and pushed her rounded spectacles further up her nose.

"I just wanted to inform you about your Quidditch game that will be in a couple of weeks. Gryffindor will be going against Slytherin and Flint wants as much practice as possible from you as possible." She said.

Harry was at a loss for words. The game was only in a week or so? How could Marcus have missed this tiny detail?

"But Professor, Harry doesn't know how to play yet." Draco said "And the first Quidditch game isn't very far away."

"I am well aware of the circumstances Mr Malfoy thank you very much," She looked back to Harry "and as for the broom – consider it something of a small token of my generosity."

Harry stared up at her, clutching the package. Harry had never received gifts in his life. The only prized possessions he had ever been presented with was food and the occasional new scraps of clothing that were too small on Dudley or torn beyond repair.

"Thank you," He said heartily, then his eyes began to fill with doubt "But Professor, I still don't think Professor Snape will-"

"I can guarantee you Mr Potter that by the time of your practice, the whole matter with your Professor will be resolved by the time I'm done with him."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged brief looks. That sounded like a meaningful threat, an no one ever dared cross Minerva McGonagall – not even Severus Snape.

"I will see you in Transfiguration later today. Do not let me down Mr Potter." With a swish of her cloak she turned and strolled out the Hall, her robes billowing out behind her.

"Don't worry," Draco gave Harry a nudge with his elbow "Uncle Sev has this really big ego, if he doesn't want his house to loose again this term he'll let you on."

"Good to know I'm only getting on because the Deputy Headmistress forced him." Harry said bitterly.

"No don't worry about it," Draco said "I bet if he saw you fly he'd take you on in a heartbeat."

"He did see him fly." said Blaise "The whole school did."

"Thanks Blaise," Harry said sardonically.

"Hey I don't know why your being so modest Harry," Pansy leant forward "If I could fly like you I would be doing it everyday and creating my own flying classes just to rub it in everyone's faces."

This made Harry crack a small smile "Of course you would Pansy – your you."

"And that's why you all love me," She smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and the others continued their breakfasts in peace, occasionally laughing and joking when Harry and Draco left the table, eager to unwrap Harry's broomstick. They were just half way down the long marble corridor when another group of boys began making their way towards them in the opposite direction. Harry and Draco almost simultaneously grimaced as the figures of Ron, Seamus and Dean made their way up the hall, blocking their way.

"Morning chaps," said Draco sweetly "sleep well?"

"Where were you snakes last night? Me and Seamus waited ages but you never came." Ron lied.

"Correction, _you two_ never came." Draco said "And _we_ were waiting for ages."

"Yeah so where were you guys then?" Harry joined "I was rather looking forward to the idea of duelling you."

"We got caught up." Ron sneered "We still went to the trophy room."

"Uh huh, sure you did." Draco nodded. The three Gryffindors stood silently with clenched fists and bubbling anger. Draco moved to pat Harry on the shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse us me and my best mate here have somewhere better to be than with you dipsticks."

They moved to walk past them when Dean's hand suddenly reached out and snatched the package from Harry's hands. "What's that you got there Potter?"

"Hey give that back!" Harry reached to grab it but Dean quickly threw it to Ron who caught it in his hands and felt the long thin package with a frown. "Thats a broomstick that is." He threw it back to Harry harshly, an envious and malicious look upon his face "Don't know why Potter – first years never make it on the team with some crappy broomstick."

"Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry stated with his chin raised.

Ron blinked "What?"

"Nimbus Two thousand." Harry plainly, unable to resist being arrogant just this once "Just got it from a kind admirer of mine called Professor McGonagall who's arranging to have me put on the Slytherin team."

Draco smirked at the look on Ron's face whilst Harry looked from the broomstick straight at Ron "Actually Weasley I want to thank you." He said.

"Thank me?" Ron gawked.

"Well I mean if it hadn't been for you taking Neville's Remembrall and making me chase it out on the courtyard I never would have been noticed by Professor McGonagall and put on the team." Harry said, resisting the urge to laugh at Ron's bright red face.

"You okay there Weasley?" Draco giggled "You look a little flushed."

Before Ron could scream in reply, Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared behind the three students.

"Not arguing I hope boys?" He squeaked.

"Of course not Professor. Weasley and his friends were just congratulating Harry on his new broomstick." Draco said, itching his nose to cover his grin at Ron's enraged face.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, smiling at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, Sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Ron's face. "And it's really thanks to Weasley here that I've got it," he added.

"Well I'm glad to see that the five of you are getting along well." Flitwick said cheerily.

"You could say that." Draco smiled, looking to the others challenging them to disagree.

"Sorry Professor but we have to get back to our Common Room before classes start and open my Broomstick – we'll see you guys later." Harry nodded to the other boys as they began walking past them.

Draco gave them a little wave as he moved past Weasley.

Harry and Draco ran from the corridor, making sure they were out of sight and earshot before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you had the guts to say that," Draco said through his laughter, holding his stomach _"And it's all thanks to Weasley here."_ He imitated.

"Well its true," Harry chortled as they walked together, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came a resentful voice from just behind them.

Hermione Granger came storming down the corridor, looking distastefully at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Draco irritably, "I was rather enjoying it."

Hermione huffed loudly and stomped away with her nose in the air.

"Bye," Draco added. "C'mon Harry lets open this." He took his arm and the pair made their way down the long marble staircases until they reached the bottom of the school and the black brick wall.

"Pureblood," Draco said eagerly. The wall rumbled and moved to the side allowing the boys to slip in and make run up to their dormitory to unwrap Harry's parcel.

"Woah," Draco sighed, as the broomstick lay across Harry's bed. Even Harry, who knew nothing about broomsticks, thought it looked magnificent. The polished shiny wood with a mahogany handle, a perfectly neat form of twigs shaped almost to look like the flame of a candle at the bottom and the words Nimbus Two Thousand engraved in gold near the top.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave me this." He said in wonder.

"So the old witch does have a soft spot after all." Draco smirked.

Harry took the broom and put it under his bed, making sure to pull the sheets over so the space underneath the bed was concealed. They left their common room and proceeded back to the Hall with Blaise and Pansy until classes started.

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons. His thoughts kept wandering back to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed and the wonderful things he could do with it. Throughout the day Harry partly listened to his lessons and copied dozens of things into his textbook. When lunch finally arrived all Harry could thing about was his flying lesson with Marcus, and in a few hours he would be flying on his new broomstick for all the world to see.

It was at that exact time in the Great Hall, that Draco realized he had left his Potions book in his class and quickly excused himself from Harry and the others to go and get it before his next class started. He made his way out the hall and walked down the corridors to his Potions class.

Severus Snape was in a foul mood – not that this wasn't a rare occurrence in the least, but this time he was in a mood that no one dared even crossed.

His day had started normally and somewhat pleasantly, that was, until only a moment ago when McGonagall had spoken to him in the staff room about Harry Potter being on Quidditch team. Their talk had descended into an argument with neither Professors backing down. Snape couldn't have been more infuriated with McGonagall even if he tried. As Head of Slytherin House it was he who was to determine whom could be on the team. Not his old transfiguration teacher.

The matter had ended with him storming out the room and declaring that he would be finding Mr Flint after lessons and stopping Harry from training. There was no way in hell he was letting an immature brat like Potter onto the team for breaking the rules. He would rather have thrown himself to the giant squid than let Potter on his Quidditch team.

So when a small knock on his door sounded, Snape instantly snapped "What?"

The door opened and in stepped Draco in his long Slytherin robes looking slightly meek "Sorry sir,"

Snape's face immediately softened at the young boy and he put down his quill on his desk and sat forward.

"Oh Draco," He gave a small attempt at a smile "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine Professor," He wandered into the room. Snape shook his head with a small chuckle.

"You don't have to address me as Professor when we're alone Draco. You should know that by now you are an exception compared to the other students."

"Because I'm your Godson?" He asked.

"Because your a Slytherin and one of the best students in your year." He replied "What can I do for you?"

"I lost my potions book," Draco stepped up to the desk "I think I left it here."

Snape pointed to the end of his desk "Its there – I kept it on the side for you."

"Thanks," He took the book from the desk and flicked some of the pages. It was still fully intact with the name _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ written in his handwriting at the top and the occasional scribbles and doodles on the sides.

Draco looked back up to Snape. He was continuing to mark what must have been essays or papers in the most impatient manner. Hard long crosses, deep scratches over wrong answers, and somewhat violent quill movements for ticks.

"Someone's annoyed." Draco said boldly.

Snape raised his head, regarding the boy with a sigh "Am I ever not?"

Draco shook his head with a small smile and he stared at him for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Must you?" Snape said with a moan. "I am a little busy."

"Well I'm going to ask it anyway so..." Draco trailed. Snape gave a small chortle.

"You are your Father's son alright. Fine, what is the question?"

Draco leant on the desk with his arms "Do you like Harry Potter?"

Snape was a little taken aback by the question. He shuffled back into his seat looking at him for a moment before answering. "No. Not particularly."

"Why?"

"I dislike like his attitude."

Draco looked confused "Well that's not an answer."

"It is and it's the answer you've been given." He said firmly.

"It doesn't make sense then."

"And why is that?"

"Because Harry doesn't have an attitude." He answered "So whats the real reason?"

"Why must children be so infuriating?" Snape sighed.

Draco shrugged "I dunno, cause we're curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Draco."

"Yeah but I'm not a cat, I'm a snake." He said proudly. Snape couldn't help but smirk slightly, admiring the boys wit and fearlessness. He was indeed a Slytherin at heart.

"I fail to understand what you see in him Draco," Snape said after a moment "From what I can gather he is an arrogant boy who has become blinded by the fame of Being The Boy Who Lived."

"Well actually that's the thing. Harry never knew about Magic, and I don't think he even knew that he was a wizard, let alone The Boy Who Lived. His family never told him anything – don't sound like the nicest bunch if you ask me." He added disdainfully.

Snape stared at him, a look of surprise over his stony features "He never knew about Magic?"

"No. Not to mention about Quidditch, can you believe that? After how good his father was." Draco exasperated "Oh well, at least he'll make up for it now that he's on the team."

Snape drew in a breath, preparing for what was likely heading for an argument with his Godson. "Harry Potter will not be joining the Slytherin Quidditch team. I will be speaking to Marcus Flint later about revoking his position as Slytherin seeker."

Just as he had expected, Draco's mouth fell open and an outrageous look came over his face "What? Why?!"

"Because he is not worthy of playing for our House and because I said so." He answered simply.

"But that's not fair! Harry's one the best flyer's in Slytherin – and he's only in first year!"

"I am sure that even the likes of you could top him Draco." said Snape "Now I know that if it was you we were talking about I would agree because you are a very dedicated and smart boy, Potter is merely a troublesome brat who McGonagall decided to reward when putting the safety of himself and others in danger."

"Harry is twice the flyer I am and twice the Wizard!" Draco argued "And he only did it because he was trying to stop Weasley picking on Neville and that Granger girl. Have you not ever been picked on before?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Yes, he had. In fact the very reminder of his years of constant bullying and humiliation was the same boy in question's pig of a father.

"He had good intentions." Draco persisted.

"That is not the point Draco," Snape growled. "He broke school rules and for that he needed to be punished, yet the stupid old goat decided to give him a broomstick and have him meet with my Prefect behind my back."

"She probably knew you'd say no." He said "Is that why you were all moody?"

Snape gave him a glare "I was not moody. I was just irked."

"Can you at least see him fly? He's really good Uncle Severus, trust me."

"I still find it hard to believe you are so willing to have him on the team in the first place. Are you not jealous Draco? I know how much you love Quidditch."

"Well yeah obviously," He stated, although it was the most obvious thing in the world "but I'm not going to say that to him. He's my friend and he doesn't really have that much confidence in himself, but this whole Quidditch thing means a lot to him – I can tell."

"As it does to you." He pointed out.

"Not as much as it does to Harry. It's like his eyes light up every time he talks about Quidditch. Like it's one of the most important things to him..."

"Humph," Snape lowered his head back to his work. "Well that is a shame."

Draco stood still. His feet not moving as he looked at the Professor with sad puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on his mother and father for anything.

Snape briefly looked up from his papers and then back down again. Draco still stood there, his gaze not faltering from the Professor. Snape raised his eyes again when he realized Draco had not moved.

"The door is there Draco," He told him.

Draco continued to look at him, making the Potions Master feel extremely uncomfortable for the first time in years. As far as Draco was concerned he was not leaving until he would get his own way.

"I'll not say it again Draco," said Snape.

"Please Uncle Severus," Draco begged "let him on the team just this once. I'll do anything you want and I'll love you forever and ever, even when you're mean." He added, hopefully making him feel a little guilty. "At least see him play one game. He'll win us that Quidditch cup I know it, trust me."

Snape rolled his eyes, he could kill his nephew sometimes. He dropped his quill, unable to concentrate while he brought his long thin finger's up to rub his temples as if he had a massive headache, which technically he did. He heaved a great sigh and looked up to a still standing Draco who looked at him imploringly, like a dog begging for a treat.

Snape pointed a finger at him, his face hard as stone "If he messes up _one game_ for my teammates," He said slowly "shows any signs of acting up or flaunting off to the others, know that I will not hesitate to throw him off the team – one game."

"So is that a yes?" Draco beamed.

"It is a compromise," He said defiantly.

"It's a good compromise." Draco said happily.

"And as for you – I expect every homework piece in _on time_ with good grades and marks for the rest of year, because I swear to Salazar Draco, I will be writing to your father. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded eagerly.

"Fine," Snape snapped, looking to his desk like a sulky child "He may join the team." He muttered lowly.

"Thanks," Draco spun round and hopped from the steps to the desk onto the floor, hurrying his way to the class door.

"Draco?" Snape called irritably, holding out his potions textbook book.

"Oh," Draco ran back up the steps and took the book from his hand "Thanks." With that he jumped back down the steps and made his way out and down the corridors, a small skip in his step as he went.

~•0•~

When seven o'clock finally came Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch field with his broom in hand. He had never been inside the Quidditch stadium before, and ir was quite a sight.

Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field that rose by over twent feet in the air with various flags and old banners still on them, blowing in the wind. At both ends of the field stood three golden poles with hoops, the biggest being the one in the middle while two smaller and shorter hoops stood either side of the centre pole.

Sneaking a glance around the pitch Harry checked to see if anyone was watching. There was no one, and Marcus had not arrived yet.

Unable to resist temptaion, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the air and flying around the pitch with the speed of a cheetah and the grace of deer. The feeling was incerdible and the Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at the smallest of movements and touches.

Harry was suddenly snapped out of his dreamworld when a loud clapping sounded from the ground bellow. Harry turned to look down and see the tall and extremely impressed figure of Marcus Flint looking at him from the ground.

"Potter, come on down!' He yelled, under his arm Harry could see was a large wooden crate. Harry landed next to him, blushing madly.

"Not bad at all" said Marcus, with a large nod. "I see now what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural – perfect for Slytherin. I'm just going to teach you the basic's today, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week with us."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"So," said Marcus. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, you should be able to grasp it after a while – it's one of the bloody most stupid sports out there but easy enough to learn. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

He bent down and took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. He threw it to Harry who caught it in both hands, feeling the heaviness.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," Marcus. "The Chasers, which is me, Adrian and Terrence throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Do you follow me so far?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So – that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"Basketball?" said Marcus frowned.

"Uh never mind," said Harry quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – for us we have Miles Bletchley. He has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Marcus "Oh and you might want to take this." He handed Harry a small wooden bat, capable of doing some damage if it hit you hard enough.

"These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and a ittle smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed with some confusion that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"You might wanna stand back," Marcus warned. He bent down and unstrapped one of the Bludgers. Almost immediately, the black ball shot up in the air and then headed at Harry's face.

Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it and sent it high into the air - it shot around their heads and then flew straight at Marcus, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground before wrestling it back into the box and strapping it down.

"See what I mean?" He panted, "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team – Miles's brother Kevin and Tracy Davis are ours – it's their job to protect our side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. Have tou got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry said.

"Good," Marcus smiled.

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound afraid.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken boned and fractured jaws. The worse was in the 1970's when one cracked a players skull – I'm pretty sure she was in Slytherin now you mention it, but that's very unlikely, you don't have to worry about it."

Harry resisted a gulp. He tried not to think about it, but the idea of a cracked open skull was horrifying.

Marcus reached into the crate once more and took out the fourth and final ball. In contrast with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, this ball was tiny and appeared very light, it was bright gold and had a pair of small silver wings.

"This is the ball you need to worry about," said Marcus, passing it to him, "The Golden Snitch,"

Harry took it in his hand, scrutinizing it curiously "I like this ball."

"Yeah well while it may look pretty it's the most important ball in Quidditch. It's dam hard to catch and difficult to see. As seeker it's your job to catch it before the other team's Seeker can. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so nearly every game is won by the seeker that catches it. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught."

Harry nodded his head, showing that he understood everything and that he was eager to start.

"Now," Marcus clapped his hands together "Is there anything you want to ask me before we start?"

Harry shook his head.

"Right, we won't practice with the Snitch just yet – I want you to get used to seeing and catching small things," He said.

He pulled a bag of golf balls from his trouser pocket and a few moments later, Harry found himself up in the air with Marcus throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry swooped back and forth on his broom, not missing a single one.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Marcus happily "That was brilliant."

When night was beginning to fall he and Harry decided to call it quits and together they both trudged their way back up to the castle and to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see ya round later Potter, don't forget to practice."

"See ya Marcus," Harry watched as the Prefect made his way up to his own dormitory with the trunk still in hand and dissapeared.

Harry heaved a sigh and made his way up to his own dormitory, giving a brief nod to a Crabbe and Goyle who sat enloped in a game of what looked to be chess. Harry made his way up the stairs with his broom and entered the dormitory quietly.

Blaise and Draco were already there, Blaise dozing as usual and Draco propped up with a book in hand. Draco peeked up at him from over the book.

"So how'd it go?" He asked cheerily.

"Good – brilliant actually." said Harry.

Draco nodded and smiled, feeling extremely happy with himself for saving Harry's place from his miserable Godfather.

Harry gave him a peculiar look as he put down his broom "What you smiling to yourself about?"

"Oh..nothing." He answered smirking.


	11. Halloween

**A/N:** Again apologies that it was quite a long update, school is taking up a lot of time and a lot of my writing has been focused on essays and assignments, but anyway. I am still shocked at the number of views and follows this has got, it really gives me confidence in my writing and I appreciate the feedback and comments. This chapter is a little short but the next one should be much longer...

 **DISCLAIMER:** As much as I want to, I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Halloween morning arrived, the inhabitants of the Slytherin dorm awoke early and full of excitement. It was clear to Harry that in the Wizarding World Halloween was a large celebration. He soon figured this out when he had first stepped into the common room. The entire room was decorated from top to bottom in Halloween decorations. Giant spiders and bats were stuck to the windows, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and glowing jack o'lanterns sat on the fireplace and tables. Above the doors were banners and flags with the Slytherin emblems hanging proudly against the green and orange glows of the room.

The prefects had handed out freshly made beverages and sweets even though it was barely past eight in the morning - not that Harry and the others complained or Blaise objected. They enjoyed it quite happily by the common room fire in their pajamas. Only until their glasses were downed and their sweets eaten did they decide to get dressed and ready for class - not bothering to go to breakfast after the feast just served to them.

It was a spectacular way to start the day and Harry had no doubt in his mind that Halloween with the Slytherin's was the best. To him it almost appeared Halloween was more important than Christmas in the Wizarding World - even Draco had mentioned that while Christmas was an important time of the year, Halloween wasn't far behind. He said it was because it was the one night of the year where wizarding folk could go out quite happily in the evenings dressed in cloaks and hats without being stared at by Muggles.

To make things even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that afternoon that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been wanting to do since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice and arranged them in pairings of boy girl much to their disappointment.

Harry's partner was Milicent Bulstrode, whom he didn't particularly mind given it was the choice between her and Padma Patil. Blaise ended up with a girl in their House called Daphne Greengrass while Draco was paired with Pansy. Ron however, was to be working with Hermione, much to her dismay and Ron's annoyance. It was difficult to say who had more of an issue about this, Heremione hadn't spoken to _them_ – let alone Ron – for days.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick said, standing on his pile of books at the front of the class. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And enunciate very clearly; _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Professor Flitwick gave them the signal to begin and Harry and Millicent drew out their wands with the others, swishing and flicking their wands "Wingardium Leviosa!"

It was was very hard. Harry and Millicent swished and flicked and even worked together on stating the spell clearly but the feather they were supposed to be sending into the air lay flat on the desk, unresponsive.

Blaise and Daphne were having trouble too. Seamus paired with Padma Patil became so impatient that he prodded his feather so much it caught fire and he had to pat it out with his hands.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Draco, nearly poking Pansy's eye out.

"Watch it!" She hissed "Your gonna kill someone if your not careful. Flick your wrist more rather than your elbow. My go."

"No I'm not being defeated by a feather." Draco said irritably. "Just tell me if I'm doing it right – I want to be the first one to make it fly."

Pansy rolled her eyes and continued to watch Draco flick his wrist and mutter the incantation, yet nothing happened. She looked to the others, no one had managed to move their feather an inch.

Ron Weasley was also not having much luck, and was becoming more and more impatient with each passing second.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he yelled, hitting his wand violently at the feather like a maniac.

Hermione made a grimace at him before she sighed and reached to stop his hand before he could stab her.

"Look stop. Your going to take someones eye out, besides you're saying it wrong," Pansy heard her say. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron glowered at her, throwing down his wand and pushing the feather towards her "You do it then, if you're so clever," He snarled.

Hermione sighed and sat straight, brandishing her wand with a swish and a flick "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather quivered slightly on the desk, before finally it gradually began to raise from the wood and soared high into the air over the students heads, putting them all to shame.

"Oh well done!" Professor Flitwick beamed, clapping his hands "see here everyone, Miss Granger's done it!"

The class reluctantly clapped, some not even doing so out of stubbornness. Draco sat back in his seat and crossed his arms like a stroppy child, glaring at her.

While the others continued Ron turned to give her a hateful glare "Honestly your a nightmare! No wonder you haven't got any friends!"

Pansy watched as Hermione looked hurtfully at him, her eyes filling up with tears as she turned her head away and Ron continued to slouch in his seat, muttering indignantly.

"Pansy!" Draco nudged her out of her staring and back to the task at hand "Come on are you not going to try it?"

"I think Weasley said something to Hermione," She said to him.

Draco's eyes moved briefly up in Ron and Hermione's direction then back to her. "So?"

"Don't you think she looks a little upset?" Pansy asked quietly.

Draco gave a shrug, moving back to his feather "I'm sure she's fine."

Pansy bit her lip and continued on, making a mental note in her head to ask Hermione if she was okay after lessons.

But before she could even do just that, Hermione pushed her way to be first out the class when the lesson ended and made sure to keep her head low and her face covered.

The class filled out and Pansy and Draco made their way over to Harry and Blaise who waited for them.

"Hey," Pansy said as they began to walk down the corridor "do you think she's alright?"

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione."

Harry looked over in the direction Hermione had gone, just as she had reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I think Weasley upset her." She said "I heard him say something about her."

"So?" Draco mumbled quietly. "It was probably true."

"Draco that's mean." She said.

"What?" he shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable "She probably realised that no one likes her. I mean she was acting like a teacher's pet in Charms, it's not going to make many people like her is it?"

Pansy didn't look convinced, she wasn't sure whether she ought to check on her after the whole encounter with the Third Floor, Hermione still probably wasn't speaking to them and probably wouldn't be all too happy with her company.

"I'm sure she's fine Pansy, let's not worry about it." Draco persisted. "She'll be back in her next class showing us what to do." He said with a small grumble.

"I suppose." She looked down at her books.

"Yeah," Sounded Blaise "This is our first Halloween in a Magic School, let's make it count. And besides, stop being nice Pansy, it doesn't suit you - Ouch!" He exclaimed as her elbow jammed in his side.

~•0•~

When classes were finally over, the four made their way down to the Great Hall for supper, and just like their common room, the Hall was decorated beautifully. Over what must have been around a hundred live bats fluttered from the walls and ceilings for decoration while the Bloody Barron in the most insane manner flew around the Hall cackling madly and wishing a happy Halloween.

When the feast finally appeared on the children's tables Harry couldn't help but gawk at the delicious smelling foods and Halloween themed cakes that began to fill up in a large mound on his plate. There was lollipops, tarts, pumpkin pies, punch and all manners of fine dining along the table.

"Woah," He breathed. "Why can't it be Halloween everyday?"

"This is better than Christmas." said Blaise, filling his face with everything he could find, much to Pansy's disgust.

For the first time in what must have been ages, Harry and his friends were brought to silence, simply enjoying the food and drinks quite happily in their own company.

It was while in their silence, that all four children heard Daphne Greengrass talking to her friend further down the table about how she and her own friend had found the Granger girl in the bathrooms crying and wanting to be left alone. Daphne Greengrasd had no idea that the group were listening intently.

The four exchanged glances, looking at one another uncomfortably.

"I told you something was wrong." said Pansy.

"Well how were we supposed to know?" Draco said.

"Weasley really upset her." She said. "Isn't it clear?"

"Do you know what he said Pansy?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't really hear, I think it might have been something like she didn't have any friends or something."

There was a silence when it was finally broken by Blaise "Maybe you should talk to her after dinner."

"Me?" Pansy said incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean your a girl, so maybe you can talk to her?" Blaise suggested.

"If she wants to be left alone then she won't very well listen to me. I'm better doing it tomorrow when she's had the chance to calm down." Pansy said. Comforting wasn't exactly her strong point, she never knew what to do in situations such as these and almost felt as helpless as the person who needed help.

Harry was just reaching over with his fork for a baked potato when Professor Quirrell suddenly burst into the hall, sprinting past the tables, his face white and filled panic as all eyes were on him.

"Troll in the dungeons!" He screamed loudly "T-troll in the dungeons!"

The lightning flash illuminated the Great Hall and lit up the top table where Dumbledore stood up abruptly with the other teachers.

"Thought you ought to know," said Professor Quirrell lightly, then his head lolled back and he fell to the floor in a hard faint.

In an instant the Hall began to erupt in loud screams of Horror. Blaise threw down his flood and nearly fell headfirst into the wall when trying to get out of his seat so quickly. Draco was screaming, Pansy was screaming and Harry soon found himself screaming.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. The Hall instantly stopped and turned to look at the Professor.

"Everyone will please, _not_ panic." He said "Prefects will lead your Houses to the common rooms immediately. Those in Slytherin will make their way to the Gryffindor common room while teachers will follow me to the Dungeons."

Marcus waited no time in springing into action "Right, first years stick together and follow me!" He commanded. He began to move out the Hall and the students hastily followed as Marcus guided them up the marble staircase and followed the Gryffindor's with their Prefects towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Since when did they start letting snakes into our Common Room?" Harry heard Ron hiss to Seamus.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as he walked with Draco.

"Probably one of the students ideas for a joke." He answered as they reached the second staircase.

They passed several people all running in different directions, both students and staff members. Harry and Draco were near the back while Blaise and Pansy were only a little ahead of them, eager to be somewhere secure even if it was the Gryffindor common room.

As they walked a horrible thought suddenly registered in Harry's mind and he grabbed Draco's arm tightly, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the Troll!"

"Oh no," Draco sighed. It was unclear to Harry whether it was both annoyance or worry – maybe both.

"We have to tell her!" Harry still held Draco's arm as he attempted to turn and follow the others. Pansy and Blaise stopped and turned around, wondering why the two boys had stopped.

"But Harry," said Draco in a constricted voice "she isn't even our friend..."

"Come on Draco," Harry looked at him morosely "we can't leave her..."

"Erm hello?" Came Pansy disbelievingly "In case you two hadn't noticed there's a Troll in this castle!"

"Yeah hurry up everyone's already ahead!" Exclaimed Blaise, on the verge of sprinting up the stairs but unwilling to leave his friends.

Harry looked at Draco imploringly and the blonde Slytherin bit his lip.

"Oh fine!" He snapped "We go there and we get back."

"Okay." Harry nodded breathlessly. The two friends began moving through the running crowds leaving a gawking Pansy and Blaise staring after them.

"Wait where are you going?!" Pansy yelled fearfully.

"We have to warn Hermione!" Harry yelled back "We'll meet you there!"

"Harry!" She shouted, but Harry and Draco were already running down the corridor and down the marble staircases.

Blaise took Pansy's arm "Come on, we'll tell Marcus." He said as the pair began to run back up the stairs in search of the other Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

Harry and Draco ran down the marble staircases and slipped into a lonely corridor, heading towards the girl's bathroom. They were running down the hall, their robes billowing out behind them. They had just turned the corner when footsteps suddenly began to sound from behind them.

"Teacher!" Draco hissed, gripping Harry's robes and yanking them behind a stone statue of a gargoyle.

The two boys ducked low, as quite as mice. Peering around the large statue Draco's eyebrow's raised in surprise as he saw the figure of his godfather hurrying down the corridor they had just came down.

"Hello," Draco said quietly "what's he doing down here?"

Harry was confused too, he watched the professor with a small scowl as Snape seemed to look around for a moment before slipping through one of the door's and out of sight.

"Why isn't he in the dungeons with the rest of the other teachers?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged and turned around "Now lets go before he catches us." Draco wasn't sure which he would prefer – being caught by a Troll or by his Uncle Severus.

"Draco?" Harry said with a frown of disgust "Do you smell that?"

Draco raised his head and sniffed strongly – and he quickly wished he hadn't "Urgh!" He gagged. The stench that filled his notril's was foul, like a combination of a public toilet and dirty washing put together "What is that?"

Before Harry could even begin to answer, they began to hear it, the most horrible sound. A loud grunting was coming from around the corner and the sound of large footsteps slowly stomping began to draw nearer and nearer. A flash of lightning from the storm outside lit up the corridor wall and illuminated the monstrous shadow of a ten foot Troll shuffling down the corridor.

Harry and Draco were frozen in terror at the sight. Draco struggled to breath the air back into his lungs at the horrible shadow and by some luck, Harry had took his arm and pulled them back around the statue just a the Troll began to come around the corner, dragging a large wooden club behind him.

"I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore." Draco's voice shook.

The Troll by some miracle, had not noticed the boys as it made its way down the corridor. Its greyish green skin was pale and glowed in the moonlight from high windows, and its prolonged arms extended far down past it's sides, almost reaching the floor beneath.

The Troll's ears twitched and it cocked it's head, looking thoughtfully at the door nearest to it. After what must have been no more than five seconds, the Troll had made up it's mind and trudged into the room, dragging the club behind it.

"It's going into the girls bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Let's not panic!" Draco's voice betrayed his words "She might have heard the commotion. Maybe she's left."

Just as the words had come from his mouth, an ear piercing scream tore through the walls of the Hogwarts corridors.

"Hermione!" Both boys yelled in unison.

They burst through the bathroom doors, looking around desperately. The Troll stood with it's back to them, half the cubicles already smashed. Underneath some of the wood and debris cowered Hermione, her face pale and tears still dry on her cheeks.

"Hermione move!" Harry yelled.

The Troll swung back it's great club and smashed the tops of the remaining cubicles, Hermione covered her head desperately as more wood fell over her and cried out for help.

"Quick distract it!" said Harry.

The boy's quickly began scrambling around on the floor, picking up the planks of wood or anything they could find and flinging it at the beast, however it's attention was still focused on Hermione and it bent it's head trying to see through the wood that covered the floor.

"Hey handsome!" Draco flung his piece of wood hard at the back of the Troll's head. It bounced of him with a _thunk_ and the Troll blinked in confusion, twitching it's ears and looking around dumbfounded.

Hermione took her chance to crawl out from under the remains of the cubicles and sneak under one of the iron sinks, the Troll however caught her in the corner of it's eye and gave a grunt before raising it's club again. Hermione screamed loudly and moved under the sinks as the club came down hard on the one she had been hiding under seconds ago and smashing it to pieces.

"Help!" She shrieked.

Harry, not knowing fully what he was doing, suddenly pulled out his wand and ran forward, wrapping his arms around the club as the Troll swung it back once more. He let out a loud cry as his feet left the ground and he was pulled up into the air, landing straight on the monsters shoulders.

The Troll stiffened in surprise, looking around and shaking it's head back and forth to try and throw off the strange thing on it's shoulders. Harry held on for dear life, pulling on the Troll's big ears as it fought to fling him off. He thrust his wand upwards into the Troll's face, hoping to aim for an eye but instead the tiny piece of wood was shoved deep into the Troll's nostril and it grunted loudly in pain.

"Ew!" Draco grimaced from below.

The Troll continued to twist and turn sharply, the wand still stuck inside it's nose. Harry felt the troll grab one of his legs and pull him clean off his shoulders, dangling him above the ground helplessly.

"Do something!" Harry yelped, ducking his head forward as the Troll tried to swing at him with the club. Draco looked around desperately, not knowing what to do.

"Draco!" Hermione sounded from under the sinks "Swish and flick!"

Draco quickly caught on and reached for his wand, aiming it at the Troll's club, his face full of determination "Win _gar_ dium Leviosa!"

The club was suddenly pulled from the Troll's grasp, it floated a mere few feet above it's head silently.

"Uh?" The Troll raised it's head and looked at the club strangely. Then the club dropped suddenly and landed straight onto it's bald head with a crack.

"Wicked," Draco grinned.

The Troll swayed drunkenly, and Harry fell to the ground landing hard on his head. The Troll began to wobble on it's short fat legs and started to fall forward threatening to crush Harry if he didn't move. But Harry was disorientated from the blow to his head and he quickly staggered back trying to get out the way, however his movements were not fast enough.

"Harry!" Draco ran forward and gripped Harry's robes, pulling him back just in time as the Troll landed flat on it's face, inches from Harry's feet. The thud that followed shook the whole castle and rattled the windows. Troll was not moving.

Harry shakily got to his feet, rubbing the lump that was forming on the back of his head. He and Draco stared at the Troll apprehensively, Draco still holding his wand and gawking at what he'd done.

Hermione made her way from under the sinks and made walked over to them cautiously "Is it...dead?"

"I think I knocked it out," said Draco breathlessly "Wow, my first spell and I take out a Troll. I'll have to-...actually, maybe I won't tell father about this."

Harry grumbled in pain and bent down, extracting his wand from the Troll's nostril. It was slick with blue, lumpy mucus.

"Urgh!" He gagged.

"Troll boogers – nice," Draco grimaced.

He wiped his wand on the Troll's dirty trousers and moved back over to Draco when suddenly the sound of footsteps ran towards the bathrooms and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell appeared at the door. Quirrell let out a loud whimper and nearly fell to the floor in fright, McGonagall also gasped loudly, her hand covering her heart as she struggled to speak.

Snape was the first to speak, his face twisted in fury as his eyes set on Draco who gulped loudly. _Uh oh..._

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" He hollered "Draco what do you think you are doing here? Why aren't you in the common room?!"

"E-er, w-we...we," Draco stuttered.

McGonagall quickly recovered from her shock and jabbed her finger in the boys direction "Explain yourselves this instant!" She said furiously.

Harry and Draco looked at one another fearfully. They were in for it now...

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione said before either boy could answer. "They were looking for me."

All eyes were now turned on Hermione. McGonagall's face soon turned from anger to shock.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the Troll. I-I read about them and thought I could handle it on my own – because, you know I've read all about them. If they hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." She said.

Harry almost dropped his wand and Draco's jaw dropped. _Hermione Granger_ was lying to the teachers just to get them out of trouble?

"Explain," Snape commanded.

"H-harry stuck his wand up its nose and Draco knocked it out with its own club, Professor. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." She continued.

"Knocked it out?" said Snape looking to Draco.

He nodded timidly. Snape raised his chin and looked to McGonagall, waiting for her to make the final decision as Deputy Headmistress.

"Well, be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you miss Granger."

Hermione hung her head low. While Harry heard McGonagall, his eyes were suddenly drawn back to Professor Snape. Barely visible underneath his robes Harry could see clearly that Snape's leg was injured and bleeding quite badly.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement." McGonagall continued, she then turned her attention to them "As for you two gentlemen, I hope you realise how lucky you both are, not many first years could take on a full mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. _Five points_ ," Her voice softened slightly "will be awarded to each of you."

Harry and Draco exchanged happy grins and Hermione's face broke into a small smile. While she didn't particularly like Draco, she still owed the boy's her life – annoying or not.

"For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall added, clasping her hands in front of her and heaving sigh before she strode her way out the bathroom. Quirrell soon follwed her her, his face still looking sickly.

The three students stood in silence, Snape was the first to move, stepping closer to them and regarding Hermione with a somewhat sneer.

"Back to your common Room Miss Granger – and stay there."

Hermione bit her lip and shuffled out the bathroom, her eyes down cast the whole time leaving the two boys alone with a very angry Professor.

"Do you realise the seriousness of this?" He growled his eyes blazing as he looked at Draco "You could have been killed Draco! How would I begin to explain to your father that his son was killed and I was not there to protect him?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus, I really am." Draco whimpered.

Snape drew in a breath through his nostrils, trying yo compose himself. He wasn't just angry about what happened, he was scared. Merlin knew the guilt he would feel if his Godson was hurt right under his nose, and McGonagall had only fueled his anger more by giving them points for it. What was with the woman giving points in ridiculous situations?

"And you," His gaze turned to Harry "I hope your proud of yourself – destroying school property, endangering my Godson's life!"

Harry flinched, he didn't know what hurt more. The fact that the Professor was angry with him or perhaps that the words were true.

"But Uncle Severus it wasn't his fault," said Draco desperately "I brought Harry along, it was my idea."

"He's lying, it was mine." Harry said, unable to stand and watch Draco take the blame.

Snape looked from Draco to Harry, unsure of who he was more mad at.

"Do not think that this will go unpunished Draco." He said "I will be writing to both your families tonight – do not argue with me." He added as Draco opened his mouth to protest. "Your lucky I'm not giving you a detention for the night. Do you realize you could have been killed? What would I have done then?"

Draco lowered his eyes and looked to the floor, Harry looked at him somewhat sympathetically as he hung his head in shame. He felt rather guilty for his friend, it wasn't fair that the Wizard was pressing all his anger on Draco when it wasn't even his fault. In fact it was Draco who coincidentally saved _him_. If he hadn't have pulled him out of the way in time before the Troll fell, who knew whether he would be standing right now.

"Get out both of you, back to your Common Room." Spat Snape "I don't want to hear a peep out from either of you for the rest of the night."

Harry and Draco both moved out the room and onto the corridor, their lips firmly sealed. Snape watched them with a clenched jaw, his anger finally washing away as the two made their way down the corridor and out of sight.

"Hey," said Harry "You didn't have to cover for me you know, you didn't have to get yourself in trouble for me."

Draco gave a shrug "What friends are for right? Better you than me anyway, I hoped he'd go a little easier."

"Apparently not."

They hurried out of the corridor and stayed silent until they had walked down two floors back towards the dungeons.

"Least we got ten points," said Draco a bit more chirpily.

"Yeah, it's a shame she took Hermione's though."

"It was kind of nice of her to get us out of trouble like that," Draco admitted. "Although, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we'd have just listened to Pansy and seen if she was alright," Harry reminded him. They had reached the dark brick wall.

"Oh, and Draco" said Harry. "Thanks by the way...for pulling out of the way from the Troll."

He gave a smile "No problem. Couldn't very well let it squish you could I? Who could we rely on to win us the Quidditch game then?"

Harry blushed a little as he and Draco turned to face the wall.

"Pureblood," they said and entered. Today had been one hell of a Halloween, who knew what next years would be like.

* * *

R&r appreciated.


	12. The Quidditch Game

The month of November came by as quick as Halloween for Harry, and with it started to come the dreaded cold weather.

Frost had begun to crystalise the vast mountains around the school and the black lake became a chilled icerink. Harry couldn't imagine how beautiful the place must have been with snow if it was this beautiful only with frost. However he was rather thankful it had not come yet, he had to be training hard the next few days and the weather was certainly making it difficult for him and his fellow Slytherin players.

The others had been a great help. Draco had given him tips on everything he knew about Quidditch and the different moves a seeker could do without gaining a foul. Blaise and Pansy had helped him catch up with his studies while he had missed some parts of class for practice and even Hermione was helping him with his homework now and again which she most certainly didn't have to do.

To make things easier, Professor Quirrell had also offered the group to use his classroom during breaks and after classes for studying. Unlike the majority of the study clubs Professor Quirrell had allowed them to eat and drink while they studied too. Harry believed it was only because he would often sit at his desk with a plate of food himself and thought that it was unfair if he didn't let them too.

Harry had wanted to get as much work done as he could before practice and was thankful to find a quiet place to do it. Whenever he wasn't doing work he was practicing on the Quidditch field or outside on the courtyard.

Hagrid would watch him practice from across the feilds while defrosting broomsticks outside his hut and Professor Quirrell would sometimes even toddle along with his satchel of books to watch him here and there.

The Quidditch season had soon rolled by and Harry had begun to feel nervous. On Saturday, he would be playing in his first game: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. If his House won they would be up in second place for the Quidditch Season for the first time in a while.

The day before the game Hermione had met himself and his friends outside on the grounds with a little jam jar that carried a small blue flame inside it. It was a wonder the jam jar was not red hot to the touch considering the heat that emmited from it.

"Harry," She greeted "I thought you might want this before your game."

She passed him over a thin and worn book that had come from the library which read _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and Harry accepted it greatfully.

"I've read it a few times," She told him as he began flicking through the pages "Acorrding to the text on page thirty four there are seven hundred ways to commit a foul in Quidditch."

"Seven hundred?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Draco, wrapped in his long Slytherin scarf "Seekers are usually the smallest and fastest players, so most serious Quidditch accidents tend happen to them. Oh not that people really die playing Quidditch," Draco said quickly after seeing his friends frightened face "The most is Referee's vanishing and turning up months later in the Sahara Desert."

"What?" Harry gawked.

"Not exactly inspiring are you?" said Hermione.

"How the bloody hell can someone go from Britain to the Sahara dessert?" Pansy exclaimed. "That's unreal."

"One of my Dad's friends ended up waking up on the greenhouse roof once, took a quaffle to the head or something." said Draco.

"No it must have been a bludger." Hermione corrected. "Only bludgers can knock you out like that. A quaffle is used–"

"I know what a Quaffle is." He said indignantly. "I'm not stupid."

Baise murmured something under his breath and Draco sent him a glare that could melt steel.

"Is this supposed to be helping me?" Came Harry, sounding highly fearful.

"Don't worry about it, just avoid the bludgers and keep your eyes out for anything that's small and gold." said Draco "And try not to make it obvious when you see the snitch – the Gryffindor Seeker will be on you in a heartbeat."

Harry nodded and sat down on one of the logs of a cut tree with the others continuing to skim through the pages. Hermione put the jam jar on the ground to keep them warm while they sat for a while, talking about Quidditch and the different things Harry could do to try and win.

Hermione didn't even mind giving Harry tips even though her House would be playing against him, she didn't really mind who won just so long as nobody was too hurt – particularly Harry considering he was the youngest Seeker in a century. The odds were set quite against him and he no doubt would be under immense pressure to win the game.

Their quiet session however was soon innteruppted when a group of four boys strutted up to them and Harry's book was ripped from his hands.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" A voice sneered.

Harry spun round to see Ron and his fellow cronies standing together in their Gryffindor scarf's.

"Hey give it!" Harry reached for the book but Ron snatched it out of his reach, flicking through the pages with raised eyebrows.

"Ooh Quidditch Through the Ages eh? Won't do you much good Potter," He said throwing the book to the fourth boy who Harry didn't recognise "you won't last three seconds up in the air."

"Says the idiot who's broom smacked him in the face." Harry spat back. "Now give me it back."

"Actually, I think I might have a read of it myself." Ron said "I rather like a good Quidditch book."

"Can you even read?" Draco asked patronizingly.

Ron glared at him "Shut your face Malfoy, or I'll shut it for you."

Draco stood up ready to think of a sharp tongued reply when Hermione interrupted him.

"Leave him alone." She said.

Ron's attention was drawn to her for a moment and he regarded her with a somewhat sneer, a little surprised by her sudden defence.

"And what are _you_ doing here Granger, loosing more points for Gryffindor? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hang around with snakes?"

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily but her voice came out as a timid whimper "S-shut up Weasley."

Draco rolled his eyes at her attempts at sounding vicious – she was a little too nice to insult someone and sound genuine.

"Or what? What're you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"What do you want Weasley?" Harry stood.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck for your game." He said innocently "After all your going to need it when you play against Gryffindor, when was the last time Slytherin actually _won_ the Quidditch cup? Hundreds of years ago?"

"Actually I'll have you know that our house won the Quidditch championships three times in a row around twenty years ago, and were asked to perform a game against other school specially for the Minister of Magic." said Draco, almost sounding like Hermione.

"Aas that the one your dad was in Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Draco nodded proudly.

"No surprise then," said Ron "considering he's a cheat, no wonder their team got in with people like your family – probably bewitched all the balls to come to them."

"Or had pure skills and talent." said Pansy. her arms folded hard across her chest. "Which _some_ people lack..."

Ron glared at her and opened his mouth when Dean Thomas gave him a sharp elbow to the shoulder.

"Ron, Snape's coming." He whispered urgently.

Ron looked over, sure enough the potions master was walking by the courtyard, his eyes scanning for any trouble so he could leap straight into action.

Ron turned round to the group, quickly wiping the afraid look of his face and replacing it with a sneer "See you at the game _snakes_."

Then he turned and made a hasty retreat with his friends before Snape could spot them, Harry's book still in the his friends hands.

Harry sat back down with a shake of his head and a grumble. _What a loser._

Weasley really was pathetic, he was so glad he had met Draco that day in Diagon Alley and spoken to him. Who knows what may have happened if he had been sorted into Gryffindor with Ron – he couldn't even imagine it, spending his last days in the company of Ron. It would have been a horrible to think about.

Draco gave a snort "I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to value bravery."

"They are – that group is an insult to Gryffindors." said Hermione bitterly.

"Their an insult to bloody humans," Draco said "I've met chimps with more brains and guts than them."

The group sniggered and Harrry watched as Snape made his way past the group and uptkwards the castle. Limping on one leg Snape hobbled past them, his eyes briefly scanning the group of students before he continued to make his way up to the castle in silence.

Harry watched him with a slight frown. He wondered why the man was limping and what could caused such a nasty injury a week ago with the Troll. Wherever the Professor had gone that night it had been somewhere dangerous enough to make a wizard like him limp like a frail old man.

Whatever was wrong with his leg he hoped it was hurting him. Harry didn't trust the Professor one bit.

~•0•~

The next morning dawned a very bright cold one and the Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of a fried full english and the merry chatter of everyone looking forward to the first Quidditch match later on in the day.

Harry had been anxious from the moment he had woken up and not had much of an appetite at all. Had Draco not virtually forced a plate of sausage's and bacon inti his hands and been so persistent, he probably would have gone without – which now he thought about it didn't seem like the best idea.

By eleven o'clock Harry was a walking talking nervous wreck. The whole school had left to be out in the stands and take their seats. Draco, Pansy and Blaise had already left to go with a few final last words of encouragement and then ran to push their way to be front of the stands.

"Have you got the banner?" Draco whispered to Blaise as they stood with the other Slytherin students.

"Pansy has it." He said.

Pansy reached into the confines of her satchel and pulled out a large neatly folded sheet. "Here."

Draco took the sheet and the three unfolded it over the side of the stand. Against the crisp white of the sheet the words 'Potter For President' lay painted in a bright emerald green in large bold writing. Underneath, a hand drawn Slytherin serpent by Draco painted in green and silver.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Pansy asked, as they looked down upon their hard work.

"He better, I still can't get those paint stains out my jumper no matter how much I try and wash it." said Blaise.

"He'll love it." Draco insisted "Hopefully it'll help him forget his nerves and give him a boost of confidence when he's playing."

The others nodded and waited patiently amongst the crowds of other Slytherin's, waving their scarfs and flags patriotically.

Inside the the castle meanwhile, Harry stood in the locker room with his team, changing into their green Quidditch uniforms and fixing up their brooms.

Harry felt he could almost be sick he was so nervous, and he held his nimbus two thousand tightly in his hand, staring into space while he listened to the crowds of talking students in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.

Marcus stood on one of the wooden benches and cleared his throat for silence "Alright my good men,"

"And woman," said Beater Tracy Davis.

"And _woman_ ," He corrected "This is it. Our big chance. Slytherin is counting on us – let's not let them down."

"Aye Sir!" Perked Adrian Pucey with a salute and a click of his heels.

"I need one hundred and ten percent as soon as that whistle is blowed. The more energy and effort we put in, the more we intimidate the other side." He continued "This team is one of the best I've seen in years. We're going to win I know it."

"Course we are, I'm on the team." Miles Bletchley smiled and his brother Kevin gave a roll of his eyes.

"That's the spirit I like to see." Smirked Marcus "Right. Its time. Good look to you all. Let's make it count."

Terrence moved to one of the lockers and came back with what looked to be a large Quidditch trophy and held it out in the middle of the circle of teammates who all placed their hands in the centre and touched the trophy with their fingers.

"Slytherin School Quidditch cup 1969, first team to win us three championships in a row." Terrence explained after seeing the odd look on Harry's face "We touch it before every game, supposed to be sort of luck."

Harry nodded and placed the tips of his fingers on the trophy with the others, stealing a quick glance at the surnames engraved into the gold trophy.

 _Dolohov. Lestrange. Malfoy. Black–_

"One two three _– Slytherin!"_

They dipped in in their hands and then began making their way out towards the pitch with their brooms, Harry's knees shaking.

They walked onto the Quidditch feild and at once there was a combination of loud cheers from the Slytherin and boo's from the Gryffindors.

Harry caught sight of Hermione and Neville way up in one of the Gryffindor stands were some of the teachers were, including McGonagall and even Dumbledore.

Harry felt a little guilty knowing that he was now going to be putting his every being into winning a cup for a House the Professor had specifically not wanted him to be in. He only hoped that somehow the Headmaster who had saved him from his abusive relatives was understanding enough to realise that he didn't choose his House – yet he wouldn't change his House for a thousand galleons.

Madam Hooch was already on the pitch Refereeing. She stood in the centre of the field waiting for the teams, her broom in her own hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, _all_ of you," she said, when they all gathered around her. She sent a glare to the students as if to say 'Or else' and reached into the trunk for the quaffle.

"Mount your brooms please,"

Harry did so, his hands trembling. Out in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a flash of green and white and saw Draco, Pansy and Blaise with their large fluttering banner saying Potter for President. He suddenly felt his heart give a little flutter. He felt better – more confident. _I can do this..._

Madam Hooch raised a whislte to her lips and gave a loud blast of it, throwing the quaffle high into the air.

And they were off.

The teams swarmed in for the ball like a flock of birds at top speed and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor" Boomed Lee Jordan, A Gryffindor commentary for the game being watched like a hawk by Professor McGonagall "What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too–"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor," He said "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet – OH and what a catch from Chaser Terrence Higgs! Slytherin in possession of the ball – back to Flint and – no, the Gryffindor's have taken the Quaffle, Gryffindor Captain Wood gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Wood flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchley and Slytherin takes the Quaffle -that's chaser Adrian Pucey of Slytherin there, nice dive around Johnson – a good pass to Highs, off up the field and - OW – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Gryffindor – high pass to Chaser Bell there – and what a catch from Chaser Pucey! Nice reflexes, doges fellow bludgers speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – Bludgers blocked by fellow beaters Davis and Bletchley working together – Pucey still in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off he goes – he's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger –the goal posts are ahead, nothing stopping the determined boy now – Keeper Wood dives – misses – AND SLYTHERIN SCORE!"

The Slytherin stands all roared with cheers, jumping up and down and applauding loudly over the Gryffindor's moans and boos.

Severus Snape sat on the edge of his seat, clapping his hands and trying as hard as he could not to cheer himself. For so long Slytherin had been trying to earn the Quidditch cup without victory, each and every player was hard working and put their heart and soul into flying yet in never seemed enough. He only hoped that Potter was as good a seeker as his father was, winning was all that mattered to him and his House.

S-scuse m-me," Professor Quirrell made his way through the crowds of people on the stand trying to get a good seat and moving past Snape who sighed in annoyance.

The man moved through the benches clumsily, bumping into people and blocking views making a few fellow staff and teachers grumble in annoyance.

"Ouch!" Quirrell stepped on an old Wizards toes and almost jumped as much as he did.

"S-sorry, s-scuse me – oh, a-apologies Madam!"

"Watch where your going!" The witch hissed.

He clambered over the seats to the back and Snape sent him an hard glare, wondering why on earth the man would be as excited at watching a game of Quidditch of all the things...

He continued to watch the game eagerly, his eyes ocassionaly on the game and on the stand to his left where his godson and his friends had painted the banner for Harry. He had to admit Draco was a sweet boy when it came to his friends.

Draco's mother Narcissa had been the exact same when _he'd_ first learned flying. It didn't matter how awful he was at it, she and Lucius in the years above him were still very encouraging. It was a trait not many Slytherins were regarded for, _friendship_. Yet it was probably one of the strongest traits a Slytherin had.

Across from Snape, on the opposite Gryffindor stand, Hermione and Neville gave small cheers and claps along with the Slytherins which earned them a good few hateful looks from their fellow Gryffindor's and a raised eyebrow from Dumbledore.

As far as he was concerned this game had him worried. He couldn't bare to see Slytherin winning this game if his life depended on it. And the fact that Harry Potter of all people was playing against them was although it were throwing all his plans back in his face and laughing at him.

He still needed to talk to the boy when the time was right. He feared the longer he waited to act, the more likely Harry was at becoming defensive and questioning of him – and that was something he certainly didn't want.

Hermione stood with Neville at the front of the stand, not caring about the looks she was given by her fellow Housemates. She would quite happily go and sit with the Slytherins if she could, but making a scene was not something that she wanted, especially not after loosing points the month before.

"Budge up there, move along." Came a gruff kind voice near Hermione and Neville.

"Hagrid!" Hermione greeted.

She and Neville squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' the game from me hut," said Hagrid, with a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it ain't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"No not yet." said Hermione "The Slytherins are playing well."

"Yeah they are," Hagrid admitted "Means a lot to em Quidditch – the Slytherin's 'ave always 'ad a bit o'grief when it comes to playin' – tend ta get picked on a bit more fer there mistakes, well, they is cunnin' after all. Saw that nasty hit by that bludger from one o'the Weasleys – never got called up fer it though did they, no, that's 'ow it goes. People pickin' sides."

"At least Harry's okay," She said "He hasn't had to do much yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering up to the sky at the small dot that was Harry. He wasn't strictly speaking a big Slytherin fan, but considering Harry was on the team he wouldn't have minded a bit if they won, and really Slytherin did deserve to win at least one.

Way up above them, Harry glided over the game, his eyes scanning across the area looking for the Snitch. This was part of his and Marcus's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," He'd told him "We don't want you attacked before the other teams seeker spots it."

When Adrian had scored, the Slytherin Chaser had flown past Marcus and exchanged a hard high five with him while Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops in celebration.

Now that the game back on, he resumed his work at looking around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of something gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys twin's wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it quickly and Tracy Davis had gone hurtling after it.

"All right there, Harry?" She yelled while passing him as she beat the Bludger hard towards the Gryffindor chasers.

"Gryffindor now in possession," Lee Jordan was continuing, "Chaser Johnson ducks two Bludgers and Beaters, and Chaser Flint, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur suddenly ran through the crowd as Angelina Johnson dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over her shoulder to see where the crowds were looking.

Then Harry saw it. In a burst of adrenaline he dived down and after the flash of gold and hurtled towards it – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten about the game as they hovered in mid air, watching intently.

Harry was than faster than ever – he could see the little round ball right straight in front of him, its wings fluttering madly and darting up ahead of him. He put on an extra spurt of speed, his arm reached out, he was about to catch it–

WHAM! Something hard hit into Harry's side and he was thrown off his broom, hitting the ground hard and rolling across the pitch with a groan of pain.

"Harry!" He heard Marcus cry from near him.

There was an uproar from the Slytherin corwds at once and Harry squinted up through the light to see what had hit him.

He looked up in surprise to see the form of the one of the Gryffindor Keepers hovering only a few meters away, Harry glared up at him through gritted teeth and the boy simply shrugged.

"Oops."

"Foul!" Screamed Tracy Davis, looking to Madame Hooch. "FOUL!"

Marcus flew down on his broom and landed gracefully on his feet, helping Harry up with a hand and looking up to the older boy in fury.

"You did that on purpose Wood!" He yelled.

"Maybe my grip slipped," He said with a shrug. The usually fair playing sixth year never used to take such risks, but today he had chanced it.

Wood was very close with the Weasley family and disliked Harry intently ever since Ron had told him about Harry picking on him. He almost disliked Harry more than the Malfoy boy after the things Ron was saying. Harry was supposed to be the chosen one, the saviour of the wizarding world – not the boy who stuck up for the pureblooded supreme families and pick on Gryffindor's.

Up in the stands, Blaise was red with rage, getting more into the game with every passing second.

"Have 'im Ref! Kill 'im!"

"She can't kill him stupid he's sixteen!" Draco exclaimed. "What kind of bloody Ref are you?"

"Well then send him off!" He yelled louder "PENALTY!"

Pansy lowered her head into her hands, feeling although she was at a football match with a drunken man.

Her real father had liked Muggle football when she was a little girl and he had sometimes even taken her to a few games which often fueled a lot of arguments with her mother. She had liked those days with her father until he'd passed. She had only been seven at the time, and her stepfather had never really cared enough to take her like her father used to. He didn't care about much except her mother...

Snape also watched with a bit tongue as Madam Hooch spoke scoldingly to Wood and gave a whistle blow announcing that Slytherin could have a free shot at the posts.

"Humph, should have given him a red card." said Hermione.

Nevilled frowned at her "Red card?"

"Oh, er its something you get given for a foul in football and it sends you off pitch." She explained.

"Oh." Neville nodded and then looked even more confused "What's football?"

"Never mind," Hermione shook her head and raised her binoculars to her eyes, watching as the game continued and Harry snatched his broom up and was back in the air while the Slytherin team prepared for a shootout and Lee Jordan continued his commentary.

"After that brief round of game tension Potter is back in game! Penalty given to Slythein, taken by Captain Flint – only two chasers now – Slytherin left one player down after second chaser Higgs takes nasty blow to the head from bludger and on we play, Slytherin still in possession. Lovely passing – dive from flint there, good duck – heads straight for the goal – A jump over Bell and a clear path now – smooth pass to Pucey – another pass – Keeper Wood the only thing stopping them now – another great pass to Pucey who shoots – Wood tries to block, misses – AND ANOTHER SCORE TO SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd roared, the Slytherin's waved their scarfs and banners as Flint and Pucey exchanged happy grins and pats on the back, making sure to give Wood a smirk as they passed.

Harry clapped along with the others, balancing himself only on his broom while he hovered high up still looking for the snitch.

"Woah!" He breathed, ducking just in time as a bludger flew just past his head.

"And Gryffindor now in possession – Spinner passes to Bell – nice catch there, lovely reflexes – another pass, Chasers closing in as a group towards Bletchley who's going to need some help."

The Gryffindor chasers passed to on another back and forth until finally one student shot the Quaffle hard though the air.

Miles Bletchley did not stand a chance at hitting back such a rocketing ball and the quaffle fell straight through the middle hoop of the Slytherin goals.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee Jordan yelled happily.

The Gryffindor's screamed and cheered while the Slytherin's moaned and grumbled.

Lee was still commentating, his eyes on the game at hand.

"Gryffindor in possession – Wood with the Quaffle – passes to Spinnet – passes to Bell – Flint tries to block – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Johnson right by the goals – shoots – AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN – its neck and neck now."

Harry had barely moved for long before he was forced to duck his head back down as the bludger fired at him by one of the Gryffindor beaters came close to the side of his head.

He looked around desperately trying to recover the snitch and spotted a flash of gold way up at the other end of the feild.

However the Gryffindor seeker had seen it too. A tall lanky girl who looked to be in her fifth or sixth year with mousy blonde hair and sharp grey eyes, she zoomed after the snitch and past Harry with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Harry flew on, the wind ruffling his hair and his emerald robes billowing out behind him.

"Tracy, Kevin cover Harry!" Marcus ordered "Adrian take that side!"

The team flew into action and Tracy Davis and Kevin Bletchley began firing blugers in the direction of the Gryffindor seeker as hard as they could, trying to throw her off so Harry could catch up with her.

Harry was a lot faster than the inexperienced fifth year and she looked behind her with a glance of horror to see how close Harry was gaining on her. Her broom handle trembled and she flew the way a baby chick would after first leaving the nest.

Harry caught up with her and flew at her side, the snitch barely a few feet out in front of them.

"Team seekers Potter and Walsh in a race for the snitch!" Lee Jordan was practically hyperventilating with excitement "Both seekers unwilling to back down – the snitch right in front if them now – Walsh struggling with her broom there – nice Bludger dodge from Potter – gaining a lot of speed now – Potters in front – Walsh lagging behind – the snitch is barely inches from his hands!"

Almost every single spectator in the stands leaned forward on their seats. Snape was virtually on the edge of his and he could hear Quirrell breathing heavily on the back of his neck.

Harry was hurtling across the field, the snitch so close to him he could hear the buzzing of its wings. He began to move his feet onto the broom handle, shakily standing on the broomstick as it moved, his hand outstretched.

He shuffled his front foot a little too close to the end of the handle and the broom tipped.

"Woah!" He bowled forward and landed softly on the grass with a roll and onto all fours.

The crowd watched as he stood to his feet and clamped a hand over his mouth although he was about to be sick. Harry gagged, coughed – then suddenly, something small and round fell from his mouth with a plop and into his hands.

It was the snitch. Harry's eyes widened in shock and the entire stadium gasped, including Harry.

"He's caught the snitch!" Exclaimed Lee Jordan "Harry Potter receives 150 points to Slytherin for catching the Golden Snitch!"

A loud whistle blew from Madame Hooch and she threw her hands up.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" She yelled.

The crowds of Slytherin students erupted instanly, screaming and whooping like crazed banshees.

"Yes!" Pansy threw her arms around Draco and Crabbe and Goyle nearly jumped completely off the stands with sheer joy.

Quirrell was on his feet, clapping loudly with a majority of the staff members. Snape gave an eyeroll before standing up as well, his clapping slower than the rest of the audiences, but still a clap, a proud and triumphant smirk lay across his face.

Harry stood still in the middle of the pitch, holding the snitch out victoriously almost as if it were the severed head of his enemy.

His team mates flew and hovered around him, stopping their brooms so they could take off both hands and cheer with the others, Marcus clapping the loudest and beaming at him that made Harry almost want to shed a tear.

He felt exhilirated. His heart pounded. For once he felt proud of himself. He'd actually done something for his own House, like his father. He only hoped to that had he been there that he was proud. And he was.

Harry clenched the Snitch in his hand. Not willing to let go for a second.

* * *

A/N; I know that certainly wasn't how it went in the book, but theres a reason for that. Hopefully people will already be trying to figure things out and trying to work out the plot twist. More to come soon, R&r appreciated.


	13. A Winters Day

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait, I've literally just had my French speaking exam and the first shot I ended up messing up terribly and making a huge arse of myself so my mind has been completely occupied with that and other school work, but I'm on a short holiday now and I've just found out that my second attempt got me an A so I'm super happy and I can concentrate more on my story.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Unfortunately, even as muggle and huge Slytherin fan I do not own Harry Potter. :-(

* * *

The same evening of the Quidditch game was one of the best nights of Harry's life. Straight after the game Marcus had announced a party in the Slytherin Common room for celebration and he and his friends had stuffed their faces with sweets and got hyper on punch and pumpkin juice until they hit the ceiling roof.

The day had been a brilliant one, Harry spent the remainder of the night laughing so hard that his sides hurt and dancing and singing with Draco who couldn't keep his feet still.

Over the commotion in the Slytherin room, Severus Snape entered through his living quarters in his long black robes, a large smirk on his face as he raised his hands in front of him for silence.

"Students," He addressed, and at once the dorm was quitet in respect for their Head of House. "I would like to take the moment to express how glad and overjoyed I am of our victorious win during today's match."

Some of the students cheered. A few sixth and seventh years who Harry strongly suspected had been drinking yelled loudly and wooped.

"I am very proud of my Quidditch team." Snape continued, Harry could have sworn his eyes met with his for the briefest of moments before they moved to address the others. "But for now, I must ask all of you to retire for bed, and continue the celebrations tomorrow. I am sure the Slytherin Quidditch cup will be within our grasp this year."

There was another brief cheer and then a few low grumbles as people began filling out and heading back to their dorms.

Harry looked to the silver serpentine clock on the wall. It was already ten forty five. He moved to take his cloak up from the floor by the fire and and caught Professor Snape beckoning a finger over to him silently.

Harry quickly glanced around to check if he was the one the Professor was looking to and realized that apart from his friends and a small group of fourth years, he was the only one left in the common room.

He shuffled over to him, dragging his feet across the carpet and feeling a little nervous in the pit of his stomach.

"You played well today Potter." Snape said, his voice and face completely cold and drawn of emotion. "I am glad to see what Draco has been telling me is true. You are a good flyer."

Harry stood silently, he said quietly "Thank you Sir,"

Snape regarded him with a raise of his chin. He would never fully admit being wrong, that was simply out of the question, but there was an element of doubt about the boy that he would never be willing to admit. If he hadn't been on the team it was unlikely Slytherin would have ever won – not that he was ever going to say that to him of course.

Instead he drew in a breath and regarded him with a glare. He had a bone to pick with the boy, and he wasn't someone to keep his mouth shut when something was annoying him.

"Your guardians Potter, your relatives," Snape began and Harry froze up in fear."...Are they illiterate?" He finished, making Harry frown.

"S-sorry?"

"Illiterate," He said with a scowl, not caring about insulting the boys family "Are they incapable of civility and manners?"

Harry was tempted to scoff at the man and laugh. There was nothing of manners at the Dursley's. In their home, manners was to allow him one meal and not beat him because they were too tired to do so.

"How is it," The Professor continued "that a boy who comes from one of the most respected families in Wizarding Britain and with a father who is almost constantly working at the Ministry of Magic is capable of sending a letter within the space of a a couple of days, when your family does not even have the common curetesy to write back after almost a week?"

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He'd forgotten all about the escapade with the Troll. It had completely slipped his mind about the letter that was being sent to his guardians, though he expected nothing less from them. He only hoped this didn't cause the man to question his family.

"I'm sure there's a reason Sir..."

"There had better be." He said coldly "Perhaps now it is clear to me where you get your arrogance and vulgar attitude towards school boy."

Harry lowered his gaze, unwilling to look the Professor in the eyes.

Snape sniffed haugtilly "Now why you may have guaranteed Slytherin's winning match that does not mean that I will stand for disrespect...If I do not get a reply by the end of this month I will be paying a visit to your little family and telling them exactly what I think."

Harry almost felt his gut being wrenched from his body. Severus Snape visit his family? That would not go down well at all. His Uncle Vernon would be furious, and then...with _him_. _Oh please reply_ he thought desperately.

"I'm sure they'll get back to you Sir,"

"For their sake, I hope so..." He stated.

"Harry!" Blaise turned around to face his friend when he quickly noticed Harry talking with Professor Snape "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Professor."

"That's quite alright Mr Zabini." He said. "You and Miss Parkinson ought to be off to bed – you boys as well." He said.

Draco looked at the two with a small frown, wondering what he was talking to Harry about.

Snape noticed Draco had his arms folded and was looking at him with that smug smile that clearly said how right he had been about keeping Harry on the team. He looked although he had the distinct desire to shout 'I told you so!' but didn't want to risk his Godfather's reaction.

Snape looked one more time back to Harry, his face as hard as ever.

"Congratulations on winning Potter." He said lowly.

Snape gave a small nod to Draco before turning on his heel and stalking out the common room to his living quarters, not willing to spare Harry another glance and limping as he went.

"Basically that's his way of an apology for doubting your skills." said Draco from behind him. "The words 'I'm sorry' just aren't part of his vocabulary."

But Harry hadn't heard him. Instead a very sudden frightening thought entered his mind about the Professor.

A very frightening thought.

~•0•~

"You must be joking." Hermione exclaimed as she walked with Harry down the corridors.

"Hermione I mean it," said Harry, deadly serious. "I couldn't very well talk to Draco about this. It's his godfather after all."

"Harry you– wait, Snape's Draco's Godfather?"

" _Yes_." Harry emphasized "Which is exactly why I came to you about this."

Hermione held her books to her chest, looking at Harry equally in apprehension and disbelief. "Harry I really don't think a Professor would try to steal something inside such a heavily guarded School."

"Well no one would expect it would they?" He persisted "We all know what creature can cause a bite like that. It nearly took our heads off remember?"

"Harry, what makes you so sure that it's Snape and not someone else?" She tried to reason.

"I just know Hermione." He snapped "I mean for gods sake I get you think all people are good but come on, Snape?"

Hermione huffed and walked out onto the grassy courtyard with him. "I just don't understand why a man like Snape would want to risk his own life to steal something hidden by Dumbledore himself."

"Who says he's alone?" Harry questioned "For all we know he might have someone he's working for, or helping..."

"Like who?" She challenged.

"I – oh I don't know!" He admitted with a grumble "But I know what I saw and Draco saw it too. He went to the third floor while all the teachers and students were distracted on Halloween."

"You mean..." She stared at him "You think it was him who let the Troll in?"

"It fits doesn't it?" He looked around quickly to make sure the Professor wouldn't appear out of nowhere to grab him. "The Troll would keep all the students and teachers away while he could slip away to the third floor and try to get past that three headed dog – _but_ , he got himself bitten – and that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone want to go near that dog?"

Harry pulled her away by her arm so they were resting against the wall of the hall they had just walked out from.

"Before I came to Hogwarts Hagrid had taken me to my vault, he'd stopped at one and taken out a small package – saying it was Hogwarts business – very secret."

"So your saying..." Hermione began to catch on.

" _That's_ what the dog's guarding, _that's_ what Snape wants to steal."

Harry caught sight of Draco walking up towards them with Pansy and Blaise and quickly tensed up.

"Harry," Hermione turned to face him "Do you honestly think that Sna–"

"Guys!" Harry hastily interrupted, shutting Hermione up at once.

"Hey," said Draco, sauntering up to them. "Been looking all over for you. What are you two talking about?"

" _Nothing_." They both said a little too quickly.

Draco stared at them with a creased brow, his eye's suspicious and trying to work out if the pair were hiding something.

"What were you really talking about?"

"I told you," said Harry, as innocently as possible "Nothing."

"You don't sneak behind the Hogwarts castle and whisper quietly for nothing." Blaise stated, Harry almost wanted to slap him "So go on, fess up. Where you asking Hermione out on a date?"

"Blaise!" Harry gasped and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Only joking Harry, keep your scar on."

"Harry was telling me about the third floor." Hermione said, choosing her words so that she actually wasn't lying "He told me about the package he had seen in Gringotts and that he thinks the thief may still be looking for it."

Harry relaxed a little. He didn't know how Draco would react if he told him that he thought his godfather was the thief. The response was most likely not going to be a good one. Harry knew that Draco was very fond of Snape, even though Harry thought he was a nasty little slime ball Draco was almost certainly going to defend a member of his family.

"Yeah we know, creepy right?" Pansy swallowed "We think it must be that same thing Harry saw Hagrid take out, it's why they've got that massive dog guarding it – it's that valuable."

"Have you considered what it might be?" Hermione questioned.

"No we've just sort of brushed it under the carpet and left it to our imaginations." said Draco, then he sighed irritably "Of course we've considered what it might be. It's all we've bloody done!"

"I was only asking," She said defensively "What if it wasn't even the package Harry saw? It could be a book? A wand? A weapon? A piece of jewellery for all we know."

"Could you two please keep your voices down." Harry growled quietly, "We should move. I don't want any teachers to hear us."

"Yeah let's go." Blaise added "I don't wanna be caught looking like I'm sneaking about school."

The group began to move down the small stoned pathway and away from the school with a sigh. Neither of them noticed the figure of Professor Quirrell standing at the window of his classroom, his pale grey eyes glued to the children as they walked down the path, unmoving, not once.

"Hey," Blaise's face suddenly lit up in an idea and he turned to Pansy who walked behind him "The staff will know what's down there. Maybe we could trick them into telling us."

Pansy gave him a look that said it all "Merlin Blaise you really are thick. How the bleeding hell are we supposed to _trick staff_ into telling us? They're more powerful than us."

"It was just a thought," He said indignantly, walking down a few more steps "How about you give us an idea little miss perfect?"

"How about we just forget about it." She suggested seriously "That's my idea."

"I'm with Pansy." said Hermione.

"There's a surprise," Draco muttered walking past her. "Pansy I thought you were adventurous. On the first night of school you wanted to go down to the third floor deliberately to see what was down there."

"I didn't expect a bloody massive mutt to greet me though did I?" She fired.

"It's a Cerberus, Pansy." said Blaise softly.

"Oh shut up Blaise!"

"Well I think we ought to know what it is." Harry said. "I mean if someone is willing to break into Gringotts they may well just try to break into Hogwarts might'en they? And then we really _could_ be in trouble."

"They'd have to be stupid." Hermione commented "Hogwarts is probably one of the safest places in Wizading Britain. Dumbledore would stop them – no one would dare to challenge him – You Know Who was scared of–"

"Alright fine, we get it." Draco rolled his eyes "Point is Harry's right. Plus, imagine the points we would get for Slytherin if we helped catch a thief – and the fame..." He added dreamily.

"Trust you to think of the fame," Harry teased, and Draco gave him a shrug.

"Hey do you guys know what your doing for Christmas?" Pansy decided to change the subject.

"Unfortunately staying with this guy here." Blaise said nodding to Draco and giving him a pat on the back.

Draco stuck out his tongue at him. "What about you guys, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back home." Hermione said cheerfully as they began to make their way down the steps in the grass. "My parents and grandparents are coming over."

"Is Christmas the same in Muggle London?" Blaise asked carefully, hoping he wasn't treading on thin ice, however Hermione answered him perfectly happily.

"Yeah pretty much, although when I was growing up I was told that a man called Santa Claus was leaving my gifts, its sort of a tradition every Muggle family does to excite their children."

"Having a fully grown man sneak into your house while your asleep and give you presents?" Pansy asked skeptically "That sounds kind of scary to me."

"Do all Muggle families do that?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Just until you get old enough I suppose. I remember I was really sad when I found out Santa wasn't real...it was the only magical thing I knew before I actually found out about...well, magic."

"Actually this will be my first Christmas with magic too." said Harry, trying to make her feel more included.

Hermione frowned as they reached the flat grounds not too far from the Quidditch pitch. "How come?" She turned to him.

"Oh, um," Harry didn't mean to say that "Well...my family didn't always like magic that much."

"Oh." He could tell she wanted to ask more on the case but decided against it.

"Hey look there's Hagrid." said Pansy.

The five looked over to see the giant fiddling around with a big stack of broomsticks, trying to carry a mound all at once unsuccessfully.

Harry gave a small chuckle and a shake of his head before making his way over to the Giant.

"Hey Hagrid, need some help?" He said, reaching him.

"Oh, 'ello Harry, nice ta see ya. Yeah if yeh wouldn't mind." He said cheerfully, his big bushy beard now frosted and frozen together in most places.

Harry quickly reached down and took a few broomsticks in hand, the wood clanking together loudly as the others soon came over to help him.

"Blimey, how many broomsticks does a School need?" Draco said, gathering a bunch under his arm.

"Where do you want these Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Jus' round the back o'me hut please Harry,"

Harry nodded and the others grabbed a couple of broomsticks and walked around to the side of the hut, resting them against the wall.

"Yuck," Draco wiped his now dirty hands on his robes "Glad I haven't got the job of cleaning them."

Hagrid came around with the remaining broomsticks and piled them on with the others, turning to Harry and Draco.

"Thanks fer yer 'elp, brilliant Quidditch game the other week if I might say so meself."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry smiled. "I didn't know you were watching."

"I wouldn't miss one o'yer Quidditch games at all Harry, yer dad was a brilliant player an' all."

"He'll be playing for the world championships next," Draco added.

"I don't know about that," Harry scoffed humbly.

"Nah yer too modest Harry, Draco's right – I bet you'll be playin' for the minister 'imself."

Harry tried not to blush and suddenly a thought entered his mind and he shot Hermione a look behind Hagrid who had plonked himself on a small stool and was trying to empty the stones out of his boots.

"Um, Hagrid?" Harry began.

"Mm?" Hagrid looked to him.

"I was just wondering...that package you got from Gringotts... is that why there's a three headed dog on the third floor?" He asked bluntly.

Hagrid nearly dropped his boot and Harry's friends gaped at him.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid stared at him.

" _Fluffy_!?" Draco gasped. That was probably the mist ridiculous name in the history of magical beasts.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well o'course he 'as a name he's mine." Hagrid said almost proudly "I leant 'im ter Dumbledore so he could guard the–"

"Yes?" Both Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

" _Shouldn't 'ave said tha_ '," Hagrid muttered, standing to his feet and turning to the children, much more composed and firm. "No more questions, any of ya."

He began walking away back towards the castle and Harry quickly scampered to his side along with Draco and the others.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding someone is trying to steal it." Harry came at his side.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid.

"Then why would someone break into the vault in the first place?" Draco backed Harry up. "You saw the report in the prophet."

"And that troll didn't just waltz in for no reason Hagrid!" Hermione piped up, standing in front of Hagrid with Pansy, blocking his way. "What if that was a distraction?"

"Exactly," Pansy nodded "we have it all figured out."

"Any theif can know how to get past a Cerberus if they can calm it." Blaise also said and Hagrid stopped to look down on the children with both annoyance and concern.

"The Troll would have been a great opportunity for someone to try and get past it. Which means the thief was here, or maybe even is still here now." Harry said firmly.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "Look, I don' know why tha' Troll came in or who was the one tha' done it! Now, you listen ta me, all five of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin'. What the dogs protectin' is strictly between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel."

"Aha!" Harry cried "So there's a man called Nicholas Flamel involved is there?"

"That's a curious name..." Draco said mischievously.

The five watched as the giant thumped away, looking furious with himself and muttering angrily under his breath.

"Nicholas Flamel," Harry repeated, looking to the others. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

The group looked just as clueless as himself and Harry looked to Hermione, hoping that this was a name she had read about. But Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know..."

Harry watched Hagrid in the distance with his tongue in his cheek. He had to find out who Nicholas Flamel was.

~•0•~

As soon as the words Nicholas Flamel come out Hagrids mouth, the children began spending night and day hunting for the mysterious name. They looked through their school books and anything they could find, yet not one held any such name.

Harry had continued on with his classes and worked hard, trying to concentrate on his studies. Yet the name Nicholas Flamel kept popping up into his head every so often and causing more unanswered questions to fill his head.

In terms of the holidays, December had come hard and fast and Harry awkoe one morning to Blaise as giddy as a little child about the endless snow that falling from the heavens outside their windows. Draco had almost instantly grabbed his boots with Harry and the boys had piled outside and onto the courtyard only to be met with other students along with Pansy and Millicent.

The girls walked over in their shoes and coats, the green and silver Slytherin scarfs both wrapped warmly around their necks.

"I was wondering where you boys were." Millicent said with a quirky smile and a flick of her brown hair. "Took long enough."

"Yeah and you could have missed the fun." Pansy said, her hands behind her back as she made her way to them.

"What fun?" Draco asked.

Pansy removed her hand from behind her back to reveal a snowball which she launched straight into Draco's face full force.

"That."

Draco's mouth fell open, and he shook the flakes from his hair and reached to grab a handfull of snow as quick as lightning.

Pansy and Millicent both screamed and tried to make a run for it, but Draco got a perfect shot right at Pansy's face just as she turned to see if they were following.

Soon enough snowballs were flying everywhere around the courtyard, first years and older. Crabbe and Goyle joined in with Harry and the boys against the girls along with Daphne Greengrass but ultimately ended up throwing them at each other.

Harry threw one that Millicent quickly dodged and Blaise pelted one at Pansy's chest which she quite harshly returned to the face. Harry grinned as the snowballs shot at him and his own hit his targets. He had never been able to play in the snow, not even since he was a child. Back at the Dursleys the only time Harry was out in the snow was to sweep it up or clear the pathways. He had remembered watching his family outside in the garden one Christmas and seeing Dudley building a snowman with his parents while he was confined to the kitchen making dinner, unallowed to take part.

He had also remembered sneaking the snowman's scarf and gloves for just one moment when he was made to clear the snow on the car out on the front lawn. Dudley had grassed on him almost instantly and Vernon had been utterly furious. He still had the scar from when he had held his arm under the gas flame of the cooker. He was six years old.

But Harry was not going to spend the time thinking about his family back home, as far as he was concerned they weren't worth his thoughts. He had a life here, one that actually made him feel happy about himself. And friends. Friends he couldnt have wished more for. He wasn't going to waste a single precious moment in their company while it lasted.

Glancing a look at Draco who was in a duel with a very wet looking Millicent Bulstrode, Harry crouched down and threw a ball at the side if Draco's face. He turned to face him with an angry yet playful look in his eyes and Harry shrugged innocently.

"Woops."

"Alright Potter," Draco said "Your in for it now."

"Ladies first." Harry smirked.

He did, and Harry could barely dodge the endless snowballs that all came crashing towards him at full speed. It was clear that Draco had a very good aim, and he could throw with the strength of a giant.

Harry soon followed and flung as many snowballs at him and soon the two were engaged in a rather brutal snow war across the courtyard. The longer it went on, the more the boys became determined to make one of them give up.

Draco launched himself at Harry, and together the two fell to the snowy ground in a heap, throwing snow onto one another's faces and rubbing it into their hair, laughing madly. The pair wrestled in the snow, completely drenched and shivering.

Harry grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Draco's coat, causing him to scream like a girl and Harry to howl with laughter.

"Alright– that's it!" Draco threw Harry off him and turned to scoop a massive snowball into his hands, one that could do some serious damage if thrown with adapt force.

Harry took his chance to run and bolted down the hill, slipping slightly as he ran for cover behind the school. Draco tore after him, his large snowball in his hands with Harry's name on it, he was determined to get it straight at his head, or face even. He'd got his throwing skills from his Aunt and father who had both scored for Slytherin in Quidditch back in the days. His father had also been a beater, so he was good at throwing and hitting things with force.

Harry's teeth chattered as he ran to take cover behind the school, his glasses were steamed up and his hair stuck to his freezing face. He had just turned the corner when he nearly collidied head on with a teacher.

"Professor Quirrell!" He gasped. Harry took a brief look behind him and saw Draco come round the corner, throwing his arm back and firing the large snowball straight for him.

"M-mr Potter–"

Harry had just barely ducked in time as the ball went whizzing past his head and smacked Quirrell hard in the face, sending him toppling over on his back in the snow.

Harry heard Draco's loud gasp and turned to see Professor Quirrell laying with the snowball plastered over his face like a mask and spluttering loudly.

"Professor Quirrell, I'm sorry! I didnt see you!" Draco sped over as the man wiped the snow off his face and Harry helped him sit himself up.

"What's he done?" Blaise and Pansy had stopped their snowball fight and jogged over along with Millicent and Daphne.

"He took out the Professor!" Millicent said.

"Bloody hell Draco!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I was trying to aim for Harry." Draco protested. "I didn't know I could throw that hard..."

"Professor, are you okay?" Harry asked as the small group helped the nervous man to his feet.

"Oh q-quite alr-right Mr Potter." He stuttered, wiping the snow shakily from his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Professor Quirrell I was trying to aim for Harry." Draco said.

"N-no harm d-done M-mr Malfoy, it's j-just a l-little s-snow. The Professor shivered and smiled kindly at Draco "T-that w-was a r-rather good s-shot, a-actually."

Draco looked at him both with amusement and guilt. The Professor quickly recovered and beckoned them inside and out of the cold to get ready for classes, after all they had missed breakfast during their fight and they were unlikely to make it to class on time unless they hurried up.

Both Draco, Harry and Blaise changed out of their clothes completely and raced about their dormitory for their school things, both giggling about what happened now that Professor Quirrell was gone. One thing was for sure, when Draco tried out for the Quidditch team next year he would definitely be going for beater.

~•0•~

The next afternoon, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise had all gone down to Professor Quirrell's classroom for studying while Draco had asked Harry if they could go to the library instea. He was a little ashamed at showing his face to Quirrell after the events of yesterday. The poor man even appeared to have a cold since then and Draco had still felt terrible, no matter his hilarious Harry had found it.

"Its not here for Pete's sake!" Draco said flinging the book he held down onto the floor of the Hogwarts library "We've been looking for ages!"

" _Shhh_!" The stern and somewhat scary looking librarian, Madam Pince hissed from behind her desk.

Draco quickly shut his mouth and stuck his tongue out at the woman as soon as her eyes fell down to the paperwork on her desk.

"There's got to be something here. I can't believe that not one novel here contains even the tiniest details of a Nicholas Flamel at all." Harry said quietly, his fingers tracing over the spines of the large bookcases "We must'n be looking in the right place."

"How about in the category _useless_?" Draco sighed loudly.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince growled again, her eyes outraged. Draco bit his cheek and folded his arms.

"I bloody hate that librarian." He grumbled to Harry who still continued to look at the books, his eyes scanning the lower shelves

"Look, maybe one of the teachers know about it?" He whispered. "Professor Binn's teaches History of Magic, he might know?"

"He would never tell us even if he did know." Harry pointed out "We aren't even supposed to know as much as we do."

"Probably because Nicholas Flamel doesn't even exist." Draco dumped his bag on the table beside them earning a good hard glare from Madam Pince.

"Can we please just go?" He pleaded quietly to Harry "I can't stand another minute in this bloody library with her looking at me. I'd rather do homework in the common room."

"Just one more second," Harry muttered.

"You said that five thousand seconds ago!" He said back.

"Shush!" Madame Pince gritted.

"Come on Harry, let's go. It's pointless anyway." He said a little more gently.

Harry sighed and stood "Okay fine. Let's go to the common room."

The pair stood and made their way past the librarian who sat with one of the ghosts carrying a pile of books for her. She gave Harry and Draco a glare as they left and turned back to the ghost, instructing it where to put the books.

"Shhh!" Draco hissed, unable to resist temptation.

Madame Pince's eyes widened in anger and Draco quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and ran down the corridor, hoping the estranged librarian was not chasing after him.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, in shocked and amusement..

"What?" He shrugged "It's a library, she should be quiet."

The two walked together down the halls and towards the dungeons, chattering loudly and occasionally whacking one another on the shoulder or bumping into each other.

"Oh Harry I meant to say," Draco suddenly turned towards him "I asked my parents about Christmas and they said you could come."

Harry stared at him, almost disbelieving that the family would even want someone like him in their home when clearly they were of great social status amongst the wizarding world.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," He smiled "Bliase too. Pansy can't come though, she's going with her family to Ireland to see her cousins. But Blaise will be here and we can cook you Christmas dinner if your family doesn't mind. They could come if they like..."

"Um, that's really nice of you," Harry said, quickly thinking of an excuse "but I'm pretty sure they've made plans to go out Christmas Eve."

"So...can you come?" Draco asked hopefully "I know its quite short notice to ask your folks and all, but I'd really like you to come over for a bit and meet my family and stuff. It'll be great, I've only ever had Blaise and Pansy over for Christmas, you'll be the first new friend in a long time."

"I'd really love to. Though I should probably ask my Aunt and Uncle first, they'd be a bit worried." He lied.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Draco nodded "Well, you could drop them a letter tonight and ask them, then when we take the train back out from Hogsmeade my parents can apparate us back to our house."

Harry frowned "Apparate?"

"Oh," Draco sniggered "It's like travelling by magic – only it takes you virtually seconds to get to where you want to go. Only powerful witches and wizards can do it. We're to young to know how to apparate yet."

Harry bit his lip, there was no chance in hell his relatives would go to the Malfoys, people like them didn't deserve to be invited anywhere, let alone by Draco's parents who were twice the famiy they would ever be.

"Okay, I'll send them one today. I'd love to go." He said.

"Great," Draco smiled "This Christmas will be brilliant!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Reviews greatly appreciated, next chapter currently in the works.


	14. The Last Night

**A/N: Once again my apologies for the long updates, things have been very busy with school and such. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

As Christmas drew closer no one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. The Slytherin common room down in the dungeons was particularly bad where it was more cold inside than outside.

The potions class in the dungeons was even worse and everyone huddled together for the warmth of the cauldrons as they worked like shivering little kittens.

"Finally, the holidays here we come. " Blaise said towards the end of the class behind Harry and Draco.

"I know I can't wait to get away from this place." Harry responded "It'll be nice to have a break from the work anyway."

"It's a shame you can't come Pansy, even Blaise's family are dropping by for Christmas eve." Said Draco.

"Believe me I would much rather be at yours than at my stupid Aunts and cousins house. They all get on my nerves." She responded with a grumble next to Hermione.

"They can't be that bad?" She asked.

"Their spoiled brats and they live like their the bloody royalty of the wizarding world, and they have this cat – vicious little thing – it nearly clawed my eyes out last summer."

"You probably scared it." Hermione said. "Cat's are very intelligent, they can sense how your feeling."

"Why can't everyone just have dogs?" Pansy asked. She and Hermione soon engaged in a formal discussion and Harry was vaguely listening to the sounds of their bickering until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Last day now Harry." Draco said.

"I know." He responded with a smile, barely containing his excitement.

"I'm so glad your Aunt and Uncle said yes. Not that I don't hate Blaise being there or anything, but it wouldn't be the same without you there as well. Mum's really interested in meeting you, so's Dad."

Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco pour powdered lionfish into their cauldron. He didn't like lying to his friend, he really didn't. But there was no way he was sending a letter to the Dursleys or telling him the real reason why he didn't want to go back. He doubted his guardians would even care he was gone for the majority of the Christmas break, hell they wouldn't even notice.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." He replied. "I can't wait wait to have Christmas some place else."

"You know, I truly feel sorry for the orphans that don't have any family to spend Chistmas with." Came a cruel hiss from the side of the room. "Shame don't you think Potter? You would no with your parents dead."

Harry turned and saw Ron standing with a sniggering Dean and Seamus, he as looking over towards Harry with smirk on his face.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Ingore him Harry," It was Daphne Greengrass beside him with her partner "He's just jealous that your the best Seeker and Slytherin won against Gryffindor last month. Apparently he lost loads of chocolate frogs when he bet against you winning the game for us."

She gave him a small smile, her vibrant hazel eyes shining kindly.

"Thanks." He said, ignoring Ron's taunts and sending him a glare that could have made him burst into flames.

"Well I also feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Harry retorted.

There was a titter of giggle's from the Slytherins and a look of hurt crossed over Ron's face before it morphed back into anger. Harry simply smiled sweetly and continued his work while Ron glared at him from across the room, wishing nothing but to wrap his hands around the Slytherin's throat...

"Quiet." Snape drawled from his desk, his quill working effortlessly over his papers.

Ron lowered his eyes back to his cauldron and continued silently. It was true what he had said, and Harry knew it. Ron wasn't going back to his family for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the exact week before and made a list of all the students who would be staying for the holidays and Harry had seen Ron write his name along with his brothers.

Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost...

When they left the dungeons at the end of their class, they found a large bushy tree blocking the corridor ahead with two big feet sticking out at the bottom and a flustered Hagrid hidden amongst the branches.

"Do you want some help Hagrid?" Draco asked amusedly, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Draco."

"I don't suppose you could move out of the way?" Came Ron coldly behind them. "Trying to get in peoples good graces Malfoy? No point after the embarrassment your family is to the Wizarding World."

Draco's jaw clenched and he launched himself straight for Ron who squeaked in fear as Draco grabbed a fistful of his robes, ready to smack the smug look right off his face. Harry also drew out his wand, raising it to come to Draco's defence.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's angry voice sounded from the staircase behind Harry making him jump.

Draco tensed up, quickly becoming fearful and let go of Ron's robes almost instantly. Ron staggered back breathless, surprised that he had actually gained such a violent reaction from Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, what do you think you are doing with Mr Weasley?" The Professor's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Draco tried to speak but couldn't quite form the words. Luckily, Hagrid's voice sounded from by the doors, backing him up.

"He was provoked, Professor. Ron was insultin' Draco's family."

McGonagall's face turned from anger to surprise, and she looked down on Ron through her spectacles in disbelief "Did you?"

"No Professor." Ron lied. "He tried to hit me."

"Tell th' truth." Hagrid said crossly, his big bushy face finally visible beneath the branches "I 'eard wot you said."

"Mr Weasley?" McGonagall persisted, hoping that what the giant was saying wasn't true.

Ron's eyes moved briefly to Draco who still looked although he was restraining himself from murdering him had the headmaster not been there. He looked to the floor, is mouth closed.

"He did Sir, 'eard 'im myself I did," said Hagrid. McGonagall breathed loudly though her nose, her lips set in a frim line.

"I will not allow students to degrade each other or their families in this school." She said firmly. "Mr Weasley apologize to Mr Malfoy at once."

Ron's mouth opened in shock "But Professor-"

"Now." She glowered.

Harry tried extremely hard not to snigger and bit his cheek so hard he was sure it bled. Ron saw it, and he gave him a murderous look before his eyes moved to Draco.

"I'm sorry." He gritted.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you. In future you will keep your opinions to yourself and yourself only." McGonagall added "Away with you."

Ron kept his eyes lowered from the Professor's gaze and hastily squeezed his way past Hagrid who had moved himself to the side, he shot Harry one last look before storming up the staircase. Harry watched him go with a scowl and turned back to McGonagall who was looking at them with equal anger.

"And as for you Mr Malfoy, I hope you realize that I will not tolerate fighting in this school no matter the circumstances, you to Mr Potter. Be thankful I am not taking any points from Slytherin, I do not want to see you fighting with Mr Weasley again, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor." Draco grumbled.

"Yes Professor," Harry said also.

She nodded her head and gave them a suspicious look "Good."

With that she turned and continued down the stairs, her cloak billowing out behind her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Draco who was looking solemnly off into space.

"Nothing." He muttered lowly, for some reason Ron's words stinging him. "I hate Weasley."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid said encouragingly "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, it looks a righ' treat."

So the two boys decided to follow Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall and push Ron Weasley to the back of their minds. When they entered the Great Hall Professor Flitwick was already there busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner for me, would you?" He asked him.

Harry couldn't help but agree the hall did look fantastic. Trees were placed in every corner with baubles and tinsle littered over them shining beautifully in the light of the candles overhead.

Harry and Draco took a seat at their usual sot at the Slytherin table as students began filling in from their classes and chattering quietly. They were soon joined by Hermione, Pansy and Blaise who joined them at there table.

"Where'd you guys go?" Draco asked. "Did you get eaten by my Godfather?"

"No we we're clearing up the potions and mess _you and Harry_ left at your arse's." Pansy retorted.

"Miss Parkinson." Professor Flitwick scolded "Language."

"Sorry Professor." Pansy said sweetly.

"We're not staying here for long." said Hermione "It's half and jour before dinner, we were all going to go to the library remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Draco, forcefully tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who was levitating golden baubles up and over to the branches of the new tree.

The group began making their way out of the hall, Hagird followed behind them heading for the main double doors and back to his hut.

"How many days now till her 'oliday?" He asked them.

"Only today really." Hermione answered "They start tomorrow."

"We'll I'd better wish ya a happy Christmas now then." He said happily "Where you lot off to anyways?"

"We're just going to the library." She said.

"The library?" said Hagrid, walking with them down the corridor "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him cheerily. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You wot?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen 'ere – I've told yeh – _drop it._ It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've heard his name somewhere." said Draco

"I'm sayin'' nothin, Hagrid said firmly.

"Well then, we'll just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Draco, and they left Hagrid and hurried off to the library.

As soon as they entered they scattered off in different directions.

"I'm going to the back, I don't want that horrid old trout to see me." Draco glanced over to Madam Pince.

"Alright, I'll look over here." Harry responded.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search with Pansy and Blaise while Draco strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves and flicking the pages violently.

Harry made his way over to the Restricted Section. He'd been wondering for quite some time now if Nicholas Flamel was actually in a different section of the library. However in order for access to the restricted books he would need a note signed from his head of House, and Harry knew for a fact this was something he neither wanted or knew that he would get from Professor Snape.

He glanced nervously to see if anyone was watching and began to read the spines of the books, looking for the name he'd desired for months. These books were extremely advanced stuff for his age containing information on the Dark Arts for older pupils.

"What are you looking for boy?"

Harry spun round with a fright. It was Madam Prince, her face hard and a frown deep upon her brow.

"Er...just for a book Miss." Harry said obviously.

"I am aware of that," She spat "What book are you looking for?"

Harry stood at a loss for what to say when suddenly a thought hit him. He dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out the crumpled note given to him by Professor Quirrell ages ago on a list of books. He had completely forgotten about the note and it had stayed at the bottom of his pocket for months.

"Erm, just these." He handed her the note and she snatched it up imediantly, scanning the writing with her eyes.

"Well these books are certainly not in the restricted section boy." She hissed, brandishing her feathered duster at him "You'd better get out. Go on – out!"

Harry quickly stepped away, fearing the tiny woman might stab the living daylights out of him with that quill.

She walked back to her desk with the not in hand and fiddled around with something behind it. Harry shuffled over, unsure if he was to follow her.

"Here." She emerged from behind the deskwith a small pile of books, dropping them onto the desk in front of him. "Took you long enough, these books have been sitting here for months."

Harry looked surprised as he took the books in his arms and she signed off his name on her piece of parchment.

She gave him a suspicous look "Don't let me catch you in that section again boy. Off with you!"

Wishing he could have come up with another excuse Harry left the library with his books and waited outside for the others. He leaned against the back wall of the library and absentmindedly looked down to the books he was holding.

There were three of them. All differing in size and with various titles boldly engraved on the front.

 _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._

 _Ancient Dark Runes._

 _A Brief History of The Dark Arts._

Harry licked his dry lips and gripped the books tight to his body. He was unlikely to read them over the holidays while he was with Draco and Blaise, but perhaps he'd take them with him for the train.

After only a few moments, the others exited the library shaking their heads.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Not one." Pansy said, her eyes moved to the books in Harry's hands and a look of hope crossed her face "Did you find one?"

"Oh no, these are just the books professor Quirrell gave to me. I just needed an excuse so she didn't think I was snooping around the restricted section." Harry grumbled.

"We'll keep looking while we're away right?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Answered Draco "My parents have a massive library actually. For all we know there might be something there on him."

"Maybe you could ask your parents too Hermione?" Harry asked as they began to make their way to the hall for dinner "If it's safe that is."

Hermione gave a snort "Very safe, they're both dentists."

~•0•~

Soon enough the day ended just as quickly as it started. Once the food had been eaten, and Headmaster Dumbledore had given one last Christmas announcement, the night was beginning to draw to a close and the students of the Great Hall began to fill out and head back to their common rooms for the last night in the castle before they could go home.

The moon shone outside and hundreds of stars littered the skies like tiny shards of glass. Harry virtually waddled down the stairs with his friends, completely fill to the brim with food and already sleepy.

"I think I'll be going to bed early tonight." He said with a burp, making them giggle.

"Me too." said Draco "We have to be up fairly early tomorrow to pack, the train leaves Hogsmede for London at eleven. My Mum and Dad will be waiting for us at the Platform."

"How long are we staying Draco?" Blaise asked.

He shrugged "Dunno really, however long you want, obviously you'll spend Christmas eve and Morning here, then we've only got three more days until we're back at school and we have our exams."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

Harry suddenly stopped dead as he realized he no longer had his bag. "I left my bag in the Hall."

"I'm not going back." Pansy said. "Just get it in the morning."

"It's got all my school things and books in it, someone might take it." Harry began heading back up the stairs. "It'll only take a minute – I'll meet you back in the common room."

"Okay." He heard Draco utter behind him.

Harry made his way hastily back up the stairs and past the fellow students and staff retiring for bed. The Hall was almost empty by the time he had walked and grabbed his bag from the top table.

He reached downfor his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading back out the main doors. The corridors appeared so much desolate and eerie when at night and with no one to fill them. Harry walked his way silently to the first staircase when suddenly three figures stepped out from behind the statue of the golden wizard.

Harry froze instantly, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"What do you want?" He tried to hiss, but his voice came out as a fearful whimper.

Ron Weasley waggled something large in hand "Looking for these?"

He held the three books Harry had just taken from the library in his hands. For some reason Ron had not seen Harry's bag under the table but had instantly snatched up the books he had left after his supper

"Give those back!" Harry reached for the books but Ron snatched them away from his reach.

"Did Mummy never teach how to say please?" He sneered "Oh wait, now I remember, you haven't got one."

A look of hatred crossed Harry's face, one so dark that it cut Ron's laughter short. Just like at the Dursley's Harry felt a rush of magic pulsating deep within his core. His heart hammered in his chest and his blood boiled.

If there was one thing that angered Harry more, it was someone speaking ill of his parents, particularly his mother. He had heard it enough of it at the Dursley's and he woud _not_ hear it from Weasley.

Without being fully aware of what he was doing Harry felt his feet move from beneath him and suddenly he was rushing straight at Ron. He slammed into the Gryffindor hard, and the two boys went sprawling to the floor in a heap on the ground.

The books scattered across the floor as Harry rolled on top of Ron, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you talk about my mother!" Harry screamed, scratching his nails down the sie of Ron's face and slapping him.

Ron yowled loudly and threw his fist up into Harry's face, cracking him hard across the nose. Harry yelped in pain and tears sprang to his eyes as he brought his hand to his nose, feeling the blood slowly trickle from his nostril.

He glared at Ron, bringing back a closed fist. Ron stared at him terrified and clenched his eyes shut when a cry suddenly sounded from Dean.

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

The spell hit Harry hard in the back and he froze, his body becoming hard like stone. Ron threw Harry off him and staggered to his feet, rubbing the red marks on his cheeks and looking down hatefully to an immobilized Harry.

"Why you vicious little–"

"Shhh, be quiet!" Seamus whispered frightfully.

Harry lay completely still on the ground, his eyes wide and fearful as Ron stood over him with the two boys. Three against one; he didn't stand a chance.

"You'll pay for that one you little snake." Ron growled. His head raised and his eyes moved to the broom cupboard when an idea hit him.

"Dean, Seamus help me put him in the cupboard."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I said, help me put him in the broom cupboard." Ron repeated.

Harry watched from the floor as Seamus moved to open the door to the small dusty cupboard and Ron raise his wand with a swish and a flick.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry felt his body begin to raise. He foated from the floor silently as Ron directed him across to the door to the broom cupboard and placed him down amongst the cramped confines of the room. Cobwebs brushed across Harry's face and the smell of damp filled his nose.

"Ron quick, before someone hears!' said Dean.

Ron shut the door quickly and locked it, stuffing his wand into his pocket and grabbing onto Seamus, pulling him along as the three ran down the stairs, smirking madly.

Harry lay in complete and utter darkness. His eyes moved fearfully around the room and he shivered. He didn't know how long he'd be stuck in here until somebody found him, it could be hours for all he knew. And he was leaving tomorrow with Draco and Blaise.

What happened if he was late? Or worse, what if he wasn't found at all?

Harry wasn't sure how long he lay there for. It seemed like forever in that desolate cupboard with only the spiders to keep him company.

He'd get Weasley. He'd get him one day when he least expected it and _without_ those two helping him. He hated him more than Dudley, which was odd considering his cousin was almost a miniature version of his Uncle. Weasley however, was something else.

A sound of movement outside made him freeze and he strained to listen through the rapid beating of his heart to hear.

The movement stopped, and he had the distinct feeling that someone was just outside the door, standing silently and staring at the ground where his books were.

 _His books!_

How could he forget? The idiots were smart enough to lock the door to the cupboard but not smart enough to take his things and get rid of the evidence. Perhaps whoever it was would gather that he had been there and look for him, that was if they wanted to.

The sounds continued. A shuffling of feet, they approached the door cautiously, almost doubtfully. Harry could see through the crack under the door that whoever the person was, they were right outside the door.

A quiet incantation was muttered, and unlocked the door. Harry held his breath, praying that it wasn't Weasley again, or even worse Snape.

The door opened with a creak and light flooded into the cupboard, revealing to Harry who the figure was.

"H-h-harry." Professor Quirrell stuttered in surprise.

Harry felt the breath he was holding release, and he tried to speak to ask Quirrell to remove the spell but he couldn't move his lips, only utter a small murmur. The Professor seemed to catch on and pulled out his wand.

"F-f-finite Incantatem."

Harry felt his limbs release from their invisible grip and he slouched to the floor limply, panting hard. Professor Quirrell reached down a hand to help him up.

"A-are you a-alright?" He asked.

"Yes, fine Professor – thank you." Harry said, trying to hide his face. But the Professor had already seen it and squeaked in shock.

"W-w-what happened to y-y-your n-nose?" He asked touching it lightly.

"Ouch!" Harry hissed. He pulled away and kept his head down, unwilling to meet the concerned Professor's eyes "I-It's nothing Sir."

"I-I- thought I r-r-recognised the b-books on the f-floor." He said sniffing lightly, a white handkerchief in his hand. "W-w-what on earth h-happened?"

Harry wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. He hated appearing so weak to people he barely knew. He always felt pathetic whenever he did, he supposed it was due to his Aunt and Uncle. Their taunts and laughter would only make him cry more, which only angered them. Crying was weak and pathetic, just like he was.

"It doesn't matter." He said shyly.

Professor Quirrell looked at him somewhat sympathetically. He sniffed again and bent down to scoop up his bags and pick up his books for him. Harry smoothed out his ruffled robes and picked up his glasses from the cupboard floor.

Professor Quirrell handed him his things and Harry accepted them gratefully with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"H-harry, w-why don't you and I t-take a walk to my o-office?" He asked kindly "W-we can h-have a little talk."

Harry licked his bottom lip and gave timid nod.

"A-alright, c-come on then." The Professor said gently.

Harry placed his bag over his shoulder and put his glasses back on. Luckily they were not damaged or broken from the force of Ron's blow to his face. He walked quietly with Professor Quirrell down the stairs and towards his classroom on the bottom floor. The corridors were now completely and utterly empty of students and Harry presumed it must have been lights out by now, which meant he had spent just under an hour in that dam cupboard.

Professor Quirrell opened the door to his classroom and ushered Harry into the small room at the back which led to his office and living quarters. In contrast to what Harry was expecting, the room was rather pleasant looking. It was well kept and tidy with a lit fire and endless shelves of books. The couches and seats looked although they had been unused and the curtains were drawn, giving it a warm and cosy feel.

"H-have a s-seat." He said.

Harry sat himself down on one of the plush couches, dropping his bag to the side along with his books.

"I-I s-see you got my b-books." said Professor Quirrell, taking off his own cloak and hanging it on a very odd looking coat stand with outstretched silver hands as the hangers.

"Oh er, yeah." Harry said "I just picked them up today."

Quirrell nodded and gave a quick blow into his handkerchief, his nose becoming even more redder than before. He looked to the small table and cupboards at the side of the room.

"W-would you care for a d-drink?" He sniffed "T-t-there's this rather l-lovely concoction the Muggles call h-hot chocolate that I-I've taken a liking for. It's g-great for w-winter so I believe."

Harry held back a small snigger and nodded "Yes Please."

Quirrell nodded and shuffled over to the cupboards, taking out a small rounded cup and placing it on tge table, sniffing loudly as he searched for the hot chocolate.

"Do you have a cold Professor?" Harry asked as Quirrell sneezed softly, pouring scoops of powder into the cup.

"Hm?" Quirrell's eyes watered "Oh yes. A r-rather stubborn one unfortunately. Mr M-malfoy's hit was v-very well aimed."

Harry bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty." I'm sorry about that Professor, Draco didn't mean to hit you."

"T-that's quite alright." He smiled, stirring the now steaming cup "I-it was only an a-accident."

He dropped the spoon he was stirring onto the table with a clink and walked with the cup over to Harry on the couch, passing it to him.

"H-here you are."

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

Quirrell sat at the other end of the couch, his eyes looking over the small boy calculatingly as Harry kept his eyes glued to the contents of his mug. His nose hand stopped bleeding but his hair was ruffled and his robes scruffed. It was clear the boy had been in some sort of tussle.

"S-so are y-you going t-to tell me who hit you?" He asked after a moment. Harry's eyes snapped from the cup.

"I never said anyone hit me." He said indignantly.

He didn't know why he was so unwilling to tell him about Weasley. Perhaps it was because he just didn't see the point. It wouldn't change anything if he told him, and it would only make him look weak in the process.

"Ah y-yes of course. You m-must have annoyed t-the cupboard door much t-that it was able to p-p-punch you in the nose and then s-stun you while l-locking itself in with you i-inside." Quirrell said the sentence so casually that it was almost impossible to detect the sarcasm beneath.

Harry sighed irritably into his cup as he brought it to his lips, the Professor was more smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Alright maybe I got into a small fight."

"T-that I could have g-guessed easily my b-boy." said Quirrell. "W-who was it?"

Harry swallowed a large gulp of his drink and tried not to grimace as the liquid burned his throat. It tasted sweet and thick, like he had put in a little too much powder in it rather than water.

"It doesn't matter." Harry muttered "It was my fault, I hit them first."

This took Quirrell by surprise. Harry was no doubt a good pupil, he always worked well in his class and never bothered anyone much. He was actually a rather shy boy when not around his friends, not someone who hit at another student.

"W-why did you do that?" He asked.

Harry lowered his eyes back down to the floor. He gripped his mug tightly, the heat from the cup warming his hands.

"He...said things about my mother." Harry said after a moment.

Quirrell's head raised in a form of understanding. "A-and you, h-hit him?"

Harry took another drink of his hot chocolate, his eyes becoming heavier as he realised how tired he actually was.

"Well, not really." He said "I sort of pinned him down and...scratched his face a bit."

Quirrell kept silent as he watched Harry take another sip. He knew there was more than one boy there with him if he was stunned from behind. And judging by the cowardly antics of the act it was most likely the Wealsey boy and his friends who did it. He knew how much the two despised one another.

"A-and I'm presuming, h-he was the o-one that hit you?"

Harry nodded slowly, he was feeling a little drowsy all of a sudden. Why was he so tired?

"I c-can inform the H-headmaster f-for you?" Harry thought he hear Quirrell say. "I-f you wish."

"No. It's fine." Harry mumbled, his eyes drooping as he struggled to keep them open. He felt the cup of hot chocolate slip from his hands and fall to the carpet softly.

"Professor..." He said sleepily "I don't..."

Harry felt himself slide down the couch and onto his side. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, they were so heavy. He just wanted to sleep. But he knew he couldn't, not there in that room.

He felt himself being moved slightly and the sound of the couch ruffling on his back. He saw blackness begin to seep into his vision, blurring it completely.

Just as he felt his eyes begin to shut he was sure he heard the distinct voice of Professor Quirrell over him before everything faded and he sliped into the darkness.

 _"Master..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah that's probably the first cliffhanger I've done in ages. Ooh what ever shall happen? Anyway I won't make any promises on how long it will take me to update but It will be happening sometime soon I should think. Reviews appreciated...**


	15. The Holidays Begin

**A/N:** Aplogies again for the time its taken me to update but unfortunately studying and schoolwork has been taking up to much time and probably will a lot more until I start my exams. Plus I officially turned 16 last week so I am now legally an adult :-). Thanks again to people who are reading, I hope I can try to add a few chapters before I take a break for my exams in May.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter still ain't mine and unfortunately never will be.

* * *

~•0•~

 _The sounds of breathing filled his ears. Bangs and crashes echoed around him like an orchestra._

 _There was that same sound again. A woman's cries. Soft and pleading like a lamb ready for slaughter. He heard that same quiet singing over the muffled sounds around him. A distinct female voice over the noises like he had heard so many times before._

 _He could not make out the words or the song being sung, yet he could hear the tune and he could hear the voice. It was comforting, almost peaceful, which he found rather strange given the distressing surroundings the person was clearly in._

 _Then he heard it. Something he had never heard in his dream before._

 _A voice._

 _The same woman. Not singing this time. Whispering. A soft and yet strong voice filling his ears._

 _It was so low he couldn't make out the words,._

 _Then he could see something, something barely visible._

 _A figure, a blurry figure._

 _He could make out hair. Whether this was the hair of a man, woman or animal he didn't know, just strands of hair around a concealed pale face. Someone was there. And they certainly did not mean him harm. Their presence almost felt comforting, protective._

 _"Nooooooo!"_

 _The figure was gone. Whipped away in an instant and replaced with another, a much more sinister one._

 _What he felt with the first figure was completely opposite to this one. He felt fear. This figure was taller, more menacing, and it felt like it wanted to hurt him._

 _The same gut wrenching scream sounded and a blast of green light exploded before his eyes like a collision of emerald stars. Then the figure was laughing. Laughing loudly and cruelly. The laugh of a demon._

 _"Harry?" It spoke his name, a small child-like voice emmiting from the horrid figures mouth. "Harry?"_

Harry woke up with a gasp, his scar burned and his head ached painfully.

He looked around the room with his bright green eyes, his heart beating rapidly and a thin layer of sweat glistening on his forehead. He recognized the warm coloured walls of his dormitory, the Slytherin dormitory.

Harry frowned when he felt something soft and comfortable beneath him, he was laying on his bed, clad in his stripy blue pyjamas. Above him was no longer the dark figure of his nightmares, but a sleepy looking Draco who stood beside his bed in his own pyjamas, one hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"It's half nine. We've not got too long till the train goes." He said, his face suddenly became a little worried when he realized how pale and frightened Harry looked "Hey you alright?"

Harry glanced around. It was morning. The sun had risen high in the clear sky and shined through the window, reflecting on the snowy courtyard outside and lighting up the dormitory in an ethereal glow. Half of his dorm mates were no longer in the room. Those who were, were either dressed or in the middle of leaving. Blaise looked just as tired as Harry and was sitting up with a grumble in his bed, stretching his arms out wide.

Harry sighed and slouched back onto his pillows, taking in a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. _Just a dream...it was just a dream..._

"Yeah, fine." He breathed.

"You were mumbling something in your sleep." said Blaise from his bed, his legs tucked in a basket as he shuffled to the end. "Bad dreams?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck "You could say that."

Harry brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He'd had one hell of a nightmare. He remembered all sorts if things in his dream. This one had been particularly awful, he'd seen details that he had never seen before, heard things and felt things unlike anything he had ever experienced.

This one was by far the worst dream he'd had in years.

He threw the covers off his bed with a groan and moved to grab his glasses from the bedside table, slipping them over his ears and pushing them up his nose when a sudden immense pain stabbed him in the head as his hand brushed his scar.

"Ow!" Harry hissed, clutching his hand to his head.

"What?" Blaise stared at him.

"My scar." He groaned. "It - hurts."

"Has it happened before?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, never this bad anyway..." He rubbed the sensitive skin with his finger, soothing it as the pain began to fade.

Harry brought his hand away and furrowed his eyebrows. He felt odd. He put it down to the rapid beating of his heart due to the dream, yet he wasn't quite sure if that was the reason for why he felt so strange. Something in him felt different.

A certain deep gut instinct that told him something had gone on the night before. Yet...he couldn't remember what...

"Did something happen last night?" He looked to Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, pulling on his slippers.

Harry shrugged. How could he explain the feeling without sounding completely ridiculous? "Just... last night...after the feast, what did we do? Were we up late?"

"No." Blaise chuckled. "Draco was out like a light, and I wasn't long after him. You went off after your books and I couldn't be bothered waiting up for you so we were both pretty much zonked by the time you got here."

Harry looked confused "My books?"

"Yes," said Draco "Professor Quirrell's books from the library, you left them in the Great Hall remember?"

Harry frowned at his friend. He wracked his brain for the answer, but he couldn't remember. Everything seemed blurry and missing. He remembered eating the feast with Draco and Blaise, and he remembered walking to and from the hallway at some point and passing the statue by the Hall. Then...then what?

"That's weird, I don't remember..." He said. "You sure I didn't just come back with you guys?"

"We're sure Harry." Draco said bemusedly. "Your books are right there." He pointed over to the small pile of novels neatly placed on Harry's bedside table along with his bag. All three were there. Ancient Dark Runes, A Brief History of the Dark Arts and Secrets of the Darkest Arts.

"I must have been tired." Harry said mainly to himself.

Blaise slipped out of his bed and snatched his wand off his dresser, he padded round the side of his bed in his bare feet and bent down underneath. Standing back up up he held in his hands a rather large looking black suitcase and placed it on the bed opening it wide. He stepped back from the bed and drew in a breath, as if he was about to perform a speech and flourished his wand vigorously

"Pack."

Harry watched in a with a somewhat look of awe and amusement as gradually every piece of clothing, books, and all manners of Blaise's large belongings floated towards the case and neatly laid themselves perfectly inside the case.

Blaise shut the case with a snapping movement of his wand and the zips began to close by themselves sealing the now bulging case closed. Blaise breathed a happy sigh and jumped back onto the bed looking proud of himself.

"Show off." Harry commented with a smile. Blaise ignored him and began to fidle with his wand, running the tips of his fingers over the tip and caressing the wood.

"Do you think we've missed breakfast?" He asked suddenly.

"Breakfast?" Draco rolled his eyes "Who cares about breakfast. It's nearly Christmas!"

"I know that." Blaise retorted "But that means presents and food."

"And family and fun." Draco added. "When are your parents coming to ours?"

"Probably Christmas Eve, Dad wanted to see his family in America first." He answered.

Harry looked at him surprised. "I didn't know you had family in America."

"On my dad's side." He answered "He was born there, went to Illvermorny then came here and met my Mum, moved here a few years after."

"What's Illvermorny?" Harry asked with interest.

"It's the wizarding school over in America." Draco said "Father often joked about the boys there who found his accent hard to understand. There's also Durmstrang, and there's Beauxbatons..."

"I thought Hogwarts was the only Wizarding School..." Harry mused.

"Pfft," Draco snorted, a contemptuous sneer curling his lip "Well it's the only school with a simpleton running it."

Harry watched as Draco continued to pack his own things silently.. He felt his mouth begin to open, but then he closed it again and stayed silent. He didn't particularly want to start a disagreement with his friend first thing in the morning. Especially if he had a splitting headache to accompany it.

Saying nothing he stepped out his bed and looked around for his own case. He had a busy day ahead of him, and not to mention that he would be staying at a strangers house for the next week. What was it Draco always said? Merlin knew what was to be expected...

~•0•~

After a rather brief and quick breakfast, the inhabitants of Hogwarts leaving for the holidays made their way out the school gates and headed down the long path to Hogsmeade escorted by a few members of staff until they reached the platform and the same Hogwarts train waited for them eagerly.

Harry spotted Hermione and Neville through the crowd and linked eyes with her as soon as Harry did. She looked almost completely different in casual clothes. She wore long denim jeans and a grey top with a large winter coat and knitted hat while Neville looked like a large snowball in a puffy cream coat and a floppy hat with a blue little bauble attached to the topm

Hermione gave Harry a brief smile and tapped Neville on the shoulder who jumped at the sudden contact, Hermione took his arm and pulled him with her to meet the group.

"I was wondering where you were." She said "I couldn't bare to sit with Padma Patil and her friends. I'd rather sleep in the Hogwarts dungeons"

"And I'd rather be pecked to death by an angry woodpecker." Pansy said quite sincerely. "C'mon let's get a seat before the sixth years take the best ones."

The others agreed and soon they were wandering their way up the train and slipping into an empty carriage on the far right and taking their seats. Harry sat next to Draco and Blaise while Hermione, Pansy and Neville sat opposite.

The train gave an enthusiastic hoot of its engine and then began to move briskly up the tracks and out into the vast mountains, its journey a long and tiring one, yet Harry knew as soon as he arrived it would be worth it.

~•0•~

"SNAP!"

"Blast!" Draco yelled.

"Your not concentrating enough you have to concentrate." Hermione told him as she began to shuffle the deck of cards she had brought as a source of entertainment for the journey.

Harry watched them with amusement as he rested his head against the window.

Neville had gone off to buy some sweets from the trolley almost five minutes ago and Pansy sat with a small book in her hands that she had borrowed from Hermione. Blaise rested next to her, dozing off and limply letting his head fall onto her shoulder for a moment before her look quickly made him turn completely and lay his head against the back of the seat.

They had been going for four hours now, and the sky was begining to turn a greyish red over the snowy country side as they pressed on through the hills to London. Harry had become tired of talking after a while and decided to rest his head for a bit while he watched Hermione teach Draco how to play a muggle version of snap.

It was clear to Harry that compared to the time Draco had first met Hermione, their relationship had greatly changed and they were now a mutual pair who didn't rise to one another's insults anymore and seemed to enjoy their differences.

"SNAP!" Draco bellowed.

Pansy and Blaise nearly jumped from their seats and Neville who had just walked in dropped his sweets everywhere with a squeak.

'Jeez Draco!" Pansy growled.

"What?" He snapped, turning back to Hermione smugly and grabbing the pile of cards on the transfigured table "Thank you."

"Ah ah," Hermione grabbed his hand before he could take the cards "My hand is _underneath_ yours wihich means _I_ get all the piles of cards."

Draco looked at her with a mixture of outrage and defeat as she pulled the cards away from him with a smug smile and began placing the cards down with him again for the second round.

"What idiot invented this game?" Draco grumbled.

"You did, technically." She answered "Wizards were the first creators of Snap which was soon made into exploding snap to make the game more interesting. Muggles just played the original one as it spread."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Draco asked her. Hermione gave a chuckle.

"No."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and then took a small look back to the cards. He threw his hand down onto the table so quickly Hermione barely had time to react or realize there was a match.

"SNAP! Ha! Thought I wasn't looking didn't you? My win I think!" He announced, grabbing his cards and flashing a triumphant smile to Hermione.

Harry vaguely listened to them play while he glanced out the window. Spits of rain were beginning to fall on the glass and drip down the window. He brought his hand to his scar and gently touched it. He felt the same dull ache he had felt when he had woken up this morning and gently rubbed it with his fingertipu.

Truth to be told he was troubled about the previous night. Why was it he couldn't remember the night before? Why was his scar hurting so much all of a sudden? And why now was he having these horrible dreams so... _vividly_?

Harry wished he knew the answer, but he simply didn't. It was out of his reach and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to know.

He sat with the others silently for the rest of the journey, becoming less talkative as time drew on and listened to the gentle humming of the tracks.

He kept his gaze outside and tried not to let his eyes drop. Every time he closed his eyes he could see that figure. And hear the woman, that woman screaming.

~•0•~

By the time the train had pulled into London the sky was a beautiful red emmited from the soft glow of the sun against the grey of the clouds above.

"We're here." Draco announced, poking his head out the window to look down platform 9¾.

The train pulled to a slow stop with a burst of steam and then grumbled before completely standing still. Harry reached for his bags above his head and took Hedwig's cage. The poor girl was likely dying from boredom, she hadn't been able to fly or send a message for hours.

He followed the others out onto the carriageway and began to shuffle his way up to the doors, trying not to bang Hedwig against them in the process.

They stepped out from the train into the freezing winter air and soon found themselves amongst a crowd of parents and guardians all greeting their children with open arms and Christmas cheer.

"Come on," Draco inclined his head and the group took their bags and followed him further up the platform where it was less busy and they could see more clearly. Several times Neville dropped his toad and Hermione stopped to wait for him as he caught up.

"Pansy there's your Dad." Blaise pointed his head in the direction in front of him and Pansy stifled a groan.

Her stepfather was amidst a small crowd of wizards, his large coat and long scarf making him hard to miss. His large hazel eyes seemed to met Pansy's just as hers did.

"Pansy!" Hey yelled, beckoning her over. "Come on, your mother's waiting for you."

Pansy heaved a sigh and turned to the others "Well that's me off, another journey to make..."

"Have a good time." Blaise said pleasantly. Pansy gave him a smile and began to make her way over with her bag.

"Merry Christmas losers!" She jeered "See you after break!"

"Bye!" Harry and Hermione gave a brief wave, Draco seemingly too busy looking out for his parents.

"Hey Neville, that old lady's trying to get your attention." Blaise placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and pointed over to a stern looking elderly woman with a long drapy velvet hat and a wooden stick. On her hat lay a stuffed vulture and a bright red handbag hung at her side.

"Neville!" She barked, her voice surprisingly loud for an older woman. "Come on now boy! Don't dawdle!"

Neville scurried over to the tall woman with his bags and toad and stuttered a quick goodbye to his friends before heading over and making his way off with his Grandmother through the crowds.

"Woah," Blaise commented "What a granny. Wouldn't like to steal her handbag."

"She reminds me of Professor McGonagall." Hermione said thoughtfully "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed "Uncanny."

"Hey I think I see Mum." Draco perked up suddenly, his head rising up like a meerkat.

"Hermione!" Came a soft feminine voice. Harry turned just as Hermione did and saw a young Muggle couple smiling and waving at their daughter happily. Hermione waved back and gave them a large smile. She began to head over, only to turn back and bid her goodbyes to the others.

"Oh, I'll see you after the holidays..." She said. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" They responded as she ran off towards her parents. Harry picked up his cage again and walked behind Blaise and Draco as they moved through the crowds and over towards a woman peering over the heads of Witches and wizards trying to get their attention.

"Draco!" She called, stepping through the small crowd, her exquisite robes blowing behind her and her face lit up in a large smile.

Harry could instantly tell that Mrs Malfoy was the mother of Draco as soon as she stepped into view. She was a tall and slender woman with pale skin and long blonde hair that was slightly darker than that of Draco's, however she had Draco's pale blue eyes and his pale complexion of skin that made her almost identical to her son.

"Hi Mum," Draco greeted.

"Hello Dragon." Narcissa embraced Draco and hugged him hard. Draco's cheeks flushed a bright colour of pink.

"Mum!" He groaned into her body "Stop!"

Narcissa obliged and let go of her son eventually, the smile however still remained on her face as she stood straighter and looked towards Harry.

"Hello dear, you must be Harry." She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm glad to have finally met you. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile. He rather liked Mrs Malfoy, he could tell just by looking at her that she had a kind face and clearly loved her son dearly.

"Draco's told me all about you, and how good you are at Quidditch – winning Slytherin their game ."

Harry felt a blush of his own creep into his cheeks. "Well I...do like playing."

"You'll have to fly with Draco sometime. Our grounds are perfect for flying when the winds aren't too strong."

Harry smiled "That sounds fun."

"No thank you." Blaise commented next to him. Narcissa's eyes turned to Blaise and a look of affection crossed her face.

"And it's good to see you too Blaise, you've grown a bit since I've last seen you. I hope your well."

"Fine thanks Mrs M." He said "Mum said she'd probably drop in Christmas eve and say hello, if that's alright?"

"Of course, their more than welcome to stay. It'd be nice to see your Mother." She said pleasantly.

Draco took a brief look around, he looked to his mother "Where's Father?"

"Oh, he had a meeting sweetheart. But he'll be before dinner don't worry..."

"Oh, alright." Draco tried to hide his dissapointment.

"Anyway," Narcissa smiled again "Let's get you three back home, I'm sure your all rather tired. I've set up your bed for you Harry in Draco's room, I thought it would be nice for you to sleep by your friends — unless you'd rather stay in the spare room, I can change it for you if you like?"

"Oh no, honestly that's fine." Harry said humbly "I'd rather that thanks..."

"Good. Now, let's make our way over to somewhere clearer." She looked further down the platform where there was less of a crowd and fewer people getting off the train "We'll go there. Let me give you a hand with your bags."

"We're fine Mum, honestly." Draco insisted, carrying his bag and trunk over towards the space by the platform. Harry followed and also took his bags and Hewig along with him.

"Can I take your bag Mrs M?" Blaise inquired about the small bag over her shoulder.

"Forever the gentleman aren't you Blaise? No I'm fine thank you." She smiled, walking behind them.

Draco placed his things down with a groan while Harry did the same next to him. Draco heaved a sigh and looked over to Harry while his mother and Blaise joined them.

"Right," Narcissa said "Everyone ready, got all their thing's? Don't want anything to be left before we apparate."

Blaise and Draco nodded, Narcissa held her arm out while Harry looked nervously towards Draco who quickly registered why he was so tense.

"But Mother Harry's never travelled by apparition before." He said.

Narcissa looked surprised "Oh. Really?"

"Harry lives with muggles Mum," Draco said under his breath, as if it were a tender subject "They don't travel by magic."

"Of course." A look of realisation came over her features "I'm sorry, I forgot that your guardians were Muggles. You live with your Aunt and Uncle don't you?"

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Have you ever travelled by Magical transport before?" She asked kindly.

Draco's lips parted again as he looked to his mother "Mum Harry didn't know about ma-"

"No." Harry interrupted him, sending a sharp look to Draco "No I haven't yet. But my Aunt and Uncle would want me to get used to it..."

Nrcissa gave him a smile, unaware of the confused look on her son's face.

"Don't you fret, there's nothing to worry about – it's over in a matter of seconds. All you have to do is hold onto my arm and I'll transport us to the grounds of the Manor with your things – you'll feel a little dizzy and your bird will likely be a little disorientated."

"Does it...hurt?" He asked.

"No, no." She reassured "You'll just feel as if your chest is tightening and your head will be spinning a little."

"Most people throw up the first time." Blaise added.

"Great." Harry muttered.

"It's not a problem if you do." Narcissa told him "Just relax and you'll be fine.

Harry nodded and breathed deeply. Narcissa placed the long strap of her bag over her shoulder and raised her arm. Blaise placed his hand on her arm first, Draco followed, and then there was only Harry left.

"Go on Darling, just place your hand on Draco's." She said gently.

Harry lowered his eyes to her arm and raised his hand, softly placing it on top of Draco's warm one. Narcissa inhaled deeply through her nose, a focused and concentrating look upon her face.

Then suddenly there was a _Pop!_

Harry felt although he'd been ripped off his feet at full force by an invisible rope. His lips opened to scream but there was no air for him to breathe in. He felt a vice like grip on his chest, like a hand wrapping it's fingers round his heart and squeezing slightly.

Then he felt his feet landing as he was thrown violently from his rope and now into the fresh winter air that was outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Harry almost lost his footing due to how violently he was thrown out of the apparition.

He felt hard frozen grass underneath his shoes and heard the crackle of frost.

"Urgh," He groaned, feeling a tidal wave of nausea hit him at full force. He clasped his lips tight shut and forced the bile down his throat. Swallowing in big gulps of cold air through his nose he placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from gaging as he felt the nausea slowly fade away.

"Hey he did it!" Harry heard Blaise jog up to him from his left. His eyes raised to see Narcissa and Draco a few feet away walking towards him.

"Merlin I thought you'd throw up. You were looking a bit peaky before you even apparated let alone before you actually did." He said.

"Oh stop it Blaise." Narcissa came softly "For a beginner he did very well — much better than myself when I apparated the first time. Are you alright there, Harry?" She asked.

"I'm okay thanks," He said standing straighter. When he raised eyes raised up ahead of him Harry's jaw nearly dropped.

Standing before him was probably one of the most beautiful building's he had ever seen in his life. Malfoy Manor stretched tall into the darkening skies and glittered vigorously with various lights inside the home. Surrounding it were elaborate snow covered gardens that Harry could only assume would be charming during the summer weather.

Only a few feet away stood an impressive pair of frosted iron gates that instantly swung open as soon as Narcissa approached them.

"Come on then," She said eagerly "Let's get you all out of the cold."

Harry noticed that she had taken some of his things as well as Blaise's as she began to walk her way down the drive towards the grand house. Harry picked up his one small bag and a dazed looking Hedwig off the snowy ground.

"You alright old girl?" He asked gently. Hedwig gave a shaky sound in response but otherwise seemed unscathed.

Harry held her close to his side as he began to walk his way up the drive after Narcissa and Blaise who were talking quietly. Draco jogged up to Harry's side and gave him a nudge on his shoulder

"Hey, why'd you not tell Mum the truth?" He asked with a frown.

"What?" He responded, acting like he didn't hear him.

"What you said on the platform." He said " I thought you told me your Aunt and Uncle didn't like magic..."

"They don't." He retorted "I just didn't want to look stupid."

"You didn't look stupid." He said firmly "It's not anything to be ashamed of you know."

"I know that Draco. I just... don't want your parents to get a bad impression..."

"Oh." Draco seemed to consider this "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't, Mum can get on with anyone really. They haven't met many muggle people to be honest."

"Just don't tell them I don't know about magic, please?" He asked "I'll just look like more of a fool then I already do."

Draco had to bite his lip slightly. That little piece of information might gave already slipped to his Uncle Severus the day before the Quidditch game, but he doubted his godfather would care that much, or even remember.

"Okay." He agreed "I won't."

"Thanks." Harry gave him a brief smile.

When they finally reached the Manor Harry placed down Hedwig and Narcissa took their coats and hats away to the coat hanger on the side.

Harry looked around in awe. The hallway was large, candles lit up the room and gave it a welcoming warmth which instantly warmed Harry's cold skin. The walls were marble and exquisitely decorated while a magnificient red carpet covered most of the floor.

A portrait of an elderly gentlemen with greying long hair and a cane nodded his head towards Harry and tipped his large pointed hat "Evening."

"Hello." Harry automatically responded in a mixture of amusement and fascination.

"Hi Grandfather!" Draco smiled, walking up to the hanging portrait. "Did you miss me not being here?"

"Of course." He said smoothly, a little pale grey moustache bobbing above his lip "I've been stuck with your father these past few months. I was beginning to grow sick of him."

Draco resisted a smile "Did you have a good summer?"

"Oh yes, I greatly enjoying hanging on this infernal wall why you little sprouts can run around on those small legs of yours." He said sardonically "A perfectly wonderful summer Draco..."

The boys giggled and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Enough Abraxas," She said gently "We have a guest with us."

"Ah yes," The old Malfoy patriarch acknowledged "The Great Harry Potter, Grandson of Fleamont Potter. Look a little like him you do – irritating man." He added with a grumble.

"Abraxas! " Narcissa gasped. she turned to Harry "I'm sorry, my father in law has always had the habit of speaking out of line." She turned to glare at Abraxas "That was uncalled for..."

"A Malfoy _always_ speaks the truth." He said pridefully and indignantly.

Harry wasn't particularly offended, he never knew his father let alone his Grandfather. Until this point he didn't even know his grandfather's name. However he rather admired the man in the portrait. He imagined that the wizard must have been very bold and daring in his youth, a trait he often saw in Draco.

"Tell Lucius we've arrived when he comes in will you?" Narcissa asked. "And let him know that Harry and Blaise are here."

"As you wish." He said simply.

"Thank you." Narcissa made her way past and entered through a pair of double doors where a drawing room lit by a roaring fire held two large great Danes laying on the rug.

As soon as the newcomers entered the room, both dogs heads shot up and they were on their feet in an instant, barking loudly and bounding up to a startled Harry. One of the dogs jumped onto its hind legs and nearly sent him flying. Harry staggered backwards as the grey beast licked his face and slobbered all over him, clearly very excitable.

Harry heard Narcissa's angry shout as the second dog – a larger one – jumped up and joined its mate, sending Harry sprawling to the floor with two massive animals over him.

"Brutus! Graucus!" Narcissa yelled "Stop it! Get off! Draco take them outside!"

Draco sighed and moved forth with Blaise to try and grab the dogs by the scruff of the neck and tug them away from Harry. They continued to bark and leap about as Draco forced the two dogs out the drawing room and shut the door breathlessly.

"Bloody hell." He breathed "Sorry bout that. Brutus and Graucus must really like you Harry. You must smell of cat or something."

"S'okay." Harry panted slightly and restood, wiping the drool from his face with his sleeve. "Your dogs are um...friendly."

"Their Father's." He explained.

"Mutts they are." Narcissa grumbled. "I forgot to tell Dobby to let them out. Your alright with dogs aren't you Harry?"

"Yeah – I love dogs." He said, wondering who on earth Dobby could possibly be. Was it another family member? A butler perhaps?

"If it was up to me they'd be elsewhere." She stated "Draco, why don't you take Harry to your room, you and Blaise can show him around. I'll call you down for supper later, your father should be here by then."

"Okay" Draco brightened up immediantly "Come on Harry, wait till you see my room."

"Don't cause too much trouble you three," Narcissa called to them as they made their way up the stairs "I don't want any accidents like last time!"

"Last time?" Harry asked Blaise as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Huh, erm..." Blaise laughed nervously "Well I might have _accidently_ broken one of the antique vases last year..."

"Is there anything you haven't broken here Blaise?" said Harry.

"My neck...yet." He replied.

They walked across the carpeted hallway and down a corridor until they reached a set of doors which led to the bedrooms. Draco's was the second door on the left while a great number of doors held presumably the spare rooms and the master bedroom.

Draco threw open the door to his room and chucked his bags carelessly to the side before moving over to the handsome fireplace at the opposite wall.

"Its chilly in here – Incendio!" He said, flicking his wand and watching with amazement as small sparks emmited from his wand and started the fire. "Hey I did it!"

"Not bad." Blaise placed his bag down at his feet while Harry looked around the grand room.

For a room that held an eleven boy Harry couldn't help but think that the room was excessively big – yet it was magnificent.

The walls were decorated in various Slytherin posters or drawings on the walls which were coloured various shades of green. Small velvet couches and seats rested by the fireplace which had all been moved to the side to make space for a second bed that lay with silk dark sheets and a wodden headboard and footrest against the other wall.

At the end of the room was the main bed which Harry realized must have been Draco's original bed as it was the only piece of furniture which looked as if it had not been moved. It was a beautiful bed with four large posters and soft satin sheets. It looked like it could easily hold three people if necessary.

"What do you think?" Draco came up beside him.

"I think I'm jealous..." He answered. "If this is what your room looks like then what about the rest?"

"This is the best room." Blaise insisted. "It's the one that feels the most Slytherin."

"Not surprised, all these snakes." Harry commented "You weren't kidding when you said you loved Slytherin..."

"And why wouldn't I?" He said "We're the only house that dream big and actually chase after those dreams – and I think that's pretty cool compared to loyalty, intelligence and bravery. We don't get to worry about all that' stuff the other Houses do... we stop at nothing to reach our goals."

Harry couldn't help but agree, he'd rather underestimated Slytherin House. It appeared even the best of people could come from a House so riddled with negativity and bad omens.

Yes, he doubted that there weren't any bad people in Slytherin but didn't that go for every House? He had met far more unwelcoming Gryffindors then he had Slytherin and that was certainly not something he anticipated after the talk he'd had with the headmaster months ago.

A part of him wondered whether Professor Dumbledore may have actually been wrong this whole time...

* * *

 **A/N** : Reviews appreciated...


	16. The Manor

**A/N;** Okay I know how long it took me to update and I am very sorry, my exams haven't even started yet and Iv'e just been too busy preparing things in advance and doing assignments that I haven't found the time to write with so many things going on. Once again my apologies for such a long wait an apologies in advance for how long it will probably take me to post a new chapter while my exams are on. Anyways I'll stop with the talking and carry on with the usual _dismal_ disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not - nor have ever - owned Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a man of prosper who prided himself on being a Wizard. He enjoyed the notion of being able to gain his family high status and wealth as well as respect, that was, once he earned it. After years of working for The Ministry he was now the Minister's Advisor – a job he genuinely felt he did not completely deserve.

"I'm off now McNibben. Those papers are finished." He said, throwing his cloak over his shoulders and standing from his office desk.

"Alright, Merry Christmas to you Mr Malfoy." The squat elderly man at his desk squeaked.

"Goodnight." Lucius brandished his cane and made out the door of his office down the polished hallway, making sure to return Arthur Weasley's good hard glare as he passed him in the foyer.

The Ministry of Magic was like a haven to Lucius.

There were those who still did not trust him even after all these years since the war. Arthur Weasley had certainly not changed his opinions on him one bit, but that was given. The two distant cousins were never close and never would be.

The Weasley's were pathetic in Lucius's eyes, spineless and naïve cowards who only cared about themselves and little for others who were contrasting to themselves.

In one small Pop he dissaparated from the ministry and landed gracefully on his feet outside the entrance to his Manor. His cloak billowed out behind him as he pushed open the oak doors and entered the building, wiping off the little flurries of snow from his shoulders.

"You have a coffee stain on your trousers Lucius." Came a distasteful voice from up above. Lucius raised his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Good evening to you too Father." He said to the portrait. "Can you not give me a more welcoming greeting? A Merry Christmas perhaps? After all it is the season to be jolly is it not?"

"Your wife is waiting for you in the dining room," Abraxas ignored him "and your son is here. Narcissa wanted me to tell you."

Lucius's face brightened up slightly at the thought of seeing his son again and he nodded his head before making his way through the lavish halls and towards the voice he could hear from inside the dining room.

Lucius pushed open the door and found Narcissa giving their house elf Dobby some strict orders on preparing their dinner for the evening. Her hair was tied up into loose knot above her head and she wore one of her long silky winter dresses he had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"– I don't know what our guest likes so just have the two served together and he can pick his own. Don't forget the soup with the rolls of bread and do not drop anything Dobby or I will be very cross. I'd like you to serve us in a few moments once my husbands back."

"Dobby will get to it right away mistress." The small house elf squeaked. He wringed his hands together and bowed his head before scampering off out the dining room and nearly crashing into Lucius.

"Forgive me master. Dobby did not see you." He apologized. Lucius waved him away with his hand and the elf made off down the hallway into the kitchen quarters where the smell of freshly prepared food was beginning to waft through the halls.

Lucius turned back to Narcissa who was smiling pleasantly at him. "Good day at work?"

"Positively marvelous." He said sarcastically, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek and resting his cane beside the leg of the long oak table.

"Where are the children?"

"Upstairs." said Narcissa "They got here a few hours ago, Draco's taken them into his room. I could hear them bumping around up there for a while. They're clearly having fun."

"Clearly." He muttered "Is that Potter boy here with him?"

"Harry." She nodded. "He seems like a sweet boy – very polite. Your father took quite an interest in him."

Lucius gave an irritable sigh. "What did he say now?"

"Don't worry it wasn't anything too bad. Nothing that particularly seemed to offend him, I think he was rather surprised that a portrait was talking to him in the first place. I don't suppose they'll have portraits in his families home will they? Being muggles?"

"Of course they won't," said Lucius, pouring a drink into two glasses and handing his wife one. "The boy should have been put with a pureblood family after the war."

" _Lucius_." Narcissa warned as he sat himself on one of the chairs by the fire. "I do not want to have this conversation while we have guests, Lucius." She told him. "I'm sure Harry's family are lovely. They didn't have to give him permission to come here in the first place unless they wanted too."

Lucius mumbled in reply and took a sip of his drink before placing it down on the small glass table at his side and raising from his seat.

"I'm going to see Draco." He said, making his way back out to hall and up the stairs.

"Actually Lucius will you tell them to come down? Dinners almost ready." Narcissa said for behind him.

"Alright." He called, ascending up the steps.

He reached the top of the stairs and began walking his way down the hall towards Draco's room where the sound of loud chatter and cries of disgust and laughter could be heard from his bedroom.

The door to Draco's room was already slightly open and Lucius tapped on the door before pushing it open and peering in. The three boys were sitting in a circle, engaging in a game of gobstones on the floor.

At the sound of the knock on the door all three boys heads turned to the elder wizard standing by the door.

"Father!" Draco stood up from his spot and ran over to to the man, throwing his arms around his middle.

"Hello Draco." Lucius hugged his son and his eyes raised to the two their boys raising from the floor.

"Blaise," Lucius nodded to him.

"Mr Malfoy," He greeted.

Draco quickly let go of his father and turned back to face Harry who stood looking humbly with his hands in his pockets and goo sticky on his face.

"Father this here's Harry, the one who I've been dying for you to meet."

"Harry Potter..." Lucius's pale blue eyes landed on Harry and examined him from top to toe.

Harry felt a blush rising in his cheeks when he realized how idiotic he must look to his friends father, standing there with fresh green slime all over his face and sticking in his hair from their game of Gobstones.

The large aristocratical man raised a gloved hand to him "Lucius Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you Sir," Harry said shyly.

"Forgive me but..." Lucius's hand moved to brush away a strand of his dark hair to reveal his lightning bolt scar. Harry swallowed hard as Mr Malfoy stared at him with enrapt eyes.

"Remarkable..." He murmured.

"Don't be weird, Father." Draco scowled. "Sorry about him, father gets like this whenever he see's something he's read about."

"You might wanna wash that hand Mr Malfoy." Blaise commented from the side.

"Ah yes, it appears I missed an entertaining game of gobstones." He said, grimacing slightly at Harry's slime coated face, only making him blush harder.

"Well we used the fact that Harry never played it to our advantage." Draco smirked "We just reversed the rules to make him get slimed."

"You did what?" Harry's eyes widened.

"You never bothered to ask the rules." Draco smirked "So we made them up."

Harry wiped his face angrily with his sleeve over his friends laughter. He could kill them sometimes.

"Your mother asked me to bring you down." said Lucius, making his way back down the hall. "Dinner is in a few minutes, so don't forget to tidy up your game Draco."

"Great I'm starving." Blaise murmured.

"Maybe we can continue this afterwards, and actually play it properly." Draco folded up the board and put the stones away "Right Harry?"

"That would be nice." He grumbled.

The three made their way down the staircase and along into the lit dining room where a long candlelit table stood in the centre of the room laid out with beautiful silver platters and crockery.

"Mmmm, something smells good." Blaise said as they made their way over to the table. "I wish we had your house elf Draco. Ours keeps burning our food."

"Elf?" Harry thought he missed heard.

"House elf's." Lucius's voice said from the head of the table "Have you never heard of House elf' boy?"

"Er – no, sorry..."

"That's quite alright Harry, I'm sure you've had your fair share of discoveries since you came to Hogwarts." Narcissa sat down beside her husband.

"Erm, yeah I suppose." Harry lowered himself in his seat while Draco took the chair next to him and Blaise sat next to Narcissa.

Looking down upon his dish harry was greeted with a large bowl of steaming tomato soup and what appeared to be a freshly baked roll on the side with butter.

"I hope you like the food Harry. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I had the elf's fix up a beef dinner with some vegetables." Narcissa said, blowing onto her spoon.

"That's fine thanks." Harry said, starting to eat his soup "I'm not really that fussy."

"So Draco tells me your quite the quidditch star?" Lucius asked him after a moment of silent eating.

Harry swallowed. "Well I...wouldn't say that..."

"He's too modest father." Draco told him "He's brilliant, really. _And_ he won us our game against Gryffindor."

"Well that _is_ satisfying." Lucius said into his goblet.

"You should have seen him fight off Weasley too." said Blaise "He was picking on this other Gryffindor boy and threw his remebrall, but he caught it mid air."

"I'll bet Severus was pleased. He's been looking for great quidditch players for years." Narcissa told him. Harry resisted the urge to scoff at the mention of professor Snape being happy about anything.

 _Pleased my arse_ he thought. He'd rue the day whenever Severus Snape was happy.

"Talking of him, Severus tells me your doing well in your potions class, Draco." Lucius gave an approving look towards his son.

"We'll yeah," Draco boasted "I am actually quite good at potions."

"I'm just glad to see your working hard. Potions are a tricky business – Merlin knows how Severus can be so good at it."

"And how are your classes Blaise?" Narcissa asked him "Last time I talked with your mother she told me you were very interested in Magical Creatures."

Blaise nodded vigorously, his teeth chomping down on his roll so he could speak "Yeah that's my favourite, I can't wait to do it in third year."

"That's a good class, Care of Magical Creatures." said Lucius "You'll enjoy it."

Harry took a bite of his bread and dipped it in the remains of the soup, the bowl was already empty he'd been that hungry. Wiping his mouth on his napkin he laid down his spoon and licked his lips.

"Blaise is quite good at transfiguration, so's Draco actually." Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"Nah, that's Hermione's talent not mine."

"Ooh who's Hermione?" Narcissa inquired.

Draco scolwed at her "No one. Just a friend."

"His train mate." Blaise smiled. Draco threw the remains of his bread crumb at him and Blaise laughed.

"Don't throw food Draco." Lucius scolded "You've made enough mess as it is with that game."

"What game?" Narcissa frowned.

"Gobstones. They were playing it upstairs, and our son thought it would be fun to change the rules so Harry got slimed at every turn."

"Draco!" Narcissa growled.

"Hey it was Blaise too!" Draco snapped "Besides it was kinda funny..."

"I'm sorry about that." Narcissa apologized "That's not the best welcome to a household."

"Its okay, I'll just play again and beat them both to make up for it." Harry answered. Narcissa couldn't help but smirk at Harry's Slytherin traits and Draco stuck his tounge out at him.

"Are Mistress and Masters food all to their liking?" Came a squeaky voice from the side.

"Yes Dobby that was nice, you may take out plates now." Narcissa said.

Harry heard a little pitter patter of feet and nearly did a double take when a tiny little creature dressed in a grey pillowcase with flobby ears and big round eyes scurried over to take the empty plates and rest them on his arms.

"Woah." Harry breathed.

" _This_ is Dobby, Harry." Draco explained.

"You weren't joking..." Harry said , staring. The elf looked at him with large brown eyes and gestured to the bowl in front of him with a small long fingered hand.

"Is you finished, Sir?"

"U-uh yeah...thank you." He stuttered. Blaise and Draco sniggered at his reaction to a creature they had grown up with and watched as Harry stared as Dobby cleared the dishes away and exited out the door.

"Dobby is our servant here, Harry." Lucius said "So whatever you need just ask and he will bring it for you."

"You should see your face Harry." Blaise smiled. "Priceless."

Harry turned back around to look at Draco. "Is there anything else I should know about your house?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Well we do have a ghost – but she only haunts the catacombs."

"Actually I'd prefer you all to stay away from there." said Lucius "I know you like to have fun but the catacombs are out of bounds. I don't want any upsets with my ancestors."

"What are catacombs?" Harry whispered to Draco as the elf reentered the room with their dinner.

"Oh they're just the burial grounds of our ancestors. I never go down, that place scares me – it's like a labyrinth that takes you deep underground." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, natural curiosity niggling at him like a woodworm. Of course he'd never do anything as stupid as go to a house's burial grounds – he wasn't quite that devious. But he did wonder what was down there.

"But don't worry, that's it. No more surprises." Draco added reassuringly.

"Good." Harry mumbled and began tucking into his meal.

Once dinner was over, Harry made his way back upstairs with Draco and Blaise and began to unpack his things and stored his school books in his trunk underneath his new bed while Hedwig rested on the small bedside table in her cage beside him.

As Draco and Blaise got ready for bed Harry made his way into Draco's bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas. When he came out, the others were already dressed in their night clothes and Draco was in bed.

Harry yawned loudly and slipped under the covers of his own bed. "Goodnight."

"Night," He heard them mumble from their beds.

~•0•~

The next morning arrived bright and cheery as the sun bore down on Malfoy Manor and created little drops of dew over the frosted grass on the grounds.

Dobby woke the boys up at nine o'clock for breakfast and served Harry a delicious meal of beans eggs and bacon. He was beginning to warm to the small house elf, while the little creature was in deed odd, there was something rather cute about him.

Harry, Draco and Blaise spent the majority of the morning mucking about in Draco's room while they got ready for the day. Mr Malfoy excused himself not long after breakfast and took his paper up to his study while Mrs Malfoy had taken the liberty of showing Harry round the Manor.

It was indeed a beautiful house, there were hundreds of bedrooms and half a dozen bathrooms. There was also three drawing rooms, one on each floor that got slightly smaller in size the further they went up and a grand library almost as good as the Hogwarts library on the second floor that Harry liked the most.

If he hadn't been in the presence of a strangers home he would have been tempted to spend all day in that room curled up by the fire reading.

His chance came to have a proper look at the library when he suggested to the others about checking if Nicholas Flamel was anywhere in their collection.

"Good idea Harry," said Draco. "There's bound to be something here at least."

"Let's hope so," said Blaise opening up the tome nearest to him. "This guys virtually invisible. It's like he never existed."

"Well he cant be dead can he?" Harry looked up at him from the floor, a book opened beside him and a look of worry in his eyes.

"Feels like it." Blaise murmured.

"No." Draco shook his head "Don't you remember what Hagrid said? 'What that dogs guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.'"

Harry and Blaise exchanged looks.

"Well maybe Dumbledore's friends with him." Harry suggested "They obviously know one another."

"Well that doesn't help though does it?" Blaise said. "I'm telling you this guys either dead or he's very good at disappearing."

Harry sighed and threw his book down with the rest of the novels he had searched through. They continued to search for the rest of the morning and found nothing at all on Nicholas Flamel, and nothing even mentioning him in the texts. They were on a loosing streak, and they knew it.

"Come on, let's just leave it." Blaise heaved a sigh. "We've been looking for hours. Can't we just spend the time here having fun rather than searching for some non existence man?"

"I agree – let's take a breather. Besides; I'm starved." Draco stood.

They made their way out the library and down the stairs.

When they reached the dining room Dobby was serving up their lunch and Narcissa and Lucius were already at the table, mugs of tea and plates laid out before them.

"Ah, there you are." said Lucius "I was just about to call you."

"Sorry Father." Draco said "We were busy up in the library."

"The library hm?" Lucius sipped his mug as the three took their seats "Bushing up on your studies I hope?"

"Yes, father." Draco lied, reaching for one of the ham sandwiches on the platters. "Famous Witches and Wizards actually."

"Ah, I don't suppose my name was there?" He asked.

"Nope." Draco smiled "Not yet..."

Lucius mumbled into his food while the family began eating. Harry reached over for two sandwiches and a baked potato and began eating ravenously.

"Actually, father?" Draco came after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Well, there was this name we came across that we were sure we'd heard some where in one of our books." Draco said, sending a knowing look to Blaise and Harry "But we couldn't for the life of us remember where we'd heard it from. I don't suppose you'd know?"

"What name?" Narcissa asked.

"Nicholas Flamel." He answered "Blaise came across it in the archives."

Narcissa gave a purse of her lips and a shrug of her shoulders "Doesn't ring a bell with me, Darling. Do you recognise that name dear?"

"Never heard of him." Lucius muttered "Why?"

"No reason." Draco slouched back into his chair in disappointment. It had been a good try and Harry had been rather impressed by how easily Draco could lie to his parents.

"Maybe you should check the rest of the books?" Lucius suggested, eating a forkful of his potato.

"Believe me we did." Blaise sighed. Draco sent him a hard look.

"Did... _start_." He corrected. "We started a little bit."

"Well, I'm not sure you'll have much time looking around books." said Narcissa "We've got a busy week ahead of us with Christmas. I'm going shopping with your father in Diagon Alley later today if you want to come. We need more things in for when your mother and father come Blaise. I suppose they'll be bringing Elisa?"

"Probably." Blaise grumbled and Narcissa gave a soft chuckle.

"Who's that?" Harry inquired.

"My little sister."

"Oh, what's wrong with that?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah Blaise what's wrong with that?" said Draco "Elisa's so cute."

"When she wants to be." He said "When she _wants_ to be."

"How old is she?" Harry asked him.

"Five. Though she's got the personality of a teenager. She thinks she's a princess and Draco's her prince."

"What?" Harry smiled, looking to the both of them.

"Elisa's in love with Draco." Blaise "Has been for a while now. Don't know why."

"Can I help it that I'm ridiculously attractive?" Draco said.

Narcissa chortled "Just remember where you got that from, Draco. It certainly wasn't your father."

Lucius paused mid way with his fork, looking offended. He opened his mouth as if to say something but looked back down and muttered into his food about inheriting brains.

"Can a five year old even be in love?" Blaise asked sceptically.

"Of course." Narcissa told him "Love is love no matter what age."

"Your mother was in love with me since she was three, let alone five." Lucius smirked while spreading butter on his jacket potato. "Couldn't take her eyes off me between playing with her dolls. So she charmed me with her little dresses and kept asking me to dance at your Grandpa's Balls."

"I know, you were five and eight years old and you decided to dance at Christmas when Aunt Andromeda dared you to do it." Draco drawled.

"It didn't last long." Narcissa said "He stepped on my feet so much he tripped over and knocked us both flying."

"From what I seem to remember _you_ stepped on my robes." Lucius commented.

"You met when you were that young?" Harry asked, curious about the two wizards.

"No, Lucius first met me when I was a baby. Our families were very close and Lucius was best friends with my sister." Narcissa said "We'd all play together when the families came over and meet every Christmas. Oh, and on the one Christmas Ball on my twentieth birthday, Lucius finally proposed."

"Urgh, not this again." Draco moaned.

"It was very romantic." She smiled, giving him an affectionate look which he returned somewhat "I never thought he had it in him."

"Do we have to hear this story?" Draco groaned to them.

"If it displeases you so, then no. We don't have to hear it." Lucius said shortly.

"No, go on." Harry insisted, finding Draco's discomfort amusing. "I'd like to hear it."

Narcissa looked to her husband and Lucius drew in a short breath.

"Well it was like this..." He began "A good few years ago at school it took me a while to finally ask Narcissa out. She was dating this idiot pureblood wizard who she finally realised _was_ an idiot."

"He was handsome though." Narcissa said. "And rich. I was only fifteen, young and naïve – never realised who really loved me was right in front of me."

"Love never comes easy," Lucius told him. He looked over to his son "I had to fight for your mother Draco."

" _Please_." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Mm, he was quite the good fighter. Him and his friends." Narcissa nodded.

"Anyway, the way I did it was I slipped a note into her potions textbook asking her to date me with a tick box for yes and no." He said "And then afterwards, she came up to me in the dining hall and gave it back to me. It said yes."

"Aw," Blaise cooed. Draco made a silent gagging noise which made him and Harry giggle.

"But I wondered how I was going to propose to her and make it special?'" He said "So, I spent about the next five weeks with Narcissa's sisters, scavenging through all our old textbooks and school papers to find that note which I'd put back in my own book. Eventually, I found it and I took it with me to the Christmas Ball where we'd first danced over sixteen years ago."

Narcissa took a sip out of her goblet and looked across to her son "Your father had dressed up in the most dashing robes. He'd shaved his face and tied his hair back. He looked so handsome."

"And at the meal we had a few Christmas crackers laid out on the table." Lucius continued "So Narcissa and I took one and I had to enchant the cracker so that when we pulled it she would win. Inside I put the old note I'd given her when she was fifteen, only this time I'd rubbed out the 'date' and put 'marry' me instead."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Said yes of course." Draco tutted.

"I said I didn't need to think about it, and that I already knew the answer." She said.

"I never knew you were a romantic Mr Malfoy." Blaise ginned.

"I'm not." He scoffed, his eyes back on his food. "Not usually anyway..."

"You were exemplary." Narcissa spoke, touching his hand. Harry watched the exchange with a small smile. He often wondered what his parents would have been like together had they been alive. He didn't know much about families. He'd never had one.

"Right, moving on." Draco piped up "Can we take our brooms out tomorrow? I really wanna try out Harry's new Nimbus 2000. If you don't mind Harry." He added.

Harry shook his head "Of course not."

"Nimbus 200?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"Are you sure you want to be out there in that weather? It's freezing outside, the forecast isn't that great. It's said to get worse over the week." said Narcissa.

"As long as you all wrap up that's fine." Lucius said "Don't be out there for too long though, I don't want you catching colds."

"Okay." Draco said, standing up from his chair abruptly "Lets go back up to my room. Thanks for the lunch."

Harry stood and followed Draco as they ran upstairs to Draco's bedroom. For the rest of the day he three played Gobstones and exploding snap until Draco's mother had to tell them to stop because Blaise had singed his eyebrows off. Harry won his first game, but couldn't seem to manage Gobstones which Draco always seemed to win. He suspected there was possible act of cheating in his method but kept his thoughts to himself and proceeded on with the game.

That night Harry had the same dream he had the day he left for Hogwarts. He'd have thought that was the one and only time he'd have that dream, yet the same frightful nightmare visited him on the first and second night of Malfoy Manor in a row and he was beginning to get sleepy from waking up so late and being unable to get back to sleep.

His time spent with his friends distracted him however. He was having an amazing time at Malfoy Manor.

He and his friends spent the majority of the time messing around in the Manor or outside while Draco's dogs Brutus and Graucus played with them and chased the snowballs they threw for them. Narcissa had given Harry some spare scarfs and gloves of Draco's while she stayed inside warm by the fire only to come out every now and then to call them in for lunch and dinner.

Harry didn't see much of Mr Malfoy except at dinner and only occasionally in-between. He presumed it was his work that was taking up the majority of his time, that's what Draco said anyway, he seemed a little disappointed that his Father was so busy, but he was still having fun with his friends all the same.

On the third morning, Harry awoke and saw that when he looked outside it was still snowing and the snow had piled up greatly outside the Manor and risen to about three inches deep. He could see that down from the window nearest to him Dobby was dressed in a woolly overcoat and was using a large shovel to clear a path.

He crawled out from his bed and slid the window open, leaning out to breathe in the fresh, crispy winter air and looking over at the snowy landscape that surrounded the Manor. He could get used to a view like this every morning.

When all three of them had woke up, Blaise received a letter from his owl at breakfast from his mother saying that they would be arriving in two days to spend Christmas Eve and morning with them. Blaise was excited to see his parents and Narcissa proposed that tomorrow they would take down the Christmas decorations from the attic and decorate the place before they arrived.

That afternoon Harry and his friends took a walk outside the grounds with the dogs and threw them a few sticks.

Harry shivered in the cold while Brutus bounded beside him and tried eating the snow on the ground.

"Your not meant to eat the snow stupid." Draco, pulled on his fur to get his head out of the snow and instead threw his stick hard through the air and Brutus sprinted after it.

Harry stepped through the snow in his overly sized boots that Narcissa had given him and squinted through the sunlight. He stopped walking when he noticed the ruins of a large roofed structure up ahead on the hillside. From what was left of the snow covered remains looked to be that of a church with a set of arched windows and a wooden steeple.

"Hey Draco, what's that?" He tapped him on he shoulder.

"What?"

"That." He pointed.

"Oh that." Draco looked over to the remains "That's the ruins of the Chapel."

"Chapel?" He questioned "I never knew there was a Cathedral here."

"Well it's not really a regular Chapel. It got damaged during the first Muggle war. Father told me a story about it. Apparently it was a Magical couple who owned the church and they helped hide other witches and wizards who were being hunted by Muggles hundred's of years ago. They'd use the alters and grounds to prey to Merlin for protection and hid there for ages. But the king's soldiers found out they were hiding and they chained the doors while they were inside and burnt the Chapel down."

"That's terrible..." Harry said.

"It's just a legend." He said dismissively "They say the catacombs are connected to the ruins, it's how my Father's ancestors would be able sneak back into the Manor to get supplies and escape. Some of them must have anyway, or we wouldn't be here." He muttered.

"Do you go there?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head vigorously.

"No way. Our family ghost haunts around those parts, she probably died there. Even Brutus and Graucus don't like it."

"Oh," He said "fair enough."

"Anyway, let go. Come on Brutus!" He said running off with Brutus at his heels.

Harry stood for a little longer and stared at the ruins. When he was finally pulled from his daze he called after his two friends and ran to catch up with them.

He was looking forward to the rest of the day. And he would be meeting Blaise's family for the first time too. If there was any indication that they were like Draco's family he knew he would enjoy being in their company.

That was if they liked him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews appreciated. Not sure when the next update will be, but it _will_ happen.


	17. Deck The Halls

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm really sorry. I'll try not to bore you with excuses but truth to be told I was just too busy with exams and didn't really have the desire to write, my brain was just frazzled out. Anyways I've finished now and I await my results in august and I'm so nervous. Anyhow, on with the long awaited chapter...**

* * *

The following day at Malfoy Manor was spent decorating the entire house in Christmas decorations. Harry and Draco were set doing the tree's while Blaise wrapped tinsel around the mirrors, pictures and banisters on the stairs. The drawing room was also decorated and looked spectacular by the end of it.

When all was done The Malfoys's decided to go to Diagon Alley for a spot of Christmas shopping the next day now that there was only two days till Christmas and Blaise's family were expected to arrive later today.

Harry had gotten up early that morning and dressed in the second bathroom on the floor, trying to comb his hair and eventually giving up when it refused to stay straight and fell back into its usual unruly mess.

Walking back into Draco's room he nearly walked into a half asleep Blaise with a toothbrush in his mouth and nearly tripped over a pair of his own boots as he fumbled for his bag underneath Draco's bed.

Pushing his broomstick away he retrieved his small shoulder bag and pulled out the remains of his galleons tucked away in a small purse; Narcissa had insisted the boys take some money for themselves and to look around.

Harry presumed the most likely reason she had been persistent about them not shopping with her was because she was planning on buying some extra Christmas gifts for her son, not that Draco wasn't aware of this himself – he seemed rather pleased with the idea of knowing his mother and father were going to spoil him this Christmas.

Making sure he took a good amount of money Harry filled his pockets and proceeded downstairs where he was given an extra scarf and woolly hat by a fussing Narcissa. The family once again apparated this time with Dobby at their side to a small alleyway of Diagon Alley and Harry managed to fight back the feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach.

Once again Harry was greeted with the sight of the beautiful snow covered cobbles that had been his first introduction the wizarding world around him – this time however, it was even more beautiful.

People littered the streets dressed in long pointed hats and warm winter robes, young children ran about occasionally throwing snowballs and ducking into the alleys at the side of the shops. There were less stalls outside than last time Harry had visited and met Draco at Madam Malakin's shop. Through the ruckus of the merrily chatting folk Harry was sure he could pinpoint the distinct smell of chocolate and baking in one of the Alleys sweet shops further down.

They walked together down the streets, Mr Malfoy leading the way with his cane in hand weaving his way amongst the fellow witches and wizards. Narcissa followed behind him, draped in her fur robes and a sleek gloved hand linking his arm, the boys followed behind and Harry couldn't help but feel he cut an impressive personnel walking with such a finely dressed family.

Even Blaise was dressed exquisitely in a thick winter robe around his shoulders that Harry noticed was embroidered with the Zabini family crest, earlier that morning Blaise had received a letter from his mother with the same crest stamped on the front of the envelope. Blaise had been ecstatic when he had seen the letter, and it was obvious to Harry that his friend was missing the company of his family and couldn't wait to see them.

When they were halfway down the street and in the heart of the Alley, Lucius turned to stop in his tracks and Narcissa moved reach inside her purse and grab a few loose coins from inside.

"Now you remember where I want you to meet?" She asked, her eyes still on her bag.

"Yes," Draco drawled, apparently having gone through the same routine almost every Christmas.

"Now, I want you all to meet back here at the latest half two." She said. "That's just under two hours from now and should give you plenty of time to look around."

The three nodded, and Narcissa placed a few knuts and galleons in Draco's hand, then Blaise's, then Harry's.

"There you are, get yourselves some sweets for later." She said "Your father and I will be about in one of these shops, Draco. Don't get in to too much mischief alright?"

"Right Mum," Draco nodded, eager to go off. "We'll see you later then."

"Have fun." she said.

Draco led the way as the three made their way further down the Alley. Harry turned and saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy make their way inside one of the department stores with Dobby at Narcissa's side. He followed after Draco and Blaise as they began to work their way down the alley.

"Where are we going first?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know about you two, but I wanna find where that smell's coming from." said Blaise.

Draco nodded "Me too. Its smells delicious."

Blaise sniffed deeply "That's got to be Sugarplums, I'd recognise the smell of cauldron cakes anywhere."

When the three entered Sugarplums Sweet shop, Harry could barely take his eyes off the beautifully made sweets and cakes that decorated the shop. Inside jars that were placed in rows of long wooden shelves were pile upon pile of sugary sweets, chocolates and lollies, the shop along with it's creations had a Christmas theme to it and Harry could barely keep his eyes off the dancing gingerbread-men and the edible holly wreaths that were placed neatly on one of the shelves.

While spending a good twenty minutes drooling over which treats to buy, the three finally exited the shop and Harry pocketed two cauldron cakes and a dancing gingerbread-man neatly in his pocket, making a mental note to eat it after dinner.

"What'd you get Draco?" Blaise mumbled, though a large lollypop tucked in his cheek.

"Just some pumpkin pasties, liquorish wands and a packet of beans." He said "I've only got a few sickles left. How did I end up spending so much already?"

"Cause you're greedy?" Harry suggested.

"No. I must have dropped some." said Draco, ignoring him or not listening. "I'm sure I had more..."

"Anyway," Blaise drawled "can we carry on please? I'd really like to get something for my little sister."

"Why? She hates you." said Draco, surprised at his friends sudden change if heart. It was no secret to Draco that Elisa and Blaise Zabini did not get along. The two were like rivals more than they were siblings.

"I know." said Blaise "If I give her something then she'll leave me alone for the rest of Christmas morning."

"Right."

The three wandered into the next shop titled _'Whizz Hard'_ books. The bell jangled above as they pushed open the door and a stumpy old man with large spectacles and tufts of white hair sprouting from the sides of his head jumped awake, seemingly dosing while on duty.

"Ah, Mr Zabini." A small smile traced over his wrinkled features as he stood from his stool and hobbled over to the counter with a large walking stick. The man was so old and frail looking that Harry was worried he would keel over any time soon. "It's nice of you to show you're face again, here for more books on you're beloved creatures are you?"

"Not today Mr Wallace, I'm here on official Christmas buisness."

"Oh I see," The little man said, his greying moustache bobbing atop his upper lip as he spoke "And what might that be then? A gift for you're friends perhaps?" He nodded to Harry and Draco behind him.

"Something for my sister." said Blaise "Have you got any good stories in recently?"

"Well what we have is mainly factual books, my boy. Not so much suitable for a young girl such as you're sister."

"Trust me she can read anything you give her." Blaise promised.

The elder man pursed his lips in thought, then moved round the counter to the shelves that filled his shop. "Well now, let's have a look then shall we?"

Blaise followed behind him as Mr Wallace moved his fingers over the spines of the books and frowned. Harry decided to move to the other side and have a look at the books that were on offer on a table in the corner.

His eyes wandered briefly over the words and he was able to the various titles of books and was surprised to see that a lot of them were muggle authors he had seen when he had polished his Aunt Petunia's book case in the lounge.

 _'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'_ by Mark Twain, _'Tales and Fantasies'_ by Robert Louis Stevenson, _'The War of the Worlds'_ by H. G. Wells, _'Pride and Prejudice'_ by Jane Austen and many more.

Harry picked up one random book and turned it over, reading the description on the back when Draco came over and stood beside him.

"Urgh." He groaned "Being near all these books makes me want to gag."

Harry chortled "What's wrong with books? I would have killed to live in place with a library like yours, I could learn about anything and everything I ever wanted and never get bored."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Good," Harry responded "I'll take that as a compliment."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, picking up a book entitled 'David Copperfield' by Charles Dickens. "Did you ever read many of these books at you're home?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled "My Aunt was protective over her books, she'd read almost every afternoon after tea with a cup of coffee. And whenever My Uncle would finish reading a book he'd put it down flat and bend the spine – she'd go nuts."

Draco chuckled "Yeah my mum was like that too. She hated it when Father would fold the corner of his page down instead of using a bookmark. Kind of funny to watch really."

"You're parents are nice, I've really enjoyed meeting them." Harry said after a few moments of silence between them. "A lot nicer then my folks anyway."

Draco smiled at him "They can't be that bad."

Harry gave him a deadpanned look "My cousin's a spoiled brat, my Aunt's a stupid old hag and my Uncle's a fat walrus."

Draco tried to bite his tongue to conceal his amusement "But a walrus is already fat."

"That's my point; he's massive."

The two laughed and Harry couldn't help enjoying the feeling of sharing his thoughts without heading for a beating. He'd spent enough time worrying over his Aunt and Uncle, and he wasn't going to think about them anymore unless with some form of bittersweet amusement and annoyance.

However much he tried though, that small splinter of sadness began to bury it's way inside him at the thought of returning back to Private Drive and leaving Draco and Malfoy Manor behind. It wasn't anytime particularly soon. He still had at least a good few days before School started up again. But then the term would end, and he'd be doomed to spend the summer at his Aunt and Uncle's house for weeks before his second year started.

Would things be different now that he had learnt magic? Would his Aunt and Uncle finally leave him alone? Harrywasn't so sure he wanted to find out.

"What's you're cousin's name again?" Draco's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You're cousin, what was his name?" Draco repeated.

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley. Or Popkin and Duddykins as he's often known as by my Aunt." He said.

Draco made a sort of amused snort at the back of his throat "Well that's an unfortunate list of nicknames, and I thought 'Dragon' was bad."

"Dragon's cute." Harry cooed. Draco glared at him and sent a punch to his shoulder.

"Shut up."

Harry smirked and continued looking through the small selections of books. Over the sounds of the few lone customers shuffling around the shop and Blaise being lectured by Mr Wallace, Draco spoke again.

"What were you ever called then? Potty-wotty? Har-har?" He added quite amusedly.

But Harry didn't laugh. The question took him a little by surprise.

He'd never had a nickname when he was younger. His Guardians never even called him anything besides 'Boy' since he was small – Harry even doubted that they knew his name anymore.

Then it made him wonder. During the time he was with his parents, those few moments when he was only a baby. Did they have a nickname for him? If they did, whatever was it?

"Hey, you alright?" Draco frowned.

"Mm? Oh, yeah fine. I didn't really have a nickname, there isn't really a decent nickname out there for Harry anyway." He said quickly. "My parents probably picked one of the most boring names out there."

Draco said nothing more, and watched his friend read through the pile of books with a small crease on his brow. He'd noticed lately the effect talking about his family seemed to have on Harry. The ever so slight, pauses and tense movements – like it was a subject that always scared him and made him feel uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to say something when Blaise returned with Mr Wallace, paying for a small book with the few galleons he had left and slipping the book inside a small bag Mr Wallace handed him.

"There you are my boy, pop in again sometime soon yes?."

"I will Mr Wallace, thank you." Blaise stepped down from the counter as Mr Wallace lowered himself back down onto his stool with his walking stick at his side.

"Say hello to you're mother for me." He said.

"I will." Blaise walked over to where Draco and Harry were and gave a sigh "I thought he'd never bloody let me go. Everything alright?" He asked when he noticed the two were not talking.

"Fine," Harry said cheerily "So what'd you get her?"

"Oh er," Blaise pulled out the book from the bag and squinted " _E. Nesbit's Fairy Tails_."

"Will that do her?" Draco asked, nodding his head at the book.

"It had better." Blaise growled, slipping it back into his bag. "Cost me enough."

"She'll love it." Harry promised. "I'm sure she will."

Blaise shrugged and gave a meek smile. Draco moved from where he was standing over to the door.

"Right let's go, I've spent enough time around books to last me the week." He said. pulling open the door with a jangle.

Harry followed behind him and Blaise turned to say goodbye to Mr Wallace only to find that the old man had dozed off again. So, holding his bag in his left hand he pulled the door shut and ran after the others.

~•0•~

After a few more lonesome stops at various shops and stores, the Malfoys made their way back to the Manor loaded with bags of endless shopping. Poor Dobby could barely see over the tower of parcels that lay piled up in his hands.

Harry placed down his bag of small items and sniffed. The manor was much more warmer now that all the fires and decorations had been set, and the light of the candles dotted about the rooms gave it the most beautiful glow against the shadows of the walls and a warm, cosy feeling.

The boys only had a few hours to themselves before Blaise's family arrived and decided they would spend the majority of the early afternoon outside since it was such a sunny winters day.

Harry and Draco ran in to get their broomsticks while trying to convince an unrelenting Blaise to join in. Harry flew with Draco on his nimbus and practiced throwing a ball to one another and flying around the grounds.

Draco was true to his word, and Harry could tell in an instant that he was a strong player with a heavy arm. He could see Draco being the perfect Beater for Quidditch, something he had clearly inherited from his father if he wasn't mistaken.

They occasionally switched brooms and did a few loop the loops above Blaise,shouting down to him how much fun it was and how truly sorry they felt for anyone who was not lucky enough to join in.

"Go on! You know you want to!" Draco smiled, gripping tightly onto Harry's nimbus and spinning mid air a few feet above Blaise who sat on the Manor's steps, apparently engaging in a rather competitive game of tug of war with Brutus and a toy rag.

Blaise glared up at him from where he sat and placed one hand on his hip.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Quidditch is a game of violence, aggression and pain. Three of which I already have enough of in my life. So no, I would not like to play you're _petty_ game of Quidditch thank you very much, Draco."

"You aren't still sulking about that ruddy icicle are you? It was just a joke."

"Yeah, haha _hilarious_." He growled.

An hour before, Blaise had been sitting in the drawing room silently reading one of the books he'd bought in relative comfort. Draco however had decided to play the role of a typical Slytherin and sneak up behind him and shove an icicle down the back of his shirt.

Blaise had got such a fright he'd shot out of his chair and smashed his knee against the table. Since doing so he had silently sulked outside the manor and refused to engage in the game of Quidditch.

He tugged hard on Brutus's toy and threw it across the snowy grounds. Brutus bounded after it, chunks of saliva hanging out his mouth while Graucus sniffed about around him, raising his head to the hovering figures of Harry and Draco from time to time.

"Oh Blaise your no fun." Harry descended low and grabbed a handful of snow, tossing it at Blaise where it hit his shoulder.

"Don't you start!" He warned "I've got this terrible bruise since that icicle was shoved down my back."

"Aww," Draco cooed. "Diddums..."

Blaise glared at him and continued on throwing the toy which always sent Brutus coming back for more, his tail wagging furiously.

Harry and Draco continued their game, now engaging in a competition of piggy in the middle with Graucus who was diving up after the ball and almost doing backward flips as the middle. Both boys laughed as he missed it every time.

"Hey, you two should stop teasing that dog." Came Blaise. "I'm surprised it hasn't broke it's legs jumping up that high."

Draco threw a snowball hard at him and grinned "Unless you want to take part, then you'll stop your commentary skills and leave the Quidditch to the professionals."

Blaise shook his head hard, picking the small bits of snow from his hair "May I remind you that the only reason I don't play Quidditch is because I don't _like_ flying. Not because I'm bad at it."

"Oh really? Why don't you show us then?" asked Harry.

Blaise struggled for a moment before he shook his head indignantly "I don't have to."

"Well that speaks for itself then huh?" Draco scooped up another snowball and threw it hard into Blaise's chest.

"Do you want a smack?" He demanded.

"You'll have to catch me first." He smiled.

Blaise turned to grab a handful of snow beside him and threw it at full force, the smile momentarily fell from Draco's face as it smacked him hard in the mouth and knocked him off the broom. Luckily the two were only hovering low, but the fall was enough to knock the wind from him.

"Ow!" Draco turned on his side just as Graucus bounded over, finding the whole ordeal a fun game.

"That's what you get!" Blaise proclaimed, standing and walking over to him.

"I put an icicle down you're back! I didn't throw it at you're face! Graucus get off me!"

Harry landed beside him. "You've got quite a good throw their Blaise."

"I know." He replied excitedly.

Harry sighed and reached down to give Draco a hand up "Alright, come on you big wuss. It wasn't that bad."

Draco staggered up, trying to wipe the snow from his eyes "Is my lip bleeding?"

"No!" Harry said, forcing back a laugh "It was only snow!"

Draco stood taller, blinking his eyes and then frowning off in the direction behind the boys "Hey Blaise," He nudged him "you're family's here."

Both boys turned, and sure enough, far in the distance Harry could make out three figures approaching the gates to the manor. One a man in along overcoat that was more like a cape and one a woman draped on what looked like a fur winter coat and scarf, clutching her hand was a smaller figure dressed in a little scarlet frock and jacket.

"Mum! Dad!" A pleasant large smile broke out over Blaise's face and he began to jog over towards them.

Harry and Draco followed behind, Draco still mumbling about how much his face hurt and Harry rolled his eyes. He was able to see the family more clearly now that they were only a few meters away.

Harry could see that the couple where dressed finely in their long fur robes, as he would have expected. Mr Zabini didn't appear to have much resemblance to Blaise upon close inspection, yet he was a tall man with defined cheekbones and a kind face that was a healthy tanned colour and almost appeared to glow in against the white of the snow.

Mrs Zabini walked beside him with her winter robes draped over her shoulders. She was a truly striking woman with her ebony hair and dark skin complexion that matched that of Blaise, the young girl clutching her hand however was a fine mix between the two. Her skin was a pale shade of olive and she had jet black hair that fell in ringlet and was tied up halfway in a little red bow.

Her large dark eyes seemed to widen for a moment and she gasped, ripping herself from her mother's grip and running over in her coat and dress.

"Hey," Blaise stood still where he was and opened his arms out as she approached, but the little girl just ran straight past him.

"Draco!" She yelled. She was going so fast, Harry actually took a small step to the side to avoid a collision.

"Hello Elisa." Draco smiled as she ploughed into him and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Did you miss me?" She looked up at him with her big dark eyes.

"Of course." Draco bent down to embrace her, shooting Blaise an apologetic look. "How are you?"

"Good." She mumbled. Harry stole a glance to Blaise and saw him give a dismal shrug before he continued down the steps to meet with his parents.

"Elisa," Draco let go of her and pointed to Harry. "This is here is my friend Harry, he's going to be staying with us this Christmas as well."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said kindly, holding out his hand and shaking hers.

"Hi," She said shyly.

Harry smiled. She was positively adorable. He didn't understand at all what Blaise had been on about. Yes, it was likely the shyness wasn't not long lasting, but she was polite and sweet enough to shake his hand, unlike Dudley who _hated_ meeting strangers.

"Blaise." Harry turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Mr and Mrs Zabini had reached the steps of the manor's entrance and were chattering happily, Blaise currently had his arms around his father's waist and was moving to do the same to his mother.

"Elisa why don't you go inside and ask Dobby to get you a glass of pumpkin juice? You can tell my mother that your parents are here too." said Draco.

"Okay." Elisa shrugged and darted inside.

Draco turned back to Harry "See what I mean when I said she loves me?"

"She's cute."

"She is." Draco agreed, looking over to the family "Unfortunately I think Blaise might be a little jealous..."

"Blaise is too nice to be jealous," Harry replied. It was true, not even Draco could deny it.

Seemingly realising he was in the presence of his friends Blaise quickly let go of his mother and straightened out, clearing his throat. "Er... mum, dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh Draco," Mrs Zabini exclaimed before he could finish. "My you've grown since I last saw you."

"Hello Mrs Zabini," Draco smiled "Did you have a nice trip?"

"We had a lovely trip thank you Draco." Mr Zabini spoke, a smooth American accent falling from his lips. "Your Grandma passed on her love when we told her you were here, Blaise. She missed you."

Blaise mumbled in reply and there was a brief silence when Mrs Zabini's eyes were suddenly drawn to Harry. "And who might this be?" She asked.

"Mum, this was who I was trying to introduce you to." said Blaise "This is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Good lord," Mrs Zabini stared at him while she shook his hand and Harry couldn't help but feel although she was looking into the depths of his soul with those deep hazel eyes. "I have heard so many things about you Mr Potter, but never thought I'd meet the boy they were speaking about in person."

"It's nice to meet you..." Harry said. He was sure that out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mr Zabini mouthing something to Blaise with a questionable look on his face, like he didn't know who he was.

"Come on in," Draco told them "You're probably cold, Elisa's already gone inside to fetch mother."

"So that's where she ran off to then." said Mrs Zabini as they made their way inside the entrance hall where Dobby scampered over to them.

"Can Dobby take Sir's and Madame's coats?" He squeaked.

"Thank you elf, If you don't mind." Mr Zabini took his wife's cloak off first and then dropped his own over Dobby's shoulder as he wandered over to the coat wrack.

Soft footsteps sounded from the drawing room and Mrs Malfoy appeared clad in silken robes and her hair pinned atop her head. She smiled when she saw the guests and strode over, embracing Mrs Zabini and allowing Mrs Zabini to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"It's been such a long time," She said. "I trust you're journey went well?"

"Splendid Narcissa," Mrs Zabini replied. "I see our daughter has already made herself at home."

"She's in the kitchen with Dobby," Narcissa smiled, then she looked down to the three "boys why don't you go down and help yourselves to some food as well? There's plenty of sweets."

Harry was sure that this was a very polite version of asking them to leave so she and her husband could likely catch up on old times, but he wasn't about to press on the matter.

"Alright, I'd like to meet Elisa properly." He said quickly, as Draco looked like he was about to protest. "Come on Draco."

He tugged on his arm and Blaise scruffed his feet along as they descended down the marble stairs and into the kitchen quarters. When they walked inside, Elisa was already sitting at the wooden table in the centre of the room, a plate of biscuits in front of her and a glass of pumpkin juice in her other hand.

Dobby was standing beside a sink, his hands in a basin of soapy water as he washed a pile of dishes.

"Oh, Master Draco," He squeaked when he saw him. "Can Dobby get you anything?"

"Whatever sweets we have." Draco grumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You can have my biscuits." Elisa offered, pushing her plate towards him.

"They are his biscuits dummy." said Blaise, sitting next to Draco.

"I'm not a dummy!" She retorted. "I'm Elisa!"

"I'm fine thank you." Draco said kindly. "You have them."

"So Elisa, how old are you?" Harry asked after a moment.

Elisa threw up her hand enthusiastically "I'm five!"

" _Five_? Wow." said Harry "Your a big girl then."

Elisa giggled, flashing her milk teeth happily and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So what kind of things do you like to do, Elisa?" He asked.

"Er...I like to paint," She said, lowering her eyes "And I like books."

"Oh you like to read?" said Harry, briefly glancing at Blaise.

"Yeah!" She nodded "But Blaise never lets me read any of his because he's a meanie."

"I am not!" He shot across the table.

"Yes you are." She hissed. "I always want to read your books and you never let me!"

"They're too old for you – and they're my school books! So quit whining will you?" He snapped.

Elisa pouted and sat back in her seat, her arms firmly crossed over her body and her face sulky. Harry shuffled forward slightly, attempting to cheer her up.

"You know, if your good. Maybe your brother might let you have a book by the end of the week."

"Yeah," Draco chipped in. "You never know."

Elisa said nothing and continued to sit in silence. Harry and Draco exchanged small smiles while Blaise looked on with a grimace as his sister gobbled down the remaining surviving biscuits.

Christmas certainly was going to be an interesting affair.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was short, but I promise the next few chapters will be aittle longer and I know exactly where I plan for this to go. Also I am officially posting this in a hotel as I'm going to London to see the Harry Potter studios for the first time. Not exactly sure when I'll update but I PROMiSE it won't be that long cause its officially my summer holidays now and I have a bit of free time.**

 **Reviews appreciated greatly :-)**


	18. A Very Malfoy Christmas

**A/N:** I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wont bore you with excuses about how busy I've been now that schools started up again and I won't make any promises to how long it will take me to update. I will try and update quicker. My thanks to any one still reading.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter, blah...blah...

* * *

"Hey Harry, pass the gravy over would you?" Asked Blaise.

Harry complied and warily passed the heavy jug of gravy over to Blaise for his seconds. They sat at the lavish dining room table in Malfoy Manor, eating a splendid supper which Dobby had prepared especially for Mr and Mrs Zabini's arrival.

It was now Christmas eve, the night before Christmas, and Harry was beginning to feel a childish buzz of excitement ever since he'd woken up the previous morning. Even though he knew he didn't really have anything to be excited about, just the thought of finally spending Christmas somewhere other than his cupboard filled him with delight.

The last couple of days had passed pretty quickly, probably because he was having so much fun. Harry honestly didn't understand for the life of him how the adults tolerated them. After all, they were wild.

But Harry had never felt so alive before. The fresh air and time in the manor was doing him good, and he almost didn't want to go back to Hogwarts once Christmas was over. He'd enjoyed being with his friends so much that he'd found entertainment in the smallest of things they did and the craziest ideas they had.

This included all manners of precarious and outrageous games. Like; who could slide the furthest down the hall on the Persian rug, who could be the first to herd all the peacocks into their pen without getting attacked by one, who could come up with the best jokes to match the adults, who could dodge the most snowballs all at once, and the list went on.

After three more days at Malfoy Manor, Harry found himself celebrating the night of Christmas eve with a family. The closest thing he'd had to his own family.

He sat next to Draco as the adults talked amongst themselves with Mr Malfoy at the head of the table in deep conversation with Mr Zabini. Their wives chatted happily while Draco was complaining about the meat and Blaise and Elisa were flicking food at one another.

"Does this steak seem a bit tough to you?" Draco asked, poking at the meat with his fork.

"Tastes fine to me." said Harry. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Draco grumbled a reply and made a sour face "I like it rare."

"Draco likes his rare, because he's a vampire." said Blaise.

"I am not a vampire."

"Well you are quite pale." Harry commented.

"Shut up."

"Who's a vampire?" Elisa asked fearfully.

"Nobody, I was joking stupid." Blaise snapped.

"Please do not call you're sister stupid." Mrs Zabini scolded, apparently able to talk and listen to her children's conversations at the same time.

"So then, Harry, where exactly do you live then?" The voice of Mr Zabini made Harry raise his head and he frantically chewed his steak and swallowed so he could answer.

"Erm, not too far from here, I live in Surrey."

"Ah, Surrey hm? Lucius tells me you were sorted into Slytherin with my son and Draco. Have you been enjoying you're first year at Hogwarts?"

"Very much." He answered, briefly looking over to Blaise and then Draco "I've got great friends."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Mr Zabini said, noting the small smug smiles the three were exchanging. "And my son has been behaving?"

"Dad," Blaise complained.

"Oh come off it tiger, I'm only kidding. But he has been behaving I hope?"

"Yes." Harry sniggered.

"You're embarrassing our son, Qoras. Leave him be." said Mrs Zabini, her sultry Italian accent rolling off her tongue like tasting an exquisite wine. "And I suppose it must be a big experience for you boys too - learning all about our Wizarding ways, yes?"

"It's...different." said Draco.

"Fascinating." Harry declared.

"Actually, Harry did his first travel by apparition with us last week, he did very well for a beginner." said Narcissa. Harry blushed, and concentrated on pushing around the green beans and carrots on his plate.

"First time eh?" Mr Zabini inquired at the top of the table. "Why's that? Do you're parents not enjoy apparition? Or are they more into the floo method of travelling?"

"Erm... no actually. My parents died when I was a baby. My Aunt and Uncle took me in and raised me."

"Oh." Mr Zabini's smile fell and replaced with guilt "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Harry said quickly, noticing the death stare Mrs Zabini shot at her husband behind her wine glass. "I didn't really know them anyway..."

"I suppose you're Aunt and Uncle raised you in unusual circumstances given you're different blood status." Lucius said.

"Well, yeah...a little." Harry tried not to appear confused at the question and instead nodded and hoped his answer didn't sound strange.

"I'll bet it was real fun for you," Mr Zabini smiled again. "Knowing that you had magic and they didn't, I'll bet they were real jealous."

Harry gave a nervous laugh and was a bout to speak when Blaise beat him to it.

"No dad, you've got it wrong. Harry didn't know any of this, he was never told about- OW!"

Elisa nearly jumped out of her skin while Blaise bent down and rubbed his shin.

"Oh sorry Blaise, I didn't see you're foot. You should watch where you place it in the future." Draco said, in what he believed to be an innocent voice.

"You did that on purpose!" He said, blinking back tears.

"Well maybe I did."

"What's the matter?" Mrs Zabini asked sharply.

"Nothing." He grumbled "I hit my knee."

"Stupid," said the small voice of Elisa.

"Shut up, Elisa."

"Hey!" Mrs Zabini warned "That's enough you two. Show some manners while you're in somebody else's house."

"So she can call me stupid but I can't call her stupid?" Blaise huffed.

"Do not be so immature, Blaise."

"So, what do you want for Christmas then Elisa?" Lucius quickly changed the subject.

"I want a pet!" she said whilst trying to tare through her steak.

"We've had this conversation many times," Mrs Zabini sighed to Narcissa "I've told her if she's a good girl we _may_ get her some sort of pet or familiar."

"And what about you Blaise, what do you want this Christmas?" he asked.

Blaise shrugged, humble as ever "I dunno, anything really. Something for school would be nice I suppose."

"Same for you Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I love anything to do with books and school stuff."

"You lot are all so boring." Draco sighed. "Books and school stuff, I think Hermione really _has_ been a bad influence on you lot."

"Who's that?" Mr Zabini asked.

"A…friend." He finished, uncertain.

"There is nothing wrong with being intellectual, Draco." Lucius placed down his knife and fork, sipping his goblet "These school days are the most important ones of your life, and the best."

Harry placed down his knife and ate his last forkful of mash, officially stuffed.

"Can we stop talking about school please?" Draco complained "I'd don't want to be reminded, and we've got exams once the year is out."

"Your fathers right Draco." said Narcissa "Although your only in first year these studies are still important. I doubt Severus would be pleased if you failed your potions exam."

"I won't. I'm too scared too. He's basically terrified us all into passing without even saying anything."

"Well, that's Severus," Harry heard Mr Malfoy mumble with what sounded like cool amusement.

"Is you all done, Sir's and Madams?" Squeaked Dobby, from his place in the corner.

"Yes, you may take our plates now Dobby."

The elf bowed his head and shuffled forwards.

"Well," Lucius raised from his seat "Qoras if you would accompany me to the wine cellar we can find something decent to drink for ourselves and our wives. Then we can proceed into the drawing room."

Mr Zabini nodded and pushed his chair in.

"And what do we get?" Draco asked.

"Pumpkin juice." He said simply.

Draco sat back and grumbled as he watched his father and Mr Zabini leave. Dobby shuffled over to the table beside them, taking the plates one by one and balancing them on his arms and one on his head, a recipe for a disaster.

"Boys, why don't you go along into the drawing room and fetch some board games for us all?" said Narcissa, gathering the plates up "We'll be in with you in a minute."

"Alright, I can get my cards." said Draco.

Harry stood from the table and made his way into he drawing room with the others when Elisa sprang up and clutched Draco's hand "I come too!"

"Of course, you can help me bring the glasses and pumpkin juice." He turned to Blaise and Harry as they opened the door to the drawing room "You can get Gobstone's out if you want."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's on the bottom shelf!" Draco called as he and Elisa walked to the kitchens.

Harry walked over to the white marbled shelves on the wall. He bent down and almost caught himself on one of the bristles of the glittering Christmas tree as he grabbed the box of Gobstones and looked to Blaise.

"So, can you teach me the real way to play this?"

A few minutes, later Elisa shrieked as a layer of fresh green goo splattered Harry in the face. She sat in one of Lucius's high-backed chairs in the drawing room, watching the two boys as they played a game of Gobstones on the wooden floor. The adults were still talking in the lounge and Draco had gone off to get some other games while Harry had challenged Blaise to two games and lost every one.

"Told you," said Blaise "Being overconfident will just make you loose."

"I'm trying okay?" Harry glared at him and wiped his face with a tea towel they'd swiped from the kitchens.

"Your just too impatient. You've got to allow yourself to get used to the feel of the stones." He said.

Harry just glared at him and threw the tea towel down on the floor next to him while Blaise rolled his marble towards the lime green stone in the centre.

"Three points," He said, writing it down on a piece of paper and turning to look at Harry "Go on then – your turn."

Harry sighed and took the stone, shaking it in the palm of his hand in some hopes it would bring an ounce of luck and not get him slimed.

"You've got to do it gently." Came the little voice of Elisa on the armchair. Harry turned and looked at her. She was sat leaning over the arm of the chair, both arms hanging over the sides as she surveyed the game.

"That's how Draco always does it." She told him somewhat timidly. Since meeting him a few days ago she was still a little shy with Harry, but seemed to be warming to him a lot more.

"Nobody asked you." said Blaise. Elisa stuck her tongue out at him and brought her knees closer to her chest.

Harry decided to take her advice and he shook the small ball in his hand then rolled, a lot lighter this time. It stopped just in front of the Gobstone and the large, emerald stone quickly spurted out it's thick liquid straight into Blaise's face.

Elisa giggled loudly and Blaise shot her a look "Shut up, worm."

"That'll be five points for me, thank you." said Harry "Really you shouldn't have, Blaise."

Blaise wiped his face with the back of his sleeve while Harry marked down his score smugly. He had just picked up his marble when Draco entered, with a few more board games under his arm.

"Loosing again, Blaise?" He asked snidely as he flopped on one of the armchairs by Elisa.

"No actually." Blaise answered simply. "Harry's even worse than Elisa."

"Hey!" She whined.

"Oh," Draco pursed his lips "that's a first."

"When did you become such a git?" asked Blaise "You've done nothing but wind me up this christmas. And nearly break my bloody kneecap."

"Oh come on Blaise, I told you it was an accident. You know how much I love you." He said sarcastically.

"My arse it was an accident. You just wanted to shut me up."

"You said it not me."

Blaise glowered at him and took his roll "I win."

Harry growled and took all his marbles "One more."

"So are you going to play against me? Or are you still angry?" Draco asked Blaise.

"After what you did to me, yes. Yes I am."

"Oh lovely." Draco boasted "Lovely from a so called mate."

"Mate? Where? I don't see no mate, except for you Harry. Actually I'm pretty sure there's this annoying little voice in the room that doesn't belong to my sister by the name of Draco Malf–"

"Stop it!" Harry snapped "Its Christmas eve, and I'm trying to win a game here."

Draco threw a cushion at him and ran his fingers through his hair that for once wasn't slicked back. "You are still my mate though, right Blaise?"

"I suppose." He mumbled, after pretending to try and think about it.

"Am I your mate, Draco?" Elisa whined.

"Yes, of course you are." Draco said affectionately "You will always be my mate."

"Its your turn Blaise!" Harry exasperated.

"Alright! Alright!" He took his stone and shook it in hand, rolling it a little too hard. "Bugger!"

Just then, the head of Mr Zabini poked through the door after a brief knock "Playing nicely I hope, kids?"

"Fine dad, I was just teaching Harry the basics of Gobstones." Blaise said, over Harry's outraged look.

"Gobstones huh? Never played it before Harry?" He asked, lowering himself into the sofa with a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Er no, but I'm getting the hang of it." He answered.

"Well, I was never much good at Gobstones anyway, as I'm sure Blaise can tell you."

"I'd noticed." Draco remarked, referring to Blaise's lack of skill at the game.

"A lot better at Wizard's chess aren't you, tiger?" Mr Zabini nudged his son's shoulder.

"No I'm not." He groaned. "And stop calling me tiger."

"With all do respect Mr Zabini, I think we know who the real wizard's chess champion is in this room." Draco stretched out on his seat and pointed to himself arrogantly.

"Well I like man with confidence, Draco." Mr Zabini smiled "You're dad was quite the player too if I remember rightly."

"He was alright, we like to play against one another during the holidays – it drove mother nuts."

"You're roll." Blaise told Harry suddenly. Harry nodded and shook his marbles in hand, rolling them carefully till they slowed and stopped just a few centimetres from the nearest Gobstone, earning him two points.

Mrs Zabini tapped on the door and pushed it open, her dark eyes gliding over the room till they rested on her husband "So here you all are then? I thought I'd find you wherever the children were. You blend in quite nicely."

"You're a cruel woman, Alexandria." He joked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Mummy I helped Harry play Gobstones!" Elisa slipped off the chair and ran towards her mother, crawling onto her lap.

"She did," Harry confirmed with a smile. "Earned me a good set of points."

"Did you now? Aren't you clever." Mrs Zabini wrapped her arms around her daughter and brushed her hair off her face.

Narcissa and Lucius entered, both with their own glasses in hand as they sat opposite Mr and Mrs Zabini beside one another.

"Did you get the games Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I got them ages ago." He muttered the last part.

"I see Harry and Blaise are already stuck in." Narcissa commented "Who's winning?"

"I am." They said at the same time. Elisa giggled and Draco snorted.

"They've been at it for ages. Apparently Harry doesn't give up until he wins."

"How very Slytherin of you." Narcissa said it as a compliment, which Harry took.

"Can we play cards?" asked Elisa.

"I don't see why not. Draco, why don't you pass the cards around?"

"I'm on Draco's team!" She announced.

"There's a surprise." Blaise uttered, squeezing next to his parents "Budge up."

"So everyone knows the rules for poker right?" Draco shuffled the cards out of their pack.

The others nodded and Harry swallowed. "Err, I do know the rules. I just can't remember them, can we go through them?" He lied.

"Sure. Its simple enough." Draco didn't bat an eyelid. "You'll get the hang of it."

The next hour was sent playing round after round of cards and poker until finally Harry was sure he'd played enough cards to last him a life time. Unlike Gobstone's he'd managed to find a game he was actually good at that involved luck.

Once poker was done Draco had pulled out a game of exploding snap which the children decided to play on the floor with Mr Zabini as the women were too afraid they'd singe their eyebrows off. Harry suspected Mr Malfoys reasons were more concerned for his hair than his lack of eyebrows but he failed to comment on the matter.

When another hour had gone by playing 'Guess what I am,' Mr Zabini decided to bring up the subject of chess and a game against Lucius. Draco had ran off eagerly to get the board and returned with a box. But it wasn't just any chess board. This was a wizards chess board, he'd said. It seemed wizards had a version of most games that were muggle. How this was going to be any different Harry didn't have a clue.

"Here it is, right where we left it last year," said Draco, removing the lid off to reveal a chess board, it's pieces already scattered across the board and a thin layer of dust coating it.

"I was white wasn't I? And I'm fairly sure I was wining." said Mr Zabini. He put his wine glass down and shuffled forwards towards the table rubbing his hands together.

"I was white." said Lucius, twisting the board.

"No _dad_ was white, you were black." Blaise took his father's side.

"Yeah nice try Malfoy, you were black and you know it!" Mr Zabini put his hand on Blaise's shoulder in approval "You can't get past my son with you're cheating habits."

"My apologies Qoras, I had no idea how much you wanted to win this game."

"Well it been going on for long enough hasn't it? Pass me over a few of those peanuts would you tiger?"

Blaise leaned over the table and passed a handful over to his father. Harry shuffled next to Draco, who had pulled himself up on the arm of the chair next to his mother.

"How long has this been going on for?" He asked him.

"Three years." Draco said, through a mouthful of roasted peanuts "They played at each Christmas. Blaise's dad's nearly won, he's got father trapped where he want's him. It'll be the first time I will see father loose a game of Wizard's chess to someone other than me."

Harry smiled and took a nut that Draco offered him, watching eagerly.

"White moves first." Lucius told him.

"I know," He said rather indignantly. He pursed his lips, deep in thought while his eyes scanned over the board for a good couple of minutes in deep concentration.

He sat there for what felt to Harry like ages before finally he gave a smile and spoke in a loud clear voice a position on the board. Harry watched in astonishment as the little figurine quivered and then slid across the board, three squares to the right and then two up.

Mr Zabini sat back, looking satisfied. "Check."

Harry could hear Mr Malfoy's grumble under his breath as he looked over his own pieces.

"He's got you now Lucius," said Mrs Zabini, Elisa sat comfortably in her lap "I think that'll be ten galleons you owe us."

"Just a minute, he hasn't finished yet." Narcissa said coolly. "Take you're time dear."

Harry looked back up to Lucius, monitoring his face for signs. If he actually knew how to play chess he would have maybe passed a comment, or even try to help. But instead of facing the embarrassment he decided to look just as irked as the Malfoy's were with Mr Zabini's move.

Lucius sighed, gulping down some of his goblet and then staring at the board again. His fingernails tapped on the oak coffee table as the dogs whined at the uncomfortable silence.

"Father," Draco said suddenly. He tapped Lucius on the shoulder and beckoned him towards him, whispering something in his ear eagerly. Mr Zabini frowned, and looked especially worried when a large smirk broke out over Lucius's face.

"Knight to E4." He said. The chess piece moved up and then left, only a few spaces away from Mr Zabini's piece and in front of what looked to be the black king-piece.

"Checkmate," He mocked.

Mr Zabini glared at the board, inhaling sharply and puffing his chest. He looked towards Draco "Son, you come over here and sit with your Uncle Qoras."

There was a titter of laughter, and Draco obediently slipped off the couch and sat on Mr Zabini's knee. Lucius raised from his seat and poured himself another glass of wine for himself and his wife while Draco muttered something about Mr Zabini being in serious trouble.

"Well, that's enough for me I think. I'm tired, and I need to get this little one to bed." Mrs Zabini said.

"Oh is she asleep?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll take her." Mr Zabini stood "Congratulations Lucius, good game. We shall continue tomorrow."

"Very well,"

"You know you can't move anywhere, right? You're trapped. There's no other way out." said Draco.

"There is always a way, Draco." He gave him a wink and walked over to his wife who gently handed him Elisa. She slumped against his chest, eyes closed and one arm draped over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning, Blaise." Mr Zabini kissed her son on the cheek. "Don't stay awake for too long."

"I won't mum."

"Night tiger." Mr Zabini ruffled his hair "Goodnight Lucius, Narcissa and merry Christmas."

That night Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. They slipped into bed as soon as they're pyjamas were on and bid each other goodnight, eagerly anticipating what the morning would bring, and in only seconds Harry was fast asleep.

And without a single nightmare in sight.

~•0•~

When he woke early in the morning, the first thing he saw were small rays of sunshine streaming in through the window and the sound of a ruckus from somewhere in the house. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up on his elbows and reached for his glasses, the others were still asleep in their beds, but Draco was stirring from the noise.

Harry sat up fully and strained his ears. There was a small muffled voice shouting from somewhere down the hall , but it was impossible to tell what they were saying over the sound of the dogs barking over them. A loud patter of small feet came thundering down the hallway to the bedroom they were in, when Harry quickly recognised the voice of Elisa.

"Draco! Harry! Blaise! Wake up!" The door burst open and Elisa ran in clad in a little white nightie followed by two very excitable dogs barking behind her.

"It's Christmas!" She shook Draco hard. "Wake up!"

"Alright, alright I'm awake."

She ran and jumped on Blaise's bed, bouncing him up and down "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Urgh go away!" Blaise pulled the pillow over his head and turned over.

"Blaise get up!" She shook his arm, and moved to pull off his quilt. "Mummy says I can't open presents without you!"

"Just give me a minute." He moaned into his pillow, rubbing his eyes.

She jumped off his bed and scampered over to the other side of the room, grabbing his slippers for him. Draco had already sprung up from his bed and was grabbing his bathrobe from the door when Elisa's words finally sunk into Harry that it was Christmas.

"Come on you lot. I'm not waiting for you." Draco said.

Blaise threw off his covers and snatched his slippers from his sister, still tired but otherwise happy when he remembered what day it was.

Elisa was last to reach Harry, and she grabbed his hand, tugging on it fervently "Come on Harry! You too!"

"Okay. I'm coming." He smiled. He slipped out of bed and allowed himself to be pulled down the hall while Brutus and Graucus yapped at they're feet. Elisa continued to pull him and Harry found himself almost tripping over at the speed she was taking him. For such a tiny girl she had the strength of a teenage boy.

They thundered down the stairs and ran into the drawing room, when they got there they stopped dead.

In the corner of the room, by the glittering Christmas tree were piles of packages all shapes and sizes wrapped in shining paper. The adults were already awake, sitting on the sofas and smiling at the children as they virtually flung themselves upon the gifts and tear them open, save that was for Harry.

"Whoa! Thanks mum, thanks dad!" Blaise yelled with virtually every gift that was presented to him.

Draco had already ripped open his first present as soon as he had laid eyes on them. Harry took a seat on the couch, folding his legs in a basket as he watched him hug and thank his parents timidly, but with genuine gratitude. Blaise was sitting and opening presents with Elisa on the floor, grinning like a shameless Cheshire cat at the various books, sweets and other gifts he had received.

"What's this one?"

"That's from you're uncle Severus. Well go on Draco, go ahead and open it." said Narcissa. "And pass you're father his would you? Its the one with the green wrapping."

Draco stepped over the various objects and crumpled paper that now littered the drawing room floor. Harry sat still and watched the exchange of presents between the family with a bittersweet smile. He could help but feel a little left out.

Mr Malfoy turned to him, for once wearing what looked to be a cheery smile "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, sir." He smiled.

The wizard returned the small smile but then frowned when he noticed Harry was sitting alone "What are you sitting there for? Don't you want to open you're presents?"

"Oh I don't have any. My aunt and uncle said they'd keep mine till I came back." He said, the lie flowing from his mouth like a second language.

"Oh actually Harry I meant to tell you." Narcissa rose from her spot on the floor and picked up a small bundle of wrapped presents in her hand "Another two came for you this morning in the post. You're aunt and Uncle must have sent it a few days ago. At least they arrived in time..."

Harry stared at her "Pardon?"

"These," she repeated cheerfully, passing them to him. "There for you. And there's also a little something from me and Lucius."

Harry blinked at her, surprised at the act of generosity "You didn't have to do that..."

"Nonsense, it's Christmas. And you're our guest, we want to make sure it's one of your best holidays here." She said.

Harry smiled, trying to fight the urge to wrap her in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

He watched as she turned and made her was back to her family. Harry looked down at the packages in his arms, a frown creasing his brow. He certainly knew none of these were from his aunt and uncle. They didn't even know where he was let alone would send him presents.

Unable to stand the curiosity anymore he turned and placed the gifts on the small oak cabinet behind him and tore them open. His first gift was in green, the same wrapping paper as Mr Malfoy's present was. So this one must have been from the Malfoy's. Inside was a hand knitted, and very well made set of green fingerless gloves and a scarf.

Harry smiled at gift, remembering the way Mrs Malfoy had to give up a few of her scarfs or her husbands woollen hats whenever he wanted to go outside with Draco and Blaise. He had told her that he would be alright, but she had insisted he wrap up and spent ages searching through piles of old gloves and hats to try and find some that would fit him.

It was a pleasant little touch to his stay, and he put the gloves on and wrapped the scarf over his neck only to find that there was a book that had been hidden amongst the layers of the scarf. He knew it was a book by the shape of the packaging, and he looked at the small note that came with it.

 _Merry Christmas Scarhead_

 _love,_

 _Draco_

Scoffing with cool amusement, Harry opened it up and raised the thin novel to his eyes, blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of them. _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ ' It read. Harry turned it over _'A collection of delightful, classical fairy tales perfect for any wizarding family.'_

He had a lot to read over the break, first Quirrell's books, then Quidditch Through the Ages, and now this. Although, this book did look particularly fascinating with it's blue cover and golden letters, not to mention the beautiful illustrations inside. Harry placed the book down. He could kill Draco! Hadn't he asked him specifically not to get him anything for Christmas? Still, it was a nice surprise. One that definitely needed to be returned.

Harry hadn't even bought him anything for Christmas, or Blaise for that matter. And so the guilt was even more pronounced when he opened two small presents from Hermione and Blaise. Hermione had bought him a packet of chocolate frogs and Blaise a few packets of cauldron cakes and lollies. He presumed Hermione's present must have been exchanged with Blaise or Draco on the train considering she didn't know where Draco's manor was.

He sighed and put the gifts to one side, he really did have great friends.

Next was a small blue bag on top of the biggest package of the pile. Harry frowned at the note that simply said 'Merry Christmas' on the back. Opening the bag he was hit by a sweet sugary smell.

Inside was a handful of baked iced biscuits, coated in different colours of icing and chocolate. They smelt delicious, and there was at least twelve or so and they all looked as if they had been handmade and not purchased.

This _must_ have been Pansy, Blaise had spoke about how good her cooking and baking was whenever he and his family had visited her home, and they _did_ look good.

Harry bit into one, moaning happily as the dough fell away in his mouth like shortbread and the sweet flavour of icing melted in his mouth. He tied the bag back shut, and kept the biscuit in his mouth while he moved for the last and final present.

Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it quickly and was surprised when a thin and silvery gray material slipped out from the packaging and floated to the floor. Harry gasped lightly.

It was a cloak.

Harry was briefly aware of him making a sound of confusion but was relieved to find that it was drawn out by the families loud chatter and laughter behind him. He picked it up. It was a beautiful piece of clothing, its material was so thin and silk like that it barely weighed a thing in his hand.

Turning back to the wrapping Harry noticed there was note. He took it off the paper and turned it over to see loose, loopy hand writing he didn't recognise.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

 _A Merry Christmas to you._

Harry read the note again and turned it over, looking for a name, a signature, _anything_. But it was blank. He stared at the cloak, his mind racing.

"Ahhh!" A shrill scream nearly made him jump out of his skin. The dogs barked and Blaise covered his ears as his sister opened one of her presents.

"A Puffskein! A Puffskein! A Puffskein!" She screamed, looking at something yellow and fluffy in her lap. "I got a Puffskein!"

"Calm down Elisa, you'll scare him." said Mr Zabini softly. "And yes. You got a Puffskein."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She launched herself at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you daddy!"

Draco smiled to Blaise who was gradually uncovering his ears/ "I take it that's what she wanted."

He nodded and rolled his eyes. Elisa moved back to the yellow ball of fluff once she'd hugged her mother, picking it up and stroking it. She ran over to Harry who was looking at her odly.

"Look Harry! It's a Puffskein." She held out her arms to show him the ball of yellow fluff and stoked it with her palm "Isn't he the cutest little thing?"

"Yeah, he's...uh...what exactly is he?" He asked.

Elisa tutted "A Puffskein silly! Don't you know what they are? They're house pets. Stroke him - they like that."

Harry bent down and gently stroked the soft ball of fur, feeling more and more ridiculous with every caress he gave. It was only when the ball of fur let out a soft humming sound did Harry gasp and realise that the thing was actually alive.

"Whoa," He drew back slightly.

"See?" She smiled "He likes you. They do that when they're happy."

"I see. He said, stroking it a little more. The little ball fizzled out slightly and two large brown eyes blinked open to look up at Harry curiously.

"Aww," He said. "So...what do they do?"

"Sleep mostly," She shrugged "they eat spiders and leftovers of food. Oh, and they stick they're tongue up you're nose to eat bogeys."

Harry recoiled like he'd been burnt.

Elisa was called back over to the tree to open some more presents, when Draco finally wandered over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. And I'm a little annoyed with you by the way."

"What?! Why?" He looked scared for a moment.

" _These_." He gestured to his gifts "I asked for no presents remember? Now I feel really bad cause I didn't get you anything."

"Oh presents shmezants." He grumbled "I saw you look at it in the bookshop and thought I'd get it. It's only something small. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you came."

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

Draco nodded and looked at the gifts in his hands "So what'd you get?"

"Err...I-"

"Cor!" He exclaimed, reaching for the cloak "What is this?"

"Nothing!" He snatched it back, "It's just a cloak."

"Just a cloak!" He sounded outraged at Harry's suggestion.

Draco noticed the way his father peered over to them. So, to avoid being overheard, took Harry's arm and led him out into the hallway, a few feet from the drawing room door.

"Harry, don't you know what this is?" He asked, taking the cloak again.

"What are you on about?"

"This. This isn't just any old cloak, Harry. It's an invisibility cloak!"

"What?" He frowned "Invisibility? You mean if I wear this it'll make me invisible?"

"Yes!" He nodded "Put it on."

Harry did. And as soon as he pulled the thin material around his shoulders and body he looked down and gasped. "My body's gone!"

"See? What did I tell you." Draco rested his hands on his hips "I've always wanted one of them. They were in the book that I gave you. The Tales of Beedle the Bard? That's how I know see. They mention invisibility cloaks in one of the stories."

Harry spun around, admiring the way he could hear the cloak swishing and his feet moving but could see nothing "This is so weird."

"I'm hella jealous." said Draco "You could go wherever you want to, whenever you want to and never be seen. It's a Slytherin's dream that cloak."

Harry stared at him and licked his lips, wondering if he should tell him about the note that came with it. But just as he opened his mouth, footsteps approached them and Harry tore the cloak off, hiding it behind his back as Mr Malfoy's head came poking round the door.

"Come in soon boy's, we'll be having breakfast in a few minutes."

"Coming father, we were just having a chat." said Draco.

Lucius nodded once and then went back inside, and Harry breathed a sigh he didn't realise he was holding. Draco looked at him questioningly. "Why'd you hide it?"

"I...dunno." He admitted quietly.

"Well whatever, we'd better go in and have breakfast. I'm starving. You can leave it up in my room with you're other presents if you like."

"Okay. I'm not really that hungry anyway." He said. He placed his cloak and other presents under his bed in Draco's room and quickly changed out of his night clothes before running downstairs to join the family for breakfast.

The morning was spent in cheerful chatter at the breakfast table, Elisa couldn't take her nose out of Blaise's book he'd given her and Blaise couldn't stop holding her knew pet which she'd decided to call Barnabas. Draco talked continuously about his new presents and gifts while Harry listened, occasionally passing a comment here and there while his mind continuously wandered to the cloak wrapped upstairs underneath his bed. The note had said that his father had left it in the owners possession, which meant that this cloak had once belonged to his father.

Feeling a little less hungry he pushed away his plate of sausage and egg and stood as the Malfoy's moved from the table to get ready for the day and clear up all the rubbish from the drawing room. Harry was already dressed, so he decided to take his cloak and go outside for some fresh air while Blaise and Elisa stayed at the table, too busy reading and playing with Barnabas to eat they're food.

"Come on Blaise, get dressed and ready, we'll be leaving soon." His mother instructed.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet." He moaned, his eyes finally pulled away from Barnabas momentarily. "And besides, I haven't had my dessert either."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Blaise, it's eight thirty in the morning!"

He shrugged. "So?"

"Oh, let him eat his chocolate, it's Christmas dear." said his father, who had only just finished eating himself. He stood from his spot and dabbed his mouth with a napkin "One chocolate frog won't hurt him."

"Fine," She huffed as they headed out "but don't forget to brush you're teeth."

"Yes _mummy_!" He called after her. He breathed a sigh and opened up his chocolate frog, briefly looking at the card to see if it was anyone special.

"Urgh, Dumbledore." He groaned, it seemed the old coot was everywhere these days. Shoving a forkful of bacon into his mouth he absentmindedly skimmed his eyes over the writing on the back out of boredom.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his previous works on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel-

Blaise choked on his bacon, gasping when he read the name but unfortunately forgetting about the food in his mouth. He stood from the chair, the card slipping from his hand as well as the Puffskein as he hit his chest to try and dislodge the food in his throat.

Elisa just stared at him in complete confusion as he finally managed to cough up his food and regain his breath. She glared at him. "What are you doing? You dropped Barnabas!"

Blaise looked to the door. He had to tell the others that he'd found him.

"Hey where are you going?" Elisa demanded.

But he was already off in search of his friends.

Sighing in annoyance she took the card and shoved it in her pocket, taking her dishes to the kitchens to be washed.

~•0•~

When Draco was dressed, he glanced out his bedroom window to see Harry sitting on the small wall by the fountain, swinging his legs and looking thoughtful while the cloak remained in his hands. Pulling on his own jacket he made his way out into the garden and approached him with a smile.

"Hey what's up? Its Christmas grumpy gruts. You've got the best presents out of all of us."

Harry exhaled deeply and looked at his cloak "Nothing. Just a bit of a surprise that's all."

"A nice one." Draco chomped on the end of his liquorice wand. His smile fell when he realised Harry was still looking troubled "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He said a little too quickly, his eyes lowering back to the cloak.

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking from the cloak his friend insisted on staring at and himself. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" Harry's head snapped up "No. Of course not."

"Because you know you can tell me anything right? Best buds remember?"

Harry swallowed and Draco saw his Adams apple Bob in his throat. He gave him an encouraging look, hoping he would finally open up to him on what was really on his mind. It had been bothering Draco for a while now, what Harry had been saying about his guardians, but he was eleven, and knew better than to inquire about something that wasn't always his business, and of course he didn't want to pry anything for fear of causing offence.

Harry looked up at him with fearful eyes, before finally he sighed. He wasn't going to lie to his friend anymore.

"Draco, my family don't know I'm here. It wasn't them who sent this." His eyes moved to the cloak.

"What? What do you mean they don't know?" Draco gaped. He hadn't expected that at all. Then his eyes flashed with hurt for a moment when he realised something. "You lied to me. You told me you sent a letter to them! Telling them that you were here and spending Christmas with us!"

"I know! I know!" He said frantically "I lied and I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't be angry at me."

Draco blinked and looked down to the cloak. "Then who–" He saw the note tucked away in one of the folds and took it out, to read. "Your father left this is my possession after he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Harry just gave a small shrug and looked at the ground, his face flushing. Draco gave a stressful sigh and handed the note back to Harry.

"Thanks." He mumbled "And I'm sorry again."

"Whatever. Its done now." said Draco "But this is _bad_ , Harry. You didn't even tell them you were staying at school for Christmas! If my parents didn't now where I was they'd go mental."

"Well these aren't you're parents are they?" He said, a little more harshly than intended.

Draco bit his lip "Then...who do you think sent you the cloak? Those things are really rare."

"I...don't know." He admitted.

"This is very strange..." Draco mumbled "It seems we've got ourselves a mystery."

"Another one." Harry grumbled. "I don't think I can take much more questions."

"Hey guys! Guys!" Came a loud yell.

The pair turned and saw Blaise approaching them from the manner, still clad in his bathrobe and slippers as he ran over to them, panting loudly. When he reached them he bent down and put his hands on his knees and heaved the air back into his lungs.

Draco and Harry stared at him "What?"

"Just a sec. I ran...all the way...here." He apologised through his panting and stood, finally regaining his breath. "I found Nicholas Flamel!"

"You what?!" Draco and Harry jumped off the wall and slid to the ground.

"I read his name...on the back of the card. The chocolate frog card. Dumbledore's."

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked.

"Uh huh." He nodded frantically "It's on the dining table right now. I wanted to tell you. Come on!" He turned and began running again.

Harry looked at Draco, and he looked back, then they quickly hurried after him, each hoping to get there first.

This was too exciting. As if this Christmas couldn't have gotten any better, they were finally close to solving the mystery of Nicholas Flamel and finding out what was really being guarded down that trap door on the third floor.

They ran inside and skidded to a halt when Elisa came skipping down the corner nibbling on Blaise's chocolate frog while the book he'd bought her lay open in her other hand and Barnabas rested in the crook of her arm.

"Elisa!" Blaise rushed forward. "Where's that card from the chocolate frog?"

"What?" She made a face.

"The card! The wizard card! The one of the man with the white beard!"

"Oh, that. I put it in the bin." She stated.

"What bin?" Harry asked her.

"The bin in the kitchens."

The three looked at one another, and then took off. They ran down to the kitchen quarters, scaring the life out of Dobby who was stood on a stool washing the dishes in a sink. They ran so fast that they struggled to stop in time and knocked over the bin, scattering out bit's of food, paper and all manners of disgusting waste out onto the floor.

"I got it!" Draco announced, on his hands and knees.

"Give it to me!" Blaise grabbed it in his hand.

"No, _I've_ got it!"

"I'VE got it!"

The pair grappled over the small card in the remains, pulling it between one another and ending up on their stomachs. Harry moved forward and snatched it from their hands, turning away from the groaning pair to wipe off some food from the card before looking at it.

There was the picture of Dumbledore as usual, clad in his scarlet robes and half-moon spectacles as he stood in the picture as mighty as ever.

He turned over the card, and then began to read.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I know this chappie was pretty long, but I owed it to you guys anyway. Big thanks to anyone who takes the time to review, things will take a bit of a turn in the next chapter from here on and things will start to get a little interesting.


	19. A Cruel Turn Of Events

**A/N** : YAY! I updated quicker this time! See, I'm learning. And of course yet again Harry Potter does not belong to me because unfortunately I am just another sad muggle wishing she was a witch. As I said before things will take a turn in this chapter, so stay tuned for the next one!

 **IMPORTANT** : I just want to remind people that this is an AU, and while it's not been obvious it will be hinted at in this chapter and maybe some of you brainboxes might be able to see what I'm getting at. If not then good, that means I can frustrate you all by making you wait longer, haha! Enjoy...

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry read, "Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his previous works on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel..."

He turned the card over, looking angrily on either side as Blaise and Draco pulled themselves up from the floor, grumbling loudly.

"That's it? After all this time that's all that's been written." He turned to them "That barely says anything!"

"No your missing the most important bit." Blaise stepped forward and took the card from his hand. The two gathered around him as he ran his finger over the words until it came to rest on one "alchemy. Do you know what that mean?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Oh," His face fell "I thought you did."

They moved away from him sighing loudly. Draco put his hands on his hips "Perfect. Just perfect! Now we're about as close to finding out about him as we were before!"

"Oh it's not that bad. If we figure out what that word means we may be one step closer to finding out what's under that trap door. " said Harry "I bet Hermione would know."

"That's a thought," Blaise agreed "maybe we could send her a letter, ask her if she knows."

"So you're telling me that after all this time Nicholas Flamel's name was on the back of the _one_ chocolate frog I would always throw away?" Draco growled.

"Basically." Harry shrugged.

"Bloody brilliant." Draco muttered.

"Boys?"

All three children jumped immediately as a voice sounded from the steps down to the kitchens. Mrs Malfoy, poked her head around the wall and frowned at them "What are you doing?"

"Err, nothing mother." Draco said "We were just, uh, getting some food."

"Yeah," Harry added "Blaise was still feeling hungry, so we went down with him."

She nodded slowly, before her eyes widened at the state of the floor and bin that was now on it's side and had emptied all of it's contents, Blaise and Draco's clothes were also filthy and covered in grime, Harry was the only one who looked presentable.

"What a mess! What on earth have you been doing?" She moved another step down.

"Er, that was Blaise." Draco lied, looking to him imploringly.

"Yeah, yeah that was me, I err, wanted to get something to eat and... fell, over..." He finished.

Narcissa with what looked like a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, like she didn't believe them. "Alright, well you need to get yourselves ready. We're planning to go to the Christmas Market in Diagon Alley in a few minutes, Lucius needs to drop something off at the Ministry Press for work."

"Fine." Draco raised his chin, "I'm ready to go out."

"Not like that you're not." She gave a swish of her wand and Blaise and Draco's clothes were cleaned, she pointed to the bin in the corner and drew all the rubbish back into it before standing it up properly. "Now I don't want any problems today please, Blaise and his family are going home later tonight so best behaviour while we're out."

"Why do you always look at me when you say that?" Draco asked, acting like he was offended.

"Because I'm your mother, and I know you well." She smiled. "Don't forget to be ready in ten, Blaise."

"Okay," He shot up the stairs behind her, keen to get out of his pyjamas and be ready in time so his mother wouldn't kill him.

Harry and Draco followed quietly, the card tucked safely in Draco's pocket. Harry glanced at him as they moved, noticing that his friend's face looked a little troubled.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked him.

Draco looked at him briefly before sighing "I'm thinking, what are we going to do when we _do_ find out what's under that trap door."

This made Harry stop. He had been thinking about this question also, and trying not to let it worry him so much. He shook his head "Doesn't matter. We'll think about that when find out what it is."

~•0•~

Exactly two hours later, Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a cheese and ham toastie with potato wedges while Mr Zabini had cast a charm on his vocal cords to make different animal noises and make the children howl with laughter.

They spent the day out and about in Diagon Alley after eating and Harry was pleasantly surprised by the amount of people and children happily running around. The cobbles had taken on a beautiful atmosphere, Christmas lights were stung above them and further down the alley were different people performing acts to entertain the children.

Just as the sky was beginning to turn a deep blue, Harry and Elisa couldn't take their eyes off one particular wizard who stood around a small gathering of folk with lit batons and was blowing fire into a variety of animals, including reindeer's and polar bears. Harry was so entranced in his clapping he'd barely heard Draco ask his parents if they could just quickly look around themselves until he'd pulled his wrist and taken him further down the Alley.

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno, I just wanna look around. Mother will take forever to finish shopping - especially with Blaise's mother."

Harry just rolled his eyes and allowed his friend to pull him along until they were away from the crowds and in a more spacious are of the Alley. Blaise tagged after them along with his sister who'd nagged to go with them and won over his mother as per usual. He hoped secretly if he hurried he could out run her, but Elisa gripped onto his coat tightly so as not to get lost.

"Fellas, wait up!" He called after them "Where are we going now?"

"Hey, let's go to Quality Quidditch supplies." Draco's face lit up as he spotted the large shop further down street.

"Urgh, not there!" Blaise moaned "I'd stick out like a sore thumb in that place! You know I'm not good at Quidditch."

"Yes, but _they_ don't." Draco said sardonically, "They aren't particularly skilled at Legilimens Blaise, I don't think they'll be able to tell."

"Yeah very funny." Blaise hissed.

"I don't wanna go to Quidditch supplies." Elisa whined.

"Oh come on, just pretend to be interested, do that...sort of browse thing with you're eyes, and read some of the leaflets there." He said.

"I'd rather see the pet shop." Blaise mumbled.

"Me too!" She pouted.

"Fine then, you go hang around with the kittens and owl's. Me and Harry are gonna look at how to be even better at Quidditch." Draco said, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Right fine, be like that then." Blaise huffed. "I'm off."

"W-wait." Harry interjected "Shouldn't we all stick together?"

"It'll be fine." Draco insisted "I know where the pet shops are, which one are you going to Blaise?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Magical Menagerie!" Elisa jumped.

"Fine," He said carelessly.

"Fine," said Draco carelessly "We'll come meet you once we're finished. Then we'll need to head back to the place to meet Mother and Father when we're done."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Blaise mumbled. Harry watched as he disappeared amongst the crowds and headed off in the opposite direction down the Alley.

"Wait for me Blaise!" Elisa toddled after him.

Harry turned back to Draco "Are you sure you know where he's going?"

"Course." He responded indignantly "We've been here loads of times. Magical Menagerie is right at the bottom of Digaon Alley, you can take a short cut round the back of the shops to get to it."

"If you say so." Harry mumbled.

The two made their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies and were surprised to see how busy it was. Witches and Wizards were scattered all over the place, teens fawning over the different beautiful models of broomsticks and parents urgently discussing what they should buy for their children as a later Christmas gift.

"Hey Harry, check it out." Draco called.

Harry turned and saw Draco by the shop wall, slipping atop his head a brown leather helmet and strapping it under his chin. The label was still present and dangled in front of his face, making him look rather silly.

"What'd you think?" He asked, pulling a pose.

"Gorgeous," He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you, I know." He smiled, slipping the helmet from his head "Shame it costs so much, I would have totally bought it if I'd known they were selling them."

"What exactly is it?"

"A helmet." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that!" Harry spat "But what's so great about this one? I mean can a helmet really stop a bludger from flying at you?"

"That's the thing," said Draco, turning it in his hands "These are specially made to fit your head and make it squashy and plump on the outside. So, if a bludger hit you full force it would cushion the impact. Merlin knows I'll probably need one of these. My Aunt cracked her skull open during one Quidditch game at school - though that was just the other side playing dirty."

"Ouch." Harry grimaced.

"Yeah," He nodded "Ouch alright, I'm pretty sure she was in the infirmary for a month or two - broke a few bones from the fall as well." He placed the helmet down.

"Aren't you going to buy it?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm a few sickles short - spent my savings on bloody sweets didn't I?" He grumbled.

"How much do you have left?"

Draco dug his hand into his pocket "Twenty nine knuts. That's just one sickle, not enough to buy that anyway."

Harry glanced at the label '58 Knut's' It read. That was exactly two sickle's according to his math. Dipping his hand into his own pocket he pulled out a handful of coins and from the amount of gold knuts he had and counted around thirty-one. That made one whole sickle and a few knuts left over.

"Here," He handed out the coins to Draco who blinked at him.

"What?"

"Here, that's one sickle - I think." He added a little uncertainly. "That makes fifty-eight knuts right? Twenty-nine plus twenty-nine?"

"Yeah but..." He trailed "I can't take you're money, it's yours."

"Yeah it's mine." He gave a shrug "And I'll do what I want with it. I want you to get the helmet."

"It's fine Harry, honest. I'll just get Father to bring me down here sometime after Christmas and get it for me then - keep you're money for yourself."

"Just buy it Draco. Think of it as a Christmas gift and a thank you for my present." said Harry.

Draco looked reluctant, but still Harry held out his clenched hand until Draco finally took it and reached to grab the helmet again "Thanks Harry, you're a pal."

"Don't mention it," He said.

They continued to look around the shop for a while, and Harry was mildly shocked to see how far back the shop actually stretched, but then again, magic never did need an explanation.

The clock on the wall had just struck quarter to five when the pair decided to head over to the counter and pay for their things, only when they turned around the corner, they were greeted by a long queue of folk already paying for their items.

"Oh great," Draco mumbled. His head raised to the clock "It's two forty-five, we're supposed to find Blaise and meet Mother and Father at three. We're going to be late by the time this queue's down."

"Where are we supposed to be meeting them?"

Draco pointed left "Just round the corner in the middle of the Alley. Near Flourish and Blott's."

"Is that not the direction Blaise and Elisa went?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Magical Menagerie is at the end of the Alley." Draco nodded.

Harry strained his neck to look through the large glass windows of the shop and down the alley, where the crowds were now beginning to disperse and head home for the afternoon.

"Look why don't you pay for the stuff here and I'll find Blaise." He said, beginning to hand over his things to Draco.

"What?" He frowned, struggling to hold everything.

"You pay for the stuff and meet me by Flourish and Blott's." He said, plonking the last of his things in his arms "And I'll go get Blaise while you wait."

"Fine." Draco mumbled "You know where you're going right? You can take the shortcut round the back Alley's if it's too crowded."

"I'll find it." Harry insisted, and within moments he was out the door and back onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

He passed several people, squeezing his way out and around those walking in groups or hand in hand until he managed to get to a clear path and headed down the Alley to where Draco had pointed where Magical Menagerie was.

He had only been walking a good few strides when a tiny, scurrying figure fleeted past and crashed straight into his legs. Harry jumped and took a few steps back as the creature that had been carrying a load full of boxes fell flat on it's back and dropped the pile of boxes to the floor, it's bare skinny legs flying up in the air and landing in the snow.

"Watch where you're going elf!" A rather rude, impudent man hissed, kicking away one of the boxes that had hit him on the back of the legs.

"I is s-sorry Sir," The little creature squeaked, his face still masked by the largest of all boxes that was stacked the highest on his pile that had landed on his face, seemingly the same one that had managed to block his vision and caused the mess in the first place.

The man whom he had crashed into made a 'Tsk,' sound of his tongue and stormed off, shooting a glare at the poor thing as he struggled to sit up with such a heavyweight box on his torso.

"Er, l-let me help you with that." Harry offered, kneeling down to take the box in his hands and stand up straight. Now that the elf could sit up straight, Harry recognized his face immediately. "Dobby?"

"Oh, Master Potter, it's you." said Dobby, still sounding a little delirious from the collision.

"Dobby!" Came a female cry. Harry raised his head to meet the eyes of Mrs Malfoy who was just approaching them in her long winter robes, a box slung under her arm and resting on her hip as her eyes widened at the scene.

"What on earth have you done?" She glared daggers at the frightened elf, storming over.

"Dobby is sorry Mistress! Dobby was only trying to get Mistresses things back quickly. But Dobby ran into young Mr Potter." He finished sadly, his long ears drooping.

"Oh, well," Her eyes softened a little, when she noticed Harry looking sheepish "Thank Merlin it wasn't the Minister." she said "Well come on then Dobby, pick them up! They're going to get wet!"

"Yes Mistress!" Dobby yelped, scampering around quickly to pick up the fallen boxes and bags.

Harry bent down to the one closest to him and picket it up, his fingertips brushing against the snow covered ground and numbing his fingers as he handed the box to Mrs Malfoy.

"Thank you Harry," She said gratefully. "Not too bruised I hope?"

"I'm fine."

She took the box in her hands and then frowned when she noticed Harry was by himself "Oh, where are the boys?"

"Draco's just in Quality Quidditch Supplies paying for our things. I was going to get Blaise when I ran into Dobby." Harry answered, looking to the small elf who had finished picking up all the packages and managed to gather them in a smaller easier pile.

"Dobby has picked up all the boxes Mistress."

"Good." She murmured to him "Where did you say Draco was?"

"In Quality Quidditch supplies. Blaise is in er...Magical Menagerie I think it was called."

"Ah yes, do you know where that is?"

"Er, not really - just that it's that way," Harry said, nodding down the Alley.

"That's right, if you just keep going straight down," Narcissa pointed "you'll come to the end of the Alleyway where most of the shops space out. You'll pass the Ministry press building - where Lucius is just now - and if you continue down you'll see it on your right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Harry made his way past her and started heading in the direction she'd pointed in, briefly hearing her scolding Dobby while he passed.

His feet crunched under the snow as he walked and Harry shivered in the cold air, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking on towards the end of the Alley, occasionally glancing at the shops he passed.

After a few steps he came to a clear path where no people blocked his way, however there was a small crowd accumulating further down the alley where Harry noticed a small building with a large letter M painted on the door. That must have been the Ministry press building Narcissa mentioned, so the shop was just past that.

However, the alley was packed full by the group gathered near the bottom around a woman standing on a stool giving a speech about something. He inched closer, mildly curious as to what she was saying whilst eager to get through the crowds and to Magical Menagerie.

"S'cuse me." He mumbled, scooting past the first gentleman.

From where Harry was standing the few feet away, he could make out that the woman speaking was a tall slender lady in her early thirties with golden blonde hair tucked up into a woolly hat. In her gloved hand was a handful of leaflets while the other hand was passionately moving in the air throughout her talk.

"Everyday, the government fails to answer as to why these things are happening. Creatures and non human beings are being exploited used against even worse since the rebellion! Now these muggles walk about free, polluting the ways of magical life, while the sympathisers darken our views!" The woman said loudly.

Harry didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about, however he was sure he heard words such as 'stupid cow' and 'silly woman' muttered under the peoples breathes. While some around her listened intently or out of curiosity, the majority of people judging by the various reactions around her were not entirely pleased with her preaching.

"Watch it lad," A woman growled.

"Sorry," He apologised, trying to squeeze through.

"Vampires, giants and goblins," She continued "where are their rights? Where are the people to speak for them? They have none! Because they are afraid to speak! I tell you things have got to change, something needs to give!"

"No one cares, love." Sneered a man in the crowds.

"Well some of us do," Came another man standing in the crowds "so shut up and listen!"

Realising the crowd gathered around her was blocking the path, Harry sighed and looked to his left where he saw a smaller Alleyway at the side of a shop. He remembered what Draco had said in Quality Quidditch Supplies, that you could take a shortcut to get to shop faster if the crowds were too busy.

Not that they were immensely crowded, but Harry wasn't particularly looking forward to barging through a crowd of angry witches and wizards that were now hurling obscenities at the speaker. So, he turned and strode his way down a the narrow close and turned to his right.

The close was very small, and not especially clean. Somewhere amongst the rubbish bins Harry heard a cat screech and scutter away down the alley where there was a clearing. Harry stopped mid walk when he realised the Alley now split into two different paths; one right, going down a couple of steps while the other turned off left seemingly into another alley.

Harry stood still for a moment before going left and walking forward into a much more wider, darker Alley that was a lot less friendlier looking than the one he'd just come from.

Moving down small pair of stairs, Harry stepped down and into the street's of another Alley. One with darker, greyer bricks and rough looking buildings and shops further down. Leaning against the wall nearest to Harry was a bald man with dishevelled clothes and wild eyes staring straight at him.

Harry felt a small shudder pass over his body as he cautiously passed the man who's eyes were stuck to him like glue. There were others in the Alley, witches in dark clothing, a few lone wizards whispering quietly against the brick walls in secrecy. Harry started to slow in his steps, this couldn't be the right way.

"Erm, sorry excuse me Sir," He turned to a man who sat on a stool by the wall smoking a pipe with his head down. "Could you please tell me where I might find-"

At the sound of the young Slytherin's voice the man raised his head to reveal a sickly grey face with matted brown hair and rotten teeth. His appearance was so terrifying that Harry felt himself stop mid-sentence and back away.

"Er, n-never mind." He said shakily. He took a few steps back and turned to quickly go back the way he came when he realised his path was blocked by an old Witch with a pointed chin.

"No lost are you sweetie?" Her scratchy voice came out more as a threat than an actual question.

"I'm fine thank you." Harry moved to turn again when a second figure blocked him, this time the man whom had been smoking the pipe on his stool only moments before. He had stood from his seat, his pipe abandoned on the ground beside his chair and his stony features regarding Harry with malicious intent.

"Why don't you come with us dearie? We'll help you find you're mummy." The woman grinned, showing rows of grotesque yellowing teeth.

Harry felt the man place a heavy hand on his shoulder and gulped. He was trapped.

"N-no, please I-"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Came a loud intimidating voice from the steps of the Alley.

In an instant Harry felt the man's hand leave his shoulder, and he turned his head to see the proud overbearing figure of Draco's father in the dim light of the Alley standing a few feet away on the same steps Harry had come from.

"Mr Malfoy!" Harry was sure he couldn't have been happier to see anyone else in his life

Lucius's face was twisted into a contemptuous expression and he raised his cane in the direction of the old woman who still lingered threateningly close to Harry, her eyes however seemed a little more frightened at the sight of the noble Wizard flourishing his cane

"Back away from him Witch," He ordered her.

The woman obeyed, and Harry took his chance to run past the her and up to the elder Malfoy's side. Lucius stared them down for a moment before he finally lowered his cane and beckoned for Harry to follow him as they turned and made their way out of that horrid place.

"What in the name of Merlin were you doing down there Harry?" Lucius sounded, his cane clicking beside him. "Why is Draco not with you?"

"I-I got lost." Harry explained "I was trying to get to Magical Menagerie where Blaise and Elisa were, but I took a shortcut. Draco wanted to pay for his things and he mentioned something about a shortcut that I could take round the back Alleys."

Lucius made a sound through his teeth and gave a shake of his head "Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place for boys like you Harry, people don't go down there unless they're up to dodgy deals or to cause trouble. You're lucky I found you in time."

"Thanks." He mumbled gratefully. "Who were those people?"

"Them?" He gave a humourless snort "You don't want to know. Thieves probably"

They walked back up the way they came and back onto the brighter cobbles of Diagon Alley. Harry heaved a sigh of relief now he was out of the god awful place, the atmosphere was a lot safer and pleasant here.

"Where was it you said you were going again?" Lucius turned to him.

"Uh, I-"

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

Harry turned.

"Take this away! All of it!" A gruff man in a wizards hat and a ministry official uniform was waving his closed fist at the woman Harry had seen giving a speech earlier.

The crowds around her previously had dispersed, revealing that it wasn't actually a stool she was standing on but a table, covered in what appeared to be different leaflets which had also been partly thrown to the floor by the angry official.

"What have we told you about coming round here?" He was yelling "Clear off! And take this stuff with you!"

Moving on her hands and knees the woman was trying to gather the scattered leaflets on the floor and shove them into a brown briefcase as quickly as possible, and she moved to take some more off the table, but the man was having none of it.

"Alright!" She shrieked as he moved to give her a hearty shove "I'm going okay?!"

"Clear off!" He yelled again. "And don't bother coming back again!"

The woman, grumbling and cursing under her breath tucked the briefcase under her arm and obligingly made off down the Alley with another man accompanying her. At her absence, a few fellow witches and wizards clapped and cheered until they were out of sight. Then they turned and went back to their business like nothing had ever happened.

Harry blinked a few times as he turned to look back up at Lucius. _What was that all about?_ He wondered.

"Sorry Harry, what were you saying?" Lucius asked. Harry had almost forgotten they're conversation, his focus had been entirely on the scene a few moments ago on the blonde woman.

"Uh...just that I was trying to get to Magical Menagerie to meet Blaise and Elisa, and tell them that we needed to head back."

"Oh, well you didn't need to. They're already with Narcissa and the others outside Flourish and Blotts."

"They are?" He gawked, feeling a little angry.

"They probably got tired of waiting," He said, as they began to walk back up "You _did_ get lost."

Finally reaching their destination outside the large bookshop, Blaise ran over to him instantly, apologising a thousand times over. "I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry! Draco said you'd gone off to get me and wed already left...I'm sorry, you weren't waiting for long were you? We were getting a bit worried."

"Blaise relax. It's fine." He insisted.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry."

"Blaise chill." He smiled "Honestly it's fine."

"What happened?" Narcissa walked over, her bags and packages in hand.

"Harry got a little lost trying to find the shop. He took a turn down Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley!" She gasped, and then breathed a sigh "Thank god you're alright, Harry."

"Is everyone ready?" Mr Zabini asked "It's just, I think you're elf is a little worried about overdoing the roast."

"Yes we're ready. Let's apparate now - we'll have a big dinner tonight, and we'll polish it off with a few rounds of Christmas pudding."

"Does this mean I get to try brandy?" Draco asked his mother.

"No." His father snapped.

They took each others arms and apparated from the Alley.

~•0•~

When dinner was finally served, the dining room looked absolutely beautiful. Candles and tinsel had been laid out, and snow had been charmed to fall from the ceiling but not land on them. Harry pulled his Christmas crackers with Draco, Blaise and Elisa, loosing just to Elisa as he let her get the prize.

Blaise had pulled his with his father a little too roughly and had ended bowling backwards off his chair when it finally snapped. His father and Harry had been on their feet immediately, concerned if he'd hurt himself, while Draco and Elisa were sat in hysterics.

Harry had a portion of turkey and a side of gammon which had come from the roasted pig laid out on one of the platters, an apple lodged firmly in it's mouth. Harry had only ever seen a pig like that in a cooking programme Dudley watched.

He filled his plate with veg and lashed it with mountains of gravy. He'd also tried for the first time pigs in blankets and Yorkshire puddings which he found he liked a lot.

After every plate was empty and Harry was stuffed, they moved back into the sitting room for another round of games and blether before Blaise and his family left to return to Mr Zabini's house in America where his mother would out them up.

Blaise spent the remainder of the evening teaching Harry the basics of wizards chess and Draco playing against Elisa in exploding snap.

When it was starting to get late, they began to wind down and pack away the games, instead preferring to chat as the last hours of Christmas were drawing to an end.

Draco walked down the hallway as he came out of the bathroom, he'd just rounded the corner of the stairs when he spotted his father at the front porch, a cigar in his hand while he stared at onto the moonlit garden of the manor, an impassive yet thoughtful expression across his aristocratic features.

He'd excused himself a while ago and Draco knew where he was going. His father always had a cigar every Christmas, said it was some sort of reflection period he liked to do every year to think things through. What he reflected on Draco didn't know.

He decided to walk over to him. Over the holiday he hadn't really seen much of his father, all his attention had been focused on his friends and he felt a little guilty for not appreciating his parents that much.

He stepped behind him "Hi,"

Lucius glanced at him, a small smile forming on his lips "Hello Draco."

"What are you doing?" He shuffled closer.

"Pondering," He said "you know I like a cigar every Christmas."

"I know. Just thought I'd ask, you looked pretty lost in thought before I came in."

"When do I not these days?" He chuckled, inhaling some of his cigar. He looked at his son fondly, blowing out the smoke from his lips and turning to face him "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be with you're friends?"

"Well I...thought I could spend some time with you." He said, moving forward.

"Don't come any closer Draco, I don't want you breathing in any smoke." He told him.

Draco moved back, lowering his head a little. There was a silence, Lucius moved his eyes back out to the garden and Draco bit his lip before speaking.

"Err, father?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Harry?"

The question took Lucius a little by surprise, but he answered nonetheless "I think he's a good lad."

Draco watched him closely "Did you expect him to be?"

"No." He admitted "I did not."

Draco nodded, pleased with the answer. "So err, Blaise's family are leaving soon. So it'll be just him and me to bug you and mother for the rest of the week until school starts."

Lucius snorted "I don't think so Draco, we were planning on dropping Harry home later tomorrow. He deserves to spend some Christmas time with his family instead of us, I'm sure the poor boy is probably sick of us by now."

Draco's eyes widened, hoping he hadn't just heard what he thought he'd heard "What? Drop him home? But you can't!"

Lucius's brow furrowed "And why on earth not?"

"Be-because...I want him to stay longer!" He mended.

"Oh Draco, don't be silly. You've had him here for nearly all of the two week holiday. Normally we'd only have a guest over for a week let alone as long as Blaise and Harry have been here. I want some quality time with you and you're mother, as I'm sure Harry wants quality time with his aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, if they knew he was here," He muttered. Draco's body tensed up immediately when he realised he's said those words out loud.

Lucius narrowed his eyes "I beg you're pardon?"

Draco gulped. _Uh oh..._

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered, "nothing father,"

"No." Lucius took a step closer, his cigar momentarily forgotten "You said; _if they knew he were here?_ "

"Is that what I said?" He asked with a nervous giggle "Err, dunno why I said that - must be going mad - uh, I'll just be... going then."

He moved to go back into the sitting room when Lucius reached out a hand and gripped his arm, turning him back to face his piercing blue eyes.

"Draco, are you trying to tell me that that boy hasn't told his family where he is this Christmas?" His tone was turning very dark, and Draco felt a shudder of fear pass through his body.

"N-no." He tried to pull his arm out of his hold. "Father, please I-"

"Do not lie to me Draco." He growled.

"Father you're hurting me." He whimpered, pulling harder against his grip.

"Tell the truth!" He demanded, his hold tightening on his arm.

Draco stared at him with fearful eyes, he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. He looked to the ground, unable to meet his fathers eyes.

Lucius took this as his answer and let go off him. Draco rubbed his arm, and was about to say something when his father stormed off towards the sitting room.

"No! Father wait!" He yelled.

Lucius ignored him. Instead, he charged into the sitting room where his wife and the Zabini's were standing on their feet. Blaise was stood next to Elisa who was giggling at something Harry was saying to her, the Puffskein still in her arms as they were preparing to leave. Narcissa was laughing quietly when she caught Lucius's eye, and her face became worried as he glared across the room.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked.

He didn't answer, simply strode past her until he was facing Harry, who stopped mid way through his conversation, looking curiously at him "Mr Malfoy?"

"Did you lie to you're family where you've been this Christmas?" He hissed.

At once, Harry's smile fell, all powers of speech lost him. He glanced over to Draco who had just entered behind his father.

Harry felt a tightening sensation in his chest when he realised what had happened. _He told..._

"Well?" Lucius snapped.

Harry licked his lips, his breath hitching. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, but only a small whimper came out.

"What is going on Lucius?" Narcissa demanded.

Lucius didn't take his eyes off Harry, and he drew in a breath through his nose, his eyes flashing as he finally turned to his wife "I was just informed that Harry's family were unware that he was here, and has been for over a week."

"What?" She looked from him to Harry.

"So now we will have to explain to Mr and Mrs Dursley why there son has been in _our_ care without them knowing about it." He hissed "He's spent the whole Christmas here lying that his family new about his whereabouts."

Narcissa stared at him, her mouth open. Then she turned to Harry.

"Is this true?"

Draco watched with fearful eyes as to what was about to unfold. His father was angry, very angry. And Mr and Mrs Zabini were now standing uncomfortably by the door. Harry lowered his head, unable to meet the adults gaze.

He nodded.

Narcissa exhaled sharply in disbelief, while Lucius turned around momentarily as if he couldn't stand the sight of him.

"This is very disappointing, Harry." She shook her head. _That_ , couldn't have been worse than any slap to the face.

"And it's perfect for us." Lucius snarled "Now these muggles are going to think we're terrible parents who abduct other people's children! I wouldn't be surprised if they'd sent out the bloody muggle police after him!"

Harry flinched at his raised voice, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Father it's not his fault." Draco tried to say.

"You knew!" Narcissa whirled on him "You knew this whole time Harry's family didn't know where he was?"

He swallowed "Maybe..."

"Oh Draco," She sighed "How could you not say this?"

This time it was Draco's turn to look to the floor.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Lucius growled, bearing down on Harry's small form. "Taking advantage of our hospitality, lying in my presence, spoiling our Christmas!"

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes, and he fought them back desperately.

"Lucius, will you please calm down." said Narcissa.

The sound of Mr Zabini clearing his throat made them turn. The Malfoy's had even forgotten they were in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but...we'd best be heading off." He said gently "We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Of course," said Lucius, throwing Harry a distasteful look. "I'm sorry you're stay has ended like this."

"It's quite alright, Lucius." He said softly, looking somewhat sympathetically to Harry. "We've enjoyed every minute of it."

"Come children, we'll get our cloaks." His wife said. Elisa moved hesitantly, clutching the Puffskein to her chest as she took her mothers hand. Blaise followed half-heartedly and whispered a small goodbye to Harry.

Narcissa walked after them, wishing to give them a proper goodbye and a few last words. Lucius turned back to him, his eyes still burning with anger. "Wait here."

He swept from the sitting room after his guests, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Neither boy said anything for the longest of moments, and when they dared to look at one another they quickly looked away. Harry couldn't bare to look at him. He felt hurt, betrayed, and utterly ashamed.

"Harry," Draco came softly "I- I didn't mean to-"

The look Harry gave him cut him short and he took a step back. Harry was glaring at him with something that was close to hatred, and it stung Draco hard.

He closed his mouth and kept his head down, and the two stayed in silence until the sharp crack of the Zabini's apparating home could be heard, followed by footsteps until Mr Malfoy entered once again, looking just as angry.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to pack up all your things." He said "We're taking you home and you can explain to your family what has happened."

Harry stared at him and swallowed thickly. He looked to Mrs Malfoy, who's lips were tightly shut, and then he looked to Draco, who wouldn't look at him in tern.

Finally, after drawing in a shaking breath he moved past Lucius and out the door, his shoulders slumped. Lucius watched him go with slight sympathy, the boy looked terrified. He himself knew that he was not to be crossed when he was angry, but he told himself it was necessary. Even if it was someone else's child.

Harry stood in Draco's room, slowly packing his things up and folding his cloak into his backpack. As he packed each item, tears began to fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks until he was quietly crying into his hands.

He took off his glasses and wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffing and placing his glasses back on. He should have known it would come to this. His time spent at the manor had probably been the best few days of his life, and he'd never felt more wanted, more _cared for_ before.

Until now. It had all been ruined. He'd ruined it for himself.

 _Merry Christmas Harry..._

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he noticed through his teary eyes that he'd forgotten to pack something. Picking up the small, light-weight item he brought it closer to his face and realised that it was the book Draco had given him earlier that morning as a Christmas gift.

Taking a few brief seconds to decide he finally placed it back on the bed and turned out the door, leaving it behind. He made his way slowly down the stairs, allowing what was really happening to sink in with every step.

He was going back to private Drive.

And this time, the Malfoys were coming.

* * *

 **A/N;** I know I'm mean... but it had to be done. Reviews greatly appreciated, I still cannot believe the amount of views and follows this story has got and so I would love a few more reviews and comments. Give you're ideas and feel free to criticize as long as it's constructive criticism.

Until next time...


	20. Meeting The Dursley's

**A/N;** Okay so this chapter is quite short and I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with it. But the next chapter will definitely be a lot longer and have a bit more action. To those following and still reading my story thank you very much and I would so, so, SO appreciate it if you could press that review button and give me some feedback. And if there is any questions regarding my story then please feel free to PM me.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Harry returned to the sitting room, all three Malfoys were standing in front of the fire place in silence, and the mood had seemed to calm down a bit. Lucius moved from his place over to Harry, his face cold, but a little less angrier then before when he'd noticed Harry's eyes were red and he'd obviously been crying.

"I want you to tell the truth now," He said, his voice even as he bent down to meet him eye level. "Why didn't you tell your family you were here? Didn't you want to see them this Christmas?"

"They wouldn't want to see me." He uttered solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked.

Harry moved his eyes up to meet his, and was relieved to see that they were a little less intimidating than before and held genuine confusion as to why he'd lied. He felt a small glimmer of hope, but it was crushed instantly when he realised what it would mean if he told them the truth. The real truth.

He'd be killed for sure. He didn't care if he had a wand or if Lucius Malfoy was with him, Vernon would surely kill him if he ever told. And Petunia, she'd throw on her sickly sweet mothering act like she always did when questions were aroused, then it would look like _he_ was the bad one, the ungrateful child. The spoiled brat who should be grateful he had a family in the first place...

He couldn't tell. Even though a part of him wanted them to know, he simply couldn't tell. But that didn't mean he couldn't stretch the truth a little. Lying was like a second language for Harry – it was probably the only decent thing he'd learned from the Dursley's. It was a skill that required little effort on his part – but lately it had become a tiring process.

"Um..." He thought quickly, trying to think of what to say to sound convincing and not too unbelievable. Mr Malfoy seemed the type to sniff out liars in a heartbeat, and he wasn't about to put that theory to the test.

"W-we don't really get along." He said weakly, making it us as he went along. It wasn't strictly speaking a lie. "They've never seen magic...and they aren't r-really that fond of it," He swallowed "...they think it's odd. And we fight...a lot. All the time actually. This Christmas, I didn't get permission because they thought I would be at school. I didn't want to ask because I thought they wouldn't want me."

Lucius's expression softened and he stood from his position with a sigh, looking over to his wife.

"Oh Harry," said Narcissa, taking her husbands place. Her heart reached out for him and Harry knew she had presumed this was all over he and his family not getting along. At least he hadn't told them the real reason, but what he'd said was the closet thing he'd ever admitted to the truth.

"I'm sure that's not true." She said sadly, taking his shoulders "Of course they would want you."

 _You sure about that?_ He thought gloomily.

"Well I'm glad your honest." said Lucius "It certainly explains a lot."

Harry looked at him with large, woeful eyes. Lucius sighed again and inched his head to beckon him over "Come on, we'll get you home."

"Please don't!" He blurted, suddenly "Please Mr Malfoy they'll be angry with me!"

"They won't darling," Narcissa insisted "I'm sure they'll understand if we explain everything to them. Lucius and I will go in with you and talk to them, alright? How about that?"

Her voice was so soothing and genuinely heartfelt that Harry felt his fear and doubt ease for a moment, and he quietly nodded.

"Okay," She smiled at him "we'll get our cloaks – and then we'll apparate."

"I'll go to my room then..." Draco said quietly.

"No," said Lucius sharply "Your coming with us. And then we'll talk later."

"Yes father,"

They gathered together, Lucius extending his arm and his wife and son placing their hands on top. He looked back to Harry "What's your address?"

"Go on dear," Narcissa nodded at his still frightened expression. "It's alright..."

Harry drew in a breath and sighed, his body suddenly becoming very limp and tired. "Number 4 Private Drive...Surrey. It's in a village called Little Whinging..."

"Very well." He raised his arm, and hesitantly he raised his hand and placed it upon their arms, gripping it tightly.

He drew in a breath, then slowly exhaled. And with a pop, they had apparated far away from Malfoy Manor.

~•0•~

Private Drive looked very different when Harry's feet finally touched the ground. He'd almost forgotten what the place had looked like completely. Thick blankets of snow covered the streets, houses lit up the roads brighter than any street lamp, and Harry was sure he heard the soft sound of Christmas Carol's being sung somewhere down the street.

"Brrr," Draco shivered, his teeth chattering.

"Which one is it Harry?" Narcissa asked, wrapping her cloak tighter around her, he could see the outline of her breath in the frosty evening air.

He glanced over to number four, where bright golden fairy lights were draped over the gutters and a few fibre-optic reindeers were stuck into the ground on the lawn.

He pointed over, his face and tone still miserable as ever "That one."

At once, Lucius brandished his cane, puffed out his chest and strode up to the door. The others followed, Harry staying behind Lucius with his head bowed submissively. Raising, a smooth gloved hand to chap the door, Lucius knocked loudly, avoiding the holly wreath pinned in the centre of the door.

It was a long time before anyone answered, and Harry was growing more nervous with each and every second that ticked by. What would Vernon do when he saw Lucius? What if they turned their anger on the Malfoy's when they found out he'd brought them here?

Footsteps sounded from somewhere inside the house and Harry tensed up, feeling his whole body freeze from something other than the cold.

The door opened, and a apron-clad Petunia answered the door. She had a smile on her face when the door first opened but now it faded when she saw Harry virtually hiding behind Mr Malfoy.

"Mrs Dursley?" said Lucius.

Petunia stared him down questioningly "Yes?"

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa. I'm sorry to trouble you and your family this evening but I'm afraid I have some news regarding you're nephew here." He said, looking down to a pale Harry who moved further behind him.

Petunia's brow furrowed, and Harry could see the clocks turning in her head as she tried to figure this all out. Draco saw this too, an he also noticed the way Harry virtually stood cowering behind his father when the woman looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"It seems we've had a little spot of bother regarding his whereabouts this Christmas, and it's a rather long story." Lucius turned back to her "May we come in please?"

Petunia's eyes lowered again to Harry's and then back up to Lucius. She could tell from the cloaks and the canes that they were one of _them_. One of those freaks like her sister. But this couple carried themselves with an air of aristocracy, they were clearly very wealthy and high up in what ever social status they had in that world of there's. And if they had Harry with them...did that mean they knew about the goings on inside their household?

A flash of fear crossed her face when she thought about this. It was the same feeling when the social workers had visited once, or when one of the teachers from Harry's school had spoken to her about the suspicious marks on his body.

But each and every one had been turned away with great acting skills on her part, and a well practiced tutoring session with Vernon and Dudley on what they were to say and do. It had worked, and no one had ever bothered them again. Until now, and this time it was one of _them_.

Harry watched in fear as everything seemed to fall into place and she stood straighter. A large sweet smile was soon plastered over her face, and he felt his stomach clench.

"Of course," She said softly, standing aside to let them through "Please do come in."

"Thank you," Lucius nodded, stepping in and wiping his feet before entering. While he wouldn't admit it, he hated being in a muggles home, especially one so small.

"I hope we haven't interrupted anything special, Mrs Dursley." Narcissa said, while her husband scanned the surroundings with his eyes.

"Oh of course not," She scoffed, extending her hand "And please, call me Petunia."

She shook her hand eagerly, while Lucius waited in the hall.

"If you'll just follow me I'll take you to the sitting room. My son's just finishing his dessert, and my husbands putting away some gifts." She said, leading them inside.

Lucius followed after with Harry and Narcissa at his heels.

Draco shuffled in last, taking care to wipe his feet in curtesy. He looked at the walls and neat set of stairs that led up to the second floor. To his left was a small mirror and various pictures that hung on the wall.

They were all of a blonde haired, pig-faced little boy sitting with the woman whom had just answered the door, or with a large round-faced man that was most definitely the young boys father. Draco clicked that this must have been Harry's cousin. But something made him frown.

Where were the pictures of Harry?

"Draco," Narcissa called from the living room.

He turned from the pictures and obligingly followed after his mother. They entered a small decorated sitting room with a lounge and kitchen area. On one of the couches, plopped in front of the TV, was a small plump boy digging into a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Part of the spoon was still submerged in his mouth when he turned and regarded them coldly, his eyes raking up and down the family until finally they came to rest on Harry and they widened.

"Who are you?" He spat, bits of ice cream dribbling down his chin. Draco grimaced in disgust.

"Dudley, this is Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Said Petunia sweetly. "They're here to talk to us with Harry. Why don't you move over so you can let them sit down?"

"No!" He growled "This is my spot!"

"It's quite alright Mrs Dursley I don't mind standing." Said Lucius, unamused by the boy's rudeness.

"Dudley." Petunia hissed angrily "Be polite. What have I told you about manners when we have guests?" She gritted the last part, trying to remind him of what she'd always taught him to be like around others, especially when the boy was involved.

Dudley looked outraged and his cheeks turned a tinge of pink, however gritting his teeth and moving his bowl he did as he was told and moved over "Fine."

Narcissa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a pleasant smile as she took a seat "Thank you Dudley."

Petunia sat opposite, placing her hands upon her knees and raising her chin. If she was nervous, she was hiding it well.

"So, may I ask what this is about?"

"A misunderstanding if you please," said Lucius, leaning against the wall. "We were told that your son- em, _nephew_ ," He corrected "had gotten explicit permission from you to stay with us at out Manor this Christmas."

Petunia's eyebrows raised in shock. "I gave no such permission!"

"I'm well aware of that, Mrs Dursley," Lucius drawled "Harry here admitted that he never did get any permission from you or your husband. And in doing so lied about his whereabouts. I presume you thought he was spending the term at school yes?"

"Of course I did," she said indignantly "Where else would I expect him to be?"

There was a small silence. Harry kept his head down while Draco and Dudley seemed to be staring one another down without the adults noticing.

Lucius stood straighter in his place by the corner, watching petunia closely "He also tells me he didn't inform you due to a few recent arguments regarding his magic. And that he felt like he wouldn't feel welcome by you or your husband. Is that true?"

Harry tensed again. _No! What was he doing?!_

Petunia looked like she'd been slapped in the face, now she was showing signs of fear "I beg your pardon?"

"We've assured Harry that this wasn't true," Narcissa came softly "no matter how much you fight or argue. He was scared that you would be angry with him when we came here."

Petunia was at a loss for words, and snorted humourlessly "I can assure you, that we do _not_ argue often at all. Things have been a little difficult here since Harry was sent to a school of magic, and it's been hard for all of us coping with his parents death also this Christmas."

Lucius bit his tongue a little, he'd almost forgotten Harry's parents had died. The boy was so cheerful and optimistic all the damn time that you wouldn't even know. It must have been terrible for him every Christmas without his mother and father there with him.

"Sometimes it can just get a little hard for him. But we all try to stay happy for one another." She said, looking over to Harry who was now staring at her with pure hatred "Harry, that's not really how you feel, is it? You know we'd always have you here every Christmas."

"You've never wanted me." Harry said lowly. "You hate me."

Draco watched the exchange with anticipation, as did his father. There was another tense silence in which all eyes were on Petunia who seemed a loss for words.

Harry forced back a smirk, daring her to challenge him. He'd never usually speak like that to her, when he was a boy he didn't dare, but being in the presence of the Malfoy's was giving him an ounce of courage, and he wasn't going to waste it.

A look crossed over Petunia's face, like she was restraining herself, but then, out of the blue – she burst into tears.

"Oh Harry!" She flung herself from the couch over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Harry wasn't sure who looked the most surprised; himself, Draco or Dudley.

"How could you ever think that?" Petunia sniffed, tears streaming down her face as she smothered Harry in her hold. "Of course I don't hate you! Your my only nephew! The only piece I have left of my sister! I love you!"

Harry stared blankly at the wall, feeling although he was about to vomit. His arms stayed plainly by his sides and didn't move. He felt like he would fall at any given moment.

If he hadn't been so consumed with loathing, he would have admired her acting skills. This was worthy of an Oscar, it really was. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to accumulate in his eyes.

Loud thundering footsteps suddenly sounded from the stairs, making everyone turn and Petunia let go of Harry.

"Dear, where is it that razor you got me? I can't seem to find–" Vernon Dursley froze mid way at the door, noticing the different faces peering back at him.

Draco stared at the large man with wide eyes, he was a lot bigger and intimidating in person than in the pictures, and for some reason Draco could not place, he felt a trickle of fear run down his spine.

"Who the hell are you?" He bellowed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Narcissa blinked in surprise at the sudden change of mood the man brought with him.

"Vernon," Petunia shot up from where she was kneeling "Hello dear. I was just coming to get you. This is Mr and Mrs Malfoy and their son, they came to talk to us about Harry."

"What about him?" Vernon growled, giving Harry a look which meant he was inches away from getting a severe beating if he wasn't in the presence of strangers. "What's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything, sir." Narcissa suddenly said, in defence of Harry. "As we were explaining to your wife, there was a misunderstanding concerning where your nephew was this Christmas, but it's all forgiven now I'm sure."

Vernon opened his mouth to snap again when Petunia quickly interrupted "Dudley, why don't you take Harry and his friend up to you're room? You can show them the new toys you've got from Santa?"

Dudley looked at her like she was deranged. "What?"

"Go on." She insisted, there was an edge of impatience in her tone which Dudley didn't fail to miss. But he wasn't going to allow some of the freaks friends into his room. No way!

"Go Dudley." Vernon snapped. "Let us talk with these...people." He said carefully.

Heaving a sigh he stood from his spot on the couch, Dudley made his way out the door, beckoning Harry and Draco angrily "Well come on then."

Harry followed slowly behind Draco when Vernon's arm suddenly raised and stopped Harry in his tracks.

"No, boy." He placed heavy hand on his shoulder and leaned down so his face was inches from Harry's "You can stay here with your and Aunt and Uncle, and explain yourself."

Under that tone was a note of a threat, and Harry gulped, trying not to show how much his body trembled in front of Draco's parents. He stood back, and so it was just Draco who hesitantly followed Dudley up the stairs and into his room on the right.

"In here," He said, opening the door to a large and ridiculously crammed bedroom. The walls were painted a deep navy blue but it was hard to tell due to the various posters of cars and different tv programmes that were plastered over them.

In the corner of the room by a desk was a computer, only Draco had never seen one, and his hands automatically moved to the smooth black screen and keys with the white letters.

Dudley slammed the computer down , almost breaking it and almost taking off Draco's fingers.

"Don't touch it." He told him.

Draco held his hand protectively, glaring at the boy before his curiosity got the better of him. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a computer, idiot." He said "Haven't you ever seen a computer before?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't be asking." He replied coolly. "Hey what's this?" He reached for Dudley's phone on the side and turned it over, realising it had the same black screen as the other object.

"That's mine!" said Dudley, snatching it out of his hand "Don't touch that either. Don't touch anything."

Draco glowered at him, then moved around to look around the room, he really wasn't going to enjoy spending time with this revolting boy at all, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"So er...your Harry's cousin then. Dudley was it?"

"Yes," He said simply "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

Dudley burst into a fit of wheezing giggles, and Draco narrowed his eyes "What? What are you laughing at?"

" _Draco_? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"It's Latin I'll have you know – Latin for Dragon. And what kind of name is Dudley? Sounds like a name for a pet Gerbil."

Dudley's laughter cut short, his face darkened "Who do you think you are insulting my name? Your in my house! And in my room!"

"Not by choice. And if you insult me I'll do it back." He said simply.

Dudley growled, his nostrils flaring.

"So," said Draco cheerfully "what's it like living with the Boy-who-lived? Or did you not even know about that?"

"The boy who what?" He spat.

"That would be a no..." Draco murmured, running his fingers over some of the posters "I mean Harry. He's a famous wizard in our world you know, a lot famous I bet than some of these people on your walls."

Dudley snorted "Him? Famous? Only talented people are famous, and he's not good at anything."

"Yes he is," Draco whirled round "He's great at magic, and brilliant at DADA."

"Dada?" Dudley roared with laughter.

"Never mind." Draco sighed "Pointless talking to a muggle..."

"So you can do magic can you?" Dudley folded his arms. Not that he would ever admit it, but secretly he partly envied Harry for having magic. It was something every little boy dreamed about to have magical powers, only his snot-nosed little cousin had been the one with the gifts, and in a way that was good. Because who knew how his parents would have reacted if he had been like his cousin, he didn't want to know.

"Yes, yes I can." He said proudly. "Can you?"

"No. And I don't want to." He said quickly.

Draco said nothing more and continued to look around the room absentmindedly, wishing nothing more than to leave this room and talk to Harry. To apologise a thousand times over. He hadn't even gotten the chance to explain himself before he'd pretty much rebuked him.

He glanced back over to Dudley, who was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, stroking and holding that computer thing like a pet. What a wuss...

As if by a miracle, Draco's prayers were answered and the sound of his father calling him drifted up the stairs and into the bedroom only a few minutes later.

"Draco!"

Draco stood and walked to the landing to peer over the banister, Dudley came with him. Lucius stood at the bottom of the stairs by the door, adjusting his gloves. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Come Draco," He said, noticing him at the top of the stairs "We're leaving."

Glancing to Dudley one last time, Draco sighed and began to slowly make his way down the stairs.

"We're sorry for barging in on you." Narcissa was saying to Petunia "I hope it wasn't much of an inconvenience."

"No, no of course not," She said kindly "It's been nice to meet you."

"You too. And please don't be too harsh on Harry," said Narcissa, looking over to him as he stood as still as a statue in front of his Uncle, his hand still firmly placed on his shoulder, like a silent death threat.

"It's been lovely having him, it really has." She continued "He's a lovely boy."

"Well, lying will not be tolerated in our house Mrs Malfoy and so I'm afraid a punishment _will_ be in order." Said Vernon shortly.

"Oh, yes I understand." Narcissa's face fell slightly. "Well, a merry Christmas to you then."

"And you, thank you for coming." Petunia virtually guided her to the door, with Vernon beside her. "Enjoy the rest of you're evening."

"We will thank you. Draco come!" Lucius added to his son, who was still stood halfway up the stairs.

"Fine." He grumbled. He tried to make eye contact with Harry before he made his way down, but the boy refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the ground instead.

Knowing the effort was pointless, Draco sighed and passed Dudley on the stairs to join his family who were now outside. As he passed Dudley however, he was sure he heard him utter something under his breath that made him freeze.

 _"Freak..."_

It was so quietly uttered, that Draco wasn't even sure if he'd heard it at all.

"Draco!" Lucius's voice made him jump, and he quickly broke out of his trance and ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door. He caught up with his father, who was now walking down the drive.

"About time." He said as his son joined him at his side.

Draco glanced back to the house, noticing the way Mr Dursley was now standing at the door watching them closely, as if waiting for them to leave so he could close the door.

"Father." He tugged on Lucius's sleeve "Can't we stay a little longer? I never got to speak to Harry."

"No Draco. We are not, we are going back to the Manor and that's final." He said "I'm glad to be out of that place, why on earth would you want to stay there longer?"

"No reason..." He mumbled.

They took a few further steps down the drive when Narcissa took her husbands arm and Lucius extended his hand to Draco "Now I am not willing to forget this little stunt Draco." He warned "But for tonight I will leave it, and I will spend the rest of my Christmas evening enjoying spending time with my wife and children – then we will talk more tomorrow when you've had the time to think about it."

Draco only nodded and took his hand. He kept his eyes glued to the house and on that one man just before they apparated.

He felt a very bad feeling deep in his stomach, and he was certain it wasn't from the apparition. He had three days before school started up again, three days to talk to Harry and find out why he _really_ didn't want them to see his family.

Three days was enough time, surely.

There was something definitely wrong at the Dursley house, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

 **A/N** : What will Draco do to help his friend? Will he finally figure out Harry's secret? And what will the Dursley's do to Harry now he is back in their clutches? Stay tuned for updates if you want tot find out, and until next time...


	21. Run

**A/N:** So this chapter is a little graphic and was probably the most difficult to write. I don't like writing about abuse and I actually got a little upset myself at the end, hopefully because I managed to capture the raw emotions abuse causes. However I want readers to know that things _will_ turn out alright in the end for Harry, it's just a matter of when.

 **WARNING** : Abuse, sensitive viewers may find this chapter upsetting.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Vernon sharply turned around and smacked Harry hard across the side of the face. Harry fell into the wall from the force and clutched his jaw.

"You little shit!" Vernon bellowed "How dare you ruin our Christmas by bringing you're freakish friends here!"

"They're not freaks." He whimpered "They're good people..."

Vernon seized his left ear. "Who told you to speak?!"

Harry cried out in pain as Vernon dragged him into the sitting room. He felt like his ear was being ripped off, like it was on fire. His uncle pulled him into the room and threw him to the floor, his head barely missed the fireplace where a fire was crackling and the stockings hung loosely.

"You're in for it now boy," Vernon growled and shut the sitting room door. "Not even you're precious magic can save you now."

Harry flipped over onto his back, his heart clenching as he realised how far away his only chance of escape was. His wand was in his suitcase, and his suitcase was behind the couch where Petunia was standing. He wouldn't be able to grab it in time.

He crawled away from his Uncle, pressing himself to the back wall and trying to make himself as small as he possibly could.

Vernon began removing his belt, a thick leather brown one with a large metal buckle – a tool that had served as a part of Harry's nightmares since he was three.

Vernon doubled up the belt, making sure the buckle was at the front so the lashing would be more painful, as they'd always been.

"P-please no. Uncle Vernon please!"

"Dudley, get upstairs." Vernon demanded. It was custom, that Vernon Dursley _never_ punished Harry with the belt while Dudley was present. He didn't want his precious son to see his father at his worst when it came down to the boy.

Harry was sure he caught a flash of fear over his cousin's face.

"But-...w-what are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"Upstairs I said!" Vernon raised his voice. Dudley didn't need to be told twice and quickly rushed up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Harry at the mercy of his Aunt and Uncle.

"You have no where to go boy." said Vernon "You are worthless. If those loonies even cared for you in the slightest they never would have brought you back here. You are nothing to them and you are nothing to us. Nobody wants you."

Harry felt tears burning in his eyes. He couldn't help but remember the way Draco had betrayed his trust and told his parents what he'd promised he wouldn't share. And the way Mr Malfoy had yelled at him. Yelled at him so like his Uncle.

"It's not true! It's not! They do care about me! If they knew what you'd done to me they'd...they'd _kill_ you!" Harry's voice cracked halfway through, and it sounded more and more like he was convincing himself.

Vernon simply flashed him a toothy grin, taking a step forward.

Harry didn't move, his eyes stayed fixed on the belt as Vernon's eyes drew back to him, the smirk never leaving his lips and the belt firmly in his hands.

"You know the drill." He said "Trousers down – and come here."

Harry shook his head wildly, his strands of dark hair falling about his face. Vernon's great big fists clenched and his face turned an even darker shade of puce.

"Come 'ere!" He ordered, pointing at his feet.

"No!" Screamed Harry. He could feel his hands growing hot, a sudden force of anger stirring in the depths of his heart "I wont!"

"No?!" Vernon roared. He looked to petunia who's lips were tightly closed in rage. "I think it's about time we taught you a lesson in manners boy. It's been too long since last time, you've forgotten your place around those freaks of yours, but I'll soon fix that."

Vernon stalked forward and grabbed Harry by the hair, yanking him up painfully.

Suddenly, Harry felt something in him snap. He felt something of the old, vulnerable Harry slip away, only to be replaced with a stranger, with cold hard fury in his heart.

He began to lash out, fighting like he never had done before, like his life depended on it.

"Let go!" He yelled, kicking out and trying to aim for his crotch.

"Ouch!" Vernon shrieked "Why you little..."

"DRACO!" Harry suddenly screamed, hoping that by some miracle the family had not yet apparated home and were still outside. "WAIT! DRACO-"

His head was suddenly slammed into the wall, making him groan in pain and his vison distort. He screamed loudly as he was pulled clean off of his feet by his hair and thrown to the floor. He tried to crawl for the door but his ankle was yanked back by Vernon who had gone down with him and was bringing down the belt hard on his legs.

"Vernon!" Petunia's shrill voice sounded as Vernon struggled to pin a screaming Harry beneath him "For Christ sake shut him up!"

Vernon put a large sweaty hand over his mouth but Harry bit down, making him yelp and remove it quickly. However it wasn't enough time for Harry to pull himself up and get away like he'd hoped. He bit down again, sinking his teeth hard into the skin of Vernon's palm and tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

"OUCH! You dare boy?! You dare?!"

Harry raked his nails hard down his Uncle's face, hearing him yowl and seeing beads of blood trickle from the wounds. He tried to go for his eyes but the tub of lard was quicker, grasping his wrist and twisting it so sharply that he almost heard it snap.

The heat in Harry's hands grew hotter and he was unaware of how the room slightly shook while he lay virtually crushed under the form of his uncle who brought the belt down again over his knees. He could feel the skin bruising almost immediately as metal connected with bone and agonizing tears filled his eyes.

"ARGH! GET OFF, YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Vernon let out a roar of rage and drew the belt back again, this time aiming it for Harry's face. He threw his arms up in front to shield himself and clenched his eyes shut. But before the buckle could make contact with his face, something burst out from Harry's body, an invisible force that came from nowhere with the force of a nuclear bomb.

And from it Vernon was suddenly thrown backwards and propelled into the wall, smashing the mirror and slumping to the ground. Harry heard Petunia scream, but he didn't care.

Seeing his chance he leapt to his feet and limped as fast as he could out the sitting room and burst through the front door.

"PETUNIA HE'S ESCAPING!" He heard Vernon scream from behind. Harry continued to run, his bare feet hit the snowy grounds of the lawn and made him gasp as the cold seeped though his socks.

His foot slipped on some frost and sent him sprawling into the snow. He could hear the sounds of banging and crashing behind him and he knew that his Uncle would be after him in a matter of moments. With all the strength he could muster he forced himself up onto his feet and bolted.

The stones and grit on the pathways cut his feet but he did not slow down. Nor did he turn to look back and see if his abusers were pursuing him.

When he had ran a least a good ten minutes, that was when he finally stopped. With his hands on his knees he bent down and panted until finally he stood and strained his ears to hear if Vernon's car was coming up the road.

There was silence. Barely a thing could be heard in the deserted streets of the winter night. But Harry knew better, he knew his Aunt and Uncle would be after him in a matter of moments, then there would be hell to pay. He'd never fought back before, and even when he _didn't_ his punishments were brutal. Merlin knew what this would mean for him if he went back.

Again he quickened his pace and made off to the left, passing the park and making his way up Cresant Avenue. No one was running after him, no hits, no belt. He was safe. He was safe while he was out here.

Harry sighed. Even though he was wearing baggy trousers, a long sleeved jumper that Narcissa had given him and no shoes over his hole covered socks, he couldn't help but feel warm inside. _I'm not going back_ , he told himself _no way_.

After years of torture and cruelty in that damned house, eating scraps and being beaten repeatedly he knew some how he had made a step forwards to surviving once and for all. He had fought back. He'd thrown the fat tub blob across the room with his magic, he had never been able to do that. It was both terrifying and mystifying to know that his magic was capable of doing that.

Then he began to think. What the hell really _did_ happen back there? That was no ordinary magic he'd performed, and he didn't even have a wand to perform it with! So how had he managed to throw a fully grown man who weighed at least thirty stone through the air?

He began to make his way down Merryfort Avenue when a cold breeze whistled through his body, making him stop and shiver. The streets were entirely dark with only a few lonely street lamps and the moon to light them, the air was freezing and an evening fog began to seep into the air.

Harry shoved his hands under his arm pits and walked slower, the pain in his feet too great for him to continue running. The thrill of his great his escape slowly started to wear off when it sunk in how desolate his options were from here on.

He had no where to go, no food, no money, no home. Draco was surely back at Malfoy Manor now in the heat of fires and dying embers with his parents. Oh how he wished to be there right now. With the family that never called him a son but treated him with the decency and respect he desperately craved and deserved.

He stopped for a second to rethink his plan. If he went back now he would surely be yelled at and beaten, but if he went on he'd be a lost soul, wandering the streets on Christmas evening until he finally succumbed to the cold, or any dangers that could come with being an alone eleven year old boy.

 _Some choice_ , he scoffed to himself. Truth was, there was no choice, and he knew it.

He stopped midstride, teeth chattering and arms still clamped tightly under his armpits. The idea of turning back to Privet Drive didn't actually sound half bad, anything to get away from this cold. Besides, he had no where to go to anyway. Maybe Vernon was right, maybe he _did_ deserve to be punished for what he did back there. He was dangerous, and he could have really hurt someone – maybe even killed them.

The sound of a car's rumbling engine brought him back to reality, and Harry turned just in time to see Vernon's Vauxhall Vectra turning on to the street. With a fearful cry Harry dove into the bushes and knelt down as quiet as a mouse before the headlights could spot him.

The car crept down the road, like a hungry predator stalking it's prey. The small sound of the tyres sliding against the icy roads stopped as the car came to a halt only a few meters from where Harry was crouched. Uncle Vernon was searching for him, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly and didn't breath as he waited for a sound. The sound of Vernon getting out of the car and storming over to his hiding spot and dragging him back to the car.

 _This is it_ , he thought sorrowfully _I'm in for it now_.

The seconds ticked by, and Harry finally opened his eyes slowly and stole a glance through the small holes in the bushes where the car was still visible from the headlights.

Then, it cruised right past him, silently moving on.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and his mouth hung open as he watched the car stalk past his hiding spot completely and turn left up by Aveymore Lane. He couldn't believe it, the brute hadn't seen him!

Not wanting to spend any more time dwelling on the matter he turned and ran in the opposite direction. His feet were completely numb now, and his socks were soaked through. He stumbled across the road and suddenly felt the desire to throw up on someone's lawn but he realised his stomach was empty and his dinner back a Malfoy manor had been completely digested.

He rose again, tripping over his feet and glanced up at the stars twinkling above him. He took a few deep breaths and let his eyes fill up with tears as he reflected on what happened, his past and what he had become.

"No!" He suddenly yelled frantically, not to anyone in particular "I won't go back! I'm not!"

A dog in someone's back garden was spooked by the noise and started barking, so Harry knew he had better press on. He carried on walking, not daring to look back as he made his way to the town centre where all the small shops and church was. As soon as he was a few yards away he could spot the church's beautiful lit up steeple and walls as it closed for an evening Christmas mass.

A priest was quietly talking to an elderly couple on the church steps. Over the sound of music and laughter, Harry could smell cooking from a nearby house and spotted the exact one which it came from through the windows. He shuffled forwards, the sight drawing him in like a moth to the flame.

Through the window he could see a family was sitting around a table, young and old alike. Some laughing and joking, others talking like they hadn't seen each other in years. One woman held a young, smiling baby in her arms while an older man – her father perhaps, tried to get the child to laugh.

Harry felt his heart crush. Not wanting to see anymore he quickly crossed the street again where a row of various shops stood. To his left, the smell of chips made his mouth salivate almost instantly. He looked up and read 'Marko's Fish Bar,' at the top.

Without thinking he opened the door and walked inside. It was a fairly big shop for one that sold mainly fish and chips, but it was hot and stuffy enough to warm him instantly.

In front was the food bar where the hot food sat atop the countertops behind heated ovens that were shielded behind curved glass windows. There was a small side area with tables and chairs and a pool table where two teenage boys played a game of pool and an elderly gentleman sat in one of the chairs eating from a portion of fish and chips with his newspaper.

From in front, the smell of pizza made his stomach rumble, and he licked his lips. He was faintly aware of eyes staring at him from behind the food bar so he quickly made off towards the tables and chairs where the pool table was. He took a seat in one of the nearest chairs and breathed heavily.

His eyes darted around for any sign of abandoned food but found none. The elderly gentleman in front was now standing and adjusting his overcoat and gloves, his empty carton of food on the table next to a small handful of coins.

Harry seized his chance and walked forwards, quickly moving past and swiping a pound coin from the table silently and into his pocket. He had never stolen before, and never thought he would resort to something as low as stealing from an elderly man on Christmas day. But he was starving, and he had no intention of going back to that house if his life depended on it. He'd hunt for scraps and find what he could.

As casually as possible he strode past he bar and headed for the door, clutching the coin in his fingers and relishing the warmth of it.

"Oi!" A voice exploded, but Harry kept on walking, breaking into a speedy burst as he reached the door and just managed to press his hand against it when a hand grabbed his arm. Harry tensed almost immediately, waiting for a blow or slap that didn't come "Young man, what do you think your doing?"

He turned around, but refused to look up. It was the voice of a woman, a woman with a Scottish accent that almost reminded him of McGonagall. "I said, what do you think your doing?"

When he finally looked up, he faced a middle aged woman in a white apron with mousy blonde hair tied back in a hair net. She placed a hand on her hip, the other not leaving his arm but loosening her grip slightly.

"N-nothing... ma'am."

She gave him a stern glare with her pale blue eyes and carefully led him back to the bar by the hand on his shoulder. She bent low to meet his eye and blocked him from the door, holding out her hand "Lad, you need to give me that coin back."

Harry shook his head "No. No it's mine, I was-"

"Don't lie." She said firmly "I saw you take it. Now give it back, that man need's it to pay for his food."

Harry glared at her with watery eyes. He looked to the coin in his hand and slowly unclenched it from his fist and dropped it into her open hand. She sighed and stood, handing it over to the elderly man as he moved to walk past them and out the door.

"Thanks Helen." He said, and gave a tip of his flat cap to Harry "Boy."

"Goodnight, Ted." The lady called Helen said. She turned back, her features softening up slightly. Just slightly. "You shouldn't have taken that coin boy. Don't you know what happens to people who steal in this country? They get locked up."

Harry kept his eyes down, feeling ashamed.

"Why'd a boy like you steal it anyway? And on a day supposed to be about giving?"

Harry stayed silent.

"Hey. I asked you a question..." she said "Why'd you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it!" He snapped.

She sighed again, her nostrils flaring "First of all I saw you steal, it and second of all I don't tolerate liars or thieves in my husbands shop. Now, why did you take it?"

He bit his lip "I just...wanted some food..."

A frown appeared on her brow. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, his body still trembling uncontrollably from fear and the cold.

"Hey boy, calm down. Pull up a stool and sit down minute." She said softly "I'll get you a coke."

Harry lowered himself onto the stool, pulling on his sleeves and sniffing. He could feel a cold coming on and he felt his body shiver in agreement.

Helen returned with a bottle of coke, screwing off the lid and passing it to him whilst she sat down and looked at him closely. "Are you alright?"

 _No! I'm not!_ He screamed inside his head. He shook his head quickly and raised the bottle of coke to his lips, turning his head away from her. He so badly wanted to tell her but...

"Drink up." She told him gently.

He raised the bottle again, guzzling it with trembling hands until there was nothing left.

Helen shuffled forward on her seat "What's your name boy? Are you from around here? Where do you live?"

Harry lowered his head, the grip of shame tightening over his body. He acted although he didn't hear her.

Helen sighed and nodded her head "Wait here." She grabbed his empty coke bottle and made her way round the bar to fill up a cup of steaming water and then reach over to the phone that sat on the side of the counter. She strained over the worktop as she stirred the cup and passed over a steaming cup of tea.

Harry took it gratefully, wrapping his hands around the hot mug and huddling over it like a man stranded in the wilderness. The heat felt pleasant, but it couldn't warm his toes.

The sound of Helen hanging up the phone drew his eyes back to her as she moved around the counter and sat down again. "So, you want to tell me what's wrong? Why a wee thing like you is out alone, and with no shoes?"

"Family and I don't get along..." He mumbled "So I left...they wouldn't have wanted me to stay."

"Don't you think they'll be worried about you? It's Christmas night."

"No!" He blurted. _Oops_. What did he say that for? He needed to keep his mouth shut dammit!

He looked over at the door again. He didn't know why the woman was being so nice to him, he'd tried to steal from one of her customers and she had given him a free coke and tea in return. Perhaps it was just the Christmas spirit. The man whom he'd stolen the pound from even didn't seem that bothered either. He'd actually given him a goodbye as he'd left.

This woman was treating him better than his family and she had only known him for about fifteen minutes. He wasn't worthy of her attention this evening, not when she could be spending time with her husband who run the shop, or any children that she might possibly have.

There was that grip of shame again, torturing him.

He swallowed that last gulp of his tea and began sliding off the stool "I'd best be going now."

"Wait." She took his hand, her skin warm against his own "Where are you going?"

"Uhm, I just need to go..."

"Well you can't just leave in those clothes! You'll freeze to death out there."

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders, and pretended not to hear her again.

"Did you run away from your family?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

Without fully looking at her he nodded his head. Helen smiled softly at him "I bet your mother's really worried about you. And your father. Tell you what, you give me your parents number and we'll give them a call, how about that?"

Harry felt himself go cold again. Just four more steps and he could be out of the door.

"Come on now. Look at you, you've barely got anything on...and no shoes either." She said "Besides, you can't leave now. My husbands fixing you up a bag of chips..."

He raised his head, surprised. "Really? But- I don't have any money..."

"Och, forget the money." She said thickly "It's Christmas – and you're hungry. Just wait here and I'll fetch you some." She got up and made her way into the side door that leads through the kitchens, through a small glass window in the door Harry could see her smile at him as she chatted to an older man with his hair tucked up in a hat embroidered with the bar logo.

The smell of the food was so strong Harry felt his mouth begin to water.

The minutes ticked by, and Harry tapped his fingers on the counter, looking to try and see Helen through the kitchens. The shop door opened, and Harry noticed a policeman in a dark uniform saunter into the shop and make his way inside. Harry didn't think much of it until Helen returned from the kitchens and walked over to the officer, talking to him quietly and then nodding over to Harry sitting on the stool.

The officer nodded, then began making his way over. Harry kept his head down, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Harry's eyes snapped up to the officer, wide and frightened like a rabbit caught by a hunter. The officer was tall and heavily built, in his middle fifties with a slightly rounded belly and greying stubble.

"I think you'd better come with me." He said to him.

The tips of Harry's fingers dug into his palms as Harry tried to look towards Helen. He couldn't believe she had phoned the police on him. She seemed so nice, giving him drinks and allowing him to sit in her husbands establishment. In his heart however he knew that what she had done was right, she was an adult and he was a child, stranded and shoe-less on a cold evening. It was something any decent person would do.

Now he felt lost. He should have kept on walking...what the hell was he thinking coming inside here anyway? That he could just waltz into the first place he found and hope that a new family would take him in? Love him and care for him like he'd always wanted? He was a fool to believe such a thing, and he was a fool now.

Obediently he slid off the stool, with his head bowed. The officer walked behind him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder "Don't worry." He said "You're going to be alright."

Harry didn't even hear him, and the officer turned to Helen "Thanks for calling, we'll get back to you."

She nodded, looking a little hesitant to let Harry go even though he was in the safe hands of the law. Before he did leave however, Helen tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Here you are." She passed him over a small white box, the sort of box that Dudley and Vernon left littered around the living room after takeaway's. "Told you I'd give you some chips."

He took it from her hands slowly, debating whether he should. He knew he wasn't worthy, yet her generosity touched him and he gave her a small smile before tucking the box under his arm.

"Thank you ma'am."

She smiled kindly, and for the briefest moments Harry had a flash of Draco's mother in his head, giving him those handmade gloves and scarf.

"You're welcome. Keep your chin up dear – you'll be alright." She stepped back "Merry Christmas."

Harry only gave a brief nod and was escorted by the police officer outside and into his car. The police officer then slid into the front seat and spoke to a female officer on his microphone. Harry clutched at the bag of chips, then glanced out the backseat window.

Helen and a few other adults were standing outside in the cold, the man who he presumed to be her husband was standing at her side in his own apron while a another worker and a few others who had been eating or having a drink had come out to see what was going on.

As the police car began to move away, Helen made eye contact with Harry and smiled, then waved goodbye. One by one the others did the same.

Harry felt his throat tighten and a few tears gather in his eyes. He held the box of chips tighter, wishing they could warm his heart. He stared down at his feet, wiggling his toes and noticing one pop through a hole in his sock.

"So," says the officer "Are you going to tell me your name then boy?"

Harry swallowed thickly "Am I in trouble...sir?"

"No," He said gently "Your not in trouble. We're just concerned that's all, it's a cold night, and the streets are dangerous for a boy like you to be wondering around – Christmas or not."

Harry nodded silently.

"So what is your name?" When Harry lowered his head again the officer sighed "Oh come now, you must have a name. Your not in trouble lad, I swear to you. There's no harm in telling me your name now is there?"

"H-harry sir," He muttered after a few moments "My name is Harry."

"Harry," He repeated "That's a nice name – the name of our dear prince." He said this although to crack a joke, but Harry didn't laugh and instead stared out the window.

"How old are you, Harry?"

"Eleven, sir."

"Eleven? A little small for an eleven year old aren't you?"

They began to talk quietly, Harry muttering and the officer listening closely to each and every piece of information Harry was giving. They arrived at the Surrey police station, a pleasant building with a few Christmas lights strapped to the gutter.

He was led into a small room and sat down in a chair. The officer began asking him questions and writing his answers down on a notebook he had in his pocket. Between answering quickly or avoiding most of his questions, Harry nibbled on the box of chips and sipped on a glass of water the officer had given him.

When the conversation turned to where he lived Harry froze, and turned away.

"Come on Harry," He said "I'm very worried for you right now. I've got a ten year old son myself, and I don't know what I'd do without him this Christmas."

Harry stopped chewing, and looked back to the officer, unable to look away this time. He felt like screaming and shouting till he was blue in the face. Didn't this man understand? His family didn't want him, they didn't love him. They couldn't care less if he froze to death out there in the streets. All they cared about was maintaining a reputation and not being exposed for the abusive scum that they were.

The officer reached out a hand to touch Harry's, and by instinct he flinched, however the officer took this as a sign of withdrawal and sighed "Harry I'm here to try and help you. You have to know that, and we can do this all night until it's boxing day for all I care. But I'm not leaving you until I find out."

He moved his hand to gently lift up his chin and see the tears that rolled down his face.

Harry knew there was no escape for him now. He had no wand, no home he could go to, no way of contacting his friends. He had always been a prisoner, even when he was staying at school or at Malfoy manor he was never really free. There were invisible chains around him everywhere, weighting him down wherever he went. He couldn't unlock them, no matter how hard he tried the shackles would always remain and he would always be the prisoner. Slave to his Aunt and Uncle and punching bag to his cousin, and just _the boy_.

He saw no other option, and he didn't have the guts to look the policeman in the eye as he finally spoke.

"Privet Drive, sir," He said weakly.

"Privet Drive?" He asked.

"Yes...sir, four Privet Drive."

"Harry, you've done the right thing. Whatever the problem is I'm sure we can sort it out."

Harry wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeves and told him the phone number. The officer jotted it down and excused himself to a backroom, leaving Harry with his box of half eaten chips.

When he finally returned he sat back down and handed him a tissue, giving him a reassuring smile "Everything will be okay son, I promise."

Harry wasn't so sure. And by the time the door to the station opened and the officer stood, the clock was ticking quarter to twelve and the box of chips was empty.

The officer walked past him, and Harry turned his head to see Uncle Vernon in his large duffle jacket standing behind him.

"Mr Dursley?" The officer asks.

"Yes," said Vernon gruffly.

"Would you come with me for a moment?"

The two disappeared into the same room the officer had made the phone call, leaving Harry more alone and afraid than ever. He sat there for god knows how long, trying to calm the racing of his heart and his rapid breathing as he waited for them to return.

When the door finally opened, Vernon was thanking the officer coldly and the policeman walked over to Harry, bending down next to him "Harry, all of this was just a small misunderstanding - your Uncle tells me that you got upset because you weren't allowed to ride your cousins new bike for Christmas. You know you really can't run away for something like that, your Uncle says your Aunt is worried sick."

His tone changed then, and his face turned stern. "Now don't you ever put your family through something like that again. I hope you've learned your lesson and will never repeat such a mistake. It's a scary place out there, and your lucky to have a family that cares about you."

Harry stared at him in total disbelief. Out the corner of his eye he was sure he could see Vernon smirk slightly behind the officers back. _Ride his cousins bike?_ What was he, four? He'd never even been allowed to ride a bike at all! Let alone his cousins.

Vernon's eyes are cold, and Harry realised this was another cover story conjured up from his Aunt. Or perhaps the two of them. If he hadn't been in such despair he may have congratulated him, oh how they'd pulled it off this time. Now he was dead. He knew he was dead, his uncle was probably dying to get his hands around his throat judging by the way his hands clenched at his sides.

He'd hurt him, he'd hurt him bad. And that meant only one thing; he was going to hurt him back.

The officer clapped his hands together "Alright, well, I'd best let you get home. I'm sure you're wife will be awaiting your return Mr Dursley. Goodbye Harry, and try not get so upset next time your parents tell you no. They're just trying to look out for you."

Harry simply stared at him, his mind foggy and filled with the worst thoughts imaginable.

Vernon took Harry by the shoulder "Let's get you home then."

They walked out to the car. Vernon opening the front seat for him but Harry walked past and slipped into the backseat, as far away from him as possible. The officer watched from the door so Vernon did nothing about this and proceeded in to the front seat, turning on the engine and moving the car onto the road.

Harry watched the station disappear into the darkness as they travelled down the different roads. He kept his head pressed against the door and cried quietly. For the remainder of the journey he kept silent, until finally when they were at least half-way through the journey he raised his head and looked to Vernon in the rear view mirror, his face wet with tears.

"U-uncle."

"Shut up boy." Vernon growled.

Harry sniffed, his lip trembling "Uncle...why do you do it?"

"Be quiet."

"Why do you hurt me?"

"I said shut up!" He bellowed.

Harry slouched back into the seat, stifling back ragged sobs. "But...why do you do it? Y-you've never told me why you hate me so much?"

 _"Son of a bitch."_ Vernon gritted. He turned the wheel sharply and pulled onto a deserted dirt drive surrounded by nothing but trees and ditches. His seatbelt hit against the door as he got out of the car and stomped around to wrench open the door to the backseat.

He grabbed Harry hard by the scruff of his shirt, shaking him and then throwing him to the ground. The stones on the road cut Harry's knees and he whimpered. Vernon approached him, his breath coming out in short angry puffs of white steam.

"I should have drowned you when you were a baby." He hissed, grabbing him again by his shirt and pulling him off his feet. "But I know a good bargain when I see one."

"You'd see a _baby_ as a bargain?"

"What you are is no human." Vernon spat, his spit landing on Harry's face "I could have done away with you years ago, should have too. But I knew that with a hard fist and iron rod I could beat the _abnormality_ out of you."

"Well you didn't!"

Vernon growled and threw Harry hard on his back, kicking him hard in his side.

"You can't say why you hurt me because you can't give an answer." Harry curled into a ball as another kick connected with his ribs. He gasped, but still managed to get his word out. "You like the pain, you like it because it makes you feel powerful."

Vernon fisted his hand in Harry's hair and pulled him up to his feet, striking him hard in the stomach. He fell to the floor beside the car. Harry coughed and spluttered, but he managed to turn over and look Vernon straight in the eyes with pure unconditional loathing.

"Your scared of me." He said lowly "That's why you can't answer. I'm a lot stronger than you say I am."

Vernon let out another growl and sent him sprawling onto the car bonnet, striking his face with bare-knuckled fists. Harry lay in immense pain, clutching his eye and feeling it begin to swell beneath his hand.

Vernon bent over him, one hand wrapping around his throat "Your out of line boy. What you did in that house will not be happening again, nor will the little stunt you pulled at that police station. You are part of our property boy, and worth nothing. We can do what we like with you, and to ensure that that's perfectly clear, I've decided on a few _disciplinary_ measures when we get back."

Harry trembled as he was thrown back into the car and Vernon got back inside.

"Now you will not speak for the rest of the journey unless you want me to beat your sorry little arse into next month before we've even got home. You can say bye-bye to all your freakish gadgets you have in that case of yours, and you will not contact your friends either. That bloody pigeon of yours can stay locked away in the bedroom with your things."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the car engine rumble underneath his body and move off down the road.

He wanted to die. He'd rather face death itself than whatever was waiting for him back at Privet Drive, but he knew that any god that was out there had turned his back on him long ago, and he certainly wasn't coming to help him now.

Harry didn't remember much when the car stopped outside number four. He didn't remember the way he was dragged into the house and thrown to the floor, or the sound of Petunia stabbing at the dying embers of the fire with a poker.

"So," she said "you got him."

"I did. The rat nearly got the police on us and was caught nicking money in a chip shop."

"Incompetent little whelp." She hissed. "We'll have to get some ice on his face tomorrow Vernon, we can't have the neighbours noticing."

Vernon ignored her. "Did you get what I told you?"

"Yes, it's over there."

"Good."

What he _did_ remember next was Vernon telling Petunia to fetch some rope and something to gag him with. He brought his knees to his chest and curled into a foetal position. He knew whatever was coming next would hurt, _badly_.

And he was right.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes I am leaving it there cause I don't want to write any more. The next chapter will be from Draco's perspective so I'm afraid what has been done with Harry will remain a mystery until then. I hope this wasn't too depressing, but if you could drop a review that would make my day. Until next time...


	22. The Return To Hogwarts

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, over 200 followers and over a hundred favourites... that's AMAZING! I never even expected 1! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and those who review, I hope you're still enjoying this story, your reviews keep me so happy and make me want to write more. :-)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter *sniff***

* * *

Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open as he woke from an uneasy slumber in the depths of his room. Sunlight poured in from his window and he was briefly aware of how lonely the room felt without Blaise and Harry there with him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched deeply, yawning loudly.

A soft whine brought his eyes to the covers and he noticed Brutus was laying with his head against his stomach beside him, looking up at him curiously.

"Hey Brute," He petted his head lightly. The dog sniffed his hand before giving it a lick and a few affectionate ones to his face in a morning greeting. Draco chuckled then gently pushed him away. "If I wanted a bath I would have jumped into our fountain."

The dog whined in reply, laying his chin upon his leg. Draco smiled then pulled off the covers "Come on, let's go downstairs."

He grabbed his slippers from the side of the bed and slipped them on, padding across the room and beckoning Brutus with him as he opened the door to the bedroom and walked out. He could hear voices from inside the dining room and could smell the faint aroma of bacon.

His mother and father were already at the dining table in their nightclothes, talking quietly and discussing the days events.

"Ah, so the dragon has finally decided to arise from his cave," said Lucius. Draco sent him a good hard glare in reply as he sat down in his seat and Lucius snorted.

"Morning Darling." Narcissa took a softer approach at noticing her son's glare.

"Hey." He grumbled, pouring a glass of juice for himself.

"Almost half nine," Lucius commented, "Someone was tired. Any later and we would have had to wake you up for school."

"I was up all night."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Draco; reading until all hours of the morning will disturb your routine, and you need to be up early if you-"

"I wasn't reading father." Draco said sharply.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow from behind her cup of tea "Why were you awake late then?"

"Bad dreams..." Draco looked to the ground and shrugged.

It was true. Truth to be told he had been thinking a lot about Harry since the visit to the Dursley's, and it had obviously been playing on his mind so much that his dream-world had even started conjuring up the most horrific nightmares about Harry and that house. Not that he would ever tell his parents, they would only think he was overreacting or being dramatic, and he didn't want to start another argument with his father.

The night before, he'd been confronted with a terrible dream about Harry trapped somewhere by his Uncle, and in the dream he had been standing watching it unfold, unable to move while Harry was screaming out for him to help him. For some reason his feet were stuck to the ground, and in his sleep-filled state he had woken up panting and sweating with that same _feeling_ deep in his gut.

A loud screech from outside the manor broke the silence and Narcissa raised from her chair when Draco quickly beat her to it.

"I'll get it mother!"

He ran to the window and skidded to a halt as they're beautiful family owl swooped down and landed softly on the windowsill with a few letters and a paper in tied to it's foot.

"Here, go on." He passed the owl a treat that they always kept in a bowl near the window. With a parting screech the owl made off and Draco closed the window, walking back to his parents.

"Paper father," He passed it over to him without fully looking, instead he scanned his eyes for the one letter he had desperately been looking for.

With a sigh he realised it wasn't there and grumbled as he passed his mother the remaining piles of letters.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked gently.

"Nothing. I was just expecting something that's all..."

"From who?" asked Lucius, untying the string from the paper.

"Harry. I sent him three letters the past couple of days and he hasn't replied to _any_ of them."

"Well perhaps he is just busy Draco. I doubt those muggles of his will highly approve of an owl at their door every fifteen seconds. And I'm sure you can wait a few extra hours before you see him at the platform this afternoon." He rolled his eyes.

Draco gave him another glare and reached for a slice of toast. He was in no mood to be constantly scolded by his father for every single thing this morning, especially when it came to Harry. What did it matter if he'd sent him a few letters? The first one had been an apology and a question of whether or not they were still friends. When that letter bore no reply he had sent another, this time asking if everything was alright and why if he was still mad. And again, when that letter got no reply Draco had sent a final one the next day, this time a little more worried than upset.

Now, another morning had gone by with no post and no letter containing his name on the envelope.

Draco sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to wait then. You don't think anything is wrong do you?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucius swallowed his goblet.

Draco raised then slumped his shoulders, leaning on his elbow "No reason..."

Taking one last bite of his toast he rose from his chair "I'm taking a shower."

"Alright," said Narcissa "Be down in about an hour though - we'll be leaving soon."

He didn't answer and instead made his way up the stairs to his bedroom where he slumped on his bed with an angry sigh. He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face.

When there was a tap on his window Draco thought he'd imagined it, but when another quiet _tap, tap_ came he frowned and raised from his bed to pull the curtains back and see an owl he didn't recognise.

His heart leapt when he saw the letter in it's beak and he quickly opened the window and took it in his hand, thinking it was Harry finally replying to his letter.

However when he tore open the envelope to discover the neatly scrawled writing, he knew immediately it was not him and his hopes were dashed. Looking to the bottom of the paper however, a small smile tugged at his lips despite his disappointment when he saw it was from Hermione.

The two had been speaking quite a bit since Christmas, and Draco was beginning to enjoy reading her letters. He had told her about Nicholas Flamel, and what the chocolate frog card said about him being an Alchemist. She of course being the bright dictionary she was, had told him what it had meant almost instantly, however she still wasn't quite sure as to who Nicholas Flamel was, despite claiming she was positive she had read the name somewhere.

Wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand he began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _I'm glad you actually asked me a good question, it's seems you're finally learning to appreciate my love for books. I was thinking about speaking to our librarian maybe tomorrow during school and asking her if there were any books on alchemy. Maybe we can find something there on Nicholas Flamel._

 _By the way, have you spoken to Harry much since Christmas? I sent the others a letter about what I found out and what you told me, but he was the only one who didn't reply._

 _Never mind, I'm sure he's probably just busy or something. Could you tell me if he get's back to you? I'm really looking forward to seeing you all at school and finding out who this person is and_ _what they've got do with the trap door. I can't help but feel like Harry's missing out on a lot of this._

 _-Hermione_

A frown creased Draco's brow as he read the last part of the letter. So harry hadn't been replying to her letters too?

Now this was _very_ strange. He could understand why Harry wouldn't really want to speak to him, even though he'd tried to say he was sorry - but Hermione? What had she done to warrant no reply?

Things were certainly starting to seem bad now. Had something happened to him? Had his family forbidden him to speak to them? If so why? Harry was a considerate person, and he would never act like this to his friends, especially Hermione.

With his lips set in a determined line he moved to his desk and scribbled back one of the shortest letters he'd ever written.

 _Don't know what's wrong with Harry, he hasn't replied to me either. We'll see him later today and tell him. See you at the station._

 _-Draco_

Licking the envelope he sent it and then made for the shower to get ready. By the time he had finished drying himself off he heard his father calling him downstairs and telling him to come down.

"Okay Father!" He yelled back.

He heard the door opening and his mother scolding the dogs for barking because they thought they were about to go for a walk. Draco pulled on his clothes and his shoes, padding down the stairs as he met his mother and father at the door along with a pile of his school things Dobby was placing down at their feet.

"Is that everything Dobby can bring master?" He squeaked.

"Yes, you will stay here and prepare lunch for when we return Dobby." Lucius said, pulling on his sleek black gloves.

"Yes, sir." The elf bowed his head humbly before toddling off.

"Draco, where's your cloak?" Narcissa fussed.

"I'm fine, I don't need it."

"It's winter Draco, don't be silly." She said, sending a quick _'Accio'_ to the cloak on the coat rest and wrapping it around her son with her wand.

"Let's be off. It's nearly quarter to eleven now." Lucius said. He extended his arm and the family quickly apparated with soft pop onto the busy throws of Platform nine and three-quarters.

When Draco's feet touched the ground the first thing he heard was a shrill whistle over the ruckus of the crowds that bustled about the station and the various owls that screeched overhead.

"All aboard!"

Draco scanned his eyes all around the platform, looking for that one person he so desperately wanted to see but couldn't find amongst the crowds.

He broke out of his stare when his father nudged him on the arm and told him to help put his things on a luggage-trolley they had grabbed from the side. Draco picked up his cage holding his owl and placed him gently on the top.

"Right, let's get this aboard and we'll find you a seat."

Draco pushed the trolley forwards and made his way down the station with his parents, nearly running over a cat's tale or wheeling over a man's foot now and then.

The further they moved down the platform to the front of the train, the less busy it was. Draco had only walked a few more steps when his eyes came to rest on a pair of figures standing just a few feet away from him with two smaller figures at their sides.

Draco gasped when he saw the fourth figure.

"Harry!" He rushed forward when his father put an arm out to stop him.

"Don't run Draco." He scolded.

Draco glared at him and threw his arm off as they slowly made their way over to the Dursley family who stood near the edge of the platform in their regular muggle clothing. Petunia sneered at every owl and toad she saw, remembering the way she had bid goodbye to her sister on this very platform and watched with jealousy as the train had carted off to that mysterious school.

"Mummy." Dudley tugged on her skirt hard.

"What?" She asked.

Dudley turned and pointed a fat finger over in the direction behind her. Petunia turned and her lips immediantly curled into a sneer.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy," She said pleasantly, quickly replacing her sneer with a smile. "how lovely to see you again."

"Mrs Dursley." Lucius greeted forcefully.

"How was your Christmas?"

"Fine thank you." Narcissa smiled "I hope yours was too. It's nice to see you again."

"And you." She nodded.

Draco strained to see Harry standing beside Mr Dursley, his head down and shoulders slumped. He seemed different some how.

"Hi Harry," he said cheerily.

There wasn't an answer. Harry kept his head down and Mr Dursley placed a heavy hand between his shoulder blades.

"Say hello, boy." He said.

Draco looked at him wearily, wondering why on earth he would refer to his nephew as 'boy.' when he had a name.

"Hello." Came a weak reply. Even his voice sounded different. It was very hoarse and quiet, almost like a little mouse.

"Are you alright?" Draco cocked his head.

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, still not looking at him. A moment of silence passed, and Draco's mind raced. Harry kept his head low, and didn't meet Draco's eyes once. Draco wondered if perhaps he was still angry at him for what happened at Christmas, but surely he had gotten over that by now?

"Um...I see you've got an owl there. Harry's got one too." Petunia commented, after a while.

"Yeah." He said coolly. "He's my familiar."

There was a moment of silence, which became interrupted by one of the train guards yelling for passengers to board with their luggage.

"Right lets get this on the train for you." Lucius began removing Draco's things off the trolley and placing them on the platform."

"Can I help you with your bags?" Dudley stepped forward and took off Draco's cage from the trolley. Draco glared at him.

"Oh, well...if you don't mind." said Narcissa.

"It's no trouble." He smiled.

"Thank you," Lucius nodded.

"I've got it." Draco said shortly, snatching the bird cage from his hands and putting it down with the rest of his things in the luggage compartment. When he stepped back he noticed his mother was talking to Harry with a touch of concern on her face.

"Good lord, that's a nasty bruise on your chin." She pointed to a small purple bruise that lay just across Harry's jawline, now that he'd raised his head momentarily.

"Oh, um... y-yeah." He said, quickly lowering his head back down.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"A few boys we know on our street." Dudley answered straight away. "They picked on him."

Draco stared at him coldly, unsatisfied. However he shook it off and continued boarding his things on the train, occasionally sneaking a glance over to Harry who was being spoken to by his uncle. Over the sound of the train hooting and the chattering of others, Draco couldn't quite make out what was being said but was led to believe that Mr Dursley was bidding his nephew goodbye. However Harry looked far from happy, and couldn't have looked more stiff as a statue as his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder and said something in his ear.

"All aboard! Train leaving in ten minutes!" Hollered the train guard, looking in their direction.

Draco shoved back the trolley in it's place and watched as Harry made his way onto the train, nothing but his bag slung over his shoulder. He moved to follow, but his mother blocked him by throwing her arms around him.

"Bye Dragon." She cooed.

"Mum!" He moaned "Let go, I wanna see Harry."

"Oh shush." She snapped "I carried you for nine months in my stomach, you can give your mother a kiss. Harry can wait."

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Right, bye."

When he reached his father however he stopped. Lucius stood with his arms by his sides, like he was close to giving his son an embrace. Instead, after a moment of clearing his throat he stood straighter and extended his hand. "Goodbye Draco."

"Draco shook his hand quietly and then let go. "Goodbye father."

With that he turned and made his way onto the train, leaving behind his father and mother on the platform. He spotted Harry with his brown bag about to enter one of the train compartments, however when Harry's eyes raised and met his he turned and made off down the train.

Draco's eyes narrowed, surely he wasn't running away from him. "Hey! Harry!"

He began running after him, calling his name telling him to wait, but Harry either didn't hear or chose to ignore him, because he didn't stop.

"Oi! Wait!"

Draco had only ran a few more steps when a figure entering the train from one of the door's collided into him and them sprawling on the floor and him into the wall.

"Ow!" He groaned "Watch where your going you stupid... _Hermione!_ "

Hermione Granger sat up from the floor, blowing a strand of her bushy hair off her face and glowering at him. "Hello to you too Draco."

"I...s-sorry." He mumbled, bending down to help her pick up her things "I didn't realise it was you."

"It's alright." She said with a small smile. Draco peered over her head as they bent down to retrieve a few of her books that had scattered on the floor, and he noticed Harry disappear in the next carriage. Hermione re-stood as he did, and took the books from his hands

"Thanks." She said "Why were you running anyway?"

"I was trying to catch up with Harry!" He nodded in the direction behind her.

She turned back to him with a frown. "Why, didn't he see you?"

Draco shrugged "Maybe he didn't hear me."

He moved past her and continued running down the compartment.

"Wait! Draco where are you going?" She called after him.

"I need to talk to him about something. I'll find you and the others later." He yelled back.

Hermione sighed and just continued in the opposite direction, searching for Pansy or Neville. Draco opened the door to the next train carriage and didn't see Harry anywhere in sight.

"Harry?" He began searching and moving through the compartments "Harry? Harry!"

Further up in one of the topmost compartments, Harry Potter had just managed to slide the door shut in time as Draco's voice had entered the carriage. Sitting on one of the seats he pulled out his cloak from his bag and covered himself with it.

"Harry?" A figure appeared behind the glass of the compartment door and peered inside. Draco cupped his hands around his eyes and scanned the compartment, but it was empty. Turning, he moved on "Harry?"

Harry just sat with his knees to his chest, listening to Draco's yell's fading as tears gathered in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He wrapped the cloak tighter around him, hissing at the pain the action caused his body to feel.

The train gave a loud shriek and soon the wheels had begun to turn and they made off towards Hogwarts. Harry knew there were sure to be a few students enter the carriage while he was there, he couldn't stay hidden forever and sooner or later he would have to face his friends. How he would do that he didn't know, he was tired of putting on a façade, and now all he wanted was to be alone and to sleep and never wake up.

Harry hugged his knees tighter, feeling the wetness of his tears soak through his trousers.

If only he could be just like his cloak.

~•0•~

"Right... now what?" Pansy Parkinson asked behind a wall of cards.

"You ask either Blaise or me if we have a member of your family." said Hermione.

Pansy stared at her. "What do you mean one of my family members?"

"No Pansy." Blaise laughed "The game is called 'Happy Families' and she means the family members on the cards."

"Mrs Dough, Mr Bun, Miss Bacon-"

"NO!" Hermione yelled "Don't tell us who you've got, that's the whole point!"

"Alright!" She fired, shuffling her cards "I don't get what to do."

"Listen, so there's about six groups of family's all in the same deck with exactly _four_ family members; Mr, Mrs, Master and Miss. With me so far?"

"Kind of..." She uttered.

"And out of all of the cards that have been dealt, you want to find and pair all four members of the families that you have." She said.

"So like if you had Mr and Mrs Sole, you would need just Miss and Master Sole to win that deck?" Blaise asked.

"Yes! Exactly right." She nodded.

Blaise smiled happily and Pansy scowled "Well I don't understand the muggle ways of cards as well as you , this is a little foreign to me." She said to Blaise "Right, go."

"Blaise, do you have Mrs Butchers?" Hermione asked.

Blaise scanned his cards quietly and pursed his lips "Mmmm, no." He turned to Pansy "Pansy, do you have Mrs Butchers?"

"No." She shook her head.

Blaise stared at her, unblinking "Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

" _Yes_ , you _do_. If Hermione doesn't have it and I don't have it, then who does that leave Mrs Smarty-pants?"

Pansy glared at him "Are you reffering to me, or a family member on one of the cards?"

Hermione giggled and Blaise rolled his eyes "Just give us the card will you?"

"Fine." She huffed, passing it over.

The compartment door slid open and Draco entered, looking lost and defeated.

"Oh hello stranger," Pansy greeted "Nice of you to show your face eventually. You know it would actually be nice to see my friends rather than wonder where they are."

"I can't find him," Draco ignored her, slumping on one of the seats next to Pansy.

"Did you try all the compartments?" Blaise asked next to Hermione.

"Yes." He said "I must have looked through bloody all of them."

"Do you think maybe he still might be..." Blaise trailed off, reffering to the incident at Malfoy Manor. Draco scowled at him and sighed angrily.

Hermione looked between them and shuffled forwards, keeping her tone soft "Did something happen between you two?"

Draco looked around at his friends, Hermione and Pansy's curious faces, and Blaise's eyes imploring him to tell the truth.

"No...yes..." He shook his head "I mean- it wasn't even a big deal."

"Not exactly true, Draco." Blaise muttered.

"What do you mean?" Pansy frowned. "Was there some sort of drama that I missed?"

Draco sighed "Harry lied to his family and didn't tell them he was staying at the Manor. When my parents found out they freaked and sent him back...Harry got quite badly told off."

"Well...why does that make him angry at you?" Hermione questioned.

"Cause I slipped it out to my father by accident." He said "So Harry basically blamed me."

Pansy grimaced "Is that it? So what he didn't tell his parents? I lie to my stepdad all the time and he couldn't give a shit."

Hermione gasped at Pansy's language but Draco quickly agreed with her.

"I know." He said "That's what's been bothering me, it's like he turns into this completely different person when he's with them. We even sent him a few letters and he didn't reply to one of us."

"Maybe he was just spending quality time with his family, Draco." Blaise pointed out. "What are you saying? That Harry's family didn't let him send replies?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well no wonder," Came Hermione "I mean if my parents found out I'd been staying with a bunch of strangers they'd ground me for a month."

Blaise looked at her oddly "What does ground mean?"

"It's like when your not allowed out." She said.

"Ugh, I'd hate that." Pansy shuddered. "Could you imagine being confined to your house for a whole month?"

"This is besides the point!" Draco snapped "Point is I think he's hiding something."

"Alright!" She fired "Don't get your wand in a twist!"

"Well we'll just have to wait till we arrive. Then perhaps we can talk to him." said Hermione "I mean, it's not like he can stay hidden forever."

Something in Draco's mind suddenly clicked. The invisibility cloak! Was Harry using it to hide away from them? If so, why? What reason did he possibly have to hide away from his friends?

Draco heaved a sigh and rested his head against the back of the seat. He stole a glance outside the window and noticed that the sky was just starting to turn a light shade of pink. There was till a long way to go, and he wasn't going to spend the rest of the journey ignoring his friends like Harry.

~•0•~

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade, the children piled into the same boats that led them through the darkened waters back to Hogwarts. Draco kept his eyes peeled for Harry but couldn't find him over the crowds of many first years.

They quietly made their way up to the castle and into the Great Hall, where dinner was served and the other students who'd stayed over the holidays were sat. Draco took his place at the Slytherin table with Pansy and Blaise, shooting Ron Weasley a hard glared as he did.

After a few moments of eating, there was still no sign of Harry.

Draco looked around, feeling very worried now. He wasn't with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and he wasn't anywhere on the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, but he wasn't with his fellow Slytherin's either. That only left the Slytherin common room or dorms for him to possibly be in.

"I'm just gonna check the common room for a minute." He raised from his seat.

"What? Where are you going?" Blaise asked through a mouthful of food.

"I'm gonna check the Slytherin common room for Harry. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay," He heard him mumble.

Draco made his way down the Hall and towards the large double doors that lead out into the courtyard, however blocking his way was Filch, standing holding Mrs Norris.

"Off somewhere boy?" He sneered "Students are to stay in the Great Hall until the headmaster gives notice."

"I-I'm just going to find my friend." He moved to walk around him but Filch stepped in front of him and blocked his way again, petting a purring Mrs Norris.

"You'll be lucky to come back lad," He said softly "Most first years who wander the castle alone don't even come back."

Draco stared at the man with wide eyes, he didn't need a great amount of intelligence to establish that the man was completely bonkers and probably just wanted to scare him, if so it was working. He took a small step back, a little hesitant to search for Harry now.

"Err - I'll just...be going then..." He trailed.

"Is there some sort of problem Argus?" said a cold, nasally voice.

"Oh, no Professor Snape," said Filch, clutching his feline closer to his chest. The potions Master looked at him coldly, his face forever a mask devoid of emotion. Draco felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly as Severus regarded him with a small sort of smirk.

"I was just telling Mr Malfoy here that students are advised to be in the Hall until the headmaster is done with his few words of greetings from the holidays." said Filch, his confidence seeming to be waning the longer the Potions Master stared at him with unadulterated disinterest.

"If it bothers you so, then I am sure Draco will be more than happy to go back to his seat. In the meantime I suggest you continue on with your caretaker duties and leave disciplining the students to the real teachers." He said coolly.

Filch's jaw clenched and his bottom lip seemed to stick out a little. He gave Severus a glare before shuffling off to the side of the hall by his usual place near the corner, taking Mrs Norris with him.

Severus turned back to Draco "Sorry about him, he seems to think that just because he's a squib he demands more respect than any of us."

"It's fine, I'm glad I saw you." He said. "Thanks by the way, for the present you sent me at Christmas."

"Anything for my favourite, and only godson." He said.

Draco rolled his eyes. He turned and walked slowly alongside the Slytherin table with his Godfather as he decided he would rather join Blaise than wander aimlessly around the school for a boy with an invisibility cloak.

"Where were you going at this hour anyway Draco, dinner isn't over yet - you must be hungry from the journey." Severus said before he went to join his own table.

"I was going to find Harry."

Severus sighed "What is it with you and that boy? If I didn't know any better I'd almost think you were in love with him. You're forever joined at the hip and up to mischief, it'll only get you into trouble Draco."

"We're not joined at the hip. And I'm not in love with him!" He spat, looking disgusted. "I haven't seen him for a while now and I just want to talk to him about something."

Severus hummed indifferently and gave Draco one last small smile "I will see you in potions tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late."

"Yes sir," Draco drawled. He plonked himself down between Pansy and Blaise just as McGonagall loudly hit her spoon against her goblet for Dumbledore's speech.

"What's wrong with you?" Pansy frowned at his troublesome expression.

"Nothing." He said "It's the pumpkin juice..."

When Dumbledore's brief welcome back speech was over, and all reminders of the examinations at the end of the year were mentioned, the Hall began to file out and Draco made his way up to the common room with Blaise at his side.

When they arrived in their dorm, Draco spotted immediately that Harry was in his bed with the covers pulled right over his head. The only indication that it was even him was from the tufts of dark unruly hair that sprouted from beneath the top of the duvet.

"Harry?" Draco came gently, thinking he was asleep. "Harry?" He whispered.

"Just leave him be." Blaise took off his shoes and sat on his bed "Maybe he wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone."

Draco sighed, and looked down on sleeping form of his friend one more time before putting on his pyjamas and clambering into his own bed.

"Night Blaise," He flicked off the lamp at the side of his bed and heard Blaise utter back a reply. He looked again to Harry's bed "Goodnight Harry."

There was no reply. Draco turned over and shuffled down into the warmth of his sheets and closing his eyes.

Harry lay awake with his duvet cocooned around him, he could hear the bedsheets on Draco's bed ruffling as he moved in his bed. He swallowed hard, telling himself that he would not cry. He'd shed enough tears over the last few days, and he didn't know if he had anymore left.

When Draco next opened his eyes, it was morning.

He yawned lightly and looked opposite him to see that Blaise was still sleeping and the clock on the wall read seven thirty.

He turned in the direction of Harry's bed, hoping to see him still asleep, only to find that Harry wasn't there.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, things are about to get a little more interesting from here on. And we will be seeing a _lot_ more of Dumbledore in the next few chapters... a lot more.**


	23. The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**A/N:** This chapter is a little longer though it feels like there isn't that much in it, but I promise there is definetely more to come. I'm posting this on holiday so my week is taken up by sunbathing and swimming.

For those asking why no one has noticed Harry's abuse I want to point out how difficult it actually is to spot abuse and then how to tackle it. As far as Lucius goes I imagine he only thinks that Vernon is a grumpy unpleasant muggle but that Petunia is a fairly decent carer. However it will become more apparent to others in the next few chapters, especially to someone in particular.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Once again, I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling is the mastermind that invented Harry's world and unfortunately I am just a simpleton.

* * *

Draco's first initial thought was that Harry had gone to the bathroom, however upon close inspection of his neatly made bed and his school books missing, it was apparent he had left early. Draco sat up in his own bed, pulling his quilt off and stepping into his slippers.

He stretched his arms out wide and yawned. From across the room he could hear Blaise snoring loudly in his bed, and he knew there was no chance of getting him up.

He pulled on his bathrobe and moved down the stairs into the common room. There was nobody there except a couple of sixth years and their House prefect.

Marcus smiled at Draco as he made his way down the stairs looking dazed and with severe bed-hair.

"Hey Malfoy," He greeted "Decided to study early this morning?"

Draco snorted "Nope. I need the toilet and I'm thirsty."

Marcus laughed "Fair enough. Hey Draco, I was thinking about next years Quidditch try-outs." He raised from his leather black chair and walked over to Draco who was pouring himself a glass of water from the table in the corner that the sixth years had set up.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Professor Snape says we can save people a slot beforehand, cause knowing all of our House ambition, it's likely that half the year will want to try out, and I know how much you want to be beater." He said "So you want a slot?"

Draco gulped his water and stared at him with evident agreement. "Who do you think I am?"

Marcus smirked and took a glass of water for himself "I thought as much, anyway I'll get back to you on the exact dates for the try outs next year and you can come down to the field. You could bring Harry with you too, he'd be a great example for any others trying out."

"Actually," Draco put his glass down "You haven't seen Harry have you? It's just, he's not in his bed, and he's never usually up this early."

Marcus shook his head "I haven't seen him. Maybe he went to study in the library or something."

Draco held back a scoff. This was Harry he was talking about, not Hermione. Speaking of Hermione perhaps he was with her. If Draco could hazard a guess he would say that Hermione was probably an early worm, maybe he was eating breakfast with her in the Great Hall with Neville.

Swallowing down the last of his water he made his way back up the stairs to his dorm to get dressed. "Catch you later, Marcus."

"See ya, Malfoy." He murmured.

Once Draco had brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he was positively famished. Blaise was still fast asleep by the time he was ready so he decided he wouldn't wake him and let him speak to Harry on his own.

He made his way down the corridors and towards the Great Hall where low talking could be heard and the smell of freshly cooked bacon wafted from the large double Doors.

"Good morning." A ghost tipped his hat to him as he reached the Hall.

There was not many people in the Hall given how early it was, only a few of the teachers were at the top table eating their breakfast, and very few students except sixth, and seventh years were eating. Draco scanned his eyes across the Hall, hoping Harry was there and he wouldn't have to look like a complete loser by eating alone.

Draco spotted him further down the Hall, sitting alone at the virtually empty Slytherin table with a glass of juice and a plate of uneaten toast at his side.

He ran over, thanking Merlin that he'd found him on his own at last.

"Harry!" He cried.

Harry raised his head at the sound of his name being called and instantly sighed when he saw who was approaching him. Draco ran over, his pale delicate features filled with relief.

"There you are!" He said as he reached the table. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. We were all waiting for you on the train you know, and you didn't even show up on the train."

"Probably because I didn't want to see you." Harry said coldly.

Draco's face fell. His words took him by surprise, and he was caught off guard by such a sudden change of was very cold and bitter, and he stood unsure of what to say for a few moments before he shuffled closer.

"Harry... " He began quietly "I'm...I'm sorry about what happened at my Manor. I didn't mean to tell my father, or to spoil your Christmas, I just...I was worried about you getting into trouble. I didn't want to hurt you're feelings."

"Yeah," He drawled under his breath.

Draco looked at him and swallowed dryly. "We're still friends...aren't we?"

Harry snorted bitterly "I dunno...you tell me." He moved to shuffle forwards slightly but hissed when he felt a searing pain across his backside. Draco noticed this movement, and a look of concern came across his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I will be once you leave me alone!" Harry snapped, partly out of pain, and partly out of annoyance that he couldn't be left alone.

Draco was taken back, annoyance was beginning to cloud in his eyes. "Jeez, what's with you?"

Harry glared at him hatefully, a look Draco had never seen from the usually calm and easy-going boy. ,and to know that it was directed completely at him made his heart crush.

"Just go away Draco." Harry said quietly, lowering his head back to the table, not quite sure why this anger was directed sorely at his once close companion.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Draco said. "I don't know why your being like this."

"You're sorry?" Harry spat "You're sorry! Oh well, that just makes this all better now doesn't it?"

Draco blinked at him, flabbergasted with his behaviour. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Look I know what I did was wrong but, come on! You don't need to be so pathetic about it!"

Harry felt something in his stomach twist.

 _Pathetic_. He could almost hear his uncle's voice in his head while he was...when he...

 _"You're pathetic, boy."_

Over that noise he could hear himself crying, and could almost taste the salt of his tears that fell down his face and the pain that seared throughout his body like hot fire.

 _"Stop crying you little bastard! You are nothing!"_

Harry couldn't bare to think about it, the horrific ordeal he endured that night. He was sure if he did he would break. A bridge could only hold so much weight before it crumbled into the deathly waters below. The silence was killing him, the continuous hand that was plastered over his mouth that forbade him to voice his suffering was the worst part.

If he told he would surely feel like dying from the pain that confession came with, that was if his Uncle didn't get to him first. And if he didn't tell, he'd break eventually. Some choice.

Maybe he really was pathetic.

Harry raised from his seat and flung his school bag over his shoulder, trying to move as quickly as he could without causing himself more pain.

"Wait- where are you going?" Draco yelled as Harry turned and began storming towards the double doors of the Great Hall. As he reached them, he turned back to face Draco before he could follow him.

What he meant to say was 'I'm sorry, and of course your my friend.' But what came out was a scream, thick with unshed tears.

"Just leave me alone!"

He ran from the hall. Draco, in his astonishment, did not run after him.

Harry sprinted through the relatively deserted corridors of the castle until he came to the boy's bathroom on the second floor. Once he'd made sure that no one else was in there with him, he locked himself inside one of the cubicles and burst into tears.

He slumped against the cubicle door and onto the floor, the pain in his body no where near in comparison to that in his heart. What was wrong with him? It was stupid, and his tears fell even harder at how pitiful he really was.

He stayed in that cubical for a long time, wiping at falling tears and hissing at the pain on his legs and back. He knew he couldn't stay here for long. He had a class in an hour and a half...potions. _Oh god, potions_.

What was he supposed to do now? He was partners with Draco in potions... and Snape, that horrid man would likely love to get his slimy hands on him and make him feel worse.

He was stuck, but he was going to have to deal with it.

He'd spent a lifetime wearing a fake smile and a happy face around strangers. The question was how long could he do it around his friends?

~•0•~

"What do you mean he ran off?" Pansy and Draco walked down the corridor and back to the Great Hall, as more people began to arrive for breakfast.

"Exactly what I said." He answered "He ran away from me."

"Where did he go?"

"How the hell do I know? I'm not a seer."

They sat down at the table and were quickly joined by Blaise, who was still in the middle of doing up his tie.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." said Pansy. "We're in the middle of a drama here. Draco and Harry are in a spat."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, sitting down next to her and looking at Draco "What happened?"

"Harry ran off after Draco spoke to him this morning and we don't know where he went." Pansy told him.

Blaise looked to Draco accusingly "What did you say to him?"

"What did _I_ say to him?" Draco's mouth fell open. "I didn't bloody say anything! _I_ tried to apologise, he was all cold with me, then he started acting all weird and ran off!"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing." He mumbled "Well...nothing really. I went to find him early this morning while you were asleep, he was in here, sitting on his own. Then when I asked if everything was okay he tore my head off!"

Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks, and there was a short silence in which they tried to establish what to do.

"You think somethings on his mind?" Pansy asked.

"Obviously," said Blaise "He's never usually like this – maybe one of us should talk to him during class."

Draco put his hands up "Don't look at me, he wouldn't even talk to me this morning."

"Why don't you do it Blaise? You're good with this kind of stuff." Pansy tapped his shoulder.

"Me?" He asked. "But-...what am I supposed to say?"

"You were there weren't you?" She exasperated "Just ask him if something's bothering him and why he's mad at Draco. If he's still angry about the whole thing at Draco's house then he's just going to have to get over it."

Blaise sighed heartily "Fine. But I doubt it's anything to do with the Manor, maybe Weasley was on his case again and he just doesn't want to talk about it?"

"I think it's more than that." Draco mumbled. There was another silence, a much longer one, and neither children felt sure on what to do or day until Blaise finally raised from his seat and took his bag.

"I'll see you guys in class."

"Wait? Where are you going?" Draco asked him.

"To see if Harry's gone to potions early." He said with a shrug "Might as well start now. We've only got five minutes to class anyway."

"But you haven't had your breakfast!" Pansy called.

Blaise grimaced "I'm not hungry."

Pansy stared at him as he left. She turned to Draco "Did he just say he wasn't hungry?"

Draco shrugged "Apparently."

Pansy gave an incredulous murmur in reply and sipped her goblet, secretly happy that she was alone with Draco for the morning and Blaise wasn't there to muck it up. She could worry about Harry later.

~•0•~

Blaise walked silently through the courtyard and down the staircase to Potions, whistling his way down the last corridor to the classroom. When he arrived, there was a small queue of first years already stood outside the door. Blaise made his way over and was pleasantly surprised to see Harry resting against the wall with the other first years, only he wasn't engaging in conversation with anyone like the others.

"Harry, hey." Blaise walked over "I was wondering where you were."

"Hi Blaise." He said quietly.

Blaise frowned at him, his greeting smile fading. "You okay? You sound like your tired."

"I'm fine." He said , looking down at his shoes.

Blaise bit his lip and cocked his head at him "How come we didn't see you at breakfast?"

"Wasn't hungry." He murmured.

Blaise nodded, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You sure you're alright? Weasley hasn't been bothering you has he?"

"No Blaise, I'm fine." He said, his tone a little softer now.

"Okay," Blaise said again. He stood quietly and shuffled on his feet awkwardly. Harry raised his head slightly, to look down the hall to his right, anywhere but Blaise. However his movement was careless, and he realised his mistake right away.

"Woah," Blaise's eyes widened. "What happened to you're face?"

"Err – n-nothing,"

"Does it hurt?" He moved a hand to touch it but Harry flinched away, causing Blaise to lower his hand immediately. His face suddenly hardened and his eyes narrowed. "It was Weasley wasn't it?"

"What?" Harry gawked "No."

"Tell me the truth Harry." He demanded loudly, causing a few Ravenclaws to look his way.

"Blaise-"

"That's why your upset isn't it? Harry why didn't you just tell me, I would understand. I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna rip his hair out!"

"Blaise stop it." Harry said.

Blaise opened his mouth again but was interrupted when a voice came from behind them; "Rip who's hair out?"

Harry and Blaise turned, and Harry heaved a sigh when he saw a hard-faced Draco standing a few feet away with Pansy at his side. He gave Harry a small glare before looking to Blaise, and Harry happily returned it.

"Weasley's." Blaise answered, pointing to Harry's face "Just look what that roach did to Harry's face."

Pansy stepped forward and gasped at the small almost faded, yellowing bruise that lay on Harry's jawbone "Oh Merlin! Harry what happened? That looks like it hurt. Who did it?"

"It wasn't Weasley!" Harry snapped at Blaise "It was some boy's from my street a few day's after Christmas. My cousin knows them – they gave me the bruise."

"Sure they did..." Draco folded his arms.

Harry glowered at him and was brought back to the current situation when he felt Pansy's hand brush against his face.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I can give you some bruise salve if you want." She told him.

Harry stared at her, and Pansy quickly removed her hand, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. Harry managed to turn his eyes away from her and look back to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Boy-Who-Lived,_ we were actually in the same class together before you had your little tantrum and ran off." He said answered.

Harry felt anger rising in his stomach "I did not run off."

"Well," Blaise laughed nervously "At least we're all together now, huh?"

His efforts to diffuse the tension were futile, and Harry and Draco continued to stare one another down until suddenly the classroom door opened and professor Snape entered the corridor, instantly making several students tense up in fear.

"Inside," He commanded simply.

The students wasted no time in scuttling into the classroom. Snape gave Draco a small smile as he passed and shot Harry a calculating look in tern. Harry sighed as he walked to his desk. _This will be fun_...

The students began taking things out of their bags and sitting in their places, murmuring quietly between one another. Harry followed Blaise and plonked his bag on the seat next to him. "Can I work with you Blaise?"

"Oh, well..." Blaise looked to Pansy and Draco "I'm kinda supposed to be working with Pansy really..."

"It's okay Blaise." Draco sounded, looking at Harry as he spoke "I wanted to work with Pansy today anyway."

Harry gave him a patronising smile as he moved to take a seat next to Blaise, just as Professor Snape slammed the door shut to the classroom and sauntered to the front of the class.

"Take your things out quickly and turn to page thirty nine in you're potions textbook." He said, marking down something on his book at his front desk.

The class mumbled quietly and slumped over their desks, most of them fatigued and low-spirited from lack of sleep over the Christmas break.

"Hey Blaise," Millicent Bulstrode greeted as she took a seat with her friend near to their desk.

Blaise smiled at her sheepishly "Hi Milly,"

She returned the smile and moved to open the contents of her bag. Blaise, with forced effort tore his eyes from her and nudged Harry gently on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Draco?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Harry grumbled "He's just being a twat."

Blaise seemed to take this as an answer, as he didn't ask Harry anymore questions and sat with his back straight to begin with the lesson.

"Page thirty nine, boy!" Snape banged his fist down hard on a small Ravenclaws desk. The boy gulped and frantically turned the pages until he reached the right one.

"Now," Snape turned to face the rest of his class. "I want you all to read _carefully_ each and every instruction before you start working on your method." He walked around the class, eyes scrutinizing the class and his fingers skimming over one of the oak desks at the front. "The point of this study is to examine the effects of the Wideye potion and when it is best brewed to use it."

Harry rested his chin in his hand as he flipped through the scruffy pages of his book till he came to section on the ingredients for a fairly simple looking potion.

"Now," The sound of Professor Snape drawled across the classroom "I want one person from each pair to grab the ingredients on the left side of the room and the other to take out the cauldron and necessary equipment for the method which will be in the book."

"I'll get the stuff if you'll take out the cauldron Harry." Blaise shuffled off his stool. Harry nodded and bent down to the small cupboards in the bottom of the desks where the cauldron's and stands lay in neat piles. He took out all he needed and sat patiently waiting for Blaise to return.

Draco sat behind him on his own, since Pansy had gone to get the ingredients. He moved forwards, hoping to get Harry's attention without his Godfather knowing.

"Hey," He whispered, leaning over the desk. "Hey, Harry. Harry!"

Harry didn't hear him and sat silently at his desk. Draco sighed and looked around. Eyeing Pansy's notebook he tore out an empty page and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it hard at Harry.

The paper ball bounced of the back of his head, and Harry's body went rigid as he turned to glare angrily at him " _What?"_

 _"_ Who really gave you that bruise?" Draco looked him dead in the eyes.

Harry's lips tightened. "I told you," He hissed "It was some boy's from my street."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that." Draco folded his arms.

"Because your an ignorant prat?" Harry suggested.

"The only ignorant one here is _you_. Your the one refusing to tell me why you're acting weird – and I know you are never normally this way. You were always really happy and fun, always laughing and joking with us, now you won't even bloody talk to us all of a sudden? To me?"

Harry exhaled sharply and turned his head away. "Don't pretend that you know everything about me, Draco. You don't know anything."

Draco growled under his breath "That's not an answer."

"Well get used to it." He moved to turn his back to him, but Draco's words made him stop.

"You're not angry because of what happened at the Manor, are you?" he said "Your angry that because of me you had to go back to that house – and someone did that to your face." He nodded to the bruise, his voice stronger. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Harry stared at him, his body stiff and his eyes suddenly moistening with tears. Draco saw the flash of vulnerability in his eyes and suddenly he was filled with absolute dread. If he was right about this, then he didn't know what he would do. What if people didn't believe him? What if Harry denied everything?

Harry was so wrapped in the moment that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Professor Snape slammed his book down hard on his desk, inches from his fingers.

"I said heat up your cauldron Potter, not sit and stare at it." He sneered.

"Yes, sir." Harry grumbled.

Draco swallowed hard and leaned back from his seat, heating up his own cauldron in fear his Godfather would turn on him, yet secretly he knew he wouldn't.

Pansy soon returned and so did Blaise.

"Got the stuff." He announced cheerily, sitting down again. "Hey, you alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Harry snapped.

Blaise blinked, his smile fell. "Oh, sorry..."

Harry sighed and turned his face away, scribbling down the date and potion in his notebook. He felt guilty for snapping at Blaise, but he couldn't bring himself to apologise.

"Now, Wideye Potion, also known as Awakening Potion, is used to prevent the drinker from falling asleep... it can also be used as an antidote for Draught of Living Death which is part of..."

Harry heard the Professor talk, but he didn't take in any of his words. He felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy and his head starting to droop. He'd had no sleep the other night, and instead chosen to lie awake for the duration of the night until streaks of dawn had begun to appear in the sky.

He'd spent the earlier hours of the morning in the empty common room, watching the dying embers of the fire and dreading the day ahead. It was only when he heard movement from the sixth year dorms that he moved and decided to spend the next few hours in the Great Hall reading over some of his school books.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up, and he realised suddenly that the whole class was staring at him, including the Potions Master. He closed his eyes and internally slapped himself when he realised he must have dozed off at his desk.

Snape glared at him through narrowed eyes, his hand holding a piece of chalk still hovering over the blackboard.

"Find my lessons boresome do you, Mr Potter?" He said, moving away from the board and down towards the desks.

Harry sat still, almost tempted to say yes. But he thought better of it, especially when he knew where that would get him.

"Life must be hard, being The Boy Who Lived. All that popularity and fame must be quite overwhelming, no wonder you're tired." Harry could hear the sarcasm practically dripping from the mans voice and he winced.

Snape placed his hands on the desk, practically centimeters from his face. "Perhaps a detention after lessons will wake you up? Would you prefer that?"

Harry gulped, but otherwise glared back defiantly. "No, sir."

Snape tightened his lips and leaned away from him. "As I was saying," He drawled "You will heat for thirty minutes before you add the ingredients. Anyone I see adding the crushed ingredients to the pottion before the dried Billywig's stings will find themselves serving detention with me for three weeks."

The class visibly shook, however some of the Slytherin's looked unfazed.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?" He barked "Get on with it!"

Harry and Blaise stood, he reading the instructions aloud while Harry stood by the cauldron.

"Okay, so...first of all we'll add the snake fangs." He said. "Then we can add the herbs."

Harry let Blaise do the majority of the work. His thoughts were too busy fretting about what Draco had said and how right he was. It was like he could see right through him and knew exactly what he was thinking.

The clock ticked on, and Harry and Blaises's potion was looking adequate. It was supposed to turn a rich, bubbly turquoise and was now at a soft green.

"Three minutes." Snape announced at his desk. "I want the mixture poured into a phial for me to examine."

"Harry quick, pass over that emtpy phial would you?"

Harry reached over the desk and grabbed the empty phial, holding it in his hand as Blaise scooped out their bubbling concaution and poured it inside.

Harry pressed the top into the potion and sat back as Snape began to come around, sneering and tutting at the majority of the Ravenclaw's potions. One pair was sent such a furious look that Harry could practicay hear the poor boys shaking in their seats.

When it came to theirs, they were given a nod and a quiet 'could be better if closer to blue.' Harry watched Blaise physically relax and seem pleased that his efforts were decent enough.

Draco and Pansy's were the best, and Harry bit back a scoff as Snape praised the silly little turquoise phial that lay on their desks.

"Very good, very good indeed. Five points I believe will do. Well done Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson..."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco beamed with praise.

Snape moved around to the last pair, a young Ravenclaw girl with a blonde-haired boy.

He picked up the phial and shook it, raising it to the sunlight and examining the colour. It was good, and even from his spot from behind Harry could see the deep streaks of blue and green that swirled in the mixture.

"Mm," He murmured, placing it back down "Not bad."

Harry saw their faces fall when he continued up to his desk and said no more.

"Aren't you going to give them points too?" He spoke up.

Snape raised his head, surprised at the sudden voice that had come from the Potter brat himself.

He stood taller, his face cold. "The judgement of a students House points relies solely on the teacher, _not_ the student. So I will advise you to keep your opinions to yourself Mr Potter and concentrate on potion making considering you have been useless to Mr Zabini." He growled.

Harry lowered his eyes, his comment stinging. Snape continued walking around the classroom and observing the other potions until finally the bell singnalling the end of class sounded and the students began to pack up and head out for their next class.

"Not you Mr Potter." Professor Snape sounded "You stay."

Harry looked fearfully to Blaise and begrudgingly hung back. Snape approached him and shot a brief glare at Blaise who was waiting at Harry's side.

" _Alone_ , Mr Zabini." He said.

Blaise sighed as he left, sending Harry and apologetic look. It made him feel extra guilty for having snapped at him earlier in class knowing that he wanted to wait for him.

Harry turned back to Professor Snape, calmly standing still and awaiting whatever punishment he had to face.

"I think I'll take you up on that detention after all, Mr Potter." He said.

Harry sighed, too tired to be fully angry. "For what, Sir?"

"For speaking back first of all, and disrupting my class." He said. He moved closer and Harry kept his eyes to the floor so he didn't have to look the Professor in the eyes.

"Now you may think you know everything," He continued "but while you are in this room you are the student and I am in charge. Do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir." He whispered.

Snape raised his head in apparent triumph, half expecting him to put up some kind of fight. "Good, and make sure you care to remind yourself of that in my presence."

Harry raised his eyes hatefully at the Professor and took the detention slip he had given him before leaving the class as quickly as possible. He scrunched the paper up as soon as he was down the hall and threw it to the floor. He'd never hated anyone more, perhaps other than Vernon in his life. Slytherin or not, Harry couldn't see how Draco liked the Potions Master in the slightest. He was no better than his uncle himself when it came to making him feel worthless.

Harry's classes continued fairly quickly for the majority of the morning. Blaise didn't ask anymore questions and only sent him concerning looks when he thought Harry wasn't looking.

When it finally came to Charms with the Gryffindors and then lunch, Harry couldn't have been more greatful.

Harry had been waiting for this all day. The chance to talk to Hermione more about Professor Snape and that name they had found on the back of the chocolate frog card had been driving him nuts. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery if he had to go down the trapdoor himself.

He made sure to push and shove his way next to Hermione before Neville could get there first, ignoring his hurt look as he was forced to sit next to some random Gyffindor.

"Hey," Hermione said, then her smile faded when she noticed his tired appearance "Are you alright?"

"I need to talk to you, Hermione." If he was going to confide in anyone about Snape it was _her_ , his other friends would never believe their precious head of House was the thief from Gringott's, let alone Draco. He'd defend him like a friend, Harry knew how much he liked his gofather, and he couldn't be bothered with a combined suspicious and angry Draco on his case.

If the Potions Master wanted to play a game then he'd indulge him. He could play just as easily.

From across the classroom, Draco watched Harry with narrowed eyes while Blaise sat alone in his seat. He wondered why on earth Harry had turned so suddenly against him. Although, he had an idea.

Halfway though the lesson Draco zoned out on the tittering's of Professor Flitwick and couldn't help but glance at Hermione and Harry. They were engaged in a very low conversation, but judging from the look on Hermione's face it was something of great importance. What was he telling her?

Eventually, their chatting became so apparent that the Professor angrily squeaked at them to stop blethering if they wanted to pass their exams. Their talking stopped after that and they remained silent throughout the rest of the lesson until the bell rang.

Draco grabbed his bag and made his way out with the others, hoping to catch Hermione and Harry out in the corridor, but when they exited the classroom Harry caught sight of him and grasped Hermione's hand.

"Come on, Hermione." He pulled her "Let's go."

"Oi," Pansy sounded from behind Draco. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Harry pulling a rather reluctant Hermione down the corridor and ignoring them "Oi!"

Harry didn't bother turning round and Draco turned back to the others with a shrug.

"What's with him?" Millicent Bulstrode asked at Blaise's side.

"No idea," said Draco "Something's wrong with him, he's never like this."

"Perhaps he was sick of your pureblood family Malfoy?" Jeered the passing voice of Ronald Weasley.

Pansy placed a warning yet comforting hand on Draco's shoulder as he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Hello Weasley," She said sweetly "How wonderful to see you, had a good Christmas?"

"A lot better while you snakes were away." He said.

Draco rolled his eyes, willing himself not to get so wound up by Ron's words in the future.

Ron snickered and moved to walk past the group when his eyes landed on Blaise, glaring angrily at him through clenched teeth.

"What are you staring at Zabini?" He said coldly.

"Oh nothing," Blaise took a step forward and stood a good couple of inches over Weasley's smaller frame. "I just hope your aware that I know that you picked on Harry when he came back from the holidays yesterday."

Draco tensed.

"What?" Ron spat, eyes narrowing.

"Blaise, stop." Draco tugged gently on his shoulder, surprised at how his usually calm and courteous friend was growing so angry.

"Yeah you heard me." Blaise continued, not backing down. "That little bruise on his jaw, was that you or one of your pals?" He nodded to Dean who stood at Ron's side.

"If your talking about that night before the Christmas break then yes, I did give him a good smack, and he deserved it for hitting me." He answered.

"So you admit it you did hurt him the other day?" Blaise was growing angrier with every passing moment. "I knew it!"

"What are you on about?" Ron's eyes were now full of anger and confusion.

"Blaise just drop it will you?" Draco pulled on his shoulder.

Blaise sent him an angry look, shaking him off "Get off, Draco."

"Come on," Millicent took his other arm gently "leave him."

"You better watch what your saying Zabini or you'll get a curse from my wand." He said "I never even touched Potter yesterday. Bruise huh? Maybe the stupid git gave it himself like the idiot he is."

"You shut up." said Draco "Don't deny it. We know how much you hate Harry."

"So you better leave him alone or else!" Blaise warned.

"Or else what?" He cocked his head in mock curiosity.

"Or else," Pansy stepped forward so she was practically nose-to-nose with him "I'll re-arrange your teeth with a jinx."

This took Ron by surprise. He'd most forgotten that the pug-faced little nit was even there. She raised her wand with such a threatening look that Ron and Dean actually took a step back.

"You wouldn't!"

"Are you sure about that?" She asked lightly.

"That's way too advanced, you don't know how to do that." He said, however there was an edge of nervousness in his tone.

Pansy pursed her lips and fiddled with her wand "Just a little something I learned from my cousin in Ireland. I've wanted to test it since I got back from the holidays, _yes_ ," a nasty smile curled her lips "you'll be perfect."

"You're lying." Ron shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, well in that case..." She parted her lips and raised her wand, but Ron and Dean had already disappeared around the corner.

Pansy giggled and twiddled the wand in her hand "What a loser."

"I think you officially scared them off. Nice going, Pansy." Millicent commented.

She smirked at her and slid her wand into her pocket "I thought you were going to go for him Blaise, you know that's not going to help right? No matter how much you wanna punch him."

"Well he'd deserve it. I don't care what anyone says." He said glumly. "I know that rat hit Harry – I didn't think he was telling the truth, and that just proves it."

"You made a fool of yourself, Blaise." Draco snapped. "Arguing with him will only tick him off, and what do you expect, saying stuff like that. He's only gonna fight back and then what would that do? Other than someone getting a black eye and a good few House points being lost."

Blaise sighed angrily through his nose and shut his mouth.

"Weasley hit Harry?" Millicent inquired.

"So Blaise says." Draco said "He doesn't know that for sure."

"I _do_ know that for sure!" He retorted.

"Oh really? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Didn't you hear him say that he had hit Harry before the Christmas break?" Blaise stared at him furiously "Harry didn't even tell us about that! What makes you think this is any different?"

Draco sighed and looked away. Maybe he was being silly. Maybe Harry really was cornered by Weasley the other day, and made up that some boys on his street had given him the bruise so to spare him the humiliation of admitting it was Weasley.

But that still didn't explain why he insisted on hiding himself away before he'd even arrived at Hogwarts, and his reaction earlier. That brief moment of vulnerability and instability that had been enough to confirm that he was on the right track.

"Come on, let's get going, I want something to eat." Blaise took Pansy's sleeve and Millicent walked with them as they made their way down the corridor.

"Draco?" Pansy turned when she noticed Draco hadn't moved from his place outside the classroom. "Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up." He told her "There's something I want to do first..."

Before she could protest Draco had taken off down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N** : Anyone guess where he's going? Reviews appreciated.


	24. Recollection

**A/N: My apologies for such a long update, unfortunately I've been going through a tough time but things seem to be resolving somewhat and I have a bit more time to write. Not entirely happy with this chapter but hopefully I will be able to get things moving on at a faster pace.**

 **If you have a terrible memory like me, I would suggest going back to the previous chapter to remember the last events, cause it'll probably be a little confusing.**

 **DOSCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Alchemy; the medieval forerunner of chemistry, concerned with the transmutation of matter, in particular with attempts to convert base metals into gold or find a universal elixir." Hermione quoted. "I tried telling you this over the holiday. Draco and I sent you a letter, but you never replied..."

"I was busy." Harry said simply.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip as they sat in the library by the stained glass window. Harry had pulled them in earlier after the two had discussed the object down in the trapdoor.

"Harry," Hermione began "do you really think that Snape–"

"I know it Hermione. I can feel it in my gut. That man wants whatever's down there for some reason."

"Well according to the definition I read in my dictionary, whatever this object is there's the chance it can make gold. Think of all the riches you could gain from something like that."

"Maybe he can spend it on bottles of shampoo." Harry said bitterly.

Hermione however didn't laugh, but continued to look troubled as she glanced at the library door.

"Harry, we really should talk to the others about this. And I know you said your not happy with Draco but at least let's talk to Pansy and Blaise. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Wherever Draco is Pansy will follow. And Blaise will stick with Draco no matter how much he can try to deny it." Harry sighed "I want this between you and me Hermione – the others will never believe that their precious head of House is trying to steal something from Hogwarts. Particularly Draco."

Hermione breathed a heavy sigh "Why do you think Snape wants it?"

He shrugged "Is there ever a reason for greed?"

Hermione didn't answer that and continued to bite her lip "I still think we should talk to them Harry, maybe they can help us if Snape really is the thief. They're related aren't they, him and Draco? Draco will know all there is about Snape."

"Yeah and he'll also defend him." Harry pointed out. "Have you seen the way Snape favours Draco? The way Draco practically melts at his every compliment?"

"Well..." She trailed.

Harry sighed again "Trust me Hermione its a bad idea, and I doubt Blaise and Pansy will feel the same as we do. Its better if we kept this to ourselves and tried to find out what he's after and why later."

"We don't even know why Snape was there at Halloween, what if he was just checking the trap door while all the others were running around the dungeons?"

"Why do you think the troll was let in the first place?" Harry fired, ignoring her question. "Not only was it a distraction, someone had set it loose in the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin common room. What more do we need Hermione?"

Hermione lowered her eyes back to the table and looked defeated for a moment.

"Listen." Harry shuffled closer "I've got detention with Snape after class, and I swear it's almost like I can tell he knows what I'm thinking about him. He's had it in for me ever since I first met him."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you because your good at potions." Hermione suggested.

Harry gave her a look "C'mon Hermione, I'm not that good at potions. Draco's a million times better than me, and the only reason I got detention was because I wasn't working up to Snape's standards. That, and I answered back."

Hermione's eyebrows raised "You answered him back? How?"

"I'm fed up of him giving points to Slytherin and criticizing all the other Houses all the bloody time. Hell, I want our House to win the cup but not by cheating! Where's the victory in that?"

Hermione smiled slightly and glanced towards the librarian who was eyeing them from the noise they were making.

"Harry," She leaned close to whisper "About what you said happened at Malfoy Manor, you are okay with Draco now, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan "Me and Draco aren't exactly on good terms at the minute. He's annoying me a lot today, and it'll only make it worse if I accuse his Godfather of stealing whatever's down the trapdoor. I can't imagine that going down too well."

"Speak to him later then, once your detention is done with Snape." She suggested "Maybe then you'll feel better talking to him."

Harry nodded, glad to have someone around that he felt comfortable talking to. "Thanks Hermione."

"Your welcome." She smiled "Take care of that bruise of yours. And if those boys ever try and hit you again, tell them I'll give them a tail."

"I will, thanks." He said with a small smile, then he frowned as Hermione turned and began heading off down the Hall, away from the Great Hall and towards the second floor. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Wizard debate club." She turned "Daphne Greengrass got me into it."

"Since when did you hang around with Daphne Greengrass?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled again, "She beat me in charms before the holiday. Naturally we're friends."

Harry chortled and shook his head "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Bye,"

Harry watched her leave and sat back in his chair. His tummy rumbled loudly and he knew he really needed to eat some food, but going into the Great Hall would mean he would have to confront his friends and frankly he wasn't sure if he was up to seeing Draco after Potions Class.

However, being in the same house and class meant he was going to see them either way and he'd have to do it sooner or later.

Heaving a sigh he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out the library, his thoughts subconsciously moving back to Snape and Hermione's previous words. Harry clenched his teeth and pushed back the doubt that briefly surfaced to the back of his mind.

 _It's him,_ He thought and _I'll prove it._

~•0•~

When Harry first entered the Great Hall, he was immediately aware of the angry eyes of Pansy Parkinson and his other housemates staring at him as he approached the Slytherin table carefully. They were sat as usual near the doors and in the corner, and Harry noticed with some relief that Draco wasn't there, and in his place sat Pansy's stocky friend Millicent Bulstrode.

"Ah," Pansy was the first to regard him "Finally decided to show your face have you?"

Harry didn't pass comment, and stood with his head bowed slightly "Can I sit with you please?"

Pansy's expression softened slightly and Blaise smiled kindly at him. "Of course you can."

"Thanks." He watched Blaise scooch over and sat in the space next to him, looking at him with a bit of guilt. "Look Blaise about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"Ah, it's alright." Blaise waved him off "I'd be pretty moody if someone gave me a bruise too."

Harry forced a smile, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. He looked to the girls who were staring back at him and he realised they were missing someone.

"Where's Draco?"

"He went off somewhere. Said he needed to do something."

"Oh," Was all Harry said. "Um, how was your Christmas Pansy?"

"Crap." She responded, making Harry roll his eyes somewhat.

"It can't have been that bad." He said softly.

"Trust me, it was bad," Pansy gave him a warning look "You don't even know what it's like with my cousins in Ireland - they're devils."

Blaise snorted at her "They're not that bad."

"They hate me." She responded "So I hate them back."

Harry picked at his finger nails for a moment and looked to Blaise, "What did you guys do in charms?"

"You were there silly." said Millicent.

"I wasn't really listening…" He said.

"Too busy chatting with Hermione." Pansy smirked "Whispering sweet nothing into each others ears."

"Hermione and I are friends, Pansy and I know what your getting at." He said with a small growl.

Pansy, 'humphed' and sipped her goblet quietly. " _Sorry._ And nothing much, if you cared to listen Boy-Who-Lived you would have gotten some _very_ good tips on how to charm a quill."

"Sounds fascinating," He said sarcastically.

"The best part was seeing Blaise trying to intimidate someone, that was quite fun."

"Pansy!" Blaise gritted through his teeth.

"What?" She said innocently.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked to them both "You fought with somone?" He frowned, thinking he'd miss-heard. Blaise was not a violent person, in fact Harry couldn't even picture him hurting a fly.

"Wasn't really a fight." Pansy commented "There wasn't any blood or anything, kind of disappointing..."

"Will you give it a rest Pansy!" Blaise growled.

"Sweet Merlin! Can people just calm down today?" She exasperated "Jeez, has someone poisoned the pumpkin juice or something? I'd rather sit with the Hufflepuff's if you two are gonna be in a mood!"

"What fight?" Harry demanded "Who are you talking about?"

Blaise sighed through his nose, unwilling to talk about it again in his embarrassment "I got angry at Weasley because he made a comment about Draco's family. That's all!"

"Wasn't really all." Pansy whispered into her cup, looking away from Blaise's glare.

"Well, yeah..." Harry said "But when does he not? What did you have to try and fight him for?"

"Because I was angry at him for picking on you." Blaise said sharply. "That's why."

Harry sat back and closed his eyes angrily "Blaise please tell me you didn't–"

"Didn't what?" He said, suddenly very defensive "Didn't stand up for you? Harry this jerk and his cronies have been picking on you for ages, and _us_ when they get the chance. It's about time someone puts a stop to it."

"They wouldn't dare pick on me now." Pansy commented again from the side.

"So what?" Harry turned to face him fully "You think I'm lying now? That a fight is going to solve everything? I've already told you it wasn't Weasley! So just drop it alright? He hasn't even come near me in weeks, what you did was pointless and stupid. You could have got points taken from Slytherin."

Blaise glared at him, offended deeply "Oh well thank you very much. I'm sorry for standing up for my friends and doing what is right, how silly of me." He gave a disbelieving scoff and stood. "Oh and just for your information Harry, I _know_ your lying. Did you happen to forget to tell us about the incident before the holiday when Weasley thumped you? Or had that little experience slipped your mind as well?"

"Blaise, he didn't- wait what?" Harry paused.

"I said, has that experience slipped you're mind as-"

"No not that! What you said before." Harry frowned at him.

"Just forget it." Blaise put his books under his arm and sighed sadly this time "I'm going for a walk."

"What did _I_ do?" Pansy threw her arms up.

"Blaise!" Harry called, but Blaise had already made his way out the door, Millicent following him like a loyal dog.

Harry turned back to the table and put his head in his hands. Yet another friend who was angry at him.

"Just leave him Harry," Pansy said from opposite "He'll be back to his normal self tomorrow. He's just annoyed with himself that he let Weasley get the better of him - Blaise is never usually like that, I suppose it's weird for him."

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and looked to her, pushing up his glasses "What did he say about Weasley thumping me?"

"Oh you mean before the holiday?" Pansy shrugged "I dunno, Blaise asked him why he gave you a bruise and Weasley denied it and said something about hitting you the day before the Christmas holiday." Then she gave him a small glare "You should have said something you know, the teachers would have done something if they knew he had hit you."

"I...I don't remember..." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Before the holiday?"

"Yes Harry." She nodded "You don't have to keep pretending, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a shame _I_ wasn't there with you...then I could of-"

"Holiday." Harry said to himself, not listening. His mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't remember much from that day.

He remembered the feast, and being really excited to go to Draco's Manor later that week for Christmas. He remembered stuffing his face with cakes and puddings, then going up to the dormitories for the night to get some sleep.

Wait, then he went back for something...then...

That was where everything went fuzzy.

He'd woken up the next morning, feeling heavy. Like his body was filled with water, and his scar...his scar hurt. It seemed to hurt even a little _now_ , and Harry groaned under his breath, rubbing his fingertip over it soothingly.

"You alright?" Pansy noticed him rubbing his head.

"Fine." He said, the pain beginning to fade away slightly "Just a little tired."

"You don't look so good."

"Thanks Pansy."

"I don't mean it like that." She said with a small laugh. "You just look a little tired. Maybe you should rest for a bit."

"No, lunch is over in a few minutes anyway, and I've got detention after classes."

Pansy nibbled her bottom lip at that, she found it highly confusing that a man whom Draco had said cared only about his House could have such a feud with someone like Harry Potter. It wasn't like he was a bad student, he learned quickly and put a lot of effort into his work. It was only because of the Professor's constant tormenting remarks that Harry was beginning to answer him back.

But everyone knew it didn't work both ways. And Pansy was secretly quite afraid of the Potions master, he cut quite an intimidating figure when he was annoyed, and she would hate to serve detention alone with him.

"I can wait for you if you like. Outside potions." She suggested.

"It's okay Pansy." He said gratefully. "I'll be fine. You should probably talk to Blaise for me. He probably won't want to speak to me now."

Pansy gave a roll of her eyes. "Harry, he's Blaise. There's no such thing as him holding a grudge for more than two hours. Just give him some space and it'll be fine."

He looked away, feeling his cheeks flush a little. He thought of Draco. He remembered when he was staying at Malfoy Manor, and how kind Draco and his family had been to him up until the night he had returned to Privet Drive. He remembered how he'd snapped at him this morning and told him to go away and that he didn't want to see him.

He hadn't meant that.

He knew why he'd done it though. It was the pain talking, the pain he had felt manifesting itself into anger. He almost wanted to cry when he realised that Draco was actually sticking to his wishes, as he was no where in the Great Hall.

Perhaps he should look for him. Tell him he was sorry for what he said this morning and reassure him that he was fine.

 _Pff_ , fat chance. Draco was no dummy, and he could see straight through him - yet it would be worth a try, and an understanding would at least be a step forward if he ever wanted to face him again. Maybe he should confide in him about Snape. Maybe he would hear him if he could just get him to listen. Whatever was under that trap door was in danger of getting stolen everyday while that Potions Master lurked around the corridors. And knowing a man like Snape he wouldn't stop until he got it.

Harry raised from his seat, shivering at the thought of Professor Snape once more. "I'm going to find Draco. Let me know if you see him will you?"

"Oh," Pansy looked a little dissapointed "You're leaving me as well?"

"I really should talk to him. I don't like falling out with him, he's one of my best friends." He admitted.

Pansy smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Alright. I'll watch you're stuff for you."

"Thanks. Say, you don't know where he actually went do you?"

"No, sorry" Pansy mumbled "All he said was that he had something he wanted to do, then he went off down the corridor."

Harry frowned at that. Something he had to do? He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. Saying his thanks again he made his way out the hall and to the left and down the stairs. If he knew Draco in the slightest, he could make a good assumption that he'd be on the ground floor by the common room and potions class.

He peeked his head into a few deserted classes, and had to apoligise to one of the female teachers who looked at him strangely from her desk.

He wasn't in the empty potions classroom either, and neither was Snape, thank god.

Harry sighed and tried the next corridor and the classroom by the bathrooms. If he wasn't in the next corridor or outside in the courtyard he'd just have to leave it, maybe that was for the best anyway. For the longer he stayed out in the corridor the less appealing it became to actually find him.

Giving an annoyed sigh of defeat he turned and headed back up towards the Great Hall where he could keep Pansy company for a little while. She was probably bored sitting alone up there.

He ascended the stairs towards the Great Hall and gave a little gasp when he was met face to face with none other than the headmaster.

"Harry," Albus Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. "There you are. How are you my boy?"

"Hello Professor." Harry said quietly, secretly pleased to see the wizard that had introduced him to the wonders of magic and told him the truth about his parents "Its nice to see you."

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling behind those half-mooned spectacles "I apologize for not speaking with you these past few months, unfortunately I have been quite busy."

Harry nodded "I understand."

"How was your Christmas? You certainly made quite the impression on your Quidditch game this year. Your father would have been very proud." He nodded.

Harry smiled at the mention of his father "Thank you, Sir."

"Well now, I'd best be off. Remember if you ever need to talk the door to my office is always open." He said.

"Thank you." Harry said again, wondering if perhaps he would one day take the Professor up on that offer.

With another flash of his dazzling blue eyes, Harry watched the Headmaster swish away in his scarlet robes down the Hall. He stood there for a moment, thinking back on the way the Headmaster had already done so much for him already. He was certainly someone he could count on, that was for sure - much more than his Head of House anyway.

When he reached the Slytherin table Pansy was still sitting on her own and picking away at her food with a gloomy expression. Harry took a seat opposite her and gave her a nudge with his foot. "Hey."

She raised her head, her expression brightening somewhat "Oh, hey. Did you find him?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I looked everywhere."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, we've got class soon anyway. You can speak to him after your detention."

"Don't remind me." Harry grumbled.

Pansy shot him a somewhat sympathetic look and the two continued eating their lunch in elative silence. When it came to the start of classes again, Harry had barely got the chance to eat much of his lunch before he was pulled away by Pansy off to double Transfiguration Class.

Harry found himself surprised when Draco was no where to be seen. He decided to sit next to Pansy and carry on anyway. McGonagall was only a few minutes into the lesson when the door to the classroom creaked open and Draco quietly tiptoed his way into the room over to the empty seat next to Blaise.

"Late, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall commented from the black-board, her back to him.

Draco froze, unable to believe that the old bat had seen him without even looking behind her. He shuffled the rest of the way to his seat.

"Sorry." He grumbled, as she turned around. "It won't happen again."

"Mm," She hummed, turning around "See that it doesn't. Unless you wish for a detention."

Draco mouthed something when her back was turned and stuck his tongue out, ignoring the look Hermione gave him as he finally took out his books and quill.

"Where've you been?" Blaise whispered to him.

"I was just writing a letter." He whispered back.

Blaise decided not to ask any more and continue writing. Draco glanced behind him, and quickly averted his eyes when Harry made eye contact with him. The majority of the lesson was done through silent copying until finally it was time to try and transfigure in pairs.

Draco and Blaise kept to themselves at their desk while Harry and Pansy fumbled over how to try and get their object to transfigure with out going wrong. Hermione glanced at them on occasion and muttered a few things to try and help them, but they still couldn't get their object to even _closely_ resemble what it was supposed to be.

When the lesson came to a close, Hermione along with Blaise had earned themselves a well deserved ten points and looked as if they had just been given a blessing from the pope. When it was time to pack up, Harry shuffled closer to Draco who was keeping his eyes down whilst packing away his things.

He cleared his throat lightly, attempting to make some sort of conversation "Umm, Draco?" He muttered.

Draco gave no response, so Harry tried again. But when Draco continued to keep his eyes down and focused on his school bag, Pansy let out a growl and whacked him hard on his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Pansy?" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Your friend it trying to speak to you, Draco." She said, crossing her arms.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned like he'd been asked to clean his room. "What?" He snapped, finally looking at him "Deciding to talk to me now are you?"

Harry swallowed, looking away "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Didn't mean to?" Draco said, his tone harsher "You think that biting my head off when I was only trying to help you and calling me a prat and ignorant wouldn't hurt my feelings?"

Harry finally managed to force his eyes back up to meet Draco's and willed himself not to wince at the pain in his back. "I'm sorry..."

"Well that's not good enough for me." He said coldly.

"I don't want to argue with you." Harry tried again "I don't want to argue with anyone." He added, looking over to Blaise who was now watching with Hermione. Harry sighed, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than usual "I just wanted to-"

The bell sounding loudly throughout the room cut him off, and Harry closed his mouth as the sound finally died down and people began to exit the classroom. Draco sighed again and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in the common room," He said, making his way out the door.

Blaise reluctantly followed him, giving Harry a watery smile as he passed that clearly read that he wasn't angry at him anymore. That made Harry's heart warm a little, but Pansy's next words only brought him crashing back to reality.

"Might as well get that detention done and out of the way Harry," She said, patting his shoulder "I'll save you some food in my basket."

Harry watched her as she walked from the room, leaving him alone in the class with his things. Knowing that she was right, Harry with deliberate slowness began to pack up his things and move out the door down the stairs and through the corridors to the potions classroom.

He'd get this over with.

~•0•~

Once Draco, Pansy and Blaise had all finished they're dinner at the Great Hall, Harry had not yet returned from his detention so Pansy put aside a few scrapings of mash and veg in her basket for later while they decided to head up to the common room early.

"What do we have first tomorrow?" Blaise asked Pansy through large yawn.

"Ugh, Blaise." She grimaced as they entered the common room and headed to the roaring fire "Your breath's rank. Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"Yes!" He said angrily, sitting down and bringing his hand to his mouth "It's not that bad."

Pansy only made a humming noise in her throat in reply before she turned to look over her shoulder at Draco standing by one of the stained glass window's, looking lost.

"Hey Malfoy," She called "You alright over there?"

"Hmm?" He asked, like he'd just noticed they were there. "Oh, yeah um...fine. I'm just a little tired."

"That makes two of us." Blaise commented next to Pansy "You think Professor Snape will keep Harry away long? He looked awful sick today, he could barely even hold his head up in potions."

Draco didn't answer and slipped his hand into his robe pocket, feeling for the piece of paper he had been fretting about all day.

"No offence here Draco, but why would your family ever pick someone like Snape to be your Godfather? I mean _Merlin_ does he hate some kids. Were you not scared of him as a baby or a little kid? I sure am." said Pansy " _Was_ ," She corrected quickly.

"Yeah..." Draco mumbled, not really listening.

Pansy sighed loudly "For Salazar's sake Draco if your so tired then go to bed! There's not point in you staying up if your not even going to listen to us."

Draco moved away from the window with a huff "Fine. I'll see you in the morning then."

He ascended the common room stairs, finding his way over to his bed with his belongings underneath. He sat on the edge, feeling the springs squeak beneath him. He reached inside his pocket again, pulling out the letter he had written but not yet sent to his father and staring at his neatly scrawled writing almost blankly.

He had written it this afternoon, just at the start of lunch when potions had ended. Harry going off with Hermione and snapping at him shortly after had made him compelled to write a concerned letter to his father back in Wiltshire.

And that was exactly what he'd done. It had taken five different pages of his fresh parchment before he was finally satisfied with the letter he'd wrote.

But then the bell had rung for class, and he'd not gotten the chance to seal it and send it while the bell signalled he would be very late if he did not get a move on.

Now, however, he sat in the comfortable peace of his dorm, ready to send the stupid piece of paper to his father and be done with it.

Yet, he felt a sudden splinter of hesitance.

Harry had apologised to him earlier this evening, something he had not expected and did not respond to as well as he should have. _Maybe I was a little harsh..._ He thought.

But still, that didn't change the fact that Harry was being hurt, by his family no less. What it did mean however, was that now, if he could get harry to think clearly, maybe he wouldn't have to write to his father at all. Maybe he could go with Harry to Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey and convince him to tell them what was going on.

After all, what good was the truth when not from the horses mouth? Could he really trust Harry to tell the truth? He'd been in denial about the whole thing even to someone like him - and he was his friend!

Heaving a sigh, Draco started to clench the letter in his hands. Maybe he should wait - maybe if he spoke to Harry first it would help, rather than dragging his father into the matter. And besides, he wouldn't be able to do much...he'd probably tell him to speak to Severus anyway...

 _Severus..._ Draco thought, an idea flashing through his mind.

That wasn't actually a bad idea. He could certainly help, he'd always been there for Draco in the past. Although, this time it wasn't him, it was Harry Potter - the boy his Godfather seemed to have some secret feud with.

Who was he kidding? His godfather was cold, but surely not _that_ cold. This was abuse for Merlin's sake - and Severus was no stranger to that.

He'd speak to him tomorrow then, perhaps in the morning or the afternoon. Right now, he was far too tired to wait up for Harry, and he wasn't going to spend another night tossing and turning in his bedsheets.

He pulled off his clothes and slipped on his pyjamas, climbing into bed. The solution was simple, if Harry wouldn't get the help - then _he'd_ get it form him. He needed support, not conflict, who knew how long he'd been suffering - perhaps even before Draco had even met Harry. The thought was sickening.

At worst, if he was still refusing to talk, Draco would have no choice but to alert someone. Whether or not it tarnished the relationship between him and Harry he didn't care, just so long as Harry was safe and away from those muggles.

How could someone want to be with a family that hurt them? Did he _want_ to stay there? Was he being threatened, or was he just frightened? Draco didn't know, he only hoped that by morning Harry would be less difficult and more willing to listen to him than this morning.

If not, all he had left to do was turn to his Godfather.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I say, still not entirely happy with this chapter. Currently working on the next one and I can assure you that things will get a bit more interesting, and Dumbledore will feature in the next few chapters.**

 **My thanks to those who are still reading and those who review.**


	25. Burn

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Taking a breath to calm his emotions, Harry Potter raised his hand and chapped three times on the door to the potions classroom to begin his detention.

"Come in." The cold voice of the Professor sounded. Harry lifted the latch and entered, finding Professor Snape sitting at his desk with a stack full of papers and quill in his hand.

Snape regarded him coldly, as usual. "Mr Potter, shut that door."

Harry obliged and closed the door loudly, scuffing his feet as he stepped near the Professor's desk and folded his arms.

"You can start by scrubbing those pots." He said "They've been sitting there since this morning and I want them spotless for tomorrow - do it the muggle way."

"Why can't I use magic?" Harry asked shortly.

Snape raised his head, his tone sharp "Because I said so. Now get a move on."

Harry huffed and made his way over to the piles of disgustingly dirty cauldrons and pots. He took a few in his hands and brought them over to the desks, taking the brush that was left for him at the side. There were far more pots than the last time he'd had detention with Snape, and Harry couldn't help but think the Potions Master had made a handful of these pots dirty just so he would spend longer cleaning them - it certainly seemed like something the slimy git would do.

Sending another vicious glare to the Professor who had his head down again, Harry began to scrub, wishing with every hard stroke of the brush that it was the Professor's face underneath the bristles and not the pot. That would wipe the smirk right off his face.

Severus paid little regard to him, occasionally glancing up and checking that he was doing the right job. He got up once to glide across the room and take a book from one of his cupboards, when he passed and noticed a mark on the Potter boy's face.

He frowned as he passed, quickly looking away when Harry's eyes raised to meet his. Severus sat back on his desk, watching him a little closely and how he wiped some of the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"What happened to your jaw?" The question surprised himself almost more Harry, and he stopped scrubbing to look up at him questioningly.

"What do you care?" He finally said back.

Snape tightened his lips, shutting his mouth. Then he spoke again, his voice colder than before "Get on with your scrubbing."

Harry huffed through his nose and continued on, scrubbing tirelessly at the pots he had left to clean before he could finally reach his bed. Snape watched him all the while, silently observing the small boy with a raised eyebrow.

He seemed different, not that he cared much for the brat, but something about the Potter boy seemed off. He looked paler, thinner, and a lot more tired. While he tried to continue on with his homework marking, his eyes kept wandering back to Harry every so often. Then, when he heard him stop scrubbing he looked to find Harry's head drooping where he was standing, his eyes closed.

Severus threw a silent spell at him that caused a small gust of wind to blow through his robes and waken him up. Harry stood straighter with a gasp, the cold air from the spell a shock to his sleep deprived body.

"What is that matter with you Potter?" Professor Snape's cold voice sounded "Do you spend all nights sneaking around the castle to make yourself so tired? Putting Slytherin in danger of loosing points?"

"No." Harry grumbled.

"Then what?" He snapped, "I specifically assigned you this detention because you were falling asleep in your _lesson_. Now you continue it into detention? You've barely got through half of those and you've been here a bloody hour!"

"There's too many!" Harry protested "You've given me too many..."

Snape shot up from his seat with a growl and stormed over. "Move aside," He ordered, standing next to him.

Harry did as he was told, flinching just a little when the Potions Master took out his wand then relaxing slightly when he used it to clean some of the piles of pots he had not even got onto scrubbing yet.

"You are far too slow." He told him "When you clean pots you clean them properly - use a bit of common sense for once in a while."

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well get a move on then." He snapped.

Harry kept his head down while he continued to scrub the pots and Snape helped...sort of, by cleaning a few with a simple spell. When he had done at least five and there was only a smile pile left he stopped.

"There, you can do the rest yourself." He swept up to his desk. No way was he going to help him anymore, he'd probably given him the most pots to clean out of anyone who had served detention with him, and that was saying something. He child deserved a harsh punishment for giving him backchat in front of all of his students - and then sleeping through his lesson.

But he hadn't expected him to be so damn slow.

Harry pulled a face behind his back and begrudgingly carried on in silence. The clock was ticking right on eight o'clock before he finally finished and dropped his cleaning utensils on the desk.

"I'm done, sir."

Snape raised his head from the desk with surprise, he'd almost forgotten the boy was there. Observing the cleaned pots with a blank expression he murmured something under his breath and nodded to the door. "Very well...leave."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, and gathered his things quietly. Severus was almost disappointed the boy wasn't going to put up a fight, he'd expected that of him. Brushing it off he watched as Harry shuffled out the door his head down, he noticed that the boy seemed to move a little more stiffly, and his eyes were heavy throughout the whole detention. He was clearly tired, and standing up for that long had probably only worsened his fatigue.

Severus sat back in his chair with a frown, a little feeling of something small tightening on his chest. Was it guilt? Certainly not! He cared little to nothing for the boy, all he wanted was to keep him in line so Slytherin wasn't at risk of loosing any house points, after all - they were in the lead.

He rested his chin upon his hand in thought. It was probably nothing. He'd keep an eye on him, after all Dumbledore had asked him to watch him closely - he didn't know why, Dumbledore knew his feelings towards the boy were pure and simply loathsome, yet he still chose him to be the one to do it.

He turned back to his papers, not giving the boy any more thought.

~•0•~

Harry walked the corridors back to his common room, his legs growing heavier by the second. He wanted to collapse and sleep right there on the floor, but he doubted filch would have anything pleasant to say about that.

Turning the first corner, Harry was shocked out of his sleep deprived state to find himself almost crashing into the form of the headmaster.

"Harry," He sounded, almost as surprised as himself. He pushed his half moon spectacles further up the bridge of his nose, surveying Harry curiously. "What are you doing about this time? It's eight O'clock, dinner is over - shouldn't you be ready for bed?"

"I er...was just coming back from a detention, Sir." He said, "I didn't think I would stay for so long." He coughed a little, rubbing his eyes and sniffing.

Dumbledore cocked his head at him "You look weary, Harry."

"I'm fine thanks, professor. I'm just a little tired." He said softly.

Dumbledore considered him then. His pale, delirious features, his thin lanky arms and legs. Something was denifently different about the boy - and it wasn't for the better.

"Why don't you come along to my office, Harry?" He asked him kindly "I have a few treats I'm sure that will satisy much more than a dinner prepared by our cooks."

Harry managed a small smile then. "I'd like that Professor."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled also, beginning to turn away with his hands clasped behind his back "Come along with me then - bring your bag with you."

Harry complied and threw his satchel back over his shoulder, walking at the elder wizards side. They made their way up a few flights of stairs and to a part of the school harry didn't recognise. Moving up a few more moving stair cases they at last came to a corridor where at the end a great stone Gargoyle awaited their presense.

Dumbledore stopped just in front of it, and Harry wondered why he had brought him here. Swiftly pulling out his wand, Dumbledore pointed it at the Gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." He said smoothly.

At once, the great sounds of stone rumbling made Harry take a step back, and soon the gargoyle was moving upwards to reveal a stone staircase that spiralled up into a higer room. Dumbledore stepped on one of the first steps, beckoning Harry with his hand.

"Quickly now Harry, before it closes."

Harry dashed forwards and stood a few steps lower than the headmaster, almost crashing into him. Dumbledore however didn't seem to mind much, only smiled at him again.

They made their way up into one of the largest and cosiest rooms Harry had seen. The room was circular and held a warm, friendly glow from the roaring fire. On the wall were various portraits and paintings of what Harry could only have assumed were previous headmasters and some teachers. He stepped inside and stood still while Dumbledore made his way over to a huge claw-footed desk at the back of the room.

Harry ran his fingers over the oak of one of the small tables that held many different silver and gold instruments that Harry had never seen before. On one bookshelf in the far left corner beside the fire sat the sorting hat, it's material withering and looking dirtier then ever as it sat still amongst the books.

Harry turned his eyes back to Dumbledore who pulled out a high backed chair to his desk and sat down, moving his hand to caress a creature that sat perched on a small golden stand on the desk. Harry gazed in awe at the creature. It was some kind of magnificent bird, with dark red and orange feathers and a great long tail that drooped at it's side.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" said Dumbledore, almost if he could read his thoughts.

Harry shuffled forwards, and the bird watched him closely with dark, stony eyes. "Wha-what's his name, sir?"

"Fawkes," He said, stroking a finger underneath his chin and the creature purred. "I came across him as a young man through my travels. The little fellow had fallen from his nest as a baby and broken his wing, so I decided I'd take him with me. Fascinating creatures they are Harry...truly remarkable..."

Harry raised a hand tentatively, but the bird thrust out it's head and squawked loudly, making him recoil instantly.

"Ah, ah." Dumbledore said lightly "He's a little nervous around humans he hasn't met Harry. It took years but he finally earned my trust. Hard things to domesticate, phoenix's. But nonetheless he's been a great companion - and a loyal pet."

Harry bit his lip, slipping his hands in his pockets and watching as the bird visiby relaxed under Dumbledore's touch. "Sorry sir,"

"No bother Harry. Fawkes may be a little temperamental, but he's very protective of me." He said, stroking his faithful bird with a smile, Fawkes leaned into his touch, purring like a happy kitten.

"Now," Dumbledore said, removing his hand and placing it on the desk in front of him. "Tell me Harry, how was your Christmas?"

"It was...good, Sir." He mumbled.

Dumbledore knew that he was lying, but he didn't press the matter and continued speaking. "Did you like your cloak?"

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he stared at the man. Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile.

"That- that was you?" He gasped "You sent me the cloak?"

"Indeed."

Harry closed his gaping mouth and looked at the man with gratitude. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome Harry, your father would have wanted you to have it, he was quite the adventurer himself. That cloak probably got him out of many detentions for sneaking out on Hogwarts grounds at night."

Harry bit back a chuckle, he could imagine his father doing that.

"I hope I can trust you to use it well, Harry." said Dumbledore, making Harry look at him again.

"Yes sir, you can." He nodded fervently.

"Good. Now, let's see what treats I've got shall we?" He mumbled, leaning down behind the desk to tug at some draws on the side. "Ah, here we are."

Harry's eyebrows raised when he pulled out a bowl holding half a dozen different sweets and chocolates, muggle and wizarding.

"There. Take your pick Harry, I cannot finish these by myself. I find the lemons drops to be quite refreshing." He said, pulling off the wrapping of one sweet.

Harry reached over and took one in his hand, It was white with black swirls and Harry was pretty sure it was a humbug. Not that he cared, he just wished the sweet wasn't so hard that he could shew and swallow it down in one go.

The two stayed like that for a while, talking while eating sweets in the warmth of the fire. Harry began to relax more and more into the chair, and he almost forgot about the pain in his body. Dumbledore was treating him with the most kindness he had received in days, and he enjoyed listening to the man ramble on about different stories of pupils he'd taught and his own personal experiences when he was at school.

Harry had listened in awe, feeling himself laughing and talking happily for the first time in days.

"Well then Harry, enough about me. Why don't you tell me how your Christmas was?"

Harry stopped chewing, shuffling awkwardly in his seat.

"Er...with the Malfoy's?" He asked.

Dumbledore swallowed his goblet a little too quickly, his voice hardening somewhat. "The Malfoy's?"

"Y-yeah, I stayed with them this Christmas. Draco invited Blaise and I there."

"Did he now?" Dumbledore asked, placing down his goblet and clasping his hands in front of him "And how did that go?"

Harry stared into the fire, his face stony "Great."

Dumbledore noticed the sarcasm in the boy's voice, and feigning concern he leaned forwards "Did something happen Harry?"

Harry breathed out heavily through his nose, his face gloomy "You could say that..."

"I hope they treated you well." Dumbledore said after a while "Because if they didn't I would want you to tell me."

"No, no," Harry said quickly "They did. They were nice. It was just..." He cut himself off with a sigh "It's complicated."

"I see." He said, trying to sound as understanding as possible. He was curious as to what the boy was referring to, but not enough to care. If he'd had his way the boy would never have been in Slytherin, let alone going near the Malfoy home. This greatly complicated matters. Harry Potter was not meant to be friends with the son of Lucius Malfoy. He'd gotten far more close to him than Dumbledore had anticipated, and this only brought a danger to his plans.

Running his tongue over the backs of his teeth, Dumbledore drew in a breath before speaking. "Harry, you remember our conversation when I first took you to Diagon Alley?"

Harry raised his eyes from the fire "Yes."

"And you remember, I assume, what I told you about Slytherin House, correct?"

Harry nodded again, feeling his stomach tense. "I didn't expect to get sorted into Slytherin, sir."

"Neither did I." Dumbledore admitted, leaning back in his seat slightly. "But the reason I ask, is because as of late, I've noticed you haven't been taking my words into account."

"Sir?" Harry frowned.

"Hagrid tells me there has been a feud between yourself and mister Weasley going on for quite some time now. Particularly when you are around Mr Malfoy and his friends." He said "I hope that's not true."

"Weasley's a rat." Harry said harshly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then, you certainly haven't been getting along now have you?"

Harry was sure he could detect a flicker of amusement in the Headmaster's voice, but he didn't comment on it.

"Weasley could have been my friend." He told him "But he's got the personality of a disease. And he picks on Draco all the time, calling us snakes...talking about his family...insulting his father..."

"Well there is a reason for that now Harry, " said Dumbledore, taking him by surprise. "You see, Mr Weasley and his family have been long at war with the Malfoy's for years. Rivalries between their children was inevitable."

Harry muttered something under his breath, no way was he ever going to consider still being friends with Weasley. He knew how much Dumbledore seemed to like Gryffindor, and it appeared he had a favourite first year student from the house too.

"In all honesty Harry," said Dumbledore "I was a little surprised to hear you had become friends with the Malfoy boy myself."

Harry peered at him "Why?"

"Well...forgive me for sounding harsh, but did his attitude not curb your desire to be friends with him? " He said as if it was obvious "Especially given your friendship with Miss Granger?"

"Attitude?" Harry was confused now "I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure what you mean."

"The Malfoy Family have always been prejudiced against muggles, Harry. They believe that those who study magic should only be what they deem 'pure' - and have no muggle blood. It is why Draco's father was a devote follower of Voldemort - he held the same views as himself." said Dumbledore.

Harry's mouth fell open. "D-Draco's father was a follower of Voldemort?"

"Not only that, second in command - a right hand man." Dumbledore said gravely "But when the war was over Mr Malfoy claimed to be under the acts of a curse that made him do what Voldemort ordered. Many believed this to be false, as Lucius Malfoy had always displayed a form of discrimination against muggles even in his youth. But, charges were dropped and he's still about of course. Most likely paid a few members of the court in order to get him off."

Harry swallowed, processing this information slowly "Did you believe him?"

Dumbledore 'humphed' mirthlessly "We all have our own opinions." He said "Some of us like to believe everything we see and hear. But no, I did not believe him Harry, and that is something I will tell you honestly."

Harry listened but kept his head low, unable to come up with a response. His inability to look at the headmaster made it seem as if he didn't care. But that couldn't have been further from the truth, he just didn't want to show the Headmaster the hurt and anguish in his eyes.

How had Draco not told him this? Failed to mention this _tiny_ detail?

Then it began to make sense all of a sudden.

Weasley's comments to him about Draco on the train, how that his family wasn't to be trusted, and that they're family was one of the first to come to their side after Voldemort disappeared. He also remembered the way Weasley had started trouble with Draco one day in the Great Hall, by asking if Harry if Draco told him what his family had done.

It couldn't be true... _could it?_

Harry had brushed it off at the time, thinking it was Weasley just being Weasley and causing trouble. But what if it was more than that? Had he been trying to warn him about who he was getting involved in?

Dumbledore frowned at him "You did not know of this?"

"I thought that...he never..." Harry shook his head, his words trailing off.

"I see I have revealed something you did not expect." said Dumbledore "It is why I was so confused you were so willingly mixing with his tightly-knitted group. Surely you were told by others that the family was not trustworthy?"

"Well yeah, but...but I..." He stumbled "Draco never cared about any of that. And neither did I." Harry met his eyes with the Headmaster finally "Who was I to judge someone on other peoples opinions? He was nothing but nice to me, he made me laugh. The first person who ever wanted to be my friend." He admitted.

"And why do you think that is?" asked Dumbledore carefully "You think he needed any more friends than he already had? He wanted you to himself Harry. You are the most popular boy in the year, perhaps even the school, anyone who's anyone wanted to have you as their friend."

Harry stared at him then, his eyes watering and his head lowered to look at his lap. He was almost ready to snap at the man, to tell him Draco would never be like that, but the words died in his throat.

"I tell you this not to upset you Harry." said Dumbledore kindly "Merely to protect you. I warned you of the trouble concerning Slytherin House, and that it's members often held the same views as Voldemort. But you seemed pretty intent on making friends with them despite my previous warnings."

"Your wrong." Harry insisted "They're not trouble. They're a little... _sly_ maybe... but that's what makes them so unique. The only ones who've been giving me trouble are the Gryffindor's - not Slytherin House."

Dumbledore resisted a growl. Well that would certainly have to change. "I see."

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve and resisted the urge to yawn, not wanting to appear rude in front of the headmaster. He however did notice and chuckled softly.

"You'd best be off to bed now Harry, I can see you look worn out. And Merlin's beard no wonder!" He exclaimed after taking out a pocket watch from his robes. "It's well past lights out - you'd better hurry unless you want a run in with Filch."

"Yes sir," Harry stood and gathered his things, pushing the chair into the desk and walking back over to the entrance of the room with the Professor.

"Why don't you pop in sometime tomorrow afternoon?" He said, stopping "I feel bad having not spoken to you in so long, I certainly owe it to you. We can continue our little chat..."

"Yes, sir." said Harry, stepping down onto the first step.

"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore called, making him turn. "You never heard the password to my office, understand?"

"What password?" Harry asked innocently.

Dumbledore chortled "Good lad. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Professor." Harry left the office and descended the stairs back to his common room.

Dumbledore closed the door behind him, a feeling of satisfaction becoming him.

Maybe it wasn't too late after all. The boy was as gullible and niave as ever. He almost looked up to him like family member, a guardian. He supposed this was given considering he had taken him away from his home, where his family treated him badly. Now he had his undying gratitude.

That was exactly what he wanted, the boy wrapped around his finger.

All he needed now was some time for his plan to go underway. Harry was defenceless, that was certain. And his relationship with the Malfoy boy was vulnerable at the present moment, a perfect opportunity to sever it completely if he could just get the boy to turn against him and preferably his fellow housemates.

Ever since the sorting, Dumbledore had been well aware he would need a new master plan. He had been furious when the sorting hat had not placed him in Gryffindor, and even more so when he was put into Slytherin after so much effort to keep him away from such a House. It just wouldn't do.

But he was a patient man, he could wait. Such matters of these took time, soon enough the boy would be under his control.

And then the real fun would begin.

~•0•~

 _Harry walked the halls of a darkened, moonlit home. He was floating, drifting, almost like a ghost...seeing things from far away..._

 _The home was lavish, with polished wooden floors and a large glass window at the end which allowed the only source of light from the moon to sweep across the floor._

 _The hall was narrow, and the walls held various different portraits and paintings that Harry barely maganged to register from moving so swiftly past them all._

 _He could hear distant noises. Muffled yelling and thunderous bangs that sounded so far yet so near._

 _He wondered where he was going. Where he was taking himself and where on earth he was._

 _He turned another corridor. Floating so quick and fast, he was sure he was going to crash into one of the doors that stood at the end of the corridor, a silver little knocker set in the center._

 _Somewhere came the sound of a door slamming, and then a sudden explosion of sound sent him tumbling into darkness with a gasp._

 _The scene had changed._

 _The room was lighter, and he felt something hard against his back. He glanced up, only to see a tall, menacing dark figure towering over him._

 _"No!" A woman cried._

 _The image melted away, replaced once again with a different location, the figure was gone and the sound of the woman fading away into nothing._

 _There was an explosion of green stars that almost blinded him. Someone screamed._

 _Then a man was laughing._

 _The scene faded once again, and this time Harry knew exactly where he was._

 _He saw the carpeted hallway by the stairs leading into the kitchen, the different pictures holding a plump, blonde haired boy with an even larger man and a dark haired woman._

 _This was Privet Drive._

 _Harry stood stock still as the figure of Vernon Dursley appeared behind the kitchen door, staring straight at him with a cruel smile._

 _"Now you didn't think I was finished with you now, did you boy?" He asked, his voice sickly sweet._

 _Harry froze at the sound of metal sliding against wood. Then the red hot fire poker was in Vernon's hand, glowing hotter than hell._

 _He backed away, hearing his own voice responding._

 _"No. Please Uncle Vernon!"_

 _"Shut up boy! You're pleading is pathetic!"_ _He approached him, the poker raised and sizzling against the air, hungry for his flesh. "Hold him Petunia."_

 _"Please! Please don't Uncle! ARRGH!"_ _Harry's agonized scream tore through the air._

Harry shot up with a gasp, his heart hammering in his chest and his body drenched in sweat. His eyes searched the room rapidly, looking for that searing poker and the man that held it in a tight grip. But Uncle Vernon was gone, and Harry was back in his Slytherin dorm.

He was away from Privet Drive, but he didn't feel any safer.

Harry threw the covers off his body, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't woken anyone up. He passed the window, noting that the sky was a light blue tinged with pink. He ran for the bathroom down the dormitory steps and locked himself in.

He sat on the toilet seat and buried his face in his hands, trying to stifle the sobs that pulled from his throat. The dream had been do real, so vivid. He could almost sense the heat coming from that horrible thing, see the smirk on Vernon's face, feel the red hot metal kissing his skin.

He stood up, wiping his face with his hands and splashing it in the sink. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. A boy with baggy eyes and hunched shoulders was staring back at him.

Standing straighter, and willing himself to calm down, Harry managed to slow the rapid beating of his heart. He peeked outside to the empty common room, looking to the clock on the wall. It was half past five, no point in going back to sleep now. He didn't want to fall back into the horrid place of his dreams...or rather his nightmares.

He closed the bathroom door again, running his fingers through his hair.

Reaching to take the bottom of his pyjama top, he began to raise it up, flinching at the pain it caused his ribs. He looked back to his reflection in bathroom the mirror.

Underneath the shirt revealed horrid yellowing bruises on his ribs. Then, turning around he examined the damage of his back. All over his skin littered small, angry red welts and searing burns. All in the shape of the poker that had laid within the fire at Privet Drive.

He was covered in them. Most were still a shade of puce and already beginning to scar. Others had turned purple or had swollen so much that that blood and puss occasionally dribbled out - he worried this was because they were infected, or at least were becoming infected.

He lowered his top with shaking hands, then gently pressed a hand to his ribs and hissed. They were still badly bruised, possibly even the bone, who knew how long they were going to take to heal. Vernon's boot had made light work of them, and Harry had struggled to breath ever since. But they were getting better, he was sure of it, he could walk and sit without managing to cringe in agony, which was good news for him.

His main concern however was his burns. They had certainly not improved.

He would need to take action if he didn't want anyone seeing the damage. How he was to do this he didn't know.

He had been thinking about sneaking off to the library and finding a book on healing spells, or a potion that could heal his burns quicker. After all, this was the wizarding world, you could do anything...

He rubbed his eyes. Was there any point in going back to sleep? The residents of the dormitories would surely be starting to rise in an hour or two, he might as well make do with his time alone while he could.

Flicking the bathroom light off he walked back up to his dorm and moved to his bed. Everyone else was sleeping, even the blonde boy snoozing loudly in the bed next to him.

Harry moved closer, observing Draco with a detached look in his eyes.

It had been almost three days since they had properly spoken, and Harry suddenly felt rather cold towards him. Perhaps it was due to the talk he'd had with the headmaster. Not that he usually would let the telling's of someone influence his views on another person, but Dumbledore's words had been playing on his mind.

He had always been bad at accepting the truth. Perhaps Dumbledore could even sense this.

Harry sighed and grabbed his robes and trousers, shoving the books he'd need into his satchel then making his way out the dormitory to change in the bathrooms.

Perhaps he'd go to the library this morning and have a search through all the healing books, he was bound to find something to help his injuries there - it couldn't be that hard. Then he'd see Professor Dumbledore later. There were still a few questions he had been wanting to ask him, more so about Voldemort than Lucius Malfoy - that was if he was willing to tell him.

As for his friends, they'd have to wait. He had more important things to tend to.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated...**


	26. Nicholas Flamel

**A/N: A much longer chapter this time. Thought I owed it to you guys.**

* * *

"Draco..." Blaise whispered, shaking his snoring friend's shoulder gently "Draco?" When he didn't arouse, Blaise tapped him hard on the head. "Draco!"

"Mm?!" His head shot up, drool still sticky on his chin "What? What is it?"

"It's nearly half eight - your gonna miss breakfast. I thought I'd ought to wake you up."

Draco frowned at him and sat up, grumbling as he did so. He never usually slept in this late, but he'd needed it - he was already feeling much better from going to sleep so early.

Blaise stood straighter, his uniform already on for once and a tie in hand "Harry's gone."

"What?" Draco looked to the bed, and sure enough it was empty. He sighed "There's surprise."

Blaise ran his tongue over his lips, looking troubled "I spoke to Daniel Murphy this morning - you know, the boy boy on the other side of the room-"

"You mean the muggle one?"

"Yes." He said impatiently, "Anyway, he said he was up at six this morning to take his medication and Harry wasn't there then. What on earth do you think he's doing up at this time?"

"How should I know?" Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned "Blaise, pass me my robes would you?"

"Does this not bother you?" Blaise exasperated, still handing him his robes as he spoke.

"Of course it does!" Draco said "I tried to tell you on the train something was different about Harry. No one would bloody listen." He took off his shirt then pulled on his trousers with his pyjama bottoms on underneath, ignoring Blaise's grimace of disgust.

He fixed his tie on onto his collar once he was fully dressed. "What time is it now?"

Blaise glanced at his watch, a gift he had been given for Christmas. "Coming up to quarter to nine."

"We've got plenty of time. I'm starved." He said, pulling on his shoes "Maybe we'll see Harry there. I want to talk to him anyways."

"About what?" Blaise inquired.

"None of your business, that's what." He snapped.

Blaise threw his hands up defensively "Jeez, _Sorry_."

"Whatever." He sighed pulling on his last shoe and grabbing his bag. "Let's go."

They left the dormitory.

~•0•~

Harry slipped the third book he had taken back into it's place on the shelf.

He stood in the library where Madam Pince and a few other older students were shuffling through books or studying in the silence. Harry had been there for a good couple of hours, looking through whatever books on healing spells or charms he could find. None of which were even remotely helpful.

While he was there, he decided to look through some books to try and find anything on Lord Voldemort, or the Wizarding War that so many had talked about. He wanted to know more about the night he was given his scar, and why his dreams had become so vividly lately. No one could answer the questions he so desperately wanted, and he doubted he would be able to find them in some book inside a school for young witches and wizards. But he had to start somewhere.

Running his fingers over the spines of some books he decided to have a nose over the Historical section.

But there was nothing on the war or Voldemort for that matter, which confused him. All he found was things he had expected, and nothing that particularly interested him; The Goblin revolutions, the Muggle Wars, The Architect of Hogwarts, A book on the four founders of one of the Greatest Wizarding Schools in the world.

Harry snorted, of course there would be a book on that. One that however did catch his interest a little was a book titled the origins and History of Salazar Slytherin. He supposed had he not been given so many other books to read he would have taken that out, but he was far too busy with homework and studying. Perhaps after his exams he would take it out.

It was then that he noticed a thick book with golden lettering written on the spine titled 'The Great Global Wizarding War.'

Harry cocked his head. So there had been a war in the wizarding world that had gone globally? This was news. Maybe muggles and wizards were not so different after all in their desire for war.

His curiosity sparked, he took out the book and turned it over, reading over the back.

 _A look into the largest wizarding_

 _war_ _ever fought in E_ _urope_ _and the man_ _that started_

 _it all with a dream to become ruler f_ _or the Greater Good._

Harry turned it back over, debating with himself whether to take it out or not. Glancing at the clock on the wall he began to walk up to the front desk where Madam Pince was when another book caught his eye.

It was on the shelf titled for advanced studies and was sat directly with a few serious looking books on Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Harry walked closer, reading the title 'The Art of Becoming A Healer.'

Harry slid it out and read the simple back cover.

 _101 Spells and Potions to conquer even the deadliest_

 _of injuries and dark curses. An award-winning novel perfect_

 _for any young Healer._

Harry kept it in his hands, it was much thicker and much more promising than any of the other books he had looked at this morning. He needed something advanced that he could depend on to hide his marks.

He walked up to Madam Pince to sign his books out and placed them on the desk. "Two please."

The woman surveyed him over her large black glasses with a scowl. She took the first book and wrote a small tally on her huge book and slid it towards him, then paused when she reached his second book on healing.

"This is advanced studies only boy." She said shortly "Can't you read?"

"Can't you just...let me take it?" Harry asked. He should have known that she wouldn't have let him sign it out, but he thought if he gave her two books then maybe she wouldn't notice the title of the second one. But it had been a niave move. The woman wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"No!" She barked "This is for sixth years and up. Not clueless little first years!" She dropped the book so hard on the desk that it made a loud bang which startled many of the students studying. Harry was almost tempted to ask her to be quiet.

"Your lucky I am letting you even take out _one_ book. Now go on - out! Your disrupting the studying!"

Harry was close to scoffing, but he held back, took his book and made out of there.

"Old bat." He muttered, slipping the other book into his bag. He'd get the other one, somehow he would. No way was he going to give up that easy.

He walked the length of the corridors, finally led to the great Hall by the scent of breakfast. He couldn't put of eating forever, not if he wanted to look better.

He approached the Slytherin table, where the boys sat with Hermione and Pansy, who was pinging beans from her spoon over to the Gryffindor table. He walked over, interrupting their conversation and making all of them turn.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Fine. Good. I was just looking for you actually. I'm starved." He said, sitting down next to Blaise and reaching for the bacon and toast rack.

Draco watched him closely, surveying his movements. He did seem a little stiff when he reached over for the things on the table, though he appeared to be acting normal.

"Glad to see you two have finally made up." Pansy commented, nodding to him and Blaise.

"We never fell out in the first place." Harry said, putting the bacon on his plate and reaching for his knife. He glanced at Blaise and gave him a small smile. Blaise returned it.

"Good." Pansy said "Finally we can have some fun as a group."

"Er no." Hermione stated "Time for fun will have to wait. Right now we've got more important things to worry about with exams coming."

Pansy groaned loudly.

"Do you _enjoy_ being a killjoy?" Draco asked sweetly.

Hermione pulled a face at him and took out a book. "Well killjoy as I may be, I am putting you on the path to success. You can thank me later."

"I'll not thank you at all." Pansy said "Because there is no way I am passing these exams."

"Why not?" Blaise frowned.

" _Why not?_ " She mimicked "Blaise, do you even know me in the slightest? It took me years just to learn how to _not_ burn toast."

"That's different Pansy!" He laughed "You'll do fine. You've just got to be a little more...motivated."

"Pointless anyway," Pansy murmured "I'm failing at most of these studies. And charms is the worst - I really wanted to get the best result in that 'cause it was my parents best subject when they were young."

"You aren't them, Pansy." Blaise pointed out.

"I know that." She snapped "But surely you wanna impress your folks too? Your mum was amazing at Transfiguration."

"Well yeah but, so long as I do my best I don't think she'd mind." He said "And neither would your mum."

"Whatever." Pansy grumbled in reply.

"I can help you." Hermione perked.

Pansy glanced at her "Yeah?"

"Sure!" She smiled "I could be your tutor for a couple of months and give you diffent questions."

"Oh, god." Draco groaned quietly.

Pansy looked at her, seemingly appearing to consider it "Yeah...okay."

"Great – we'll start this week. I've always wanted to teach." She smiled.

"Why don't you just replace McGonagall?" Draco asked.

"No way." Hermione said "She's brilliant."

"You joining us for studying in Quirrel's room at lunch, Harry?" asked Blaise.

"Er no...sorry." Harry said, through a mouthful of food. "I'm seeing Professor Dumbledore this afternoon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." Blaise nodded.

Draco lowered his goblet from his lips with a crease on his brow "Why are you seeing Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry looked to him, almost forgetting that he was there. "Because I need to speak to him." He said.

Draco didn't bother to reply.

~•0•~

When the final class of the afternoon came to a close, Harry put away his things in his bag and lingered by the professor's desk to get his paper back from a test they had done the other day.

Draco was in front and Pansy behind him.

"Not bad Mr Malfoy." Professor Flitwick squeaked with a smile. "Certainly an improvement."

Draco nodded and went on his way, following after Hermione and Blaise. Harry approached the desk and noted that Professor Flitwicks face had taken on a note of sympathy. He held out the paper, standing a little taller on his pile of books

"Could do a little better, Mr Potter. Remember to keep up with your studies." He said gently.

Harry took the paper and looked at it, his heart dropping. He'd scored low. Badly. Not even half.

"Thank you Professor." He said halfheartedly.

Professor Flitwick watched him go, then turned to Pansy "Same to you Miss Parkinson."

Harry glanced back, watching the way Pansy's face seemed to grow cold as she took the paper in her hands and walked whilst she read it.

"How'd you do?" She asked Harry as they walked side by side.

He held his paper to her, looking gloomy. Pansy took it and frowned when she noticed the score.

"Woah," She breathed "What happened?"

"Dunno." Harry scoffed. "Failed that's what."

Pansy watched him walk, feeling sorry for him. "Ah well." She said, scrunching up her own paper and his into a ball and throwing it behind her. The ball hit a Hufflepuffs's head but Pansy didn't notice and wiped her hands clean "Plenty more where that came from."

Harry smirked and turned round the corner a different way "Would you tell the others where I've gone? I don't want them to think I've just abandoned them."

"I will." Pansy nodded, then waved as she walked past him "Have fun with Dumby."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on, walking the same way that the headmaster had taken him the night before. When he reached the great stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmasters office, he stopped and tried to remember the password.

"Er...lemon- lemon curd?" He asked.

The stone didn't move.

"Lemon..." Harry continued, suddenly remembering and having a lightbulb go off in his head "Lemon drop!"

After a few moments the stone rumbled and the staircase revealed itself. Harry swept up steps and entered the office quietly, looking around to see that it was relatively quite and appeared empty.

"Professor?" He called, unsure if he should enter without permission "Professor are you here?"

A low squawk from the corner of the room made Harry turn, and he smiled slightly as he approached the fiery form of Fawkes resting on his perch.

"Hello Fawkes," he greeted. "Still don't trust me?"

The phoenix shreeched throatily, almost in a growl and rested with its back hunched and ready to strike if necessary.

"I'll take that as a no then." Harry said, almost humouredly.

"Give it time."

Harry spun on his heel, gasping as he turned and faced the form of Professor Dumbledore standing a few feet away.

"Professor," He breathed "you gave me a fright."

"Not my intention Harry." The man smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I heard someone speaking and naturally presumed it was you. I see you have already acquainted yourself with Fawkes."

"I heard him squawking." Harry said "I wasn't sure if I should come in or not while you were gone..."

"Like I said Harry, the door to my office is always open."

Harry bit his lip "Thank you sir. Aren't you meant to be having lunch with the teachers?"

"Well I got a little bored of sitting in such a crowded hall all the time and not being able to hear myself think. I wanted some peace today, and who better to share it with on an afternoon like this?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly, and he was sure it was not from the warmth of the fire. "Erm - Sir?"

"Yes my boy?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." He said, walking up to his desk where he was now sitting "Some _things_ actually."

"Well, ask away." He said pleasantly.

Harry placed his bag down beside the seat and sat down "Well, I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me a little more about Voldemort..."

Dumbledore arched and eyebrow at him, keeping his tone even "Why?"

"Well...it's just..." Harry felt silly stuttering, and picked at his fingernails to avoid eye contact "I don't even know why he tried to kill me...or _how_ I survived. I'm just confused. How could I have defeated such a powerful dark wizard without even trying? And as a _baby_?"

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, his face understanding "Well I wish I could give you the answers Harry, I really do. But I'm afraid I don't even know myself. Either way you somehow did defeat him, and you did it as an infant – something that mystified me and many others..."

Harry swallowed hard, remembering back to the time he had thrown Vernon across the room in a bout of powerful magic that didn't need a wand. "Professor...? Is there something... _wrong with me_...?"

"Why would you think that, Harry?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know..." he sighed, feeling more fatigued than usual "I guess I'm a little tired today. I've not been feeling too good."

"Hm, you do look a little peaky..." Dumbledore mused, moving the backs of his fingers to touch his cheek. Harry tried not to lean into his touch and resisted looking disappointed when he removed his hand, missing the way it had felt so warm against his skin. "Mmm, you are a little hot. Nothing a simple potion couldn't cure. Perhaps you should go visit Madam Pomfrey?"

"No." Harry said quickly, smoothing his expression into something that looked less fearful. "I-I'm fine thanks."

Dumbledore inclined his head and pushed a bowl of sweets towards him with a small smile "Maybe a lemon drop will make you feel a little better."

Harry smiled back and took one from the bowl, thanking him graciously and slipping it in his mouth. Dumbledore smirked at the way the boy continuously thanked him for everything, almost automatically. He supposed this had been a trait he had picked up from living with the Dursley's.

"Now then, I hope you are keeping up with your studies - your exams will be soon, Harry. Though I'm sure an old man like me doesn't need to remind you to study, I'm sure you've started already."

"Er...no, actually I haven't..." Harry admitted.

"Oh," Dumbledore sounded disappointed "Well...you'd best be starting soon Harry, these exams will certainly help you in the future for your studies. I'd hate to see you disappointed in yourself if you didn't get the scores you'd wanted."

"I know," He said quietly "I'm just finding it a little difficult to concentrate since we came back. My err...work hasn't been that good lately."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I didn't even _pass_ my last charms test, and we're getting ready for another test in History of Magic that I'm not prepared for. All these homework pieces and essays are due in soon too, and I just can't find the time to do them..."

"I see," Dumbledore noted the stress in the boy's voice and he considered offering to tutor the boy while he wasn't in class. It would certainly improve his trust in him, and he had little to do these days anyway.

"Like before I came to see you..." Harry continued, drawing Dumbledore's attention back to him "I'd just got the test scores back from my charms test."

"And?" He pressed gently. "How did you do?"

"I got nine. Outoftwenty." He said the last part rather quickly.

"Pardon?"

"I- said out of twenty..." He said reluctantly "I got nine out of twenty."

"Ah." He gave an understanding smile. "Well Harry, it is better than nothing, wouldn't you say?" Harry nodded solemnly and Dumbledore continued "But I can see why your upset. Charms was never really my strength either. How do you think you managed to miss out on so many marks my boy?"

"I just forgot everything, I kept thinking about other things and...getting lost in my thoughts. Then when I finally _did_ start to think properly we only had a few minutes left and I panicked." Harry lowered his head, still feeling ashamed that he hadn't so much as passed one of the first tests before the real ones started.

He was supposed to be the confident, outgoing, determined boy that would prove his family wrong. That he wasn't a worthless freak, that he wasn't stupid and that he could do it if he tried hard enough. Yet he'd come out short, and the results felt like a slap to the face that he still wouldn't amount to anything.

"Harry," The headmaster said softly "Stressing about it will not take away your problems. The stress won't make you fail, but your reaction to it could. You have to rise up from it and push it away, letting your mind feel clear.." Harry watched him closely, listening intently. "When it come's down to it Harry, I know you are more than capable of achieving top grades, but it doesn't help if you don't believe that you can."

Harry nodded, knowing that the headmaster was probably right, he should listen to him more often.

Dumbledore glanced at his pocket watch again, noticing it wasn't long till classes started up and Harry still hadn't eaten his lunch "Well you'd best be off now Harry. I don't want to keep you from having your lunch and spending time with your friends. Come again soon, would you. I'd like to talk to you about something later."

"Oh...yeah sure," Harry said, surprised. He picked up his bag and headed over for the door, wishing he could stay with the wizard for longer "See ya Professor."

"Goodbye Harry." He waved politely.

The stone gargoyle moved and Harry left the Professor alone to his thoughts once more.

~•0•~

Harry first entered the common room with the intention of curling up on one of the couches and reading over some of his history notes. The Professor's words had inspired him, and there was no one that he wanted to impress more than the man himself.

However, when he walked though the stone door, he stopped in his tracks to find Draco, Pansy and Blaise already waiting for him. All three instantly stopped talking as soon as he'd entered and stared at him.

Harry frowned at them, feeling a little defensive. "Well, don't let my presence stop you from talking about me guys. Feel free to carry on."

"We weren't talking about you." Pansy said from her place on the couch. "We were waiting for you. Draco want's to speak to us"

Harry sighed and flopped down his satchel. "Well what does he want?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Draco said shortly, crossing his arms. "Its been a long time since you spoke to him."

"I've had more important things to do." Harry said.

Draco scoffed "What? Like hanging out with your pal Dumbles?"

Harry glared at him, dumping his bag down on the couch and shrugging off his robe. He didn't bother answering, he didn't want to cause an argument by saying something back, especially not in front of the others.

"So..." He sounded, sitting down, his tone thick with impatience. "You wanted to speak to me. You _clearly_ were before I came in. But now I'm here, so what it is it?"

Draco loosed his arms and let them fall to his sides "I'm here to inform you that Hermione wanted me to tell you-"

"Us." Pansy interrupted.

" _Us_ ," Draco corrected with a scowl "That she thinks she might have remembered stumbling upon a book before Christmas mentioning something about Nicholas Flamel."

"Is that it?" Harry asked shortly "That's all you wanted to tell me? Like we haven't already searched so many books on Nicholas Flamel-"

"Oh shut it will ya?" He snapped "I'm getting there..."

When Harry sealed his lips shut and remained silent, Draco cleared his throat and continued "Anyway, as I was saying. She's sure she took it out which means Madam Pince would have signed it out. So the name of the book would be marked down under her name."

"But Draco, what if she's tossed that big sign book out since after the holidays?" Blaise asked.

"Have you seen how thick that book is Blaise?" Pansy piped up "It's a good eight inches, and even now she's just under halfway through. There's bound to be books on there way before the Christmas holidays. That was clever of Hermione - now we can actually find the right book that could tell us a bit more."

"Exactly," said Draco "Hopefully she hasn't booked too many out, she thinks she'll remember it if she finds the title. We're planning on sneaking out tonight and having a look in the library, while Pince is away."

"And how, exactly may I ask, do you plan on doing that without being spotted?" Harry asked with sarcasm from his chair.

"Well this is where you come in - _Potsy_." Draco said sweetly, ignoring Harry's glower "We need to ensure that _if_ someone does come, say Filch, that hopefully we can get out of the library without being seen..."

Harry seemed to catch on to where this was going, and he sighed through his nose "You want my cloak." It wasn't spoken as a question.

"Well... I was hoping to have _you_ with it," said Draco "I guess that means you _don't_ want to do this?"

"I'm done with your silly adventures and sneaking off during lights out. Last year when I was gonna duel Weasley was a terrible plan and so is this one."

"It was Hermione's plan actually." He said "So take it up with her. She'll expect you to come, and she'd only be disappointed if you didn't. You do what you want, but we could have really used that cloak."

"Um...what cloak what that be?" Pansy inquired with a raised hand.

"At Christmas Harry got a package from an unknown person." Draco told them "It came with a note with no name and a cloak. An invisibility cloak."

Blaise and Pansy's mouth fell open.

"Shut up!" Pansy exclaimed, glancing at Harry "Seriously?"

"What does it matter?" Harry asked coldly, looking back to Draco "I don't want you to use it and I don't want to risk loosing any points for Slytherin. All four of us sneaking out will only get us and Hermione into trouble. Plus professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't be happy."

"What do you have to worry about?" Draco asked snidely "Your Dumbledore's little angel. You wouldn't loose any points. You wouldn't be able to do anything wrong probably."

"What is your problem?" Harry suddenly snapped.

"Dumbledore's my problem - that's what." He answered..

"All you've ever done is talk bad about him! What's he ever done to you?" Harry growled, his arms crossing firmly over his chest.

"He's..." Draco seemed to struggle for a moment but then settled on "He's a creepy old git! And he only cares about himself, hates Slytherin and hates us! Hates me probably more!"

"No wonder – I'd be pretty annoyed to have someone like you as a student." Harry hissed.

Draco clasped his lips together, the comment stinging "Thanks Harry." He said spitefully "Has it occurred to you that lately - since you've been talking to Dumbledore - you've been nothing but mean to me and ignoring your friends?"

"Guys..." Blaise said softly, trying to interrupt without getting his head bitten off.

"Oh cut the dramatics Draco." Harry snorted "You and I both know we haven't been on great terms ever since the Christmas break."

"And I wonder why that is. Would you like to explain to the others why your _really_ angry with me? Why you _really_ don't want to speak to me?" Draco knew he was treading on thin ice, and Harry knew it to.

He gritted his teeth, the first flickers of fear appearing over his face along with his anger "Don't."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I won't." He said "But I think you and I both know the only reason you don't want to come out tonight is because of me. Or probably whatever Dumbledore's been feeding in your head."

"Oh that's right, shift the blame on someone else instead of yourself," Harry rolled his eyes "As usual!"

"What the hell is _your_ problem? Your the one standing there acting like you've done nothing wrong and your Dumbles little sidekick!"

"Guys." Blaise said again, more loudly this time and rising.

"Say Dumbles _one_ more time and I swear you'll be asking for it!" Harry warned.

"Guys!" This time Blaise yelled.

"Dumbles!" Draco jeered "Dumbles! Dumbles! _Dumbles_!"

"You are so immature!" Harry yelled.

"I'm older than you!"

"Clearly not mentally!"

"Oh shut up!"

"GUYS!" Blaise screamed, making their heads turn. "Would you both stop yelling at one another? You are _both_ acting like children."

"Sod off!" Harry and Draco shouted in unison.

Blaise looked like he'd been slapped in the face and took a seat next to Pansy who now raised out of her seat like a judge in court.

"Right, look – can we all just shut the hell up for a minute?" She asked angrily, raising her hands in an action of surrender. The display, however simple it may have been, did in fact render them silent and they turned away from one another, jaws clenched and arms crossed.

"Now." She began, pleased that they were quiet, even if they did look like they wanted to kill each other. "I can kind of see where Harry's coming from..."

"Thank you Pansy!" Harry jeered.

"Even though he _might_ be ignoring his friends." She finished in a warning tone. "But let's make this clear; you two need to settle this spat once and for all, you _still_ haven't made up after Christmas and it's already been days since school started." She drew in a breath to continue "So either put up - or shut up. Your choice."

"I don't see what I have to make up for." said Draco "He's the one that's come charging in here and getting all defensive."

"Well you were-"

"Shut it!" Pansy's shrill yell pierced the air and rendered them silent once again.

Harry exhaled sharply through his nose "Fine." He said "I'll come. And we can take the bloody cloak. The cloak which _actually_ came from Dumbledore, Draco."

"Dumbledore?" Draco blinked, his tone disbelieving.

" _Yes, Dumbledore_." Harry snapped "Long beard, spectacles..."

"Would you stop it?" Draco yelled.

Pansy looked between the two of them, biting her lip. They both seemed to have calmed down, but now found themselves in an awkward silence.

"I'm glad your coming." Draco said, his tone softer. "I'll tell Hermione. We'll meet back here and head once dinner's over, a few minutes after nine."

"Fine." Harry grumbled.

Draco glanced at him again, and there eyes met. For some reason Harry felt like he was looking at him properly, and his anger washed away momentarily to be replaced with some form of melancholy.

"I'll see you later, I'm gonna find Hermione." With that said, Draco left the common room.

~•0•~

When night finally descended upon Hogwarts, Harry was tempted to stay in bed and forget the little plan he had made with his friends. But he knew that deep down he couldn't really back out now, especially when it came to discovering more about Nicholas Flamel. The search had gone on for long enough, and all they had done was come out short and with little knowledge as to what was under that trap door.

Maybe tonight would be different.

Tying his shoes Harry made his way down the steps to the fairly empty common room to meet the boys who were sat by the fire.

"Where's Pansy?" Harry asked.

"She's coming." Blaise answered.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Pansy trotted down the stairs to the girls dorms and met them with a sigh "Sorry, I had to reply to a letter from my mum. Ready?"

"We were waiting for you." Blaise said incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah..." Pansy waved him away "So are we off or what?"

The three looked at one another, Draco's gaze lingering on Harry's a little longer "You got the cloak?"

"Yes." He drawled "I've got it."

"Okay. Well let's move before any prefects see us leaving." He turned to the entrance of the common room and the others followed suit. "Pureblood."

With a quiet rumble the stone slid to the side and the children slipped out into the darkened hallway of the castle.

They met Hermione behind one of the stone statues of a centaur and proceeded to head towards the library with Harry's cloak at the ready for anyone to come around the corner. Hermione was the first to peer around the last corridor where the library door's lay shut.

"See anyone?" Pansy whispered behind her.

"No." She turned to shake her head "Coasts clear."

They made their way around the corner and towards the doors when Hermione cast a quiet 'Alohamora' to open the doors.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie, the darkness so thick that you couldn't even see three feet in front of you.

Blaise gave a shudder of fear "Woah, this place sure is creepy. How are we supposed to see where we're going?"

"Lumos." Harry lit his wand, remembering the spell professor Flitwick had taught them a few weeks ago. The others did the same, except that was for Pansy who's light kept extinguishing, so she settled on shuffling close to Draco and holding onto his arm.

The light from their wands allowed them to see their way along the rows of books and finally to the large desk in the centre where Madam Pince's book full of sign out's was.

"Okay," Hermione breathed, stepping up to the desk and placing her wand behind her ear. She opened the book with a grunt and was careful not to let it flop down with a bang, it truly was one of the biggest books she had ever seen.

Standing next to her Blaise peered over the book only to see that it was filled with all kinds of rows of names that were written in tiny writing that was barely readable.

"This isn't gonna work Hermione..." Blaise sighed "Your name is gonna show up loads of times."

"I'm sure I remember taking it out before Halloween, and the grounds were beginning to frost because I sat here with a hot chocolate reading."

"That doesn't really narrow it down Hermione." Draco commented by one of the book shelves.

Hermione bit her lip in deep thought then shook her head "No, iIt must have been November." She began flicking through the pages until finally she came upon the month November and ran a finger down the column titled 'names'.

Harry watched them silently from where he stood, his eyes occasionally glancing over to the advanced studies section where he knew the book on healing he so desperately wanted was. He began to shuffle over, raising his wand to see where his feet were going.

"Oi, where are you going?" Draco whispered loudly.

"I'm just going on a look out." Harry lied. Draco seemed reluctant to let him go, but turned back to face whatever he was doing.

Harry moved closer to the bookcase, slipping behind one and out of view from the others. He ran his wand along the spines, looking closely for the title 'The Art of Becoming a Healer.'

He ran his fingers over a couple of thick spines, glancing through the shelves every so often to hear Draco and Pansy talking while Hermione and Blaise looked through the book.

"Hey," Pansy whispered mischievously "Let's look at the restricted section."

Hermione's head snapped up from the book "Don't touch anything!" She hissed "We're not allowed in there."

"Yeah but I can hear whispering," She said "I think it's the books - I'll only take a look."

"Pansy be careful." Draco said quietly following behind her as they moved to the restricted section shelves where some of the most tattered, old and downright creepy books sat on their shelves.

Harry turned back to his own bookcase, holding back a yell of happiness when he finally came across the book he had tried to take out earlier this morning. He rested it on his knee, opening the book and using the wand to read over the contents at the top.

"Draco look," Pansy whispered back over at the restricted section "This one's got a stain on it. It looks like blood."

Draco felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up. "Put it away Pansy," He shivered "Lets wait by the others."

"Hey." Blaise suddenly sounded, making Harry and Draco turn "It says your name here Hermione. A book called 'Ancient Artefacts of Wizarding History'."

Hermione's face seemed to register for a moment, then her mouth dropped open "Oh my gosh. That's it, I remember now. Wait a minute."

She closed the book, almost catching Blaise's finger and scampered from the desk over to a particular bookcase and fell to her knee's, her eyes scanning over the bottom shelf "Here!" She suddenly exclaimed "It's this one!"

"Shh," Draco hissed "Hermione your being too loud."

"Come on." She ignored him, pulling out a large book and carrying it over to one of the tables in the corner. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Draco asked her.

"Shut up. If Filch comes round that corner any second now - we are dead meat." She said quietly, turning to yell to the others in a loud whisper. "Pansy, Harry! Quick come see!"

Harry slipped the book into the bag he was carrying and ran over along with Pansy, who still held a book from the restricted section in her hand. Hermione flicked through the pages, seemingly knowing exactly what she was looking for now and muttering to herself.

Finally she let out a gasp and pointed her finger to a page "I knew it! Here it is!" The other's shuffled closer around her, desperate to see where she was pointing until finally she read to them; _"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone..."_

"The what?" Harry, Draco and Pansy all asked, at the same time Blaise exclaimed "Of course!"

The pair looked at the three, almost as if they had to heads. "Honestly, do you three ever read?" Hermione asked.

"Would you care to explain, maybe?" Pansy asked coolly.

"My mum mentioned doing a project on a stone when she was at school." Blaise suddenly said "She told me it was one of the only stone's made in existence, and had something to do with transfiguring things - it's why I recognise the name. It made silver or gold or something..."

"Your right." Hermione smiled, running her finger along another sentence and reading _"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."_

"Immortal?" Draco asked to himself, his thoughts racing.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione told him.

"I know!" He snapped to her.

Hermione shot him a glare then continued on _"There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet and solitary life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."_

Hermione let out a large breath "Wow. Six hundred and sixty five..."

"No wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the recent books in the library," said Blaise. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

"We've done it." Draco said, his tone bewildered yet excited "We've finally done it. We've found out what's under the trap door."

The children all let out a breath they hadn't realised they were holding. This truly was a memorable night.

"The dog must be guarding Flamel's stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" said Hermione.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying..." said Harry, looking towards Hermione knowingly. "No wonder Snape's-" He cut himself off sharply, feeling like smacking himself.

"What?" Draco frowned, thinking he'd misheard him.

The others were staring at him, Hermione looking worried. Harry faced Draco, clearing his throat "I-I said no wonder someone's after it. Anyone would want it..."

"That's not what you said." Draco said coldly "You said no wonder _Snape's_ after it."

Harry's lips tightened "Well if you heard me then why did you bother asking me what I said?"

"You honestly think that Uncle Severus is the thief?" Draco exclaimed quietly, looking completely gobsmacked and taken off guard "Tell me your joking."

"I'm not joking." He snapped "And yes...I do think that _Professor Snape_ is the thief."

Draco gawked at him, and Harry could sense an argument brewing as his eyes began to narrow.

"How could you even-"

A loud slam of a door down the hallways made each of the children freeze where they stood. They looked at one another, silent fear written across their faces and everything at the present moment forgotten.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy whispered shakily.

Blaise, Hermione and Draco were too terrified to answer, so Harry did instead "Yeah." He said fearfully "Come on, we'd better go."

The others nodded enthusiastically and Hermione carried the book to slide it back into it's place while Pansy took hers back to the bookshelf in the restricted section. Hermione stood, her heart racing. She moved over to Pansy who was frowning at the shelves and the book in her hand.

"Come on Pansy!" She whispered urgently. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find the place I took the book from."

"It's alphabetical, just look at the title."

"I can't it's faded." She insisted.

"Here give it to me." Hermione took the book and reached for the cover "It'll say the title inside it."

Pansy nodded, and Hermione pulled open the cover and let Pansy hold it underneath it's spine. A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - and it came from the book! Both girls let out screams of fright and Pansy hurled the book away from them, sending it crashing to the wooden floor with a horrendous bang.

The book silenced, but in it's place thunderous footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and the light from a lamp was visible through the library door.

Panicking, all four children were stuck between a fight or flight response, and they all chose flight. Pansy and Hermione ran behind a bookcase, Draco ducked behind the librarians desk and pulled shut the little door that came with it. Blaise crawled under one of the tables beside Harry, while he struggled to pull out his cloak.

The library door clicked, and Harry had barely managed to cover himself in time before the door creaked open and a dark figure entered.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger...kind of not. This chapter was a lot longer than some of my other few, hopefully it makes up for the time it took me to update.**

 **Reviews kindly appreciated.**


	27. The Mirror Of Erised

**A/N: Wow over eighty reviews and almost three hundred follows? I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much :) Apologies for how long this took again. I had all my mock exams this month. Just glad their finally over. Next chapter will probably be very long cause a lot happens in it, hopefully that will make up for the time it's taken me.**

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to vomit as the scrawny, lanky figure of Filch crept around the door in true horror-style fashion.

"Who's there?" He called out in his scratchy voice "Show yourself!"

Harry glanced to Blaise who lay completely still underneath the table, his face drained of colour and filled with terror. Filch began walking inside the library, raising the lantern above his head to try and see through the darkness that concealed the majority of them from his view.

"You can't hide forever." He sneered, walking towards the bookshelves "I'll find you..."

He passed Madam Pince's desk, not thinking to look inside where Draco was hiding. As he passed, the small head of Draco peaked out from over the top, and he watched Filch warily as he turned to his left and walked past a few shelves dangerously close to where Hermione and Pansy were hiding.

Harry tiptoed behind Filch, suddenly spotting the toe of Pansy's slipper behind one of the shelves which Filch was approaching. He turned back around, moving over to one of the tables and knocking a chair over with a clatter.

Filch spun around, his lantern swinging with him. "Who's there?!" He began to walk over, moving away from the girls but unfortunately heading in Blaise's direction.

Harry stood stock still as Filch passed him to investigate the noise. It had done exactly what he had planned, distracted him away from the girls and pointed him towards a different section of the library. Harry moved to crouch down to his knee, watching Filch all the while as he knelt next to Pansy and Hermione huddled close together.

"Guys," He said silently.

Pansy gave a quiet gasp at the whisper next to her but relaxed when Harry shed his cloak and brought a finger to his lips.

"Come on." He whispered "Get under."

Pansy nodded quickly, crawling under the cloak and hooking onto his arm. Hermione followed, holding onto his other arm and breathing shakily.

They rose quietly and crept towards the desk where Draco was still crouched. Harry tapped him lightly on the shoulder then clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Shh," He hissed, poking his head from beneath the cloak.

Draco shoved his hand off him, but nonetheless obliged, slipping underneath the cloak with the girls and watching the dark silhouette of Filch moving around the library tables and chairs.

"Come on," Harry whispered, beginning to stand and shuffle to the door.

"But we can't leave Blaise." He head Pansy whisper urgently in his ear.

"We won't. We'll go back for him, this cloak won't hide all five of us."

Pansy didn't answer for fear of being heard. The four shuffled their way backwards towards the library door, Harry kept his eyes trailed on Filch the whole time while he felt Hermione's breath on his neck.

Blaise was still huddled under the table, keeping himself low. Filch was walking around some of the book cases and tables across from him, when he was finished he would surely examine the one's in the corner by the window, and then Blaise would be screwed. He didn't know where his friends were, he couldn't see them anymore.

By a stroke of sheer luck, the library door had been left open and the four managed to slip past it without being too noisy and without knocking it on their way past. They stood to the side, Harry pulling away the cloak and to peak his head out around the door.

"Okay..." He whispered after a minute, turning to look at his friends from under the cloak. "Right, you three start heading back to your common rooms. I'll go after Blaise."

"No." Hermione persisted "We're staying with you."

"Hermione your common room is on the floor below. Go now before someone catches you."

"He's right." Draco sounded next to her "If you go now you might not get caught by Filch. You don't want to loose Gryffindor any points."

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip but nodded briefly "Be careful." She told them.

They watched as she slipped out the cloak and skittered down the nearest staircase, out of sight and trouble. Harry watched her go, a small smile on his face when he realised how much she'd wanted to stay with them.

After a moment of silence, he glanced to Draco and Pansy "You too."

"Eh?" She frowned "Harry no, we agreed we'd stick together in this and not go back alone."

"And we're not alone." He persisted quietly "Go back with Draco now and it'll be easier for me to get Blaise out of there. If you do it now you can get a head start away from filch. We'll meet you there."

Pansy looked reluctant, but Draco was the one to make the first move, his face blank. "Come on." He took her hand in his "Let's go."

He glanced at Harry coldly, and Harry glared back. The look in Draco's eyes told Harry that this was far from over, that tomorrow he would have a lot to answer for when it came to his little slip up regarding Professor Snape. It was an argument waiting to happen.

But not even Harry could have foreseen the circumstances in which it'd be.

They slipped from the cloak, Draco leading the way as he took Pansy by the hand. Soon they had disappeared around the corner and descended the steps back down towards the dungeons, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry took another deep breath. Wrapping the cloak tighter around him he crept back through the library doors.

He scanned the room. Filch had placed his lamp down on one of the tables at the side, and was now moving towards Blaise's table, pulling out one of the chairs from underneath.

Harry looked around frantically, trying to think of what to do. Then, automatically, his hand grasped for his wand and he wordlessly swished it sharply towards the shelves.

A few lone books tumbled from their places and clattered to the floor. Filch turned on his feet, just when he was about to crouch to look underneath Blaise's table.

"Who's there?" He growled again.

Harry stood still, his eyes glancing over to Blaise who was frozen in his postion underneath the table and shivering from fright. He looked back to Filch who had taken a step toward the bookshelves, away from Blaise.

"Peeve's if that's you messin' around with me I swear by Merlin I'm gonna get the Barron." Filch said, and even Harry could detect a small flicker of fear in the man's voice.

He wondered if he was scared of ghosts. Perhaps if he scared him enough he would leave, then he could get Blaise and himself out no trouble. But Filch probably dealt with ghosts all the time when it came to this school, the whole of Hogwarts was crawling with them.

He turned to look at the lantern left on the side.

Then out of the blue, a low humming sound began to emit from around him and Harry noticed the lantern begin to quiver on the table.

Harry watched in confusion, unable to look away.

The lantern continue to shake, Filch not seeming to notice moved to where the books had fallen to the ground.

"Peeve's?" His voice was getting a bit more fearful now "Is that you?"

Harry felt his brow furrow in concentration. He tried to look at the lamp closer through the darkness, but could only make out the trembling of the flame inside. Was he doing this? He hadn't even raised his wand.

Suddenly, the lamp shot from the table at full force and smashed into the wall.

Harry staggered back, almost tripping over his own feet in fright. Filch let out a yelp as the pieces of glass from the lantern scattered behind him, the lantern had almost hit his head! Without any more hesitation the man had taken off, running into one of the table's in the process with a groan of pain and then bursting through the library doors and out of sight.

Harry let out a shaken exhale and pressed a hand over his heaving chest. He had no clue as to what had just happened. Was it a part of his magic that just seemed to burst out like whenever he was angry or sad?

A small whimper form the corner brought him back to his thoughts, and Harry moved to crouch down next to Blaise who was still huddled under the table with his hands over his ears.

"Blaise." Harry whispered, pulling the cloak off himself.

Blaise looked up at him, nothing but relief etched onto his face "Oh...Harry." He sighed, swallowing hard "It's you. I thought there was a real ghost in here."

"Come on." said Harry, reaching an arm down to help him up "Let's get out of here. The others have already gone to the common room. We'll be safe so long as we stay under this."

Blaise nodded and pulled the silk fabric over his head. He stuck close behind Harry as they practically scampered down the corridor and took a right. The opposite direction to which Filch had taken.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour, something Harry didn't recognise. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going.

"Um...Harry, where are we?" Blaise asked behind him.

"I-...I dunno." He answered honestly "I think we took the wrong turn. This doesn't look familiar."

Harry felt Blaise shiver, but he doubted it was from the cold. The thought of getting lost in the castle at this time of night with Filch lurking around was indeed frightening.

"Maybe we should turn back." Blaise suggested weakly.

Harry nodded "Yeah...I think your right."

They moved to turn back, when a voice stopped them.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and I have reason to believe somebody's been in the library, trying to scare the wits out of me!"

Harry felt his blood run cold. Wherever he was, Filch must have known a shortcut, and had gathered enough courage to return because his soft, slippery voice was getting nearer.

Then to his horror, a voice just as sinister was quick to answer him.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." said Professor Snape.

Harry stood frozen in terror as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see either of them of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer Harry knew they would knock right into them.

He shot out his arm and pulled himself and Blaise backward until their back had met the wall.

Blaise noticed a door ajar to his left and tugged on Harry's hand, inclining his head in the direction of the door. It was their only chance. Harry nodded quickly and Blaise squeezed through it, still holding onto Harry who slipped in after, trying not to move the door. To his relief they both managed to get inside the room without attracting themselves any attention.

The men walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the door peering through the crack, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

"They're gone..." He breathed.

Blaise heaved a sigh, "Oh, thank Merlin for that."

"Err, Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now..."

Blaise pulled his hand away quickly, flinching like he'd been burnt. "Sorry." He apologised.

It was a few seconds before Harry turned and began to take in his surroundings of the room they had hidden in.  
It looked like an unused classroom, with desks and chairs piled against the walls.

When Blaise turned and met eyes with a reflection of a boy staring back at him, he jumped and nearly let out a scream.

"What?" Harry hissed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh jeez, it's just a mirror..." He breathed "I thought there was someone else in the room. It was just my reflection."

Harry turned to look where Blaise was, and ended up staring in awe. In front of them was a grand looking mirror, tall as the ceiling with a gold frame and two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top, one that Harry couldn't read.

Blaise stepped forward, looking in wonder at the size of it.

"It's...beautiful." He said, running a hand down one of the gold frames "Why do you think someone would keep a thing like this locked in a room where no one can see it?"

"Maybe there was a good reason..." Harry mused, stepping forward to look at himself properly in the mirror. He thought he heard Blaise mutter something about the inscription above, but he wasn't listening. Instead, his mouth fell open and he felt as if his heart had leapt out of his chest.

Behind his reflection in the mirror, stood a crowd of all manners of people. Young and old.

Harry spun round, but the room was completely empty, except from Blaise who was far too busy trying to decipher the inscription to notice how shocked his friend looked.

Harry remained standing on weak knees. Now that he had turned back to look at the mirror closely, he could make out a woman with dark red hair and emerald eyes, smiling back at him. Harry felt something in his heart clench. He knew who that woman was, she had been just as he envisioned her in his dreams.

His mother.

Blaise looked away from the inscription "Hmm, wonder if it's Gobbledygook, I could always get my language book and come back but I doubt it would..." He trailed off, after noticing Harry was stood with his nose practically touching the glass, tears of sorrow and joy shining in his eyes.

"Harry?" He asked, sounding fearful. He stole a glance in the mirror, but couldn't see anything. "Harry...what are you looking at...?"

But Harry didn't reply. Now he could see a man that looked suspiciously like his father. Dark unruly hair, rounded spectacles, and even the same small smile Harry recognised on himself.

"Harry?" Blaise clicked his fingers in front of his face, and Harry turned sharply to look at him.

"What?"

"What are you staring at?" Blaise looked at him like he had to heads.

"I-...don't you see it?" He asked.

"See what?"

"The mirror! My mother! My whole family!" He exclaimed.

Blaise looked at the mirror, then back at Harry, wondering if he was pulling his leg. "Harry...there's only us in the reflection."

"Blaise I'm staring back at around twelve different people." said Harry, right when his mother and a few others behind her waved at him.

"I can't see anything. I only see you."

"Here, look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside and gently pushed Blaise in front of the mirror, standing to the side. But now with him in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Blaise staring transfixed at his image.

A few moments passed, then, Blaise's mouth hung open and he gawked at the mirror.

"You see them?" Harry asked, with a broad smile over his face.

"No, it's me." Blaise said.

Harry's face fell. "Oh. Well, what do you see then?"

Blaise swallowed hard "I can see my folks too, but I look...older. I look like I'm graduating, and I've got some kind of scholarship or award for something. Everyone's there, even the family that my mum doesn't speak to anymore. They're all clapping and smiling at me...even Elissa." He said, not taking his eyes off the mirror "I actually look...quite hot..."

"You see a graduation?" Harry frowned. "But, how can-"

"I don't think it's a graduation..." Blaise suddenly said "It's an award, I can see the thing I'm holding now more clearly..."

Harry was sure he heard a touch of sadness in the boy's voice as he finished the sentence, he looked curiously at him "What is it?"

Blaise glanced once at him, then shook his head "Nothing..."

"Well your clearly lying," He said gently.

Blaise shrugged "It's embarrassing."

"So what?" Harry asked "I would never judge you. You know I wouldn't, we're good friends...there's no need to feel embarrassed about something."

Blaise sighed, then lowered his eyes to the ground "I want to be a writer." He said "That thing in my hand looks like an English degree."

"Why would that be embarrassing?"

"Well you didn't catch my drift, it's a muggle degree..." He said "Something I would never get and my family would never approve of. They want me to be a teacher...or an Auror...or even work for MACUSA."

"MACUSA?" Harry frowned.

"It's kind of like the Ministry of Magic, but in America." Blaise explained "Dad's family have been a part of it for years, and mum's have all been teachers of some kind, particularly in transfiguration."

Harry stared at him in a sort of admiration for revealing something that obviously was quite personal to him. "I never knew you were into writing." He said.

Blaise shrugged again "Yeah well... we learn something knew everyday, huh? Anyway, don't tell anyone okay? Pansy kinda knows, but I don't want my parents finding out. They, probably wouldn't be to happy...I can imagine they'd be disappointed..."

"Blaise, your parents are lovely. And your dad is the most loving father I've ever met." said Harry "I don't think they would ever be disappointed in you, or your mum. I wish I had parents like that." He added a little

Blaise glanced up at him and Harry gave him a small smile. Blaise returned it gratefully and then raised his head "So, you really see your family in there?"

Harry nodded "Their all waving and smiling at me. Its the first time I've ever seen them, they looked just like I imagined they would."

"I'll bet their proud." Blaise said kindly "I would be too."

Harry didn't answer, instead he lay a hand on the glass, wishing he could go straight through and hug the man and woman that gave up their life to protect him. He felt a sudden joy mixed with sadness well up in his heart. _Would_ they have been proud of him? Proud of the little boy that allowed himself to be used as a punching bag and slave to his Aunt and Uncle. Proud of the boy that was now feeling lower than ever and a failure at everything.

Would they have been proud?

A tear silently slipped down Harry's cheek, but he wiped it away furiously, thankful that Blaise was looking back to the door and hadn't noticed.

"We should go." Blaise said, turning back to him "Pansy and Draco will be worried where we are." He took the cloak from the floor and opened the door a crack, peering outside.

Harry followed, covering himself with the cloak and letting Blaise lead on from now. He glanced back at his mother and father's smiling faces one last time.

 _I'll come back..._ He thought, _I promise._

They left the room and the mirror, descending back down to their dormitories.

~•0•~

The next morning, Harry awoke at six o'clock from another horrible nightmare and decided to sit in front of the mirror while reading over some of the healing book he had taken from the library. Occasionally he would glance up and smile back at his parents while flicking through the pages.

They never said anything, but for Harry they didn't have to. Just seeing them was enough.

When he finally came across a section on burns, Harry took out his notebook, ready to copy. He flicked through a few pages, trying to find one that wasn't too complicated and didn't have too many ingredients. Finally he came to one section that read; _Simple Herbal Potion for Burns and Scalds._

Harry flicked to the ingredients, pleasantly surprised when he saw that the list was only short.

 _1 spoonful of Flobberworm mucus_

 _1 small cup of Honey Water_

 _3 Crushed Lionfish_

 _2 Wild Gooseberries_

 _3 Finely crushed Duckweeds_

 _1 Powdered mint leaf_

 _Effectively removes burns and blisters from patient's skin and provides pain relief for up to 24 hours. Patients may experience mild nausea and tiredness after the first three hours of consummation, should symptoms continue for more than a day visit your local Wizarding Hospital for a health check._

Harry glanced up to his mother and father in the mirror "I think this is it..." He said "I think this is the only one I could make easily, don't you think?"

Of course they didn't answer, only smiled, but Harry didn't mind.

"I'd have to take some stuff from the potions cupboard..." He said to himself "Sneak in while no one's watching, and grab what I can find." His face grew worried "But if Snape caught me..."

Could he really do it? Sneak into the supply cupboard in the potions classroom and swipe the Potions Master's things? He knew that the consequences would probably be fatal, but what proof would anyone had that could point to him?

He had his cloak, and his wits. Surely that was enough, though he didn't like the idea of loosing points for Slytherin and getting into trouble with someone like Snape. Yet again.

 _So what?_ A voice said in his head. The man hated him anyway, what did he have to loose?

"What do you think dad? Should I be a bad boy and use your cloak? Or should I be a good boy?" He asked the mirror again.

The dimpled smile that James Potter sent him was enough to make Harry believe that he'd agreed. Chuckling to himself, he was about to close the book when he noticed a small paragraph at the bottom of the page.

 _CAUTION: Do NOT consume mixture if potion has thick or lumpy consistency. Failure to do so could be fatal. Should patient display any symptoms of vomiting, paleness, foaming at the mouth, diarrhoea and a loss of consciousness, contact a Healer or Mediwitch immediately. Symptoms of cold clammy skin should also be examined by a professional Healer after potion is drank._

Harry frowned, but otherwise brushed it off.

He could do it. He could make a potion, and if it was going to get rid of his awful burns then he would do it, they were getting too painful, and he was worried about their colour. He couldn't risk anyone finding out about the marks, if that meant stealing school supplies then he would do it.

Deep down, he knew a part of him was being silly, but his stubbornness pushed it away.

His stomach rumbled loudly but he ignored it, he didn't feel the need to eat. His body had gone many days without food back at the Dursley's and he could handle it. He was running on auto pilot, all he needed to do was get rid of his burns, then he could work normally and not feel so anxious all the time.

Somebody was bound to notice if he kept going on like this, and Draco already suspected something more was going on.

His small bruise on his jaw was gone at least. That, he was thankful for.

~•0•~

The rest of the morning, Harry spent his time avoiding Draco at all costs, which proved to be difficult considering their classes together. But Harry refused to let himself be distracted and was determined to talk to Hermione at the end of the day about Snape and their newly found discovery of the Philosopher's Stone.

However, his attempts to avoid contact with Draco broke as soon as they started their second class in History of Magic. Draco approached Blaise and Harry as they prepared to start the lesson.

"Blaise, could you sit next to Pansy today please?" He asked.

"Why?" Harry said sharply.

"The question was for Blaise not you." Draco answered him simply. He turned back to Blaise. "Please? I really need to speak to Harry."

Blaise glanced towards Harry, but otherwise said nothing as he stood from his seat and took his bag over to where Pansy sat.

"Thank you." Draco said as he passed him, then his face became serious as he turned back to Harry, meeting his eyes.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked irritably.

"I think you know what we need to talk about." He said, shrugging off his cloak and sitting down.

Harry sighed "Listen, if your here to have a go at me about your godfather then-"

"You need to speak to Dumbledore." Draco interrupted, surprising him.

"What?"

"You need to speak to Dumbledore." He repeated, then sighed like it was obvious "I mean about what's happening with you at _home_ , the things going on with your Aunt and Uncle. Harry it's not right and Dumbledore can help you. I hate admitting it, but he's the _Headmaster_ , he's got the most power to do something about it. I know you'd much rather go to him than Uncle Sev anyway, and I'd be willing to come with you, if you wanted."

"It would be pointless. Because there's nothing to say to him."

Draco exhaled through his nose, his calm composure falling away to be replaced with impatience "Harry, you can't keep denying what's happening. That bruise on your jaw, that's faded. But what about the others that will come?"

"Shut up." Harry said lowly "What do you know about bruises? You've never had to worry about anything in your life."

"Of course I have. You being one of them." He told him.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but found himself short. So, instead he continued to listen to the ramblings of their teacher.

"And about uncle Severus, yes I want to have a go at you. But that can wait, there's more important things." Draco said.

"Pfft, since when did you care so much about someone other than yourself?"

Draco flinched at that, looking somewhere between angry and hurt. Harry felt bad after saying it, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to apologise. He tried to remind himself why he was angry with Draco in the first place, and he remembered what Dumbledore had told him about his father. Draco had still not breathed a _word_ about it, and that was what hurt most of all.

Draco sighed and lowered his head, speaking to Harry again only towards the end of the lesson. "Harry," he began "Please let me help you. I can't help you if won't speak to me."

Harry shook his head "I don't want to speak to you right now...I just...can't."

"What have I done?" He suddenly asked, his voice strained and distressed "I don't understand. We used to be friends. What have I done to make you so mad at me?"

Harry turned to face him, his face contorted in rage. He felt the urge to scream at him, but he held back. This little secret about his father had gone on long enough, and Harry couldn't bare to look at him without seeing the arrogant face of Lucius Malfoy and being reminded of his mothers smile in the mirror. Simply a reflection. Nothing more than a lost memory. He would never see that smile in the flesh, and it was all because of people like his father.

"You're-" Harry's angry words were cut off by the sound of the bell, and soon they were being shooed away by the ghostly apparition of Professor Binns who reminded them to study for their test the next day.

Harry could have groaned in outrage.

And to make things even better, their next lesson was Potions.

Harry sat with his head resting on his hand the whole time through Professor Snape's pitiful drawls and fiddled with the sleeve of his robes. Next to him, sat Millicent Bulstrode, his partner for the day due to a change of seats.

He occasionally wrote down a couple of notes, but other than that he was happy to let Millicent do the rest of the work. That was until Snape began making his prowl around the desks and came on to him almost immediately.

"Enjoying your nap, Mr Potter?" He sneered.

"I was." Harry retorted quietly "Until you interrupted it."

Severus glowered at him, stunned by his lack of respect. "Will a detention make up for it, perhaps?"

"No." He grumbled. "No it won't."

"That's what I thought. So make yourself useful and actually work."

Harry stood up with a growl and moved beside Millicent, who was looking quite nervous.

"Now." Snape began pacing. "In regards to your final potions exam I will be giving you two tests this coming Monday on types of potions and their effects, then methods of brewing these potions. Read over your textbooks and notes carefully. Anyone who clearly hasn't studied will meet my intense _displeasure_."

Harry gave a mocking shudder of fear that Snape didn't notice. He wasn't going to let the Potions master effect him today, he wasn't. He was far to tired to deal with his cruel treatment.

"Tomorrow I'm going to set you in groups to brew your own potion of your choice from the ones we've covered. At the end of the lesson I will take them in and give you a mark on your final mixture."

"That sounds fun," Millicent whispered beside him, trying to start a conversation "At least if we screw up we can all go to the dogs instead of individually."

"Your in Slytherin. He'd never punish you, it's me he's got a problem with." Harry told her quietly.

Millicent bit her lip, tempted to say that he was in Slytherin too. But she continued stirring their cauldron and adding a few ingredients here and there while Harry simply watched, and once in a while slid over certain phials and herbs to be put in.

He took one of the phials of spider juice in his hand and read that he needed to add it bit by bit once the bay leaves had been stirred in.

Millicent nodded and Harry began to pour the juice in while she stirred, happy that he was finally helping her.

"Oh no, no, no Mr Potter," Professor Snape was soon over to them again, making Harry grit his teeth. "Foolish boy, you're to add the spider juice with _little_ drops - not waste it by _pouring_ it into the cauldron. Can't you read?"

"Yes I can. Can you?" He hissed back.

Draco glanced over, he and Pansy momentarily stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange, as did many others.

"You watch your tongue with me boy." Severus warned, leaning close to him over the desk "I don't take any cheek from anyone."

Harry stared him right back down, unflinching, and certainly not afraid. Snape chuckled, amused at the blatant act of defiance from the little brat "Your arrogance is outstanding Mr Potter, just like your father."

Harry's nostrils flared, and he was sure he heard Blaise behind him gasp.

"My father, was _not_ arrogant." He said through clenched teeth. His attempts to ignore the Professor's mean comments was shattered the moment the man had mentioned his father. "He was a good man. Everyone thought so, everybody loved him."

The Professor made a disparaging noise at the back of his throat and swept up to his front desk to grab a detention slip, already loosing his interest.

"Oh how noble you are..." He said mockingly, signing the slip off and re-standing "You fail to surprise me these days Potter, sitting there thinking that your better than everyone. Uncanny to your father, he often strutted about the school, acting like he owned the bloody castle."

When he walked up to him he slammed the slip hard onto Harry's desk and pointed a bony finger at him, his patience thinning "You can join me in detention for the rest of the week after lessons, then we'll see if your tongue is quite as sharp."

When he around turned again, the boy's voice stopped him. "Piss off you greasy git."

A shocked silence filled the room, and Draco's mouth fell open.

Snape pivoted around, his eyes narrowing and his tone deadly " _Excuse me?_ "

Harry stared at him good and hard, then crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it behind him, not quite sure what he was doing anymore. He swallowed hard, knowing that he was treading on thin ice, but honestly, he didn't care anymore.

"I think you heard me, Professor." He grumbled.

"How _dare_ you," Snape hissed, approaching him again. "How _dare_ you behave like this in my classroom!"

Harry flinched back slightly. He had never heard the Potions Master raise his voice, it was always so cold and void of emotion, never this angry. It was then that he realised he had pushed the Professor perhaps too far. He was positively livid, and for some reason Harry couldn't help the triumphant smirk from his lips.

For once the tables had been turned, and it was _he_ who was under the Potions Master's skin.

Snape grew white with fury. The little brat already had the audacity to mock him in front of his students then have the nerve to smile about it. He slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned forward so he was towering over him.

"You wipe that smirk off your face, boy." He growled.

"You can't get me into trouble for smiling, sir." said Harry, challenging him with his eyes "Would you really take points away from Slytherin?"

The Professor looked like he was about to retort, but his lips snapped shut. The boy had got him there, and Harry knew it, thus causing the smile to grow larger on his lips.

The whole of the room had stopped what they were doing and stood watching, waiting with bated breath. No one dared ever speak to the Potions Master like that. Not if they wanted to live.

Severus leaned back from the desk and stood straighter. "Get out."

The smirk fell from Harry's lips.

" _Get out_." He snarled again.

Harry didn't hesitate this time. He grabbed his things, stood from the desk, knocking over the cauldron he was working on deliberately, spilling the contents out onto the floor and making Millicent yelp and move to the side to avoid being splashed.

He stormed out the classroom, making sure to push open the door with a violent slam then stomp his way down the hall.

Severus watched him leave furiously, casting a spell to suck up all the contents on the floor and put it back in it's cauldron.

"What are you all staring at?" He hollered to the wide-eyed class "Back to work!"

Instantly they lowered their eyes and continued on, most muttering curiously to themselves about what on earth had just happened. Draco stood and stared the longest, and for a brief moment, his eyes connected with his Godfather before the man had turned and moved back up to his front desk to furiously scribble something on his papers.

Draco turned to look at Pansy who was watching the door with fearful eyes.

"Now do you believe me that somethings wrong with him?" He asked her.

When the class finally left for their next lesson, Severus threw down his quill and thundered his way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus?" He called gently, opening the office door and making his way in "I'm sorry for the interruption but I must inform you about-"

"Ah Severus." Dumbledore smiled warmly from his desk in greeting "Right on time."

Severus frowned and opened his mouth to ask what on earth he meant. But when his eyes were drawn to the figure nervously peering over the high backed chair opposite Dumbledore, his question was answered.

It was Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear, that didn't go to well did it? Reviews greatly appreciated. Until next time...**


	28. Secrets

**A/N: No point in me boring you with excuses, sorry for the delay. Things should be moving pretty rapidly in the next couple of chapters and hopefully I can get them up if I'm not too overloaded with homework and studies.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

"What is _he_ doing here?" Snape hissed, and Harry cringed at the purely loathsome look he sent him.

"Harry decided to drop in on me and have a little chat," Dumbledore said calmly, glancing to Harry then back to Severus "I have been informed of the circumstances in which lead to Harry's early departure from your class, as I'm sure you no doubt could have guessed."

"Headmaster," Severus began, pointing angrily to Harry "This boy not only disrupted my class from learning but also took the time to degrade, and formally insult-"

"I am well aware of the circumstances of what went on, Severus." Dumbledore raised a hand. "And I understand that Harry here is very sorry for what he said in the Potions classroom."

"My arse he is!" Severus spat "This child deliberately humiliated and mocked me in front of my own students!"

"Calm yourself Severus." Dumbledore interrupted again, silencing the Professors angry ranting "Now, appropriate action will be taken to ensure that this will never happen again, I assure you."

"I should hope so." He replied, shooting Harry a dirty look that made him cringe in his seat "Two weeks detention and a suspension from the next Quidditch-"

"Detention will be this week and this week alone." Dumbledore interrupted again, continuing before the Professor could protest "Harry will come to your class every evening after lessons and fulfil whatever task you set."

"A week?" Severus spat "Surely that does not suffice the-"

"It will suffice because I say so." Dumbledore said coolly "Harry here understandably has a lot on his mind with exams and cannot be spending all his time serving punishments with you, Severus."

Severus gritted his teeth "Sir," He said, overly calm " _Many_ of the students have exams on their minds, Potter is no exception. Surely as head of House I should determine the correct area of discipline...?"

"Justification on your part Severus will not be necessary. I think we've had enough conflict for the day over who is right and who is wrong." Dumbledore said gently "Harry will be serving a week's worth of detention with you, and that will be the last of it." He glanced towards Harry, his face becoming a little sterner "Harry, don't you think you have something to say to your Potions professor?"

Harry shuffled on his seat slightly, feeling although he was being chastised by a parent, or in this case, a grandparent.

"Sorry, sir." He mumbled half-heartedly.

Snape kept his face blank, but his lips were white and in a tight line.

"There." Dumbledore smiled warmly, as if that settled it. "Now, I'll escort you out Severus, no doubt you'll be wanting to get back to your class."

Severus was too angry to protest when Dumbledore pressed a hand to his back and guided him out the office back to the stone staircase. Once they were out, Dumbledore shut the door and cast a quick non-verbal silencing charm so Harry couldn't hear.

"I hope that was satisfactory enough for you."

"Satisfactory?" Severus hissed "The boy is merely getting a slap on the wrists for what he did. So no, I am not satisfied, Albus. You are far too lenient with him, any other student and you would have agreed to two weeks detention."

"You remember our words at the start of the year, correct?" Dumbledore asked him "I gave you the job of watching over him for me, and you have yet to prove to me that you are doing that. I put my faith into you Severus that the boy would be closely monitored and watched over, but here we are discussing an incident between yourself and an eleven year old boy who defended his family member."

Severus swallowed hard "With respect, _sir_. I do believe it was Potter who instigated this. Spreading his brazen, filthy attitude, then storming off and throwing cauldrons is _not_ acceptable in my book. That mixture was in the throws of being boiled and could have easily caused harm to Millicent Bulstrode who barely got out of the way of the spill."

"At least no one was hurt, the only reason you are angry my friend was because it was a damage to your pride, and rightly so too. Harry has apologised in what I believe to be a meaningful way, and he will be serving detention with you everyday for the rest of the week. If that is not satisfactory enough, then I don't know what is."

The headmaster's tone was enough to let Severus know it was the end of the discussion, so he puffed out his chest and nodded reluctantly "As you wish."

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore smiled, "I'm glad you can see reason."

Severus pursed his lip and made to descend the stairs back to his class.

"Oh and Severus?" Dumbledore said "You will do well not to mention the boy's father during class. if I find out that you do so again, I will not be happy. Do you understand?"

Severus kept his face cold, but his voice wavered slightly "Yes, Albus."

"Good." He said shortly "And in the future, keep your opinions to yourself. That's all..." He turned on his heel, and Severus felt his heart thunder in his ears before he finally descended the stairs and back to his class, where he could take out his rage on some of his papers.

Dumbledore re-entered the office, his eye's twinkling and a loud, tired sigh coming from his lips. Once he'd seen Snape had left, Harry turned to the Professor, looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you Sir," He said timidly "Thank you for defending me."

"No problem Harry." Dumbledore smiled and sat back into his chair, his voice suddenly becoming more serious all of a sudden "However, I cannot allow a repeat of this behaviour. Severus is a patient man, but he will not be so easily swayed in the future. Your comments were entirely unnecessary no matter what he said, and you could have quite easily harmed Miss Bulstrode when you knocked over the cauldron."

Harry lowered his head, feeling abashed at that. "I'm sorry sir."

"You're forgiven." He smiled lightly. "Now, do tell me Harry. How do you feel about coming up here to my office every once in a while to do some studying? I could also help you on certain subjects during lunchtimes if you are struggling?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Haven't I always said that the door to my office is always open?"

Harry perked up at that "I'd like that sir, although just charms and History of magic really, well, maybe transfiguration too..."

"My speciality is transfiguration." He told him quietly as he re-stood, almost as if sharing a secret. "I often enjoyed going to the transfiguration club when I was a student here. So, after realising how much I loved the art, I decided I would teach it."

He nodded over to a picture hanging on the wall, a moving one with several different men and women sitting down on chairs in what looked like the Great Hall. The picture was old, also a little faded, and Harry came to stand at Dumbledore's side with a small smile.

"I never knew you were a transfiguration teacher." He said.

"The subject never came up." He said lightly "See? There I am with the dark waistcoat and white shoes." He tapped the glass that held the picture. "That was before my first term of teaching, way back in 1920. I was very nervous, but highly excited."

Harry took a step forwards, meeting eyes with a younger version of the man before him. The headmaster's eyes held the same pale blue colour and his hair was a dark auburn, not white like it was now. He had the same eccentric style of clothing and his smile was full of pride, most likely from getting the job.

He wondered how long the Professor had actually spent in this castle if he had been here as a student and then taught at a fairly young age. While he swept his eye around the various different faces, Harry's gaze came to land on an elderly male teacher with platinum blonde hair sleeked back into a ponytail and a cane held in hand.

"Is...is that?" He trailed off, looking bewildered.

"Who? Oh him? That's Septimus Malfoy, an old ancestor to your Slytherin friend."

"Oh." said Harry "I thought it was Lucius Malfoy, they look alike. I can tell by the silly hair."

Dumbledore chuckled "That's because he was Lucius Malfoy's grandfather. Not the most pleasant man I've encountered. He taught here for around ten months and was found to be spreading muggle-born hate to the other students. He didn't last the year in the job."

Harry glanced up at him over his shoulder, biting his lip "Professor? Why is it that the Malfoy's have so much against muggles?"

"Pure-blood ideology." He answered simply.

Harry frowned at him, cocking his head "Sorry?"

"It's all about the blood with families like that, Harry. All about the blood." He repeated. "Not just the Malfoy's. A pure-blood is a term given to a witch or wizard who has two magical parents and magic running throughout their bloodline. I, being the son of a muggle-born witch who married a wizard, am a half-blood. The same would apply to you my dear boy."

"But...I'm a pureblood aren't I?" He asked hesitantly "My mum and dad were both magical, so how could I be a half-blood?"

"Like I told you before Harry, your mother - while able to perform magic was from a muggle background, much like your friend Granger. Magic genetics have the capability of springing up anywhere at random, meaning that even a muggle family could produce a witch or wizard at some time in their lives. It's the way of nature." He said, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of his desk "It has been wildly proven that some of the _best_ witches and wizards actually come from muggle heritage, though many pure-bloods would like to disagree on that point."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Like the Malfoy's, many ancient pure-blood families like to stick to the traditional way of life and do not believe that anyone muggle-born should have the right to learn magic. The witch hunting's of the last few centuries caused a lot of tensions between our kind an the muggles, and some have stayed that way ever since. They believe they should be separate from us, and look down on them as lesser beings."

"Well that's not fair." Harry stated.

"No." He agreed "No it isn't. But unfortunately it is the ugly truth for many families like the Malfoy's. Some families, even of pure-blood heritage, have accepted muggles into our society, a great number actually. But others have not and many of those families were the same ones that served Voldemort in the war."

"Voldemort, he was a pure-blood?" Harry asked, running his finger over another picture frame on the Headmaster's wall.

"Yes," Dumbledore said swiftly "And a devoted heir to his noble ancestor - Salazar Slytherin. _Another_ , arrogant man that thought himself above all others."

Harry turned back to the pictures, a sudden thought occurring to him "That's why Slytherin's password is pure-blood." He concluded "Because of-"

"Because of the views of Salazar Slytherin," Dumbledore nodded "yes, and those views have been passed on and taught from generation to generation. The same views that discriminate against people like your mother and your friend Miss Granger."

Harry swallowed thickly "Is that why you hate Slytherin?"

Dumbledore raised his chin, a moment of silence passing between the two of them before he decided how to answer. "I dislike Slytherin because many, if not all, hold prejudiced views against muggles to some extent. That, and they believe themselves to be superior to others."

"I don't." Harry said firmly. And he knew for a fact that Blaise didn't, or Pansy for that matter...

"No. You are not like other Slytherin's Harry, you're special - you don't deserve to be associated with such regard." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Harry dipped his head, another sudden crash of fresh shame washing over him when he remembered how much Dumbledore had wanted him to be in Gryffindor; like his parents. He wondered if they would be dissapointed, for being in a house that had served such conflict in his first year of School. But he'd never know would he? Because his parents were never coming back, they were gone thanks to Voldemort.

Harry shuffled back to look at some more of the pictures on the wall "I wish I was in Gryffindor." He said quietly, yet Dumbledore heard him, and he resisted the urge to smile. Instead, he moved off his desk and walked behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not dwell on it Harry, most things happen for a reason. We just have to figure out what that reason is."

Harry looked up at him through his glasses and nodded. Dumbledore patted his shoulder and led him to the door "Now, why don't you head off to your common room and do some studying? You can come to me anytime whenever you need help with something."

"Okay." Harry said gratefully.

"And Harry," He said, making him turn "Do not worry about your friendship with Mr Malfoy. A friend who lies, is no friend at all. Perhaps you drifting apart will simply benefit the both of you. It's for the greater good."

Harry stood silently for a moment, thinking about the Headmaster's words. Then, without another word he walked out, leaving the Professor smirking behind him.

When Harry returned to the Great Hall for lunch, he finally took something from the selections of food and ate his first proper meal in days. To his surprise (and relief) Draco was not there, and he was able to relax in the company of Blaise and Millicent while Hermione and Pansy sat at the other end of the table looking over notes for History of Magic together.

Watching the way Hermione tested Pansy over the different topics, and her patience with Pansy when she kept trying to deflect from studying was rather inspiring. Harry concluded that Hermione was likely a good influence on Pansy, and would probably give her the skill and motivation she needed to do well in her studies. He wished he had that motivation.

When he'd finished nibbling on his food, he pushed his plate away and decided to join them. He wanted to take up the Headmaster's advice on studying for his exams, the sooner he did it the better.

While studying with the girls, he never bothered to question where Draco was. He was also completely unaware of what he was doing, and the events that would transpire later that day as a result of them.

~•0•~

Draco Malfoy's shoes thudded quietly along the steps of the stone staircase. The air was cold and chilly, but Draco did not shiver from that of the cold, he was far too anxious to even realise it was cold whilst he walked silently down the stairs and checked to see if anyone was behind him.

He made his way down the empty corridor until finally he reached the destination he was looking for outside a classroom door. He took a step back, licking his lips and clutching tight onto the book he held in his hands. He stood there for a good few minutes, breathing deeply and mustering his courage before finally he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Draco pushed open the door to the classroom and entered silently, looking over to the front desk where Severus Snape sat marking some of his papers.

"Draco," He greeted, surprised to see him but pleasantly so. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry, and I wanted to return the book you let me borrow over Christmas." He said quickly, walking up to the desk and placing down the book on his desk.

"Ah," Severus recalled the book playing a large part in his youth when he'd began to discover his love for the Art of the Potion making. The book had a list of the most amusing and harmless potions perfect for practical jokes, something that had come in handy for revenge during the times he had been picked on by school rivalries. "A good read. Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," Draco nodded keeping his tone even "The Babbling Beverage and Fungiface potion was my favorite. Maybe I can try it on father during Summer."

Severus chortled "Do not tell him where you got the source from or he'll have my head."

Draco still didn't move from his desk, and stood with his hands perched against the edge and his tongue dancing rapidly against his cheek. He wanted so badly to talk with Severus, but now that he was finally here, and standing in front of him, his confidence was fading with each passing second.

"Err," He began finally "uncle Severus?"

"Hmm?" The professor raised from his chair to walk to the cabinets at the side of the room and search for something inside one of the cupboards

"Can I ask you a question? Something important?"

"Of course you can Draco," He said, his back still facing him as he fiddled with his equipment on the worktop.

Draco took a breath, and spoke carefully. "If...if someone you knew was in trouble, someone you cared about, would you tell someone?"

This made the Potions Master stop. He turned around to face his Godson, his face perplexed "What do you mean by that? Who's this person in trouble your speaking of?"

"Oh, no one." He said quickly "I just mean, metamorphically speaking..."

" _Metaphorically_ ," Severus corrected with a snort. "You've been spending too much time with your cousin Nymphadora - and you haven't clarified as to what you mean by _'trouble'._ "

Draco felt his gaze dropping to the floor "I mean say someone was getting hurt…by something…or somebody, and nobody else knew about it. What would you do?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by being hurt..." Severus furrowed his brow. "If someone was being hurt severely then naturally this person should tell a teacher or a family member." He said, studying him carefully "Why are you asking me this?"

"Um, no reason." Draco swallowed, knowing how stupid he was sounding by backtracking "Just a…question."

Severus gave him a good hard look "For a Slytherin Draco your lying is not up to scratch. You are clearly referring to yourself judging by your thoughts."

"Hey!" Draco's eyes widened angrily "Don't read my thoughts! That's rude!"

"A force of habit Draco, and I can assure you that I do not do it frequently when you are around. I respect your privacy, but when your wellbeing is in question I have the right to be concerned." He said "So, are you going to tell me, or will I have to find out for myself?"

Draco growled. "You wouldn't."

Snape rolled his eyes slightly, "If you are just honest with me Draco, then no. But you are my godson after all, I should like to think that you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

Severus walked up to him until he was so close that Draco had to look up in order to meet his eye.

"If there is someone being hurt Draco, then I need to know." He said seriously "Is it one of your friends? Mr Zabini or Miss Parkinson...?" His tone became worried "Are _you_ in trouble?"

"No. It's not me" Draco shook his head "And it's not Blaise or Pansy either. They're fine."

Severus regarded him carefully "Then who do you mean?"

Draco bit his lip and swallowed hard, unable to believe he actually was doing this. Actually speaking to someone about this after so long.

"Harry Potter..." He said finally.

Severus took a small step back, flinching like he'd been stung. He had not been expecting that answer. "What?"

"H-harry Potter. Please don't make me say his name again. It took me ages just to talk to you about this." Draco said desperately.

Severus frowned, but his tone was cold. "What about him now?"

Draco's head rose sharply, his tone resentful "Oh, I get it. You'll be worried for my other friends but when it's Harry you won't even act like you care? Do you know how long this has been upsetting me? How long it took me just to actually come to you about this?! I've been struggling about what to do for ages! You were the only person I could think of going to!"

"Calm yourself Draco and talk to me properly." He raised a hand "What do you mean when you say hurt?"

"His family." Draco said darkly.

"You mean the muggles?"

"Yes."

Snape swallowed dryly and watched Draco carefully, his face forever an unreadable mask. "What has given you this impression? Have you seen them hurt him Physically?"

"No…" He admitted.

"Has he admitted that his family have been hurting him?"

"Yes. I mean- um well…n-no, but that doesn't mean it isn't happening!"

"Draco-" Severus sighed.

"He's scared of them!" He said "And-and he's got bruises too! He had one on his jaw not that long ago remember? But it's faded now, he said some boys gave it to him but I think he's lying."

"You… _think_ , he's lying?" said Severus. "How can you possibly be sure he's lying and that he wasn't hit by a gang of boys?"

"It was _not_ a gang of boys!" Draco shouted. "It was his uncle! Or his aunt! I don't know but one of them hurt him and pretty badly, he keeps acting like he's in pain all the time. Maybe there's something on his back or something…that's it! Make him take his robes off, I'll bet there'll be marks all over him!"

"Calm down Draco," He interrupted impatiently "I cannot go asking eleven year old boys to take off their clothes, you know that! I'd look like a child molester."

"Then ask madam Pomfrey to do it!" He pleaded "Please Uncle Sev you have to help me! He won't even talk to me anymore and I…" Draco trailed off, beginning to feel tears burning in his eyes.

The last week or so had been hell, and it was beginning to take it's toll. He remembered the way he and Harry used to be so close. The way they'd laughed and joked together, harmless banter and kind words when it was necessary. They had been inseparable, and Draco had never connected with anyone like Harry before. It was a friendship he didn't want to loose.

Draco furiously wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and kept his eyes lowered "I was gonna send a letter to father," He said "But I came to you instead. Please can you help him?"

"Draco." Severus said softly as he took his shoulders and knelt to be eye level with him "Listen to me, you need to calm down. If you are worried then of course I will help you." He remained silent for a moment to gather himself before he finally spoke again. "I have a detention with him after lessons. If you want me to, I can have a word with him and ask him some questions then. I'm not quite sure how I will approach the matter but I will give it a try."

"Please can you be nice to him?" Draco begged "He needs to feel like he's got a Head of House that cares about him - not give him detentions."

Snape felt a small clench in his chest at that, but he pushed it away quickly and stood straighter, drawing in a breath.

"Leave it with me, Draco. I'll see what I can do." He told him.

"So you'll help him?" Draco's voice was disbelieving.

"Yes." He nodded "I will try my best to help him if you think he is being hurt. Go back to class Draco. Come, wipe your face - there's no need to cry now." He wandlessly conjured a hanky.

Draco took it gratefully, wiping his eyes and stuffing it into his pocket. "Thanks."

"Just answer me one thing though," Severus said "You said you had taken a while to talk to me about this. If it was upsetting you, why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Because I tried to help Harry first, but he wouldn't listen. Ever since Christmas and since he's spent time with Dumbledore it's like he has this...this _hate_ towards me. Now, we're just strangers again." He sniffed and looked his godfather in the eyes "He keeps changing the subject and acting all confused whenever I bring up his family, if that isn't a sign that he's hiding the truth then what is? And he get's angry too. Like what happened today in Potions class, didn't you think that was weird?"

"I assumed it was him being more arrogant than he already is." Severus said dryly.

Draco sniffed again and shook his head "You don't know him like I do uncle Sev, he's nice, he really is. Why can't you just give him a chance? I think you'd really like him if you got to know him."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. His earlier scolding from Albus and his talk with his nephew was a little too much for today. This was not one of his finest day's and everyone was intent in making him feel like a complete arsehole without even trying. Even his eleven year old godson.

Well, perhaps he had brought it upon on himself...maybe...perhaps...just a little...

He sighed again but looked kept his tone firm "I promise you Draco that I will do everything I can to help Mr-... _Harry_. Leave it with me and I'll do what I can, alright? Keep your chin up. I'm proud of you for coming to me, even if it did take a while."

Draco smiled meekly and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He made his way to the door with his bag, eager to get away and push the talk to the back of his mind.

Severus stood up and watched him go, his mind swimming with a thousand thoughts. He remembered when he himself had questioned Potter about his bruise, and the way he _did_ in fact notice the way Harry was acting differently. Why he had noticed this he didn't know. Perhaps he was hypersensitive to recognising the symptoms that were similar to himself when he was a child.

 _He_ certainly was no stranger to abuse, and if Draco was right, then he really would feel terrible. It had not once crossed his mind as to _why_ the boy had been acting so strange, he had simply dismissed it as Potter's usual, everyday self.

If the boy was suffering then he had been completely blinded by his own ego to even notice. And if Draco was right, then he really would guilty for it.

If he was going to keep his promise to his Godson, he'd need to approach the matter carefully. How he was going to do that he didn't know in the slightest.

~•0•~

When Harry had finished his lessons, he was making his way down to Potions with Blaise when Marcus Flint and Terrence Higgs met him along the corridor.

"Hey Potter, how's it going? Long time no see. Had a good Christmas?" Marcus asked pleasantly.

"Fine thanks, yourselves?"

Marcus shrugged "Meh, alright."

"Great," Terrence responded a little more cheerily.

"We came to find you to tell you about the next Quidditch match, Harry. We've been hunting round for all our teammates to tell them. You got a few minutes to spare?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, um actually..." Harry said reluctantly, waving silently to Blaise who said his goodbyes and continued towards the common room "I have a detention just now."

"Oh," Marcus looked disappointed "Well, I'll make it quick then. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff, next Friday on the Quidditch pitch. Easy win if you ask me." He added confidently, making Terrance roll his eyes.

"Next _Friday_?" Harry gasped "But- I thought you said we'd have at least two weeks practice before a game!"

"The match got rearranged." He told him "Practice will probably start tomorrow after lessons."

"I- can't..." Harry shook his head.

Marcus's smile faded "Why not?"

"I have detentions every day after classes for the next week. If I don't go I'll probably loose points for Slytherin."

Terrance and Marcus glanced to one another, seemingly unsure how to compromise. Marcus bit the side of his cheek, clicking his tongue in deep thought "Well, what about lunch times?"

"Lunch?" Harry queried.

"You free?" Marcus asked his friend.

" _I'm_ free, we'd just have to check the rest of the team. Tracy and Adrian could probably do it, we'd have to check with the others. I'm sure we could bring our lunch out to the Quidditch pitch if worst comes to it, it'd be almost like a picnic."

"Yeah." Marcus smiled. He turned back to Harry, "Alright. You leave it with us Harry, and we'll get back to you. In the mean time, don't be afraid to come for extra practice. No pressure Harry but we need you to make a quick catch of the snitch this game, Hufflepuff may be slow with their seeker, but they are pretty good at their team effort. We can't afford to loose this one after our win against Gryffindor."

Harry nodded, and despite Marcus's words, felt pressured beyond belief. "Okay."

"Oh and just before you go, you'll never guess who's refereeing our match?" He added happily.

Harry frowned "Who?"

"Snape." He smiled "Looks like the odds will be in our favour this game."

Harry's face fell "Oh," He quickly forced a smile "That's... great!"

"I know, guess we won't have to worry too much about our mistakes. Anyway, we'll let you go. We've still got around half a dozen people to talk to, we'll see you around Potter." He said "Come on Higgs."

They walked past him.

"See ya Harry," Terrence said.

"Bye," He watched them go, biting his lip. _Quidditch_...he'd forgotten all about it. In truth, he was no where near physically prepped to play Quidditch. Just the thought of falling off his broom and landing on his back was enough to make him shudder. While he was in this state, he'd be useless playing for his team. The sooner he cured his burns, the better.

Pushing his worries to the back of his mind he turned and continued his way down the corridor, when he reached the Potions classroom Snape was already waiting for him at his desk.

"About time." He said, as Harry closed the door "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." He grumbled "Marcus Flint had to speak to me."

Harry moved over to the countertops where all the pots and cauldrons lay waiting, he took up the brush and began to reach for the first cauldron when the Professor's voice stopped him.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." He said, much to Harry's confusion. Severus beckoned him over with a finger "Come here."

Harry shuffled over, his eyes cautious. Snape raised his chin and for a moment their eyes made contact, then he pulled his gaze away and nodded to the empty seat opposite his desk. "Have a seat."

Harry was now more confused than ever, but he sank into the seat nonetheless "No cauldron's today sir...?"

"No. No cauldron's. I have a different task for you tonight, something a little more important. You see this papers?" He pushed forwards a handful of parchment's that contained pages of long essays. "These are my sixth year's potions assignments."

Harry watched him closely, wondering what this had to do with him.

"So far I'm over half way through them, and they haven't got a grade yet. What I need you to do is count all the marks I've given on the papers and put a final score. I trust I can rely on your counting skills?"

"Uh...yeah." He answered.

Snape pushed forward a jar of ink and quill "The whole assignment is out of forty. Take your time counting all the ticks I've given and put the score on the front. It would help me getting these done for tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded, surprised at how laid back the Professor seemed this evening after such a gruelling day. He was surprised there had been no snide comments here and there, no subtle little digs. Maybe Professor Dumbledore's words had really taken him down a peg or two.

 _Ha_. That made Harry nearly smile. Still, it didn't change the fact that he despised the man.

He began counting the various blue inked ticks on the first assignment, written by none other than his fellow Quidditch teammate Miles Bletchley.

Severus watched him closely when he wasn't looking, his eyes taking in the dark circles around the boy's eyes, the thin face and tired eyes. He didn't look well, now that he could see him from up close. He looked gaunt and exhausted, maybe something really was causing his blatant behaviour in class.

Severus drew in a breath, his voice smooth and nonchalant. "You know..." He began, making Harry stop in his counting "I have been a teacher at this school for over ten years, yet _never_ have I quite come across a pupil like you, Mr Potter."

Harry kept his eyes down, trying to focus on his task. But he kept his ears pricked.

"And _as_ a teacher, I pride myself on the ability to teach as well as to learn about other pupils." He continued.

"Professor, you're distracting me." Harry said shortly.

Severus bit his lip impatiently. _Keep your head on..._ he told himself, _think of Draco._

Moving a bony-fingered hand, he pulled away the parchment that Harry was working on and moved it to the side, leaving Harry staring at him in puzzlement.

"Let's be realistic now shall we?" Severus clasped his hands at the front of his desk "I know that we haven't exactly seen eye to eye from the beginning, but it has come to my attention that as of lately, your behaviour has only worsened in my class, and you seem to drifting from your fellow Housemates."

Harry glared at him, then lowered his head, unable to look the man in the eyes. Had he really been that obvious? Or was the Professor watching him more closely than he realised?

"What's your point?" He asked him after a moment.

"My point is," He said firmly "That your behaviour over the last week or so, has alerted me of a change. A negative one. So I can't help but wonder, what has caused this sudden change? Why are you suddenly storming off and insulting me in front of my students? Why the volatile behaviour and sudden need to run to the headmaster when you don't get your way?"

"You insulted my father." Harry said lowly.

"Yes I did. But the times before that, I didn't. So that is not the real reason."

Harry glared at him "You hate me."

"I dislike you." He told him "There is a difference."

"Why?" He suddenly blurted "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

Severus snorted "Was today not proof enough? Your vulgar attitude and tantrum was appalling, and your words to me were no less of these things."

"You insulted my father. My _dead_ father." Harry said, his eyes watering "Of course I insulted you back."

Severus felt a small ache in his chest, something similar to guilt. He opened his mouth ready to say something back, but came out short. He couldn't really argue with that...

He sat back in his chair and sighed. He knew he'd probably gone too far when he'd mentioned the boy's father during class, he just hadn't quite expected Harry to react the way he did, but he was a fool to believe he would proceed with his work as if nothing had happened. Now it had come back to bite him.

"Harry," He sighed again, and Harry couldn't help his eyes widening at the sound of his name from the Professor's lips "What I said about your father was wrong and unprofessional, I should not have done it."

Harry stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing "Is this you trying to apologise?"

"I don't apologise very often, so don't get used to it." He said coolly "But perhaps... yes, I understand that it was a mistake on my part, and I shouldn't have brought him up."

"No, you shouldn't have. He was a good man." Harry said, furiously wiping his eyes so the Professor couldn't see that he was close to crying. No way would he give Snape the satisfaction of seeing his tears.

Severus shuffled forward slightly on his seat. "Now, as head of Slytherin House, I make it part of my job to check on students, make sure they're alright..."

Harry gave a low snort of amusement, reminding Severus very much of Draco.

"So I will say to you this," He continued "If something _is_ bothering you, or troubling you; then do not feel the need to take out your emotions in my class, or on your class _mates_ for that matter. There are many people here who are willing to help you, even myself. Believe it or not I am a good listener, and I do not want a conflict with you, as I'm sure you do not with me."

Harry raised his eyes, wondering where this sudden change of heart had come from. The Professor was...dare he say it...being _nice_ to him?

"So..." He began "Is there a reason as to why you have been acting up? Or are you-"

A knock sounded on the classroom door, interrupting their conversation and startling Harry. Severus growled and stood, turning to him before he saw to whoever had come calling "Do not leave until I say so. Wait here." He told him, then made his way to the door and opened it where Harry saw an older student stood patiently and rather anxiously waiting for him.

"O-oh hello Professor, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you about our next homework piece?"

"Make it quick Northbridge, I have a first year waiting for me." He said, pulling the door closed behind him.

Harry sat quietly in his seat, briefly hearing the low exchange between the two. He heard Snape aske rather impatiently what was the problem, and her asking about a question she did not understand. Harry exhaled deeply, slumping back into the chair and rubbing his eyes.

He moved his gaze around the classroom when finally it came to rest on the small supply room cupboard to his right. Harry sat straighter, turning to glance behind him and see if the Professor was in view of him from his position partly behind the classroom door.

He wasn't. In fact, half of his body was hidden behind the door while he spoke to the other student. Harry shuffled forwards, caught between moving and staying put.

While the Professor was distracted, he could quickly and easily slip in and grab what he needed for the Potion he'd wanted to make. He was going to need it now more than ever, especially with Quidditch starting up. What better opportunity would he have like now rather than sneaking out after hours?

He bent forwards, looking again to where the Professor was still standing deep in conversation. It was now or never.

He raised from the chair, silently moving over to the cupboard door and pulling on the latch, but it was locked. Harry took out his wand and whispered "Alohamora."

A small spark frazzled from the tip of his wand and he heard the latch lift from the other side of the door. He slipped inside quickly, scanning around the various piles and stacks of jars, herbs and liquids. He knew straight away where to find the lionfish, they were unmistakeable with their bright colours. He found a jar that contained a handful of lionfish spines on one of the high shelves above him and managed to clutch hold of his sore ribs and reach for it over his head.

He stuffed it into his satchel. _One down..._

He'd made a mental note in his head about all the different ingredients mentioned in the book, further on in the method it required a small amount of flobberworm mucus to give the mix consistency and Honey water to then water it down.

Poking his head around the side of the door, Harry felt sweat break out over his forehead as he turned back to gather whatever else he could find before the Professor could notice he was gone.

He moved vertically along the different dusty shelves, his eyes skimming the various different labels. _Come on...come on..._

He came to a few dozen phials of watery looking substances until finally he read the phial that said 'Honey Water,' Grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket he moved down on his knees to continue looking the last and most important thing he needed from these supplies - flobberworm mucus.

He knew exactly where he would find it too. Flobberworm's needed to be stored in a cool, dark and relatively damp area, he'd remembered Professor Snape telling them this before the Christmas break. Down underneath the table holding all the different herbs was likely the most obvious place, it was dark and cold being so near to the floor.

Harry ignited his wand to see through the darkness, and let out a quiet sound of triumph when he found a little nest of jars containing the fat, lumpy worms inside them. He grabbed the nearest one and held it up to look at it closely. It was an adult one, judging by the size, perfect for extracting mucus.

He glanced warily to the cupboard door and shoved the jar into his satchel with his other things before moving out the supply cupboard.

"-and we will go over this in more depth tomorrow during class." Snape was saying, apparently reaching the end of the discussion with his student.

Harry jogged back over to his seat, placing down his satchel at his side and sighing with relief. It was only when Snape moved to open the classroom door – still engrossed in his discussion, that Harry realised to his horror, that he had left the cupboard door open.

His eyes widened and he glanced back, trying to judge if he would be able to make a run for it and close it in time. It was unlikely, given Snape already had half of his body inside the classroom, his back still turned to him.

He grasped his wand, pleading with whatever higher power was out there to help him. He'd done it before, without even trying. He'd performed magic without a wand; if he was scared, or if he was upset. He just needed to concentrate, just like how he did with the lantern in the library.

"Okay, thanks Professor." The girl was saying. "Goodnight."

Snape moved to turn around, and Harry looked frantically over to the door, his forehead glistening with sweat.

Then all of a sudden, the cupboard door swung shut with a loud bang and Harry heard the clear click of the lock that came with it. The sound caused Snape to turn sharply once he'd dismissed his sixth year student. He looked back at him with a frown, it was then that Harry realised he mustn't have seen the door close on it's own and was curious as to what the sound was..

"Ow," Harry groaned, feigning pain.

Severus stepped fully inside the class "What are you doing?"

"Banged my knee, Sir." He said, clutching his kneecap and rubbing it.

Severus raised an eyebrow but continued to walk up his desk nonetheless. "How are those assignments getting along?"

"Fine." Harry said quickly, marking down the score on the first one and reaching for another "I'm only on the second one."

Severus sniffed and took his seat, silently continuing on with his marking while Harry tried to keep his eyes low. They continued working closely together for the next half hour or so. Eventually, Harry had caught up so fast he ended up waiting every few minutes for the Professor to finish ticking an assignment before he counted all the marks.

When the clock was ticking close to quarter past six, Severus decided to call it a day and let him leave. "You may go now." He told him, "Come back same time tomorrow. Heed what I said boy, and remember what I told you, alright?"

Harry kept his face blank "Yes, sir..."

"Good." The professor nodded his head towards the door, his tone not unkind "Go on then, off you go."

Harry swallowed and hopped down from the small steps leading up to the desk, slinging his extra heavy bag over his shoulder. He left the classroom quickly, terrified that the Potions Master would see straight through him and figure out that he'd taken those things.

He didn't know what it was, but something about the Professor had put him on edge that day. It was like the man could see all of his secrets, and Harry had many dark secrets...

Severus watched him leave with a frown. If he was ever going to get the boy to open up, he could not do it while they were continuously hostile to one another. Today had been a baby step in earning the boys trust, and he did still feel a little guilty for his words previously that day.

Every so often his eyes flashed back to Draco's tearful face, pleading with him to help the boy and get him to open up to him about his home life. At the time, Severus had thought Draco was being dramatic, but after careful scrutiny of Potter's physical appearance and behaviour he had a horrid feeling that his nephew might be right. Not only had he seen a vulnerable side to the boy this evening, but it also reminded him of the time he'd fainted after he'd caught him showing off during flying practice.

Had it been simply an over reaction? Or had it been something deeper? Severus had a good idea of which one, and he knew with careful steps he would need to work hard to get the boy to trust him. But he was patient. He could do it for Draco, it was after all the only reason he told himself he was doing it, just for Draco's sake. And maybe...Potters too...

~•0•~

After eating supper with the others and an oddly quite Draco, Harry decided to hide all the items he'd swiped from the professor's supply cupboard in his dorm, then go back to the mirror of Erised. He stashed his ingredients in a small bag down the side of his bedside table, adamant that nobody would find it there or even think to look.

He wrapped his cloak tightly around him while he made his way down the corridors and to the standing suit of armour, opening the door to the secret classroom and slipping inside.

And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, along with one of his grandfathers waving happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror, a warm smile curving his lips. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family after such a long and confusing day. Nothing at all.

"So - back again, Harry?" said a voice.

Harry felt his blood run cold. He spun around to look behind him. Standing with his hands clasped in front of him by the wall was none other than Professor Dumbledore. He realised he must have walked straight past him and hadn't even noticed he was in the room.

"I- I didn't see you, sir."

"Clearly. Strange how near-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he didn't seem angry with him, but instead had a small smile on his face.

"So," said Dumbledore, moving to sit on the floor next to him, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised?"

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"

"It - well - it shows me my family..."

"Indeed." He nodded "And it showed your friend Blaise qualifying in a muggle profession."

Harry gawked at him "How-how did you know-"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible." He said gently "Now, indulge me Harry. Can you think what the mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry lifted then slumped his shoulders and shook his head, reminding Dumbledore of a certain somebody he knew well. He chuckled and shuffled a little closer "Let me explain to you then. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion "So it shows us what we want. What we dream. Our deepest desires..."

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded. "You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Mr Zabini, who has grown up in a life of pure-blooded society and etiquette, see's his family accepting him for who he truly wants to be."

Harry stared into the glass, thinking back to Blaise and he felt a sudden sense of melancholy when he remembered his kind words when they'd first stumbled upon the mirror.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." Dumbledore continued. "And that is why the Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. And I must ask you Harry, not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get some dinner? I believe the pudding is apple-pie this evening - splendid dish."

"Yes sir," Harry stood up, then stopped. "Sir? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore chortled. "But you may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I?" Dumbledore paused.

A long silence followed and Harry almost regretted asking him such a personal question, but eventually the wizard answered, and his reply took Harry by surprise.

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." He told him. Harry blinked, and so Dumbledore continued "One can never have too many socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Harry glanced back at the mirror, wondering if the Professor was being truthful or not. But he wasn't going to press the matter, he probably shouldn't have asked such a question anyway.

"Well - um, I'll see you tomorrow Professor." He shifted awkwardly.

"Yes, please do." He said, pulling open the door and holding it for him.

Harry gave him a brief smile as he passed then made his way up to bed, he really did need to get some sleep.

Dumbledore watched him leave, his lips set in a tight line and his smile melting away as soon as Harry was out of sight. He drew in a breath through his nose, thinking back to the blatant question the boy had asked him.

Exhaling deeply he glanced towards the mirror, and was met by a man with golden hair and bright blue eyes looking back, _gazing_ at him affectionately. Dumbledore pulled his eyes away quickly and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

He carried on through the door, shutting it behind him and pushing his thoughts of the man in the mirror to the back of his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this one was really long, but hopefully enough has happened to keep you interested. Who do you think Dumbledore see's? Should Harry confide more in Severus? Or should he confront Draco on his fathers past? Stay tuned for more if you're interested.**

 **Reviews kindly appreciated.**


	29. Confrontation

**A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken me to update but unfortunately my exams have started so studying has to be a priority :( My next exam is English but isn't for a while so I thought I'd continue writing chapters. After all it is technically part of English.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When the morning classes were over, Harry entered the common room to find it relatively deserted. There were a couple of first years and some second years talking quietly in the corners, while the older years presumably were in their dormitories or finishing off dinner in the Great Hall.

He eyed the three people sat closest to the fire freezing slightly when he realised it was Blaise, Pansy and Draco and they had instantly stopped talking as soon as he had entered the room. Draco was looking over his shoulder at him, and Harry regarded him coolly.

"Don't be put off by my presence guys. Feel free to carry on talking about me." He said.

"Harry." Draco stood.

"What?" He asked coldly.

Draco folded his arms, his face serious "We need to talk."

"Agreed." He answered "I think we do too. First of all I think there's something you need to tell me, something you've kept quiet for a long time."

Draco blinked, his current thoughts leaving him at Harry's words. "What?"

"Don't give me _what!_ You know what I'm talking about, this is exactly it. I'll let you have the benefit of the doubt and I'll give you a chance to tell me, then maybe we can talk properly, like normal people."

There was a moment of silence, Pansy glanced from Draco to Harry, unsure of what he was implying. Draco looked confused for moment, and Harry was sure it was a good minute until he finally spoke.

"I don't have a clue what you mean…" His tone however was a little nervous, unless Harry was imagining it.

Harry sighed and shook his head "You sure? Positive? Think good and hard Draco. It's something to do with you - well, someone else who has a lot to do with you, someone whom up until recently I had a mutual respect for. But unfortunately, someone else was kind enough to inform me that they actually weren't the person I thought they were. Ringing a bell Draco?"

Draco stood still, his face blank "No."

Harry felt a splinter of rage in his heart. He'd kept up this little secret for far too long, and Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Right." He said, nodding his head and trying to squash the growing rage in the pit of his stomach. "So…when were you going to tell me that your dad was a follower of Voldemort, Draco?" He asked bluntly.

Draco's expression seemed to crumble, and Harry was sure he even seemed to turn a lighter shade of white. There was a chorus of gasps around the common room, most caused by the name Harry had uttered so plainly. Harry waited for him to reply, his expression hard.

Draco's lips parted, but then closed again and his words came out shakily. "H-how did you…"

"Find out?" Harry finished "A man called Dumbledore. Somebody who was more honest to me than my so called friend." Harry's face twisted in anger and hurt, he shook his head. "How could you? How could you have kept something like that from me? _How_?"

"I-…" Draco swallowed.

"Answer me! Why did you lie?"

"I didn't think- I thought that…" Draco spoke again "I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't be my friend anymore…"

"Well, that's one thing you got right."

Draco's eyes grew wet, but he blinked them quickly "Harry I'm sorry." He said sincerely "I never meant to lie to you…I was gonna tell you…at some point - not long after christmas! But you were angry with me, and I knew you would just hate me more. I'm sorry for lying to you, I never should have done it and I really do regret it."

"You knew…" Harry's voice was still filled with accusation "You knew this whole time. You invited me to your house! Knowing that I was staying with an follower of Voldemort who helped kill my parents and so many other innocent people!"

"No!" Draco gasped "He never! He wouldn't! Father isn't like that! He was forced, he was under a curse!"

"Yeah…sure he was…" Harry growled.

"He's a good man!" Draco protested "It may not seem like it when you say those things but he's a good man, and he's a good father! I love him!"

"You love a murderer?" Harry snapped.

"He's not a murderer!" Draco yelled "Dumbledore's been putting it all in your head! He was cursed! He never killed any muggles! He said so himself!"

"And you believed him? Ha!" Harry laughed, sounding quite mad now "You're even more stupid than him!"

Draco's face darkened quickly "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Harry fired "I'll say whatever I bloody want!"

"I wouldn't dream of saying a word against your father." Draco said strongly "So don't say anything about _my_ father."

"Don't you dare compare your father to mine!" Harry yelled.

"I can't because your father is dead!" Draco fired.

Harry's eyes widened, and Draco swallowed hard.

A thick silence descended upon the room, a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. A small group of second years were watching them now, and so was Daphne Greengrass with her friend in the corner by the armchairs.

"Yeah…" Harry whispered after a long moment of silence, his voice venomous. "Yes he is dead, Draco. But you know what? I wish it was your father instead of mine."

"Guys please," Blaise was looking ready to stand and pull the two away "please stop it. You've been nothing but mean to each other and it's not fair."

"He's right." Pansy said nervously "No one is insulting anyone's parents, not in front of me anyway."

"He insult's mine by comparing my father to his." Harry said darkly.

"Harry that's enough." Blaise said quietly, "Whatever you want to say to Draco can be said in the dormitories."

"I'm staying right here." Harry said firmly.

"No, come on, let's go somewhere else. There's people staring." Blaise said softly. He stood and moved to take Harry's hand and pull him away, but Harry retracted by smacking his hand away hard.

"Get off me." He hissed. "And stop treating me like your my bloody mother because you're not!"

Blaise pulled back, hurt by the simple action. He moved to stand by Pansy, looking defeated

"I don't even care if people are watching! I'm at that point now. Let them watch!" Harry continued, looking Draco dead in the eyes "I think everybody deserves to know just what a liar _you_ are and the kind of person your father is!"

"Blaise, do something." Pansy whispered urgently.

"I can't!" He argued.

By now, another group of second years had entered the common room and were observing the drama unfold intently. Daphne Greengrass and her blonde-haired companion were watching nervously, and Draco's cheeks burned with humiliation.

"Stop it Harry." Draco said, his tone warning.

"What? Don't like hearing the truth? Hurts doesn't it?" He stepped forward "I bet deep down you _know_ he's a murderer. That's why you keep telling yourself he's a good man and a good father. You just can't bare to think of your dear daddy locked up for the crimes he committed."

"Shut up!" Draco suddenly screamed. It was then that Harry realised he'd touched a nerve. "Just shut up!"

"Am I hitting close to the truth?" Harry asked. "Thought so."

"Okay guys, I think that's enough now." Daphne commented bravely from the side.

"I agree." Pansy nodded "Just leave it now, please- you've had your fights-"

"Stay out of it Pansy." Draco snapped, then looked to Harry, his tone a little more controlled but his growing rage threatening to explode. "I'm going to warn you to stop there. Before you say something you'll regret."

Harry snorted "Regret? I don't regret anything I've said to you." He drew in an angry breath "My father was a saint compared to what yours was like! He had dignity and bravery! Your father was nothing but a cowardly bastard-"

Harry barely had the time to react when Draco threw himself at him, slamming him against the wall hard, and hitting him in the abdomen with his fist.

It wasn't particularly hard, mainly because Draco didn't want to actually cause Harry pain. And it was nothing compared to the punches he would quite gladly throw at Weasley. Nonetheless, Harry gasped in pain and slid to the ground, taking Draco completely by surprise and causing Blaise to shoot up from his seat and Pansy to let out a scream.

"Draco stop!" Blaise yelled, pushing him away from Harry by his front.

"Stop it!" Harry was sure he heard Daphne Greengrass shriek, but he wasn't sure if it was her or her female friend.

Harry remained doubled over in agony, clutching his middle and feeling hot tears begin to stream down his face. God he'd hit his back against the wall, and Draco had hit him just below his ribs. It felt like the skin of his back was melting clean off.

"Harry!?" Pansy was over and bending at his side immediately, her hazel eyes wide with fright "Draco you've hurt him!"

"He's faking it!" Draco screamed furiously "I hardly touched him!"

"Harry?" Pansy asked gently.

Harry breathed heavily for a few moments, his breath coming in short desperate gasps. Blaise was still stood between the two of them, his mouth agape and his arm still outstretched in front of Draco, who was now beginning to look worried at the young boy on the floor.

Harry gripped the chair to help pull himself up, and with a great effort turned to face Draco, wiping the tears from his face.

"Everything that Weasley said about you was true." He panted. "You're a liar and a hypocrite, and I wish I'd never met you."

Draco stared at him, a lot more hurt by his words than he cared to show. He drew in a breath from his nose and raised his chin, freigning dignity

"Well… if that's how you feel, then bugger off. Maybe you belong with the Gryffindor's, because a Slytherin doesn't his back on his friends."

Harry glared at him in reply. Draco's angry eyes however softened for a moment, and he looked although he was about to cry or even say something, but instead turned and ran up towards his dorm.

"Draco!" Blaise called "Draco wait!"

Harry moved next. He grabbed his bag from the floor and cursed under his breath as he stormed over to the black brick wall at the entrance of the common room.

"Pure-blood." He uttered.

That name, yet again.

 _All about the blood... all about the blood..._ It was like he could hear the Headmasters words in his head _For the Greater Good Harry…_

"Pure-blood dammit!" He slammed his fists on the wall as it rumbled open. Harry was gone in a flash, ignoring the calls from either Blaise or Pansy as he stormed off down the corridor.

Anywhere but here.

One of the second year group members let out a laugh, and Pansy spun around to glare at them furiously "Shut up!"

They stopped laughing almost instantly and scowled at her. Pansy watched Harry go, utterly dumfounded by what she saw. "Blaise, take care of Draco. I'll talk to Harry." She said swiftly.

He nodded reluctantly and made his way up the stairs after Draco while Pansy began to run after Harry, just managing to slip past the brick wall as it closed shut.

Harry's feet thundered on the marble corridor. His anger and his upset welled in his chest, threatening to swallow him whole. He wanted to smash things, break things, scream his throat raw!

"Harry!" He heard the small patter of light feet from behind him and glanced to see Pansy jogging after him, her little bob of hair swaying around her head and her robes billowing out like a cape. He walked on.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Without turning to look at her Harry broke out into a run and turned the corner to run up a flight of stairs. He felt the dull ache of his ribs grow stronger with every breath but he pushed it back with all his might.

When Pansy realised he wasn't stopping, she slowed down and only stared at him perplexed and irritated. Yet she didn't go after him, if he didn't want to talk then she wasn't going to force it out of him. She would much rather check on Draco than run after a friend who had barely spoke to her in the last couple of weeks.

Still running, Harry turned and ran to the nearest bathroom and thanked his lucky stars when he found it was empty.

His blood was pounding in his ears, his heart was hammering against his chest. He was angry, frustrated and upset. He wanted to scream, cry and destroy things all at once. Anything to satisfy his fury.

Using his hands to lean against the sink, Harry stared into his reflection in the mirror, but he didn't recognise the boy looking back at him. His face was pale and twisted in anguish, a vein in his temple was visible and his teeth were gritted together so hard it was a wonder they didn't turn to dust.

A crack suddenly appeared on the mirror he was looking at, cutting across his reflection vertically.

Harry watched with the blood still pounding in his ears as the crack spread across the mirror. The glass in the frame began to shudder and wobble, then suddenly it shattered along with all the other mirror's above the bathroom sinks in a synchronic row.

The glass fell into the sinks and some onto the floor, sending tiny crystals all over the bathroom.

Harry took a step back, the anger slowly leaving him to be replaced by fear for the damaged he's caused. He grabbed his satchel from the floor and quickly made a swift exit before anyone could see what he had done.

~•0•~

Leaving the school through the main entrance, Harry walked through the grounds with his broom ready to meet with Marcus for Quidditch practice that same afternoon. When he arrived at the Quidditch pitch he was aware that his teammates were waiting for him, Miles and Kevin Bletchley were already up on their brooms throwing a Quaffle between one another.

Miles whistled down to his team mates who were seated on the grass, snacking on food they had brought or made themselves. "Look sharp guys, seeker at 12 o'clock."

The others turned, broad smiles on their faces as Harry drew nearer.

"Good of you to join us. You alright?" Marcus asked him, noting he seemed a little off.

Harry blinked and smiled quickly "Yeah fine."

"Ahh, there he is...our star Seeker." said Kevin, descending swiftly to the ground.

"Thought you'd pulled one on us Harry." Tracy said with a smile.

"I wasn't going to leave you guys to have all the fun now was I?" Harry responded, making them chuckle.

"Good, everyone's here. Now we can get down to business." Marcus took a seat cross legged on the ground and drawing a crumpled map of the Quidditch pitch from his robes. "So, here's the plan..."

By the time the practice was over, Harry was dripping with sweat and exhausted. He'd managed to get through his first Quidditch practice without too much difficulty. His hands were very sore due to his hard grip on the broom for fear of falling off and onto his back and would likely blister later today, as for his back, it wasn't so good.

The sky was beginning to redden in dusk and classes would be starting up again soon. Harry wiped his brow with he back of his hand and grimaced as he felt another sharp ache of pain in his ribs combined with the pain of his back.

"Okay, lets call it a day people!" Marcus yelled from his broom, sounding just as tired as Harry. "We'll meet back here same time the day _after_ tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow?" Harry asked lightly as his feet landed on the ground.

"No not tomorrow, most of us won't be able to make it. We've got our Practical Potion tests tomorrow and some of us for the day after. Mine's tomorrow in the afternoon, absolutely dreading it." He said, walking with Harry.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Marcus asked "You look like you're ready to throw up."

"I'm fine." Harry said a bit breathlessly "Think it might just be a bug or something, I'll be alright tomorrow."

"If you're sure..." Marcus mumbled.

"I think you'll do great in your potions by the way. No need to stress about it." Harry told him, making Marcus smile.

"Feel free to come by and practice for Quidditch tomorrow if you're feeling up to it." He told him "Terrence and Tracy will probably be here, their tests are after ours so you could practice with them if you want. Though I'm sure you'll probably want to do some studying of your own."

"Well...I'll think about it." Harry said, turning to head in the other direction "Bye Marcus."

"See ya, Potter."

Harry made sure that Marcus was gone completely from sight before he turned and began heading towards the large greenhouse at the side of the school, his mind set firmly on the task at hand.

He entered quietly, ready to come across anyone who may be inside. But there was no one there, they were likely all in the common rooms or in the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry scanned his eyes around the greenhouse, looking over the various and somewhat bizarre different plants that were stashed on tables and racks. He approached a table where a crate containing soil held a tiny jungle of leaves and berries. The title on the engraved gold plate read 'Gooseberries,'

Harry smiled and reached out a hand to pluck a handful of Gooseberries from the leaves then did the same when he located the duckweed. He grabbed a pinch of mint from the herbal section and stuffed it into his satchel with a triumphant grin.

This was exactly what he was here for. He'd gotten everything he needed, the search for his ingredients was now complete. He could finally get rid of the horrendous burns on his back and continue on normally with his daily events, without worrying about somebody seeing the wounds.

A hooded figure suddenly came walking down the back steps of the castle, catching Harry off guard and causing him to duck behind the plant pots and greenery. The figure was tall, and glancing behind them every few seconds clearly with the intention of not wanting to be seen.

Harry watched with a frown and a feeling of dread as the figure walked past the Greenhouse as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest.

He recognized the figure's prowling walk and the small strands of short greasy hair that escaped the sides of their hood.

It was Snape, and he was sneaking out into the forest while everyone else was getting ready for classes.

Harry mounted his Nimbus Two Thousand and silently took off, keeping his eyes directly trailed on the Potions Master at all times. He glided over silently over the trees and squinted through the thickness to try and see where Snape went. He flew lower, brushing the top branches of trees until finally he heard voices in the direction ahead. He glided toward them and landed quietly in a tree.

Harry climbed cautiously along a few of the branches, keeping tight hold of his broomstick in one hand while trying to see through the brambles. Below him, in a small clearing, Snape removed his hood, and what surprised Harry more was who he was with.

Quirrell was in front of him, stuttering terribly and looking very pale. Harry strained to hear what they were saying and only caught the second half of Quirrell's words.

"-d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice deadly calm. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry's mouth dropped and he bit back a gasp. This was it, his proof that Snape was the thief all along. But what did Quirrell have to do with all of this? He moved to listen again, hearing Quirrell mumbling something when Snape cut him off sharply.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a threatening step towards him.

Quirrell backed away, his back hitting against the nearest tree and a squeak of fear escaping from his lips "I-I don't know what you mean-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape said icily.

An owl hooted somewhere ear him, and Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He steadied himself on the nearest branch just as Snape said "-your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape interrupted him again. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

With that he threw his hood back over his head and strode out of the forest. Harry watched him go, glancing down from the tree to see Quirrell standing quite still even though his hands were shaking and he looked utterly petrified.

Harry almost felt the urge to climb down and hug the man.

The exchange was blatantly clear to him now. Snape was using the Professor to get to the stone, threatening him. Perhaps he had something on Quirrell? Was using something to blackmail him with? One thing was for sure the Professor was being forced into it, that much was clear from how he had reacted to him.

Without realising until it was too late, Quirrell made his way out of the clearing and walked straight past Harry's tree, back towards the safety of the school.

It seemed Professor Snape had found his newest victim.

And this time, it wasn't Harry.

~•0•~

"Oh my..." Hermione breathed.

She and Harry stood in one of the long corridors just outside the Great Hall while dinner was finishing up. After Harry had left the forest, he'd returned to his dorm and placed the last few ingredients for his potion down the side of his bedside table.

Then, he'd headed to the Hall where he'd managed to pull Hermione away and tell her about the events he'd witnessed in the forbidden forest.

"Do you really think that Snape has Quirrell working with him?" She asked quietly.

"Not by choice, if anything I'd say Snape was forcing him to do it. I reckon he has some kind of dirt on him, or is threatening his family or something. Quirrell definitely isn't willing to be a part of it. He kept giving Snape all these excuses and wasn't really answering any of questions. Don't you see? This is what I've been trying to tell you all along! Snape's the one after the stone, he's the thief"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and glanced at her feet "I think you might be right..." She said fearfully "What do we do?"

"I...I don't know..." He admitted "No one is going to believe us. All the teachers here think that Snape's some sort of saint, except for Quirrell that is. You think we should tell someone...?"

"No." Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, like you said no one would believe us, and without proof...how could we convince anyone that Snape was after the stone?"

Harry inhaled deeply, then took Hermione's arm and led her round the corner when a pair of students came past them, chattering loudly.

"We should tell the others! We should tell Draco what you saw!" Hermione announced suddenly, moving to re-entre the Great Hall.

"No Hermione!" Harry pulled her back by her arm. "Don't tell Draco, he's the last person we should tell!"

"Are you two still mad at each other?" She asked, placing both her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" Harry snapped at her "And for good reason! He's been lying to me for weeks."

Hermione's brow furrowed "What are you talking about?"

"His dad's an ex follower of Voldemort, Hermione!" He cried "His whole family were supporters and followers of him. The only reason they weren't done for it was because they claimed they were forced into it by some kind of curse. Draco never even told me about this, even when I went to his house and actually _met_ his father."

Hermione stared at him, horror-struck "A-a Death Eater? Draco's dad?"

"What's a Death Eater?" This time Harry's brow furrowed.

Hermione swallowed thickly. "A Death Eater is the name of the people that followed Voldemort. They were the one's who did his work for him, and killed loads of people on his orders. People like...people like me.." She clutched her book tighter to her chest and tucked a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Hermione. It was people like my mum too, I thought you deserved to know..."

Hermione raised her gaze to meet Harry's and he was surprised to see that her eyes were wet. "But...Draco, he seemed so-" She stuttered "I never thought his father would- but- ... I don't understand." She finished "We're friends, him and me...aren't we?"

"He has been a little mean to you now and then - especially at the start of school." Harry said gently. "And I remember you saying that you didn't like him that much."

"That was before I..." She began again "He didn't seem all that bad...kind of funny, really. I just presumed that all the sarcasm and the insults was just his thing. But...maybe that was never him being funny. Maybe he actually never liked me, because of my blood."

Harry wasn't quite sure why she was taking it so hard. The pair had never been particularly close, Hermione was much closer with Pansy and probably more so with Blaise than she was Draco. Yes their relationship had improved slightly from the start of school, but it was entirely based on insults and snarky comments, not the healthiest of friendships.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He told her.

Hermione shook her head, giving him a weak smile. "No, no it's okay I'm glad you did." She insisted. Her face became more serious. "Have you spoke to him about it though?"

"Yes, we got into a fight." Harry growled. "He said he was sorry and all but he still hesitated to tell me even when I confronted him about it. I gave him plenty of chances to tell me prior and Weasley even mentioned it a few times but Draco still said nothing. He's been nothing but dishonest with me. That's why I don't want to talk to him at the moment."

Hermione simply nodded in understanding then looked to watch on her wrist "I'd better get back to my common room now. I've got a homework assignment I need to complete tomorrow."

"Only you could care about assignment's in a situation like this." Harry said fondly.

She shrugged "Takes my mind off worrying about Snape I suppose. I'll see you later Harry."

"Bye." Harry watched her leave and leant against the wall on his shoulder.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind he wondered if Hermione liked Draco. But he dismissed it instantly. Hermione could barely stand him, so there was no way she could ever like him like that. And besides, she was far too good for him. She deserved someone a lot better.

Rubbing the back of his neck and cringing when another stab of pain met his ribs, Harry left in search of somewhere else to sit other than the Great Hall before he would be forced to go to his detention with Professor Snape. He wanted to sit somewhere away from the Great Hall and the others. Somewhere where Draco wasn't, and he could relax.

After hanging around in the library for the last remaining hour of dinner, Harry sat in deep in thought before finally he stood and headed down towards the dungeons for his detention. He was more nervous around Snape now than ever, if he could just get through this detention quick and easily he would be fine. The weekend was ahead, and that meant he could be stress-free and maybe start getting to work on his potion.

But Snape had been far more engaging and talkative lately, almost like he actually _wanted_ to get to know him, even possibly be friendly with him.

Suddenly a thought struck Harry. What if it was some sort of plan or trick to earn his trust? After all, Harry's hatred for the Potions Master was nothing but obvious. Maybe these sessions of detentions were not even detentions at all. Maybe it was just a part of his master plan to manipulate him into thinking he was a nice person when really he was a vicious snake.

But if that was the case, then Snape must have already been suspicious of him. Had he somehow known that Harry was on to him?

Without even realising it Harry had made it to the already open Potions classroom door where Severus spotted him and called him in "Ah Potter, come in. You're a little early."

Harry gulped, but stepped inside.

Snape raised his eyes from his papers and nodded over to a small mound of pots and utensils "Cleaning today I'm afraid. You can start on the cauldrons and finish up around half past."

Harry closed the door.

The sooner he was out of here, the better.

~•0•~

When dinner was drawing to a close, Draco Malfoy made his way down the corridors in search of Harry.

He felt awful, no scratch that, he felt _terrible_.

What had gone on between them had been unnecessary and uncalled for on his part, particularly due to the fact that Draco was aware Harry seemed to be in some form of physical pain. At the time he had been so blinded by rage that all he'd wanted to do was lash out at him, he didn't think Harry would react the way he did. Maybe he underestimated just how much he was hurting both inside and out.

When Draco turned the corner not too far from the potions class, he stopped dead in his tracks, as did the figure opposite him.

Both Harry and Draco didn't speak for the longest time, but both refused to move. In the end it was Draco who spoke, his face and tone laced with sadness.

"Hi." He said weakly.

"Hello." Harry responded simply.

Draco ran his tongue over his dry lips, swallowing thickly. "I was looking for you...I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was in detention." He said.

Draco blinked, he'd almost forgotten about his conversation with his godfather. But he wondered if Severus had been acting on his word to help Harry in any way he could. He did promise after all.

Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry's, and was pleasantly surprised to see that there wasn't any anger in them anymore, only something close to sorrow.

"Harry I- I'm sorry for what I said about your dad being...well you know..." He trailed off guiltily. "I never should have said something like that."

Harry looked away, feeling a stab of guilt on his own part for what he'd said about Draco's father, but he pushed it away quickly. "I know."

"I get that you must hate me right now, but you said some things that were really mean Harry, and you hurt me a lot."

"You hurt me physically." Harry responded.

Draco flinched like he'd been slapped, then looked away again, ashamed. "I know."

Harry felt some of his cold attitude melt away, and he sighed "I shouldn't have said those things about your father." He said finally "So for that I'm sorry too."

Draco managed a small half smile, at least they were getting somewhere.

"I um, brought you something. I was also wondering if you would come to the infirmary with me. To check what I did back in the common room. Just, for the damage I mean." He said quickly.

"I know what you're doing, Draco." Harry said shortly, reading him like a book "I'm not going to Madame Pomfrey, so forget it."

"Fine," He said disappointedly, then reached into his robe pocket to pull out a jar of something "If that's case then, take this."

Harry stared at the jar blankly "What's that?"

"It's bruise salve. My mum makes it, she knows how often I get up to trouble and hurt myself, I usually use if from my knees, but it can work on any areas of skin." He held it out, looking at Harry expectantly "Please take it."

Harry sighed but took the salve in his hand, stuffing it into his satchel "Fine."

Draco licked his lips "I also came to persuade you to come talk to Uncle Severus with me - please Harry!" Draco pleaded, cutting Harry off as he was about to argue "I know you would never want to talk to him about what's been going on... but he could help you, trust me. He knows what it's like to be-" Draco caught himself quickly, and Harry frowned at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely curious "Knows what it's like to be what?"

"Nothing, forget I said it..."

The two returned to silence and Harry shook his head unable to believe that someone as level-headed as Draco could trust and idolize over a man like Snape. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just... a twat to you."

Harry kept his face stony, but hid a small smile.

"Look, about the whole thing with the Philosopher's Stone; I know you think that he's some kind of evil mastermind or whatever, but honestly he would never do something like that. It may not seem like it, but he loves teaching here, and he'd never risk stealing something valuable right under Dumbledore's nose."

Harry opened his mouth to argue again, and to tell him about what he'd seen the potions master get up to earlier that day with Quirrell, but he thought better of it. He'd done enough insulting of Draco's family members for today.

"But enough about that, what really matters is you. You're hurt, and I don't think it's because of what's happened in the common room."

"You aren't going to drop this are you? Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Because I'm worried about you Harry, now more than ever. Friends stick by each other." Draco said strongly. Harry mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a disagreement and Draco frowned at him "What?"

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said more seriously "I just don't think I can forgive you for lying to me. I don't think we should be friends anymore... I'm sorry."

Draco felt something twist painfully inside his chest. "What? Why?" He asked, confused and upset by his words. Didn't Harry see just how important his predicament was instead of the fiasco with the stone? Didn't he understand that he was just as important to _him_?

"Because every time I look at you, I see your father. And I think of Voldemort and my ruined life."

Draco felt a lump form in his throat at Harry's words, rendering him momentarily speechless. He swallowed hard and stepped forward "Is that really what you think? Or just what Dumbledore has made you think?"

"He hasn't made me think anything Draco, I can think for myself."

"But he's made you think that you don't belong with us anymore, your _friends_. He's made you think that we're...that _I_ am something I'm not. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"He's only told me the truth, and for that I'm grateful to him. I deserved to know to about what happened to my parents, I _deserved_ about the belief's that got my family killed, if it meant learning about why everybody hates your family and this house all together then so be it."

"Harry, stop letting someone who does so little for you control so many of your thoughts and feelings!" Draco pleaded "I'm not here because of belief's, I'm here because I want to help you. But all you're doing is shutting me out when all I'm trying to do is help you!"

Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes to hide his tears "I'm scared, Draco."

Draco blinked, surprised at the sudden change of emotion "Why?" He asked finally "You haven't done anything wrong. You have nothing to be scared about."

"Yes I do." His head snapped up "You don't get it do you? I can't go to Madam Pomfrey, I can't go to Professor Dumbledore or Snape because I can't let _anyone_ know about my family Draco! I just can't."

"Why are you defending them?" Draco frowned deeply "They haven't done anything for you! Why would you lie for people like that? You could be away from them. Don't you _want_ that?"

"You don't understand. No one understands." He told him.

"What don't I understand?" Draco exasperated.

"You want to know why I'm scared?" Harry's head snapped up "Because I know I'll be alone, that is if I even get out of that house before Vernon _kills_ me! Those three are all I have. I'm scared if I leave there'll be nowhere to go. I'll be Harry the orphan again. Just an annoying burden to whoever was forced to take me in. I've only known _one_ family Draco, I'll never have a proper one because I'll never really be a part of it. Those three are all I've got of my mum and dad. Your parents are alive, they aren't buried in the ground somewhere. My family isn't coming back." By the time he'd finished, Harry had buried his face in his hands and struggled to stifle back the ragged sobs that tore from his throat.

Draco watched through his own teary eyes, shocked and somewhat glad that Harry was actually being open with him for the first time.

When Harry wiped his face with his hands, Draco swallowed and met his eyes with him "You could be a part of mine."

Harry sniffed and stared at him, taken back by what Draco was implying.

Draco opened his mouth to say more when he was suddenly halted by a pair of footsteps coming around the corner.

"What is going on?" Came a voice.

Both boys turned and Draco felt his heart sink as the figure of Professor Dumbledore stood by the corner, surveying the scene with a calculating look.

"Err, nothing s-sir." Draco took a step back, an irrational fear gripping his heart by the presence of the Headmaster.

"Harry?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry sniffed and wiped his face, nodding "Fine, sir."

The look Dumbledore was giving the pair was one that wasn't convincing, and it put Draco on edge.

"Harry, would you please make your way to my office just now. Wait for me there." He said gently.

Harry sniffed again "Sir?"

"Go ahead," Dumbledore nodded "I will be with you in a moment."

Harry took a small glance towards Draco then obligingly took his bag and began to walk in the direction of the Headmaster's office, leaving Draco alone, with a man he couldn't stand.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore turned to him, all the gentleness and softness gone from his tone. "I will kindly ask you to remove yourself from the corridor and make your way back to the Slytherin common room. You've done enough for Harry tonight."

Draco frowned at him "Pardon?"

"I'm sure you will not insult me by disregarding my request. My primary concern at the moment is for Harry's welfare, as it should be for you."

"It is!" Draco protested "I'm just as worried for him as anyone!"

"I find that rather hard to believe when you are the cause for his tears and his problems." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I never meant to make him-" Draco cut himself off "what do you mean his problems? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I saw the bruise on his jaw a few weeks ago, Mr Malfoy. I certainly hope my instincts about _where_ that came from are wrong." He said, without missing a beat.

Draco's jaw hit the floor, and all power of speech seemed to leave him "How-how could- ...I would NEVER hurt Harry!"

"Never?" Dumbledore asked, towering over the small boy "Not ever? So it would be a lie to say that you punched him in the gut earlier today when you two had a falling out? And now I find you cornering him whilst he is crying in the corridor."

Draco found himself suddenly afraid of the harmless looking old man. How could he have known what had happened between him and Harry?

"I...I..." He stuttered. "How did you...?"

Dumbledore raised his chin "That's what I thought. Return to your dorm Mr Malfoy, and feel lucky you didn't loose points from Slytherin due to my generosity. The next time I see you, will be in my office for a detention. Fighting is not and will _never_ be allowed in my school."

Draco found himself unable to argue and only watched with his mouth half open as Dumbledore turned and swept down the corridor.

"M-my father will hear about this!" Draco yelled after him, annoyed by how tremulous his voice sounded.

"That's right Mr Malfoy, you run along and tell your father." Dumbledore drawled, sounding bored.

Draco watched him turn the corner and disappear. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and remained standing with his lips parted. He glanced around him, wrapping his arms around himself and feeling like he'd been struck in the chest by a broomstick.

How could Dumbledore ever accuse him of hurting Harry?

Yes, what had gone on today _had_ hurt him but Draco had felt nothing but regret and remorse for doing it. Dumbledore was treating him like a bully, somebody who enjoyed the hurt they caused.

Someone no better than Weasley.

Draco felt stubborn tears sting his eyes and he wiped them furiously. No way would he let the manipulative old man make him cry.

The desire to tell his father was now becoming less and less appealing. Was he really that bratty? To go and run off to tell his daddy whenever he didn't get his own way? It was something a toddler did or a spoiled child. Not an eleven year old boy. Draco wasn't any of those things previously. Was he?

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer Draco turned and made back for the common room. He wanted to bundle himself up in the warmth of his bed and go to sleep, maybe then he didn't have to worry about his lost friend and the old man that seemed to have him under a spell.

~•0•~

Harry sat in the warmth of Dumbledore's office, suckling on a handful of boiled sweets and lemon drops while Dumbledore paced in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that my dear boy." He said, after Harry had finished re-encountering his earlier events with Draco "I did not think the Malfoy boy would ever do something as unacceptable as using violence against you."

Harry said nothing. For some reason he felt more alone than ever, even though the headmaster was standing right in front of him. The only time he'd ever felt a small glimmer of hope had actually been a few moments ago when he had spoke to Draco in the corridor just before Dumbledore had arrived.

Draco had offered him a life with him, a part of his family. It was an offer he had never been given, nor expected from someone he hadn't treated well in the past few days. But it was there all the same. _You could be a part of mine_.

Could he really though? After confronting Draco on his fathers past?

He wasn't so sure.

"I presume that was the boy ambushing you again when I found you, making you upset." Dumbledore said disapprovingly, sitting down on his high-backed chair with the grace of a king on a throne.

"No..." Harry finally spoke, his voice weak and more tired than ever "No he just wanted to talk."

"You were crying Harry." Dumbledore said shortly "I doubt the talking would have been _'nice'_."

Harry didn't reply, he was far too tired to explain everything now. Dumbledore slouched back against his chair and surveyed him closely "What were you doing out during dinner time anyway? Shouldn't you have been finishing off your meal in the Great Hall?"

"I went to detention, sir." He answered meekly. "I wanted to get it over with."

"Ah...and how did it go?"

Harry lifted and slumped his shoulders, looking at his feet "Fine I guess... it ended pretty quickly."

It had, and Harry couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that the Potions Master seemed to cease his questions and conversations when he realised Harry wasn't going to talk back. However, he was aware of the Professor's eyes on him all the way through his detention and it unnerved him to the bone. He chose to ignore it instead of staring back like he probably would have done.

When he had finally dismissed him Harry could have jumped for joy, and he had been out of there in a flash.

He swallowed thickly, looking up at Dumbledore with a look of gratitude yet fatigue "Err, thank you for letting me sit here Professor. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my common room now."

Dumbledore nodded "Of course, of course. Get some rest, you should be getting ready for bed soon."

Harry smiled, thanked him again and made his way out. He walked down the many different staircases and decided to take a longer way to the common room just so he could be alone for a little longer.

His walking slowed progressively when he came to the Defence against the Dark Arts class. The door was open and Harry was able to make out the figure of Professor Quirrell shuffling around and tidying up his classroom. Harry glanced in the direction of the common room then back to Quirrell. Then, with a few split seconds of debating it, Harry peaked his head in and chapped on the door.

"Professor?"

Quirrell spun around and nearly sent what ever he had bent to carry crashing to the floor. He let out a squeak of terror then visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Harry.

"Oh, Ha-harry." He placed a hand over his heart. "D-d-don't do that, y-you almost gave me a h-heart attack."

"Sorry Professor." He said sincerely, the poor man was likely on edge all the time now, and for good reason too.

Quirrell was stood by a desk where a large skeleton of a winged creature was attached to a small metal pole on a stand. It looked quite delicate and heavy, and Quirrell was struggling to wrap his arms around the base of the stand and lift it, groaning and heaving breathlessly.

"Um, do you want a hand with that, sir?" Harry asked.

Quirrell glanced at him then to the skeleton "O-oh well...I-if you don't mind..."

Harry shook his head and moved to position himself opposite the Professor and take the other end of the wooden base, lifting it with him with a groan

"Where to, sir?"

"J-j-just on that worktop b-b-behind you." He said with a nod.

Harry walked backwards carefully and set down the skeleton on the wooden worktable at the end of the classroom. Quirrell heaved a sigh once they'd set it down and smiled at him "T-thank you, Harry."

"That's okay. Err, professor?"

"Hm?"

"I- I was just wondering if everything was alright? You um, seemed a little off during Defence Against the Dark Arts class today. I was wondering if something was wrong?"

Quirrell was staring at him, looking perplexed "I-I am perfectly f-fine Harry. I th-th-thank you for your c-c-concern however." When Harry didn't reply, Quirrell looked at him closely, the clocks in his head turning with thought "Was that the r-r-real reason you came to s-s-speak to me?"

"Well...no." Harry admitted.

Quirrell's face seemed to soften and he offered Harry a small smile "W-w-why don't you sit d-down and we can t-talk properly in m-m-my office?"

"Okay." Harry nodded. He followed Quirrell into a smaller but cosy room with a roaring fire. Harry stood by the door for a few minutes, feeling although he recognised the room.

Quirrell swept over to a small oak desk in the corner and threw his cloak on a nearby rack. Harry shuffled over to sit down on one of the plush couches and look around the room. Quirrell returned from the other side of the room and handed Harry a cup of steaming tea "H-h-here you are, Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry took the cup in his hands and sat back, lifting the mug to take a sip then rest it upon his lap.

Suddenly Harry was struck by memory, him sitting on the same lime green couch with a steaming mug similar in his hands. The sound of fabric against leather when he slid down the couch. Two voices conversing, both male, one deathly weak. The other, gruff and smooth _'Obliviate...'_

His rigid body caused Quirrell to frown. "H-harry, are you q-q-quite all right, my boy?"

Harry blinked out of his stare and shook his head "Yeah, sorry. I just... err...I think I had a minute of deja vu."

Quirrell chuckled and sat back in his own chair "S-so, to w-what do I o-owe the p-p-pleasure of your company H-harry? E-especially someone like l-little old me."

"Your not little professor."

"Y-you know what I m-m-mean, Harry." He chortled, loudly slurping his own drink and licking his lips "So then, w-what is it you h-have to speak to m-me about. S-s-something important?"

"Erm," Harry felt rather foolish then "Well...not particularly. I was kind of wondering if you maybe had some spare notes...on erm...curing werewolf bites?"

"W-w-werewolf bites?"

"Yeah," Harry made this up as he went along. "It's the only section I'm struggling with, I can't seem to get my head around it. I'm sorry...if it's too much trouble then..."

"No. N-no not at all." Quirrell gave him a small smile and stood "I-I have some in here a-actually, I'll fetch you them. F-for a moment there Harry y-you made me t-think it was something s-serious." Harry watched as he turned his back on him and walked over to a larger polished desk stacked with draws.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were completely alone before he put down his cup and began to approach the professor from behind while he was still rummaging around through different piles of parchments, mumbling and stuttering to himself. Harry also couldn't help but notice that his stutter seemed to be worse than ever and he looked a great deal paler than usual.

The poor man was sick with fear.

And Harry was about to make it worse.

"Professor...I saw you and Snape in the forest today." said Harry.

* * *

 **A/N: I know...I really am mean to Draco aren't I?**

 **Currently working on next chapter. As I said before, things will be progressing rapidly from now on. Reviews kindly appreciated...**


	30. Down The Trapdoor

**A/N: Clue in the chapter title? Thought so. I have large gap between my last exam so I thought I'd work on this chapter instead...**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Quirrell's body froze and his head raised, but he didn't turn to face him.

Harry swallowed hard and drew in a breath "I heard you both."

Slowly, Quirrell began to turn around "H-how," he cleared his throat irritably to try and get the shake out of his voice. "H-how did you-"

"It's okay Professor, I know Snape's threatening you. You don't have to pretend. I know he's forcing you to help him get to the Philosopher's stone."

In that moment, Quirrell's eyes widened like saucers and he surged forward. Harry felt his stomach grip with fear momentarily but was relieved when Quirrell walked straight past him and shut the door, leaning against it on his back.

"H-how could you p-possibly have seen us? W-we were in the f-f-forest!" He spluttered.

"I flew above you." Harry admitted guiltily "But I want you to know that I want to help you! Snape's been acting weird lately and I know you've been stressed out of your mind about it. I only want to help..."

Despite his fear and his growing panic, Quirrell couldn't help but admire that the boy was willing to help him and to Harry, didn't seem angry at all.

"H-harry." Quirrell spoke seriously, the most seriously Harry had ever heard him speak before "Y-you should not have d-done that. It was a very f-f-foolish thing to do. I d-don't know h-how you found out about the s-s-stone but I can assure you i-it is heavily g-guarded by many things. S-some I have e-even took part in."

Harry was staring at him, unblinking.

Quirrell moved toward him "Y-you are i-involving yourself in d-d-dangerous things Harry, very d-dangerous things that do not c-concern you." Quirrell drew in a breath, his tone not unkind "N-now, you will forget o-our conversation here, and g-g-go back to your dormitory. N-not a w-w-word more about t-this."

"B-but sir, I-" Harry stuttered.

"L-listen to me very closely H-harry." He said, and he took him by the shoulders "I w-want you to promise m-me, that whatever happens, w-whatever you think may happen...y-you yourself will not go down for that s-stone."

"But-"

"P-p-promise me, Harry!" Quirrell's hands began to tighten on his shoulders, almost to the point of bruising them.

Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes, his throat dry. Quirrell was not going to let him leave this room until he agreed so he sighed and bowed his head, but crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I promise, sir..."

Quirrell's grip relaxed instantly and he breathed a sigh of relief "Good. G-good lad. N-now, go along b-back to your dormitory and f-f-forget this e-ever happened. Go on now." He said a bit more firmly when Harry looked ready to protest.

Hanging his head in defeat Harry turned and left the classroom, feeling once again like he was one step behind Professor Snape. He couldn't believe how Quirrell had dismissed him so easily when Harry was offering him his chance of salvation. His plan was to confront him, then hopefully be able to persuade him to come to terms to what he was doing, and that Snape's threats would stop as a result.

Clearly Quirrell was terrified, whether it was of Snape or of the consequences surrounding Snape Harry didn't know. Snape had a vice like grip on him, and Harry almost felt afraid for him if he was this frightened of accepting aid because of the consequences.

This only made Harry's burning hatred for Snape grow stronger. He needed to talk to Hermione about this, every day that went by Snape would be closer and closer to getting that stone. And Harry still didn't know what he'd could use if for.

When Harry came to the large brick entrance to his common room an idea struck him.

Harry had promised that he himself would not go after the stone, but that didn't mean he couldn't take someone _with_ him.

~•0•~

The following day during the afternoon, Draco kept his eye out for Harry all through lunchtime but never saw him. He wondered where he was, Hermione hadn't shown up either and left Neville sitting alone looking out for her also. Sighing in defeat Draco looked to the empty seat next to him and played around with his food. He didn't feel like eating, he didn't feel in the mood for anything really.

Pansy sat in the seat to his right, opposite Blaise and chattering loudly. When she turned to Draco her smile faded "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, still not looking up from his plate.

Blaise gave him a sympathetic look and shuffled forwards "Draco...you can't do anything to get Harry to see reason. He has to do that part himself. Being sad about it is only going to make you feel worse."

Draco blinked at him, unaware how transparent he must have been. But Blaise always had the ability to see things as they were, he could usually see right through people too.

"I should have told him the truth..." Draco said after a moment.

"What does it matter what your dad was accused of doing?" said Pansy passionately "Who is he to judge you on your father's past? He's treated you far worse these last few weeks than you have him. And the way he spoke to Severus in Potions class a few weeks back...there was no need."

"Snape was out of order. In fact, I think I've lost a lot of respect for him just for that comment alone." Blaise said coldly.

"Don't you start–" Draco began.

"I'm not starting!" Blaise protested "I'm just saying that any person who brings up an eleven year old boy's dead father just for the sake of humiliating them is wrong. That was low, even for him, and you shouldn't be defending him on that."

"Let's not forget Harry's response!" Draco argued "You certainly didn't seem to have an issue at the time!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin don't you pair start arguing!" Pansy pleaded "Haven't we had enough fights lately?"

Draco closed then parted his lips "I just think that Severus was entirely justified in giving him those detentions after what Harry had called him during class."

"That's not the point Draco. Harry never would have said that if he wasn't so upset and embarrassed. What if Severus had brought up _Pansy's_ father? Then would that have made a difference?" Blaise asked sharply.

There was a tense silence amongst the three, and Blaise shifted uncomfortably when Pansy's cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes to her lap.

He offered her an apologetic look for saying something unkindly "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

Pansy gave him a small smile and Blaise then turned to Draco. "I'm sorry for snapping too."

"No, I'm sorry." said Draco "I guess I'm just... in a bad frame of mind, and a little on edge. Harry pretty much said he doesn't want to be friends anymore. He says he can't stand to look at me because I remind him so much of his ruined life and his parents death."

Pansy gasped.

"He said that?" Blaise sounded shocked as well. "I thought you were friends..."

Draco nodded, not even bothering to show his hurt "Yeah so did I. Now I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Screw him!" Pansy declared.

"What?!" Blaise sounded terrified.

"I mean dump him." She said, which only added to Draco and Blaise's confusion.

"He's not my boyfriend Pansy..." Draco grimaced.

"Not like that, you know what mean." She said irritably "But seriously...who wants to be around someone that makes you feel that way? I say you leave him be, if he want's you to stay away then you jolly well stay away."

"I feel like that's exactly what Dumbledore wants." He answered "Honestly; ever since Harry's been talking to him and spending time in that dammed office of his, he's seemed like an entirely different person."

"You can't blame everything on Dumbledore, Draco." Blaise said gently. "He isn't responsible for the choices that Harry makes."

"I know that. I'm just saying..."

"But seriously Draco," Pansy spoke again "He doesn't deserve a friend like you, he really doesn't. Why are you so willing to be his friend in the first place and after being spoken to like that? You treat him like he's your brother, Draco. Like he's some kind of long lost twin."

Draco licked his dried, cracked lips and stole a glance around him to make sure no one was listening. He didn't want to hide his feelings anymore. He was tired of keeping his mouth shut just for Harry's sake. He needed his friends to know his reasons. Why he felt a duty to keep Harry safe and make him see reason.

He was after all, one of the reasons for his tears as Dumbledore had so bluntly told him.

"You know how we said not long after Christmas that Harry was acting a bit different since his stay with his family, and that he was doing all these... strange things."

"Yeah?" Pansy probed.

"Well..." Draco looked around again then lowered his voice to a whisper "I think he may be hurt."

"Come again?" Blaise frowned.

"I think...I think Harry was hurt - or still is hurt. By his family. I think that...Harry's been hurt for years by his family, and he's starting to crack because it's the first time someone has ever called him out on what they're doing."

"Woah woah woah..." Blaise closed then opened his eyes in concentration, his tone disbelieving "Draco, are you saying that- are you saying that you think Harry was abused over Christmas?"

"Is being abused." He corrected. "I think everyday that goes by it feels like he's only being hurt more and more by them. He pretty much confessed it to me the other day in the corridor. He starting crying and saying he was scared of becoming an orphan all over again - that no one would really be willing to take him in and only do it out of sympathy if he left his relatives."

Blaise and Pansy glanced at each other, both silent.

"That's so sad." said Pansy at last.

"But...how does that explain how he's been treating you?"

"I think we can thank Dumbledore for half of that." Draco growled "I'm fairly certain I was just starting to get through to Harry when he came around the corner. He pretty much accused me of bullying Harry, he said he knew that I'd hit him earlier and that I'd get detention for it. Then he made off with Harry and that was it."

"He what?" Pansy's eyes widened.

"Draco, how did he know that you and Harry had a fight?" Blaise asked and Draco shared his fearful look.

"I don't know..."

"Did he read your mind?!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shh!" Both Draco and Pansy hissed. While Dumbledore was virtually at the other end of the room, feasting with the other teachers, it did not erase the fear that he had the capability of hearing what they were saying. Dumbledore seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere, Draco had learnt that the hard way.

"Draco he can't do that," Blaise lowered his voice "surely that's a breech of privacy or something?"

"Since when has that ever stopped Dumbledore in the past?" Pansy asked coldly.

"I don't know how Dumbledore knew." said Draco "But the point is; ever since Harry stared talking with Dumbledore he's grown distant and always looks like he's running on auto-pilot."

"Auto pilot?" asked Blaise.

"Read it in a book once, means that he acts robotic and doesn't show any emotions."

"Oh."

"Draco?" Pansy tapped his shoulder "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped. You've been carrying this with you for a long time haven't you? You figured it out before any of us and that's why you were constantly bickering with each other. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't think it was right to mention it. At the time I thought I could convince Harry that he should speak to someone...even Dumbledore about it. I bet he wouldn't care much though, I bet he doesn't for anyone but himself."

"When is your detention with Dumbledore?" She asked after a short silence.

"Just before dinner."

"Are you gonna go?" Blaise asked cautiously.

Draco stared at him like he had two heads. "Of course. It's Dumbledore...I'll only make it worse if I don't go."

"Your father will have a fit when he finds out."

"Well my father isn't here, Blaise. So he's not going to find out." Then he added rather bitterly "I can't always go running to my father when things don't go my way."

Another long silence engulfed the trio until it was finally broken once again by Pansy.

"Well...this certainly changes a few things." she said.

"And on top of this with the Philosopher's stone." Blaise added. "This wasn't the first year I was expecting."

"That makes two of us." Draco told him "But right now there's more important things at hand than thieves and stones. We've got a friend that needs us, and he need _all_ of us."

Blaise and Pansy nodded after a few moments. Draco sighed then stood "I think I'll go study on my own for a bit, may as well get stuff done before I have to go to Dumbledore. I'll speak to you guys later and maybe we can talk about it then. I think I'll sit in Severus's classroom."

"He won't let you in Draco." Blaise said "He's doing the sixth years practical potion assignments all day today."

"Oh," Draco said disappointedly "Well...I guess I'll just sit in the library then. I'll catch you guys later."

"See ya." Pansy watched him go sadly then turned back to Blaise "Don't you think Snape would let him sit in his classroom anyway? You know how much he likes Draco."

"Well I doubt it, I'm pretty sure he's taken up with all the potions being brewed. Adrian Pucey and Tracy Davis had theirs yesterdsay. But Marcus and the Bletchley brothers had to move their times to later tonight because someone swiped some of the supplies from the storage cupboard."

"Really?" Pansy raised her eyebrows "That's bad..."

"I know, Marcus was raging, not to mention Snape. I overheard he had to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get some emergency supplies."

"Someone stole them?" Pansy asked perplexed.

"Apparently." Blaise took a bite into his sandwich.

"What did they take?"

Blaise shrugged "I heard it was just herbs and stuff - probably one of the sixth years idea of a joke or something."

"Huh, weird..." She trailed, sipping from her goblet.

~•0•~

The day proved to be a sunny afternoon, but Harry was anything but cheerful. His morning was filled with nothing but stress and anxiety as he managed to avoid his fellow Slytherin's like the plague and get to Hermione without too much of a fuss by the time his housemates were all in the Great Hall.

Harry spent the majority of the late afternoon and early evening walking with Hermione out in the courtyard and filling her in on his talk with Quirrell. Hermione had been shocked and rather angry with him much to his disappointment, but he re-assured her that Quirrell had no bad intentions against him and was more afraid of Snape than ever.

The pair decided to head back inside and listen at the door of the third floor corridor to make sure that Fluffy was still inside. When they heard light snoring and the thump of paws they breathed a sigh of relief and left the third floor.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged "I have no idea. It looks like we're stuck, we have no proof that Snape want's the stone, Quirrell isn't going to back us up...I don't know if there is anything we _can_ do."

"It would be better if we figured out what Snape wanted with the stone." said Hermione "Elixir of Life and the ability to turn pure metal into gold is quite specific."

"What horrible person wouldn't want that? It's practically a whole world of riches in the palm of your hand. I bet if Voldemort was still here he'd want that." Harry ignored Hermione when she shushed him "Hermione, I'm not afraid to say his name..."

Hermione's features softened as they crossed one of the moving staircases back to the Gryffindor common room "Have you spoke to Draco today? Since...well, what happened."

Harry groaned. He so didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Can you ever go a day without talking about bloody Draco?"

Hermione closed her mouth and looked hurt. "Sorry..."

Harry turned to her, surprised at how snappy he was with her. His features softened "No, I'm sorry." He sighed "I didn't mean to snap. I just...don't really want to talk about Draco right now, I feel like he's everywhere. I can't seem to get away from him."

Hermione gave him a small smile "Well...I won't mention him again. Let's try and cheer ourselves up alright? I've been thinking, what if we spoke to Hagrid about Professor Snape. If there is anyone we're going to get information out of it's bound to be Hagrid. Maybe we could find out more about what's guarding the stone. It can't be just Fluffy if a man like Dumbledore's behind it."

Harry perked up. "That's not a bad idea..."

"I know." She smiled "If we go now we could catch him before dinner starts."

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

They began making their way down the stone steps and out towards the courtyard once more, their eye set firmly on Hagrid's hut up ahead.

~•0•~

When the clock struck half past four, only half an hour before the dinner bell was scheduled to ring, Draco closed his book and hopped down from the window seat in the library.

After a good couple of hours of nothing but studying, Draco had given up. Between flicking through the pages of one of his books his Aunt Andromeda had bought him for Christmas and staring out the window, Draco had completely lost track of time and soon realised he would need to start heading for the Headmaster's office to begin his detention.

He began to begrudgingly make his way out the library and down the many halls to the Headmaster's tower. Clutched in his hand was a small sheet of paper that had been dropped to him by his owl that morning containing the password to get inside. Dumbledore was so arrogant he couldn't even deliver it himself in person.

"Lemon...Drop...?" Draco spoke as he read, confused by the nature of such a password.

The magnificent staircase rumbled and ascended him upwards until he finally reached an oak door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Sounded the voice of the old headmaster.

Draco entered with his head hung low, however he couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping around the headmaster's huge office and the many different artefacts set on tables and bookcases. In the corner of the room by a stained glass window, a large red bird sat on a wooden perch and stared at him intently.

Draco stared back, equally unnerved and fascinated by such a creature residing in the Headmaster's office. A creature that Blaise had once told him was virtually impossible to domesticate.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, quill in hand and features stony when Draco first stepped into the room.

"Mr Malfoy." He acknowledged "Good of you to show, I was beginning to doubt if you were coming here this evening. But I assured myself you would not be so stupid as to disregard my request."

Draco said nothing and glared at him.

Dumbledore sat straighter, surveying Draco coldly over his half-mooned spectacles. "I trust you understand why you are here, and the circumstances to which led to your punishment?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled.

"Yes, sir..." Dumbledore corrected.

"Yes Sir."

Dumbledore raised his chin slightly "Better. Now, you will proceed with your detention in silence and leave when I see fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes - sir." He added.

Dumbledore nodded, his lips twitching into a smirk "Very good." He gave a sharp flick of his wand and a wooden stool transfigured itself in front of a smaller wooden desk tucked away in one of the corners of the room. On the desk was an oil lamp, along with a pot of ink and quill.

"You will be doing some lines for me today Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore raised from his seat and glanced at the pocket watch he kept in his robes. "I would like you to write _'I will not be violent and disrespectful to my classmates in school'_ , if you don't mind." He added the last part rather sarcastically.

"Sir I didn't-"

The sharp look the Headmaster sent him cut Draco off and he reluctantly placed his bag down by the desk and sat upon the wooden stool. Dumbledore approached him from behind, blank parchments in his hand.

"Fill all three pages, both sides. Do not make your writing large or I will give you another three to fill."

Draco reached for the quill and dipped it in the ink pot, beginning to write. Keeping quiet. Dumbledore surveyed him coolly, the boy was as insignificant and cowardly as his father was when he was a pupil at this school. Lazy. Arrogant. And completely spineless.

He told himself he wouldn't let his past feud with the Malfoy's cloud his judgement when it came to their brat. But this was a lesson, and the temptation to punish Draco for his behaviour towards Harry was far too great and immensely satisfying.

"Carry on, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder and smirked when Draco tensed under his hand. He turned and moved back to his own desk to continue with his paperwork, occasionally observing the boy as he worked through his detention without any protest. _Pity_.

~•0•~

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut halfway through dinner Hagrid called out almost immediately after they'd finished knocking "Who is it?"

"Hi Hagrid, it's me and Hermione. I was wondering if we could talk to you for a minute." Harry answered through the door.

The door opened and Hagrid greeted them with a smile "Come on in then."

The two stepped inside and Hagrid shut the door quickly behind them.

It was burning hot inside the hut. Even though it was such a warm night, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them some biscuits, which they politely turned down.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush, time was running out. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him. "O'course I cant! Top secret that is." He said. "Number one, I don' know me self. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh even if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid. You might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid's beard twitched and Harry could tell he was smiling at her words.

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you of course."

Hagrid beamed at these last words and Harry gave Hermione one of his happiest smiles for the first time in days. He really didn't know what he'd do without her sometimes...

"Well...I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, thinking hard "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Harry gawked.

"Yeah. Wot?" Hagrid asked at Harry's frown.

Harry and Hermione looked to one another before Harry began to explain himself "Hagrid, we think that Snape was the one after the stone in the first place. We think he's the one responsible for that troll that came in on Halloween."

"Wot on earth are you two on abou'? That troll wos just an' accident." Hagrid sounded very confused, if not offended "Professor Snape is a mighty clever man and an even greater wizard. He's one o'the people helpin' to protect the stone. Not steal it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged another glance.

It was now clear to Harry that Snape had every staff member wrapped around his finger. If they couldn't even get someone as understanding as Hagrid to side with them, then they might as well give up. Harry knew then that he and Hermione were thinking the exact same thing. If Snape had been in on protecting the stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except for how to get past Quirrell's method of protection.

Quirrell's enchantment and how to get past Fluffy were now the only obstacles stopping Snape from getting his grubby hands on that stone. And of course himself and Hermione.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" Harry asked fearfully. While Hagrid was harmless, he was incredibly gullible and clumsy when it came to keeping things secret. He had made that perfectly clear when he'd let the name Nicholas Flamel slip.

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid, patting his chest proudly.

"Well, at least that's something," Harry muttered to Hermione before sighing. "Hagrid, can we have a window open or something please? It's roasting in here."

"Can't Harry, sorry."

Harry noticed his eyes were drawn to the fire every so often. Harry looked at it too, when suddenly he noticed what Hagrid was staring at.

"Hagrid – what...what is that?"

But Hermione already knew what it was. In the centre of the fire, beneath the kettle was a huge, black shimmering egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er... well it's..."

"Where on earth did you get it, Hagrid?" said Hermione, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at it. "It must've cost you loads."

"I won it actually." Hagrid said, sounding just as surprised by his words. "Las' night in the pub, I was down havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o'cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ta be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'." Hagrid said, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione was having none of it.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she stated. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming quietly as he poked the fire, much more interested in his Dragon egg than the two anxious children sitting in his hut.

Now the pair had something else to worry about; what could happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut? He'd be punished for it surely.

"Should 'atch within the next few days or so. Wonder wot it's gonna be. Wonderful things they are Dragons, bit 'ard to control mind you, and people say their untameable – but I disagree, every animal want's ter have a bit o'love an affection once in a while." said Hagrid, looking at the egg fondly.

Harry chortled quietly then suddenly, a horrid thought penetrated his mind. "Hagrid?"

"Mm?" He mumbled.

"You know how you said you won the egg off a stranger down the pub? What did they look like? Did you... recognise them?"

Hermione gave him a questionable look but caught on to what Harry was getting at.

It seemed a highly coincidental that the one thing clearly Hagrid wanted more than anything, a Dragon egg - something which was also very difficult to get - was suddenly given to him from playing cards with a stranger? Something seemed fishy...

"Oh I dunno Harry, I was 'alf drunk outta me mind ta be honest. An' the bloke kept 'is hood up." Hagrid said distractedly, unaware of the ever growing looks of concern coming over the children's faces.

"This stranger though..." Harry continued "Surely you and he must have talked?"

Hagrid scratched his head and thought hard "Well he...he wanted ter know wot sorta creatures I looked afta. I told 'im, I said afta Fluffy, a Dragon ain't gonna be much of a problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry inquired.

"Well o'course he was interested n'Fluffy!" Hagrid blurted "I mean 'ow often do yeh come across a four 'eaded dog these days, even in the trade? But I told 'im I said the trick wif any beast is ta know 'ow to calm 'em. Take Fluffy for example; just play 'im, a li'l tune an' he falls straight off ta sleep."

Harry's mouth fell open and Hermione gasped. Hagrid's face quickly turned fearful "I shouldn't 'ave told you that. Forget I said it. Now, wot were we talkin' abou' before?"

But Harry had already sprung to his feet and shot out the door, with Hermione quickly following.

"Oi where are ya goin'? Wait!" Hagrid called after them, but the children were already gone.

They raced across the grass and up the stone steps to the castle. Harry had been running so hard that he had to stop and lean against the nearest wall to calm the racing of his heart and dull the pain in his ribs.

Hermione came up behind him with a hand on his shoulder, equally breathless "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He panted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We have to tell someone." Harry said "Snape knows how to get past fluffy, and is probably planning on taking the stone tonight as we speak. We have to tell Dumbledore."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then gently took Harry's arm "Come on, we'll go to McGonagall, she's in her class now –she'll know what to do."

Harry nodded, so he and Hermione ran to the transfiguration classroom. They burst through the doors and raced up to the front desk where McGonagall was sat, looking confused and taken aback by their sudden intrusion.

"We have to see professor Dumbledore!" Harry reached the desk first, then Hermione "Right now!"

McGonagall stared at them, finally finding her voice after a few moments of silent confusion.

"Well I'm afraid that is quite impossible. Professor Dumbledore received an urgent owl from the ministry of magic and left immediately for London no less than a few minutes ago, he may not be back until tomorrow."

"He's gone?!" Hermione cried. "But Professor this is an emergency - we have to see him!"

"And as I have said already Miss Granger he is not here." She said firmly, yet there was a detectable layer of suspicion in her voice "What is it that so greatly concerns his presence right now?"

"It's... it's kind of a secret..." Harry said, then decided to tell her anyway. "This is about...the Philosopher's Stone."

McGonagall's face seemed to drain of colour and she stared at Harry fearfully "How do you know about-?"

"Somebody is going to try and steal it Professor!" Harry interrupted.

McGonagall looked between the two and seemed to compose herself significantly before speaking in her usual steely voice "Listen to me, I do not know how you two could have possibly found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is heavily guarded. Now, you will forget this conversation and return to your dorms."

Harry looked to Hermione, his adrenaline still pumping "But Professor-"

"Do as I say Mr Potter." She cut him off "Do not speak of this again."

Harry and Hermione glanced desperately at each other, wanting to argue but knowing that the Professor was not going to change her mind. Harry let out a loud groan of anger and stormed back out the classroom, with Hermione skittering after him.

~•0•~

Making his way along the long hallway, Draco muttered angrily to himself as he came back from Dumbledore's office. While he was still fuming and humiliated from the Headmaster's treatment, he had been eternally grateful for the swift exit he had been given after only having to spend an hour or so writing his lines.

A great white and grey owl had swooped in and landed on the Headmaster's desk, an envelope in it's beak. Draco recognised the Ministry of Magic cress on the corner, and the confidential stamp underneath, his father had gotten letters like this all the time through work. Dumbledore had taken the letter, looked at it, then quickly shooed him out – saying he had written enough lines for the time being.

Draco had left without questioning it, and almost thanked Merlin for whatever part he may have played in getting him out of that horrid office.

In his happiness, he was completely halted and taken by surprise when a frantic Harry and Hermione came rushing down a flight of stairs and talking hurriedly. Draco froze and then hid behind the corner, watching them closely.

"She just doesn't seem to understand that Snape is going to try steal that stone no matter how heavily it's guarded!" Harry was saying breathlessly.

Draco tensed. He still wasn't seriously going on about that was he?

"And now that Dumbledore's gone..." Hermione was panting "What's to stop him now?"

"It's tonight," Harry declared, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and Dumbledore's..." Harry's eyes widened when he reviewed what had made Dumbledore leave. An Owl from the Ministry? Didn't Draco's father work there? What if the Ministry's Owl had been part of the plan to get the Headmaster away that evening so Snape could make a break for that stone? What if they had been working together?

"Oh no..." He said.

"What? What it?" Hermione's eye widened in concern.

"What if somebody sent that Owl from the ministry deliberately to make sure that Dumbledore wouldn't be around so he could steal that stone? What if that someone was Lucius Malfoy to give Snape the best opportunity in order to snatch it?!"

Hermione's cheeks drained of colour "You don't think...?"

"Seems to fit doesn't it?" Harry asked seriously.

Behind the corner, Draco's mouth fell open. While he felt a stab of anger at Harry's accusation involving his father, he couldn't help but wonder if his friend was right. An Owl would have been a clever move in order to get Dumbledore away from the school so the thief could make their move, whoever they were.

What if the thief really _was_ planning on taking the stone tonight?

"You're right Harry." Hermione breathed "What do we do _now_?"

Harry's face became hard, his mouth set in a firm line and his eyes filled with determination "We go down the trapdoor. Tonight, when everyone's getting ready from bed after dinner - and we beat Snape at his own game."

The silence from Hermione was enough to show that she agreed with his plans.

Draco could only listen in alarm, his heart thundering in his chest. He heard the sounds of their footsteps leaving the corridor and moving down another staircase and out of sight. Draco peered around the corner, then lay his back against the wall while he tried to think.

Then, without another moment to spare, he turned and ran to find Pansy and Blaise.

~•0•~

After dinner had ended, Harry sat nervously in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione under his cloak. Hermione and he had spent the past hour or so going over what kind of enchantments they could be confronted with under the trapdoor. He hadn't even gone to his daily detention with Snape after dinner and prayed that Snape wasn't searching for him.

When they had arrived late to dinner in order to swipe some food from the tables and bring it back to the common room, Harry had noticed with some concern that Snape hadn't been present.

He hadn't seen the Potions Master all day, which was unusual considering how he was always lurking about the school. And come to think of it, Harry hadn't seen Professor Quirrell at all either. He only hoped the poor man was all right, and that his disappearance wasn't anything to do with Snape.

When the common room began to fill with students who were gradually beginning to make their way to bed, Harry could stand the wait no longer and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

They ascended their way down the stairs and through the corridors underneath the cloak until finally they reached the staircase that led to the third floor corridor.

"Come on." Harry whispered.

He and Hermione tiptoed around the corner when suddenly Hermione tripped and fell over a large lump on the floor.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!" Cried the lump.

Harry gasped, ripping the cloak of him "Blaise!"

"Oh, hi Harry..." Blaise smiled innocently. He was sitting with his back against the wall, legs stretched out and feet almost touching the wall opposite. He had been waiting for them, and looked as if he had somehow dozed off while doing so.

Pansy appeared beside him, her arms crossed firmly and face hard. "Hello Harry."

Before Harry could respond, the figure of Draco sauntered from the other side of the corridor to join her, his wand ignited and revealing his pale, hurt expression. "Harry."

"Seriously? You three?" Harry cried angrily.

"Oh that's charming isn't it!" Pansy said, crossing her arms even harder.

" _What_." Harry gritted "Are you _doing_ here?"

"Ask Draco." She answered coolly.

"I heard your conversation during dinner, about you planning on going down the trap door. You seriously think that Snape is going to try and steal the stone tonight?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He snapped "Someone bloody is!"

"So you just thought you'd come down here on your own and go down the trapdoor by yourselves?" Blaise stood on his feet "Do you have a death wish?"

"And what was _your_ plan exactly?" Hermione asked.

"We're coming with you. Obviously." Draco said simply.

"No your not." Harry said sharply.

"No?" Draco's eyes snapped to him "If you think I'm going to stand by and watch my friend potentially kill himself just to prove a point then you're mistaken. I'm just as concerned about that stone as you are."

Harry huffed angrily, rendered silent.

Pansy glanced to Draco, then to Harry, then back again "You aren't actually planning on going down are you? I thought you were just being dramatic!"

"No. Quite serious." Draco said lightly.

Pansy let out a sharp exhale, "You've got to be joking. You lot are mad! What can five first year students up against a fully grown and powerful wizard really do? We don't stand a chance against whoever wants that stone!"

"I'm with Pansy." Blaise said "I say we find help, and let the teachers handle it."

"I've told you Blaise Dumbledore is gone! And no one would believe us anyway!" said Draco.

"I'm not standing here and arguing about this." Harry announced, storming over to the door which held Fluffy and taking out his wand.

"Harry what are you doing?" Pansy cried fearfully, but Harry ignored her.

"Alohamora!" The door slid open with a squeak and Harry wrapped the cloak around himself, stepping into the room with his wand at the ready. What he saw stopped him dead.

Fluffy was fast asleep, his breath coming out in long yet loud snores. In the corner of the room, a harp was playing by itself, charmed by some kind of spell.

Snape had already been here.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered sharply. "What are you doing?!"

"The harp." Harry whispered back "Snape's already down there."

Draco huffed angrily then stormed his way past Hermione to where Harry stood, a few feet from the door in the floor. Fluffy had leisurely placed his paw on top of the trapdoor, if they intended go down there, they would have to move it. Draco looked up to Harry who was just standing there, staring at him.

"Well come on." He snapped quietly "Are you going to help me move his paw or not?"

Finally snapping out of his stupa, Harry glared at him but reluctantly bent down to help. Their eyes connected briefly as they bent down, but they quickly looked away to below them and positioned themselves behind Fluffy's paw.

From by the door, Hermione looked fearfully to the great dog, then walked over and helped the boys. Blaise moved forwards also, but was halted when Pansy placed her hand on his chest.

"Are you nuts?" She asked "Don't go in there."

With a groan, the others managed to shuffle Fluffy's paw away from the door without disturbing his slumber. Harry stepped forward, his eyes glued to the beast the whole time as he opened the trapdoor and peered into the darkness below.

Harry took a deep breath then turned to the others. "Look, I'll go first. Don't follow if I don't shout up to you." He looked over to Blaise and Pansy who were still stood by the door, too afraid to step fully into the room. "If something happens to me, find one of the teachers, send an owl to Professor Dumbledore. He's the only one that can stop this."

When he'd finished speaking, Harry noticed that Draco was staring at him again.

"I won't risk any of you getting hurt." said Harry.

"If you think I'm letting you go down there on your own then you're stupid scar-head." Draco told him, his features morphing into a soft kind of smile "We're doing this together or not at all. We've got a thief to catch, and besides – I'm not letting you get the fame of playing hero without a fight."

Harry felt a small twitch at his mouth despite the situation. He really didn't want to see Draco's hurt and betrayed face when they came face to face with Snape down there. His own Godfather. He really didn't, but Draco was stubborn as an ox – and deep down, Harry knew he would be comforted by his presence despite their recent conflict.

"Fine. But we've got to stay– wait... what's happened to the music?" He frowned after a few moments.

"The harp." said Hermione "It's stopped playing."

"G-g-guys." Blaise spluttered, his eyes as wide as saucers. He pointed a trembling finger right above the trio's head.

Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach as he turned and looked above him, meeting eyes with a fully wide awake Fluffy who'd risen from the ground and opened his jaws with a monstrous growl.

Pansy's scream pierced the air and Blaise was quick to grab the door and yank it shut, safely locking them outside the room. But locking them _in_.

"JUMP! NOW!" Draco screamed, grabbing the pair by the arms and yanking them down the trapdoor.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

They descended with a scream into the darkness. When they finally reached the bottom of the pit, they landed on something soft and lumpy. Draco still holding onto Hermione's wrist, landed only a few seconds before Harry, and gazed up into the opening where they had fell from.

He looked around and squinted through the darkness. They'd landed on a bed of plants by the look of it – and it was a good job too, because they never would have survived that drop had their not been some measure of softness to cushion the fall.

But as soon as Harry's back took the brunt of his landing, a hot roar of agony tore from his throat and made the others gasp.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews appreciated, currently working on the next chapter. I am really mean to Draco aren't I? Don't worry, his plans will not be in vain, justice for Harry is coming soon. And we might get a little more of an insight into Dumbledore's evil plans :)**


	31. The Thief

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, summers approaching so no school, yay!**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, as Harry continued to scream in pain. "What's wrong?!"

She struggled to clamber over the plants to reach him but was forced to stop when one of the plants began to twist and slither its way over her legs and ankles.

"Argh!" Draco cried, as the plant began to wrap its way around _his_ legs, all the way up to his waist.

As for Harry, his legs and feet were already bound tightly without him even noticing. He was in far too much pain to be able to move. All he could do was scream as it felt like someone had poured red-hot lava all over his back whilst ripping away his skin at the same time.

"I-I-its my back!" He spluttered.

"What's wrong with your back?!"

Harry couldn't answer, only lay limply as the tendrils around him began to relax and loosen.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as Draco fought desperately to get himself free but to no avail. The plant was wrapping around him tighter and tighter, painfully so.

"Stop moving Draco!" Hermione ordered. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"How about you help get it off me instead of naming it?" snarled Draco, gripping at the tendrils as it made its way around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Quick I can't breathe!" Draco pleaded. He glanced at Harry who was looking worse for wear.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say again? – Um, it likes the dark and the damp..."

"Lumos!" Draco choked. "L-Lumos."

"Yes - of course!" Hermione cried, whipping out her wand. "Lumos Solem!"

A bright beam of light jetted out from the tip of her wand and lit the entire chamber up in a vibrant glow. Instantly, the Devils Snare began wriggling and flailing to get away from the source of the light. It unravelled from Draco's body, who gasped in relief.

"Thank Merlin you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," He said as they began to make their way over to the side of the room by the wall.

Harry staggered over with them, one hand over his stomach and his brow dripping with sweat.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked instantly "What's wrong with your back?"

"Its...it's fine." He protested weakly, barely able to raise his head "Honestly it's fine."

But Hermione wasn't stupid.

Narrowing her eyes she looked over Harry before glancing at Draco who stood with a grief-like expression across his features.

"Let me see your back." She ordered.

Harry batted his hand at her "I said it's fine. I got into a Quidditch accident the other day it was just a bad fall."

Hermione was having none of it. With a huff, she dropped her wand and moved to grasp the bottom of Harry's shirt. Harry was too weak to resist, and when he felt her hefting his shirt up to his neck he could only close his eyes in despair.

Hermione gasped. Her hand shot up to her mouth.

Draco stepped forward and felt his insides twist with horror at the sight of Harry's back.

Where a layer of a pale and otherwise unblemished section of skin should have been, was now covered in swollen puss-filled blisters and burns that lay in small criss-cross patterns all over Harry's back. The skin while pink and red in some areas was blackening in others and starting to flake away, it looked like it was on the brink of infection, if not already infected.

"Oh my god!" Hermione dropped Harry's shirt and brought both her hands up to cup her mouth. "Harry..." She breathed, tears clouding her eyes "What...what happened to you?"

Harry didn't have the energy to answer, and could only look away.

"They burned you...didn't they?" Came the voice of Draco.

"They?" Hermione gasped, horror-struck.

Harry raised his head, looking straight at Draco then meeting Hermione's eyes. His throat clenched and he had to swallow thickly to allow himself to speak.

" _He_ did." He finally said, " _They_ didn't."

Draco let out a long, drawn-out sigh that spoke a thousand words. Harry lowered his eyes again while Hermione only looked confused between the two of them. "Who burned you?"

"His uncle." Draco answered for him "That's who..."

Harry didn't bother to protest.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, embracing him as gently as she could "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell someone? Your back it's- it looks so terrible! How could you have hidden something like that from us? We're your friends!"

Harry could feel the wetness of her tears against his shoulder and managed to loosely return the embrace with one hand around her. Opening his eyes he saw that Draco's were wet and shining with unshed tears. He looked as if he wanted to embrace him too, but was holding back for fear of being rejected like he had been so many times before.

Harry connected eyes with him and gave him a sad smile, but a smile none the less.

And that was enough for Draco to stride forward and join the embrace.

~•0•~

Layers above the mysterious trap door, in the safety of the Hogwarts halls, the figures of Marcus Flint and Professor Snape strode along the corridors, heading straight for the Slytherin common room.

"I don't know why you put me up to this professor," Marcus was saying "When I said Harry was looking sickly I didn't mean for you to jump to such conclusions."

"Think nothing of it, Flint," He replied coolly "I am a Potions Master – I must take the matter seriously under the circumstances."

When they reached the entrance to the common room, Marcus fixed Severus with a look that was brave even for him. "Harry may be many things Professor, but he is certainly not a thief."

Snape eyed him just as coldly. "We'll see."

Marcus leads him past the roaring fire and quiet group of students up to the first year boy's dormitory. He took a left and entered the dorm with the Professor, pointing over to the corner of the room.

"There. That's Harry's bed, right next to Draco's."

Without another word, Severus strode over and began pulling at the various draws of the bedside table and rummaging through the contents. Marcus stood to the side, his arms folded and his features turning into a grimace when the professor began to hunt underneath the bed.

Thank goodness none of the first years had come to bed yet, particularly poor Harry who was having his belongings searched through.

"Is this really necessary Professor?" He asked, "I'd hate to see _your_ reaction if I went ransacking through all your private stuff."

"It is completely necessary when a great deal of Potions stock has gone missing and Mr Potter's sudden illnesses are causing tensions." Came the murmur from under the bed.

With a grumble, Severus pulled himself from under the bed and chewed his tongue. He was so sure the boy had been the reason for his missing Potions supply, especially when he realised that the combination of ingredients could help solve a variety of physical injuries that were far too powerful for any first year to handle – unless they were desperate to hide something.

Maybe he _was_ being unnecessary...or maybe the little whelp _had_ taken his stock and hidden them somewhere else. Somewhere he knew people like himself wouldn't discover them.

At the last resort, he searched the single draw in the bedside table again. Sliding his hand down the back for anything that may have been placed in the empty space behind the wood. When that came out with nothing he decided to move the table entirely, shuffling it out from the wall and ignoring Marcus's snide remarks.

When the gap between the wall and dresser was big enough, he peered over and illuminated his wand to get a better light source. At first, he saw nothing. Then, underneath the bedside table and barely visible, was the corner of a book. Deliberately there to remain hidden.

With a rather undignified amount of struggling, Severus managed to pull the book out from behind the dresser and wipe away the small collection of dust to reveal a title. And when he read it, a sinking feeling was felt in the pit of his stomach.

He turned the book to allow Marcus to see the title and watched his angry expression melt away and be replaced with something like shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." He trailed, moving to stand next to him.

From below in the common room, there was the sound of loud talking, but Severus ignored it when he turned to the page that had been folded in the corner in a makeshift bookmark, a habit that drew him crazy.

The page was titled 'Simple Herbal Potion for Burns and Scalds.' Underneath was a series of ingredients, all the ones that had gone missing except for the mint and duckweed. But all of them had been ticked off by a pencil.

"No..." Marcus's voice rose Severus from his thoughts and he snapped the book shut.

"Then this proves it." He said disappointedly. "Flint, take this back to my office and place it on my desk. Don't worry about performing your practical potions exam – we will sort that out another time."

Marcus nodded his head, his voice swelling with sadness "Yes, sir."

When he left the room, Severus rubbed his eyes and heaved a sigh "Potter...what are we going to do with you?"

His deep thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the common room becoming louder, two voices, in particular, causing a ruckus. Severus frowned and strode out of the dorm and down the stairs, his eyes blazing.

"What on earth is all this commotion?" He growled, entering the common room swiftly to find a crowd of students young and old gathered around something taking place in the corner of the room.

"Out of my way." Snape growled, shoving his way through "If I find two students fighting at this time of night I will be very–"

He stopped dead when he finally broke through the crowd. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were stood by the window, Pansy frantically scribbling something on a piece of paper that she was writing against Blaise's back. The two looked a state, Blaise's skin was a few shades paler, while his companion's eyes were wide and looked on the verge of tears.

"C'mon!" Blaise urged, looking over his shoulder "Write it! Write it! Write it! Write it!"

"Shut up!" Pansy screeched, her breath hitching and tears glossing "Keep still, for Merlin's sake!"

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

Pansy ignored him, actually _ignored_ him! Finally finishing whatever she had been writing she folded it in half and frantically shoved it in an envelope, holding it out to a snow-white bird that certainly wasn't hers.

"Take this to Dumbledore Hedwig!" She ordered, shooing it out the window "Quick! Draco and the others need you! Go now!"

The bird flapped off without another moment's hesitance and Snape stepped forward.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini would you mind telling me why you are sending an owl at this time of night and causing chaos in my common room?" He surveyed them with a hint of concern "What seems to be the Emergency?"

"It's Draco sir!" Pansy blurted "He, Harry and Hermione all went down the trap door to get the Philosophers Stone! To stop the thief!"

"How do you know about the Philosophers stone?" He demanded, bearing down on the two. Pansy shrunk back in fear.

"No time to explain sir!" Blaise said breathlessly, unfazed and unafraid. "They've been down there for a few minutes, and so has someone else! There was a harp in the room just when they'd jumped down."

Severus felt his blood run cold. Where was Quirrell?

The next few seconds were a blur and passed far too quickly for Pansy to even register fully. "You two come with me now," Snape said, an edge of fear in his voice. "Marcus, stay here, do not let anyone out of the common room and make sure almost everyone is accounted for."

Marcus, still stood with Harry's book held tightly in his arms nodded profusely and like the flick of a switch, began getting to work in an instant.

"Hurry." Snape beckoned the pair out of the brick entrance and they began to run along the corridors up to where McGonagall's office was.

Pansy had never seen the Potions Master look so afraid, and that was far more terrifying than any thief could ever be.

~•0•~

After a long moment of silence between Harry, Hermione and Draco, the embrace was finally released and the peaceful atmosphere was replaced by one of fear and uncertainty.

"All right," said Draco "As much as I don't want to break up this moment, we should probably keep moving. We don't know how long this thief has been down here for, he could be in the next chamber for all we know."

"Yeah..." Harry breathed "Let's go."

"But Harry you're hurt, you'll not make it a few miles with that back."

"I'm okay Hermione, If I can survive like this since the Christmas holidays then I can carry on through this trapdoor. I just had a bad fall, that's all – I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Here, maybe I can help," She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wand, beckoning him to turn around and raise his shirt. She brandished her wand with a fluid flick "Torpens Frigus!"

At once, Harry felt a cooling sensation on his back, like a few chunks of ice were sliding up his spine. His back began to grow colder until finally it stopped and settled on a pleasantly cool breeze. The spell had numbed the dull, throbbing ache but had not erased the pain entirely. Still, it was an improvement.

He shot her a shy smile "Thanks, Hermione."

She shrugged and took his arm, "Now let's go before someone can take that stone."

Harry staggered slightly but managed to walk a lot better than before. Soon enough Draco had taken his other arm and he found himself linked between the two of them but too embarrassed to offer his gratitude.

"This way," said Draco, nodding down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls and the occasional scurry of what they hoped was mice around their feet.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked quietly. Harry and Hermione strained their ears to listen.

"Sounds like wings..." Harry murmured.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

When they reached the end of the passageway they found themselves in a bright chamber, the ceiling ending a good hundred feet above them. In it, was a cluster of small, tinkling birds.

"There's the door." Draco breathed. Without another second Draco slipped from Harry's arm and strode across the room.

"DRACO NO!" Hermione screamed.

When Draco reached the door he turned, looking perplexed in her direction. The birds had not moved.

"What?" He asked.

"Err…n-nothing, never mind..." She mumbled, cheeks flushing.

Draco turned back to the door and pulled the handle, but it was locked. The two followed behind him. They tugged and yanked at the handle, but it wouldn't budge, nor would it when Hermione used Alohomora on the lock.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked morosely.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead. They were rather beautiful looking creatures, the way they glittered against the light of the chamber.

"These aren't birds!" Harry said. "They're keys! Winged keys - hat them. So that means that one of them opens the door to this chamber."

"But how are we-?" Hermione trailed, then she looked to the corner of the chamber, where she found her answer "Look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door on that!"

"What? But there must be a thousand keys up there!" Draco protested.

Harry took a look at the door, noting that it was made of silver and had a pretty large opening for the key to fit inside. "It'll probably be silver, like the handle – and big, probably one of those old-fashioned looking ones."

Shuffling to the corner by the broomsticks, Harry picked up one then handed it over to Draco who looked at him questionably.

"Only you can do this Draco, you're a great flyer. Better than anyone I've seen. You've got to make it count." He pushed the broom further into his hands.

"But Harry I- I've never done anything like this before...only catching snowballs and stupid stuff like tennis balls. Nothing like those tiny keys up there!"

"That's why you'll do it." Harry said, "Think of it as the most intense game of Quidditch you've ever been in and the key is that Quaffle."

Draco looked down at the broom in his hands. It was a simple tattered looking thing, nothing like the broom he owned at home or Harry's wonderful Nimbus 2000. Any chance he'd get to fly he would take it, but seeing Harry's flying skills and the constant comparison to his own had brought an unusual lapse in his confidence.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Oh don't you start. The last thing I need is the two of you backing out on me." Hermione seized the second broomstick and nudged Draco on the shoulder "Draco, are we in this together or not?"

Looking between the two of them Draco's nostrils flared with determination and he mounted his broom. "Let do this."

Hermione smiled and mounted her own broom. With that the two took off, leaving Harry watching below.

The two of them flew into the cloud of keys but were taken off guard by how fast they swerved and dived to get away from them. Hermione's loud gasp caused Draco's head to turn.

"I see it!"

"Where?!"

"That one!" She called to him. "That big one - there - no, wait there- with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side. Your left!"

"Which ways the left?"

"Oh for the love of- nine o'clock!"

Draco went speeding in the direction that Hermione took him and at once spotted the key she was talking about. He dived then missed, crashing into the ceiling, and nearly falling off his broom.

"Try and trap it!" Harry called from the bottom of the ceiling, his voice so far away it was a wonder they could hear him at all.

Without taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing, Draco flew on, his head swimming with plans. "Hermione, you come at it from above - I'll go below and try to catch it. All right, NOW!"

Draco dived up, Hermione rocketed down, and the key dodged them both.

"Dammit!" Draco cursed, speeding back after it. "Try it again! The other way this time!"

Hermione nodded and they both took off in synchrony, this time Hermione shot up while Draco plummeted down. The key barely grazed the tips of Hermione's fingers but didn't doge Draco's intercept. With a groan, Draco raised his arm and snatched it clean out of the air, yelling out in triumph when he held it in his fist.

Hermione and Harry's cheers echoed with him around the chamber. They landed swiftly, and Draco ran to the door, the key twitching and trembling in his hand. He shoved it into the lock and twisted it. With a click, the door opened and Draco turned to the others.

"You ready?" He asked them. They all nodded and Draco pulled the door open before leading the way inside to the next chamber.

As soon as they entered the new room, they were engulfed in a darkness so thick you could cut it with a knife. But after a few nervous steps in, a light suddenly flooded the chamber and revealed that the floor they were standing on was one giant chess board.

The three gasped. Directly behind them were the black chessmen, which were all a good three feet taller than them and looked like they were carved out of heavy black marble.

Ahead of them, was a line of white pieces, standing guard to an exit that remained blocked by their figures. Harry, Draco and Hermione all felt a chill run down their spines. The chessmen were faceless and unresponsive, yet it felt like they were being watched all the same.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"I think it's obvious, don't you?" said Draco. "We've got to play our way across the room. To get to that door."

"But...how?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Draco, "I think we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and pressed his hand to his horse. With a rumble, the stone came to life and the knight turned it's head to look down upon Draco who recoiled in fear.

"D-d-do we - have to join you to win?" The black knight nodded in response before taking back it's original position and remaining still. Draco moved back to the others. "I think we've got the answer...looks like we're on the black team."

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching the wheels in Draco's head turn. "Hermione, can you play wizards chess?"

"No. I can't even play _normal_ chess."

Draco turned to Harry who shook his head and shrugged "You were just starting to teach me before we stopped talking. I'll be useless at this."

Draco heaved a sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Right, well I'm not trying to be rude here, but neither of you are very good at chess so I'll probably have to do the most of the work."

"Just tell us what you want us to do," said Harry quickly, thanking his lucky stars that Draco had come down the trapdoor. Without him, Harry wasn't sure they would have made it this far.

"Right...let me think." Draco bit his lip and surveyed the board around them. "Okay, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you go next to him by that castle."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be a knight," Draco said pridefully. The chessmen were indeed listening and watching, because as soon as the words were spoken a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and left the board, leaving three spaces that the three of them occupied.

"White always plays first in chess," said Draco, looking across the board. "Then we play on..."

True to Draco's words, a white pawn slid it's way across the board to move two squares.

Draco started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry felt his knees shake. What would happen if they lost? And would they be sliced apart like in the real wizard's chess?

"Draco," Harry called, suddenly having a horrid thought. "Do you think this'll be like the _real_ version of wizards chess?"

Draco pursed his lips in thought "Let's see...knight; move to D5."

The marble knight slid across the board, right next to the whites queen. Then, to their horror, the white queen smashed him to the floor. His limp frame was dragged off the board, where he lay motionless and defeated.

Draco gulped "Does that answer your question?"

Harry and he exchanged looks. Whatever Draco was going to do, their wellbeing was going to be resting on his shoulders.

"Well, I had to let that happen anyway," said Draco, to a shaken-looking Hermione. "Now, that leaves you free to take the bishop, Hermione go on."

The game commenced with repeated brutality. When their team lost a black piece, the white pieces smashed them to bits before dragging them off. Soon enough there was a pile of both black and white players against the wall. A few times, Draco only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself skittered around the board, picking off as many white pieces as possible until there was only a few left and the three of them still remained. Unharmed.

"We're almost there," he muttered, torn between what to do next. The white queen still remained and was currently facing him. If it had eyes, Draco could only imagine that she was staring him down.

"What now?" Hermione called, breaking the silence.

"Shh! I need to think." Draco mumbled. He remembered all the countless chess games he had played at home, taking bets with his father while his mother looked on amusedly. He also remembered the three-year game that his own father and Blaise's had taken part in every Christmas until last years when his own father had won. Every move, every win involved sacrifice. Just as much as this one.

"There's always a way." Draco echoed the words of Qoras Zabini.

"Draco...?" Came Harry's voice.

"Harry," Draco began solemnly. "You realise that whatever move I make, wherever I go; the queen will be able to take me." He sighed gravely "But that will allow you to check the king."

"No..." Gradually it began to dawn on Harry what he was implying "Draco no!"

"Yes..." said Draco softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"It's a game!" snapped Draco. "There are winners and there are losers! There are always sacrifices in chess – that's what makes it a game! You've got to make some sacrifices!"

"Draco I am not letting that thing kill you!" Harry yelled.

"Oh quit the theatrics scar-head." Draco said half-heartedly "It'll probably just be a bruise...or a scratch...or maybe a broken bone or two..."

"Draco please!" Harry pleaded.

"There must be another way!" Hermione added.

"Do you want to stop someone from stealing that stone or not?"

"Draco you can't -"

"Harry, if you don't hurry up, the Stone will be gone! I know you think it's Snape, but I don't care anymore! Just get in there, stop the thief and save this bloody stupid school! It's you who has to make it to the end do you hear? You and Hermione! You're the only ones that can do this!"

When it was clear there was no alternative, and Draco had already made up his mind, Harry could only manage a nod. Draco raised his head to the ceiling and drew in a breath.

"Well," He called, hands trembling. "Here I go,"

He took a step forward-

"Draco!" Harry yelled, stopping him midfoot. "I'm sorry..."

Draco blinked, but after a few moments he gave him a sad sort of smile "I'm sorry too."

With that, he stepped forward, and Harry felt his heart lurch.

The white queen turned in the direction Draco had now moved and began to make her way to him painfully slowly. As it neared, Draco's body shook terribly and he struggled to control his racing heart. When she'd nearly reached him, Draco raised his eyes to meet Hermione's gaze then lowered them to the floor where he clenched them shut. The queen had stopped. And he knew she had reached him.

She struck Draco hard across the head with her stone arm, and he fell to the floor, sliding to a crumpled heap. Hermione screamed and covered her mouth while Harry let out a strangled sob. The white queen dragged Draco to one side, his body was unresponsive.

 _Please be okay_... thought Harry _Please, please be okay..._

With trembling legs, Harry moved three spaces to the left just like Draco had told him and announced 'Checkmate' to the king. With that, the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

They had won the game.

As soon as it was clear the game was over, Harry sprinted to where Draco lay with Hermione hot on his heels.

"Draco?" He bent down to press his hand to his clammy forehead, then to his neck to feel for a pulse. It was there. Thank Merlin...

When Harry pulled out his wand, he conjured up a simple thin blanket that he had read in his healing book for treating those with hyperthermia. Draco obviously didn't have this, but the blanket could serve as a makeshift pillow for his head.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked at his side while he bundled the blanket up and slid it gently underneath Draco's head.

Harry shrugged "Dunno, just something I read."

That seemed to stun Hermione into silence. The two knelt by Draco, looking at him with sadness.

"He didn't have to do that." Hermione said, "He didn't have to do that for us."

"He's braver than he looks, I never really appreciated it."

Hermione fixed Harry with a look "That was why you were so angry with him and fighting all the time, wasn't it? Because Draco knew the truth and wouldn't stop until you listened."

Harry sighed through his nose "Draco was just trying to protect me...had been since he saw that first bruise on my face. I've been a real prat to him. No wonder he started hitting back at me for some of the things I said."

Hermione took his hand, sensing his upset growing "He will be fine Harry. We have to move on, Draco was right. Snape- or whoever the bloody hell is in there could already have the stone. He'll be safe here, for when we come back."

 _If we come back_ , Harry couldn't help but think.

"Okay...let's go." With one last desperate look at Draco, he and Hermione ran through the door and up the next passageway. "What do you reckons next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door. "You ready?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open. As soon as he did, a rancid smell engulfed their nostrils. Pinching their noses, they could see a troll even larger than the one they had tackled on Halloween sprawled out on the floor, out cold from a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe." They pulled open the next door and held their breath for whatever they may see. But there was nothing even remotely scary or dangerous in this room. No troll, or three-headed monster, just a simple table with seven differently shaped bottles sitting in a line.

"Snape's," Harry spat. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped further into the room, and immediately a fire roared to life behind them. A fire with purple flames blocking the door they had just entered. At the same time, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. Trapping them in.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor when he realised she was practically beaming from ear to ear.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But... how are we supposed to know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times.

Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "Hermione, there's only enough for one of us."

"That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry, interrupting her when she was about to protest. "No, listen to me, get back and get Draco. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to Madam Pomfrey with Draco, then see if you can find Blaise and Pansy. God, I hope they've sent an Owl to Dumbledore. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really..."

"But Harry – what if Snape's not alone? We always said that there was a possibility that Snape was working for someone else!"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "If I can defeat Old Voldy then I can sure defeat this snot-nosed git."

Hermione's lip wobbled, and she flung her arms around him, recoiling when Harry gave a hiss of pain.

"Hermione ow!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I wouldn't be much of the Boy Who Lived without you."

"Me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry – please be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and waited.

"It's not poison?" said Harry nervously.

"No - but it's like ice." She shuddered violently.

"Quick, go before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire, disappearing before his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come Snape," he said, and he downed the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed like ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself for the pain but felt nothing. At first, all he could see was fire – but then he found himself on the other side, in the last chamber.

Harry began to make his way down the dimly lit hallway. He sensed a man's presence nearby. Snape was here. He began to move down a marble staircase, his heart hammering in his ribs. When he reached the opening of the new chamber he stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

"You?" He gasped.

Professor Quirrell turned from the mirror of Erised, his face unreadable. "Hello, Harry."

"B-but it can't be!" Harry said, an icy grip of fear beginning to clench his heart. "Snape! H-he was the one who-"

"Ah yes Severus," said Quirrell with a small scoff, all trace of a stutter now gone "He does seem the type doesn't he? Understandable, all that prowling around the corridors and obsession over the Dark Arts were bound to come back and bite him. "

Harry's eyes watered "It was you..." He whispered "All this time...it was you..."

Quirrell raised his chin, his face still blank "Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked in a cracked whisper.

"I couldn't help but feel so proud of you, my boy." Quirrell ignored his question "The way you came charging into my office concerned for my well being, trying to give me aid. It was very noble of you Harry. And I knew that Slytherin mind of yours would be unable to resist the temptation to come down here and save the stone. Much as I had planned, and now, here you are..."

It was then that Harry realised with growing panic that this had all been a trap. Quirrell was not only the thief and after the stone, he had also been waiting for him.

But waiting to do what? What could he possibly want with him?

"Then you let the troll in!" Harry yelled, trying to buy as much time as possible. "You're the thief that broke into Gringotts! The one who's been after this stone the whole time!"

"Very clever Harry." He said approvingly. "You really are a bright young wizard."

Harry felt his teeth clench, that same heat growing in his hands "We trusted you." He growled "You lied to us! You lied to me!"

"Yes, I lied and I am not proud of it!" Quirrell snapped "And sooner or later you will find that I have taken advantage of you far less than others." He inhaled sharply through his nose, his tone softer. "But no matter...that will come later, for now, I must concentrate on what I am here for. Who I'm here for." He drew in a breath that puffed out his chest. "Come here."

Harry felt his legs tremble and he shuffled back a step.

"Don't be afraid of me child. Had I have wanted to kill you, I would have already done it. Come...you have nowhere to go..."

That gave Harry little comfort, but what choice did he really have against a wizard who he had underestimated from the very beginning? Yet Quirrell did not seem entirely different, there was still that humanity and odd mix of affection that made Harry wonder if he was really quite as evil as his new found actions implied.

Unable to see another option, Harry walked forwards until he was stood at the side of Quirrell, right in front of the mirror.

"Tell me..." He mused "Do you know what this mirror does? How does it work? I see myself holding the stone, see myself giving it to my master."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. _Master?_

" _Use...him..."_ Came a hauntingly cold whisper from around the room _"Use...him..."_

Quirrell turned to Harry, his face and tone serious "Look in the mirror, boy. Tell me what you see."

He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

Staring back at him was his reflection, pale and gaunt as usual. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a shining blood-red stone. Harry tried not to let his jaw drop as his reflection winked and put the stone back in its pocket. At that same moment, Harry felt he distinctive drop of something heavy into his own pocket, his _real_ pocket.

He had the stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently, noting Harry's parted lips. "What is it? What do you see?"

Harry swallowed his courage and began a lie.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he said. "I - I've won the house cup for Slytherin."

 _"He lies... He lies..."_ There was that voice again.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell shouted, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to face him "What did you truly see?"

The cold voice spoke again.

 _"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."_

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

 _"I have strength enough... for this... let me look upon him with my own...two eyes..."_

Harry felt as if his feet were frozen to the ground. He was paralyzed with fear. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away to reveal he had a bald head. Then, he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed raw terror, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was bone white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. He tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move. He felt strange all over, like the fragmented corners of his mind were piecing old memories back together that he didn't want.

"V-Voldemort..." He trembled.

" _Yes..."_ The voice replied tiredly _"You see what I have become...? What these years have reduced me to? Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I_ _can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... but it cannot give me a body of my own..."_ Voldemort paused, like the very effort of talking was draining _"However...there is something that can, that resides in your pocket..."_

Harry turned to run, but Quirrell grasped him by the wrist, spinning him back around to face his angry glare.

" _We must hurry Quirinus..."_ said the voice of Voldemort, colder than ever _"I can feel_ him _near..."_

Quirrell clamped his hand hard on Harry's forearm "Give me the stone. Then this will all be over. There is no time for foolish games. Give me the stone, Harry! Give me the stone NOW!"

"All right!" Harry yelled, "I will..."

Quirrell held out his hand expectantly, while Harry slipped his own into his pocket, the wrong pocket where he kept his wand. He glanced back up at the staircase, wondering whether he could make a dash for it. When Harry lifted his hand from his pocket it was not the stone that he held, but rather his wand. With a violent jab, Harry stabbed the tip straight into Quirrell's left eye, hard. Quirrell pulled back and roared in pain, giving Harry the opportunity to slip past him and dash towards the steps.

Staggering against the mirror, Quirrell held his eye, screaming in agony.

" _After him!"_ Voldemort yelled.

Still clutching his eye, Quirrell aimed his wand at Harry's back and sent ropes shooting out from the end, wrapping themselves around his legs and sending him crashing to the steps. Harry felt Quirrell over him in seconds, tearing at the pocket of his trousers for the stone.

"NO!" Harry twisted and flailed, unable to stop him "Get off!"

When he finally felt Quirrell's hand reach deep into his pocket and pull out the stone, Harry screamed in protest. Quirrell held the stone triumphantly in his fist, his injured eye crying a watery red. "At last!"

He slipped the stone into his own robes and turned a still struggling Harry over onto his back, right onto his injuries.

"Get away from me!" Harry cried, slapping and clawing at Quirrell's face making him yelp.

"Harry, stop fighting!" Quirrell ordered. He pulled out his wand and Harry felt his heart stop. This was it. This was the end, he was never going to see his friends again.

At least he would be with his mum and dad.

The ropes on Harry's legs released. _What?_ Harry's forehead creased when he looked down to see that they had been vanished entirely, leaving his legs free. At once he began to kick ad scramble underneath Quirrell's weight.

Quirrell let out a scream when Harry kneed him where it _hurt_.

He crawled out from underneath Quirrell, staggering at his own pain in his back and running the rest of the way up the steps, unable to believe he had gotten away a second time.

" _You fool! Stop him! Stop him!"_ Yelled Voldemort.

In the back of his mind, while he ran, Harry wondered why he was still being chased. They had gotten the stone hadn't they, what they had come here for? Why did they want him?

 _They want to kill you, idiot!_ Said a voice in his head.

Harry ran back up the hallway. Up ahead he could see the door that led to the chamber where Snape's potions test was. He was only a few feet up the corridor when a wall of fire sprang up from the floor, blocking the way.

With a cry, Harry skidded to a halt. He spun back around, only to meet face to face with Quirrell who sent a blinding red light soaring towards him, hitting him square in the chest. The impact sent Harry soaring over back over the marble steps and landing hard onto his back.

He heard Quirrell's footsteps approaching, but was too blinded by the pain to see. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he could scarcely breathe. Quirrell reached down to grab him by the scruff of his robes, pulling him up to his feet. Harry's head lolled back and his body remained limp.

"Don't make me do this Harry," He was saying "Don't make me hurt you. I do not want to hurt you. If you only knew what I am _really_ here to-"

"Harry?!" A distinctive voice called from far away. Quirrell's body froze.

" _Dumbledore,"_ Snarled Voldemort.

Harry's eyes widened. That voice was his saviour. He opened his mouth to scream but was silenced when Quirrell's hand plastered over his mouth. He forced him up against his back and kept him silent. Quirrell stepped back, hiding behind one of the stone pillars with Harry in his grasp; terrified and in pain.

"My lord," He said frantically "What do I do?"

" _Don't let him take the stone..."_

Harry whimpered in pain underneath Quirrell's hand, straining against his deathly tight grip. But it was useless. Quirrell shuffled to the mirror, moving behind it and peeping out from behind.

"Harry?" There was the voice of Dumbledore again, accompanied by a few other sets of footsteps that Harry knew must have been teachers.

Quirrell grasped his wand tightly, finally coming around the side of the mirror and standing to attention, waiting. Quirrell's hand released from Harry's mouth, instead he moved his arm to wrap diagonally around Harry's torso, still trapping him against his body.

Then at last, at the top of the steps, the figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared in all his magical glory. The next few seconds passed so quickly, Harry barely had time to register it all. As soon as Dumbledore turned the corner he met eyes with the face of Voldemort in the mirror.

" _You,"_ He growled at him.

Quirrell raised his wand "STUBEFY!"

Dumbledore blocked the spell effortlessly and gave Quirrell the coldest stare Harry had ever seen.

"Give up Quirinus, the others are on their way," He said calmly, stepping down two of marble steps, his robes trailing behind him. "You have nowhere to go."

"Professor!" Harry tried to step forward, the pain in his back so immense he felt as if he was about to throw up. "Help!"

Quirrell let out a snarl in response and raised his wand again – but Dumbledore was so fast that Harry had barely realised he had fired a spell until Quirrell's wand went clattering to the ground beside them.

"Avada Kedavra!" A lime green spell shot forth from Dumbledore's wand, heading straight for them.

Harry was suddenly thrown sideways, the force so powerful that he lost his footing and cracked his head on one of the stone steps. Quirrell had flung himself the other way, in the direction of his wand.

Dumbledore's spell soared overhead and hit the side of the mirror, sending it tumbling and smashing the ground in splinters of glass. Harry briefly felt some of the shards fall around him, but could not make out anything through his blurry vision.

"Albus!" He was sure he heard the voice of Minerva McGonagall yell, along with her footsteps and another pair close behind.

Quirrell had reached his wand and was now hoisting himself to his feet, a shard of glass or two protruding from his left leg. He fired another spell, one that Harry couldn't make out.

"Stop him!" Dumbledore cried.

Harry blinked hard, managing to see two figures rushing down the marble steps to Dumbledore's side. He was sure the second figure was Snape but he couldn't be sure. A slow trickle of blood was beginning to make its way into his right eye, coming from a gash at the side of his head.

There was a chorus of yells and blinding lights of spells being fired. Then, a sudden whoosh of hot air rocketed around the room in a cloud of heat, knocking all three Professor's to the ground in an extraordinary wave of magic. Harry cracked open his left eye and was surprised to see what looked like a huge swarm of sand particles swirling around the room and raising up into the air, over the steps.

He felt the hot breeze begin to disperse as the strange cloud of sand began to shoot it's way out of the chamber, fluttering out of sight.

Fighting to keep his eyes open and his head up, Harry was sure the last thing he heard was Dumbledore's yells of fury before he finally gave into the darkness and fell down, down, down.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. What do you think Dumbledore's reaction will be that he lost the philosophers stone? Will Harry finally get justice now that his secrets out? And what of Draco? Please Review if you enjoyed the chapter, until next time :)**


End file.
